Sonic Unleashed
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: Black Doom has summoned the ultimate weapon from the depth of the Earth and it's up to Sonic to save the day. But life takes a new twist when Sonic faces his greatest enemy: himself.
1. Unleash the Beast

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega  
Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92

Note: Takes place two month after Hybrid's Wrath, so expect some spoilers.

Chapter One: Unleash the Beast

The world was safe after the near cataclysmic event created from Hybrid's hatred towards humanity. As the months rolled by, the world was at peace from the evils of the Dark Rulers and Eggman. But all good things must come to an end. Hidden in the outer reaches of space, a tremendous black rock drifted across the atmosphere of Earth. It was the Black Comet, which had finished undergoing it final repairs with the help of the Black Arms newest army: The Nocturnus Tribe. The leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom, floated aimlessly above the surface of the Comet, gazing at the unsuspecting planet below.

"Ah, such a sight." Black Doom said malevolently. "And soon, it will all be mine."

At that moment, the alien overlord was approached by a shadowed figure. The new figure wore a form-fitting, all-body, grey/black Nocturnus combat suit, black and light-grey armored boots, grey circlet around her wrists, and a black Nocturnus helmet to conceal her identity. Unlike her fellow soldiers, she was different for having two spiked knuckles on each hand. They reminded Black Doom of a certain Echidna guardian. In a way, she resembled much like Shade's disguised appearance, except her symbol was white as opposed to Shade's purple. The new figure bowed to her lord as he turned to face her.

"How are the operations commencing?" Black Doom questioned.

"Better than anticipated, my lord." The Nocturnus stated excitedly. "With the combined elements of the Nocturnus and Black Arms technology, tracking the Chaos Emeralds was a simple matter. We have managed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds within a week's time."

"Perfect." Black Doom said sinisterly. "Now that leaves only one simple matter left to attend to."

"And what would that be, my lord?" The Nocturnus asked.

Before the overlord could reply, an erupting sound could be heard from a visible distance. Looking over, Black Doom and The Nocturnus could see the front of the Black Comet engulfed in a wave of flames. The Nocturnus was visibly shaken by the sudden action, but Black Doom could not have been anymore happy.

"And so it begins." Black Doom said. "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

And in a flash of light, Black Doom and the Nocturnus vanished.

* * *

The scene shifts inside the Black Comet where the front portion of the massive rock had been blown open. The Black Arm soldiers gathered their weapons and swarmed the area as the source of the destruction emerged from the rubble. Sonic the Hedgehog stood tall and proud when he noticed the Black Arms gathering.

"Hey, haven't seen you guys in a while." Sonic smirked. "What's going on?"

"Sonic, I wasn't expecting your arrival." Black Doom phased through the floor and floated several feet away from the blue hedgehog. "I was hoping to see my dear son again. It has been too long since we've last met."

"Shadow got caught up with Eggman is New Zealand." Sonic smirked. "Now, why don't you make it easy on yourself and just hand over the Chaos Emeralds before things get rough."

"And what makes you think I have the emeralds?" Black Doom questioned, pretending to be insulted.

"Oh please." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "If Nazo or Eggman doesn't have them, then it's obviously got to be you."

"Very cleaver." Black Doom said sarcastically. "But what makes you think that I am just going to hand them over to you?"

"Come on, you know the routine." Sonic laughed. "You steal the emeralds, blurt out your big world conquest plan, we fight, I win, and then we do the same thing next week."

"I feel that it's time we change that routine." Black Doom said, raising his dark hand to the ceiling. "Let's start with this."

With a snap of Black Doom's fingers, a series of flashing lights erupted around the heroic hedgehog, slightly blinding him. As the light slowly faded, Sonic quickly regained his senses. He noticed that not only did the Black Arms have him outnumbered, but a new horde arrived with the creatures Sonic had not expected to see: The Nocturnus Tribe.

"What the?" Sonic questioned confused. "What's Shade's tribe doing with you?"

"Serving their true master." Black Doom explained. "After their former leader had abandoned them, I arrived in their dimension with a proper offering. In exchange for their eternal loyalty, I give them their freedom."

"Ok, so you have more toys to play with." Sonic said confidently. "Doesn't mean they can keep up with me."

"Oh, what say we put that to the test?" Black Doom cackled, waving his hand to the hedgehog. "Attack!!"

The Black Arms and Nocturnus soldiers jumped on command with the intension of killing the blue rodent. Many of the solders fired their guns and energy blast above Sonic's head, but the blue hedgehog was not concerned. Sonic twisted and turned around the shower of lasers with ease, advancing closer to the alien overlord. Once close enough, Sonic jumped and aimed a kick to Black Doom's face. But just before he could nail a strike, one of the Nocturnus soldiers tackled the hedgehog to the ground. Seeking this opportunity, Black Doom used Chaos Control to teleport himself into the deeper crevices of the Black Comet. Sonic kicked the soldier off when he noticed Black Doom was missing.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Sonic asked.

"You truly think you can defy Black Doom's wishes." The Nocturnus said. It was the same soldier that spoke to Black Doom earlier. "A feeble rat such as yourself cannot possibly match his greatness."

"Whoa, someone's a little obsessed." Sonic sniggered.

"Black Doom is the mightiest being in the universe!" The Nocturnus proclaimed. "He is a god among gods! And we, as his loyal followers, will find salvation his New World! All hail, Black Doom!"

"All hail, Black Doom!!" The other soldiers shouted in unison.

"Whew, you guys are nuts." Sonic said surprisingly.

"Kill him!!" The Nocturnus commanded.

The Black Arms and The Nocturnus jumped in once again to face the hedgehog. One of the Black Soldiers swung its energy blade around the hedgehog's head, but Sonic effortlessly dodged underneath it. Once back to his feet, the hedgehog bounced off the soldiers head deeper into the fray of dark creatures. Two Nocturnus soldiers called up their leech blades and performed a simultaneous striking formation. Sonic remembered Shade's version of the leech blade and made a note to not get touched by them. Sonic was fast, but with such a small space, it became more difficult to maneuver. He was lucky he hadn't been hit so far by the way the Nocturnus soldiers moved. As both soldiers tried to hit Sonic with the best of their abilities, a Black Soldier shot a laser rocket from its rifle. The rocket exploded on contact with the ground and created a semi-atomic blast that destroyed everything within thirty feet. Many soldiers were lost, but it was survival of the fittest for them.

"That oughta do it." The Nocturnus stated.

"Whoa, that was some ride!" The Black Arms and Nocturnus were left in shock as Sonic flipped perfectly out of the smoke cloud. "Got anything else?"

"What now, commander?" A soldier questioned.

"I don't care what you do!!" The Nocturnus yelled furiously. "Just get rid off him!!"

Sonic once again found himself caught in the middle of a black swarm. But this time, they decided to bring out the big guns. The comet floor rumbled as the mighty Black Oaks stampeded from their domains and charged for the annoying blue rodent. Due to their slow endurance, Sonic had no trouble sidestepping from their attacks. But because of his overconfidence in his abilities, Sonic was blinded by the hidden Black Oak behind him. The black giant grasped the small hedgehog with his massive claws and proceeded to crush him.

"That's right..." The Nocturnus said malevolently. "Squeeze the life out of him...crush his bones into dust!"

"I really hate to be a downer, but..." Sonic called.

All of a suddenly, a golden light burst from the Black Oak's palm, sending the black giant flying over the dark army. As they looked back, they had witnessed the transformation of Super Sonic. The golden-yellow hedgehog set his burning red eyes on the black army and raced through the lines. Many Black Arms and Nocturnus soldiers tried to stop him, but the very presence of Sonic's Super Form sent the array of villains flying. The only thing that stood in Super Sonic's way was the Nocturnus Commander, but even she was not stupid enough to challenge him. She quickly rolled to the side and watched as Sonic flew deeper into the caverns of the Black Comet.

"Hate to hit and run, but I've got a planet to save!" Sonic's voice echoed.

"Or so you think." The Nocturnus said wickedly. She pressed a button on her circlet, which activated the communicator hidden within the ring. "We have failed to apprehend the hedgehog. He has activated his Super Form and is headed your way, my lord."

"Excellent." Black Doom's voice said praising. "Everything is going as planned. Have all the soldiers prepare for the final stage of our plan. I will take care of the rat myself."

"As you wish, my lord." The Nocturnus said.

She deactivated the communicator and turned to her comrades. Surprisingly enough, the Black Arms and the Nocturnus were able to move without any visible injury present on their bodies. Everything that had happened was just and act and Sonic fell for it.

* * *

The scene shifts to the other end of the Black Comet. Black Doom was floating aimlessly, gazing at the room he had entered. Unlike the rest of the Black Comet, this room was made by special crafts and took centuries to develop. The walls were made from polished glass with seven crystal stalagmites of different colors jutting from the floor. Floating above each stalagmite was one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Black Doom hovered near a glass window, which provided him with the perfect view of the planet below.

"Two thousand years..." Black Doom whispered. "Two thousand years, you have been left dormant with only a thread of hope that you might return. I am that thread."

The alien overlord shot his head to the entrance of the room as a loud thundering sound erupted from that direction. A moment later, the entrance was blown open and Sonic walked through with a confident expression on his face. He stood in the center of the ring of stalagmites, facing to his final opponent.

"How's it going, Doom?" Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Sonic, so glad you could join me." Black Doom said calmly. "You are just in time for the show."

"Whatever." Sonic scoffed. "Just explain your plan so that I can kick your butt already."

"Very well." Black Doom nodded. "But if I were to reveal my plot, you should make yourself comfortable."

With a wave from Black Doom's hand, the crystal stalagmites began to glow their own respective colors. All of a sudden, a series of shockwaves emitted from one another, binding the golden hedgehog in a ring of energy. Struggle as he might, the super powered hedgehog was unable to breaking the collective energies; He fell for Black Doom's trap.

"Comfy?" Black Doom asked sarcastically; Sonic growled. "Good. Because I have an interesting story for you to hear. As Shadow may have told you, the Black Arms have regularly visited this planet for the previous two thousand years."

"He may have mentioned it." Sonic grunted.

"At first, we chose this planet for its enriching life-force." Black Doom explained. "But then we discovered that this planet's energy was the only one to contain our ultimate weapon."

"Ultimate weapon?" Sonic repeated. "I thought you didn't have the technology to create Shadow until you met Dr. Gerald."

"This weapon is far more powerful than Shadow." Black Doom stated, catching the golden hedgehog by surprise. "You see, in an attempt at universal domination, we strived to obtain as much power as possible. Back then, we didn't posses the technology as we do today. But we discovered another source of power: black magic."

"So, you're some kinda wizard or something." Sonic sniggered.

"We used a culmination of black magic to create our most powerful weapon." Black Doom continued, ignoring Sonic's joke. "Unfortunately, it was too power, even for myself. With no other option, we were forced to seal it away until a time when I could obtain full control over it. And after Two thousand years of waiting, that time has finally come."

"So, how are you going to call your big, bad, doomsday thing?" Sonic asked.

"That was the difficult part." Black Doom said. "If not for the Nocturnus Tribe's ancient way, we would never have discovered the secret. The seal can only be broken by the Servers of the Seven Chaos and the Golden Radiance."

"Golden Radiance?" Sonic repeated confused. He took a moment to think before he realized what it meant. "Hold up! You mean...!"

"I purposely allowed you to get this far, Sonic." Black Doom said wickedly. "For you to complete the key and unlock the seal. You should feel honored. You will give birth to the Black Arms' ultimate creation!"

And with a wave of his hands, Black Doom had activated the full potential of the crystal stalagmites. Not only were they draining the Chaos Emeralds of all their energy, but were painfully ripping away at Sonic's chaos energy as well. The process had turned the Chaos Emeralds into empty stones and forced Sonic out of his Super Form. The energies that had been collected were flowing out of the stalagmites and being processed to another region of the Black Comet.

"I have waited centuries for this moment." Black Doom said joyously. "And with this power, I will call upon the beast forged from the darkest stars: Dark Gaia!"

And with a single motion from Black Doom's hand, the Black Comet unleashed a radiating purple beam that plunged into the depths of the Earth. For a moment, it appeared as if the beam had been ineffective. But that thought was quickly driven out as fragments of Earth were slowly ripped apart, revealing the molten core of the planet. But hidden deep inside that core, a monstrous beast slowly began to emerge from the fiery depths. It held the appearance of a fiery red dragon with two horizontal horns and a wide assortment of purple energy tendrils escaping from the back of its head. Rejoiced of its restored freedom, Dark Gaia emitted a roar that could be heard from across the cosmos.

"Such a beautiful sight." Black Doom said darkly. "Wouldn't you agree, Son..."

Black Doom found himself unable to finish as he witnessed the spectacle before him. Sonic may have been freed from the energy bindings, but the hedgehog looked to be in even more pain than ever. Suddenly, his gloves were ripped apart as his palms were enlarged and his nails sharpened. His normally smooth fur became dark and ragged, his teeth became more feral, and just when it seemed over, the newly transformed Sonic released a roar of fury. Black Doom watched momentarily as the new Sonic slowly regained his proper senses. When Sonic realized what had happened, he was frightened.

"What's happened to me?" Sonic questioned fearfully; His voice was deeper and sounded close to a growl.

"Hmm...interesting." Black Doom said thoughtfully. "All your positive energy has been drained from your body, leaving only the negative energies to replace it. My guess would be that this is the opposite polarity of the Super Form; A Negative Form if you will."

"Change me back right now, Doom!!" Sonic roared.

"As much as I would love to experiment, I have other matters to deal with." Black Doom stated. "You are free to go, Sonic."

Sonic, outraged by Black Doom's response, pounced at the alien overlord with his claws raised to kill. Just as he was ready to rip apart the black alien, Sonic phased through him and smashed through the window. The sudden intrusion of open space began to suck everything out of the room, including the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was barely able to hang on to the walls of the Comet, but the force of gravity was too much for him to handle. Against his will, Sonic was forced to release and followed the Chaos Emeralds as the plummeted back to Earth. As he watched his former enemy depart, Black Doom created a new window to replace the former as the Nocturnus Commander arrived.

"My lord, the process has been completed." The Nocturnus stated. "Your demon of conquest has been released."

"As it should be." Black Doom said pridefully, watching his creation rip apart the former planet.

"What has happened to the hedgehog?" The Nocturnus asked, searching the room for Sonic.

"He is currently falling to the remains of Earth as we speak." Black Doom informed.

"Then that's it." The Nocturnus said happily. "With Dark Gaia, you hold the power to control the universe. Not even that repulsive Nazo or that ignorant Eggman will dare to stand against you."

"There might be a problem." Black Doom said, ruining the Nocturnus' happy moment. "Before he left, that hedgehog transformed into a creature I had never seen before. And if I know him, he won't die so easily. If we continue to let him run about, it could prove to be disastrous for our plans." He turned to face his loyal follower. "Take care of it, Terra."

The Nocturnus Commander removed her helmet to reveal her full appearance. She was a light-orange echidna that resembled much like Shade or Tikal with five dreadlocks hanging looses from behind. Underneath her helmet, she wore a black head band with the same white symbol as her helmet.

"As you wish, my lord." Terra bowed.

Black Doom and Terra turned their attention back to the Earth and it ultimate destruction. Dark Gaia roared across space once more before dissolving into a wave of dark energies that covered the entire planet. The darkest days are upon us.

* * *

**The season of evil has begun! Will Sonic be able to defeat Black Doom's ultimate creation? Will the mysterious Terra prove to be a match for our hero? And what strange powers does Sonics new form posses? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. It's all Greek To me, Day

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Gyrax the Cat © SupergamerGreg79  
Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92

Note: All words in parenthesis ( ) are translations

Chapter Two: It's all Greek To Me, Day

High beyond the clouds, a falling figure could barely be seen plummeting his way towards the Earth at breakneck speed. Sonic remained unaware of what was happening around or what had become of his new form. While trapped within his own subconscious, he was repeating one sentence over and over again.

"_Kill Doom...Kill Doom..._" Sonic thought from pure rage. "_KILL DOOM!!_"

It is unknown what had happened next, but Sonic's freefalling form had suddenly halted in midair. The sudden stop snapped Sonic out of his trance and the former hedgehog regained what little sense he had left in his current form. The beastly hedgehog stared in wonder at the bubble of light that kept him suspended beyond the reaches of the atmosphere. Looking down, Sonic could see a small island over three hundred feet below him; a drop lethal for a normal hedgehog.

"Whoa, that was close." Sonic sighed; he recognized that his voice had change to match his new form. "Now how am I supposed to get down?" A moment later, the bubble vanished, dropping the beastly hedgehog back to Earth. "I had to ask!!"

As Sonic drifted towards the ground, he realized the seven Chaos Emeralds also falling along with him. He reached out for the nearest one and attempted to use Chaos Control to stop time. Unfortunately, the emeralds were dull and grey, meaning they had no power to support them. And before Sonic could realize it, the beastly hedgehog slammed face forward into the ground. Sonic remained motionless for a few moments before pulling his head out of the Earth, coughing out dirt that was caught in his throat. Looking over his body, Sonic found that he was completely unharmed; his new form was much more durable than before.

"Hey, maybe this Negative Form isn't so bad after all." Sonic said, eyeing his body impressively. "Now what the hell is going on around here?"

The beastly hedgehog searched the area, looking for any clue for what Black Doom was up to with the Earth. Unfortunately, all he could find was the dead Chaos Emeralds, a few rocks, an unconscious dog, and the ocean. Sonic shifted his attention back to the unconscious dog he overlooked. He was a small brown mutt with small blue wings and wore a necklace with a green opal. The beastly hedgehog picked the little mutt by his tail and tried shaking him awake.

"Hey." Sonic growled softly. "Are you ok?"

"I can't...I can't eat another...another bite." The dog muttered.

"Hey, wake up, kid!" Sonic exclaimed. "Get a grip on yourself!"

After a brutal shakedown, the tiny dog finally began to stir. He felt odd about being upside-down, but that was nothing compared how he reacted when he saw Sonic. Upon seeing his savage face, the tiny dog kicked the beastly hedgehog to release him. The dog quickly ran behind a nearby rock, shaking in fear.

"Please, don't eat me!" The dog pleaded. "I don't taste very good!"

"I just wanted to see if you were all right!" Sonic yelled furiously. "You didn't have to hit me in the face or anything!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The dog apologized, slowly moving from his hiding spot. "I didn't mean to hit you, Mr. Monster Man."

"Don't call me that!" Sonic roared. The dog whimpered in fear from the savage hedgehog. Sonic didn't mean to snap, but for some reason, Sonic could stop being angry. One thought appeared in Sonic's mind with the idea of beheading the tiny dog. Sonic shook his head, trying to suppress his thoughts. "Whoa, things are start to get ugly."

"You're telling me!" The dog said excitedly, floating around the beastly hedgehog's form. "Just look at those teeth! And those claws! What's you're name anyway?"

"The name's Sonic." Sonic grunted. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Really?" The dog asked; Sonic nodded. "You don't look like a hedgehog."

"Well worry about that later." Sonic sneered, attempting to control his temper. "And you are?"

"I'm..." The dog said hesitantly. "What IS my name?" Before Sonic could bother to assist him, the strange dog started running across the field in a panic. "AHH! I don't know! I can't remember!"

"Say what?" Sonic said awkwardly. "How can you not remember who you are?"

"I-I don't know." The dog said confused. "The last thing I remember is something falling from the sky and everything went blank. I can't remember a thing past that."

"_Uh oh, I think I landed on him._" Sonic thought sheepishly.

"Oh man, what am I going to do now?!" The dog exclaimed. "What can I do?! Where do I go from here?! What will I..." All of a sudden, the floating dog dropped on his stomach. "Oh, I'm hungry."

"_And I thought Marine was crazy._" Sonic thought before saying. "Don't worry; I'll help you get your memory back."

"Really? You mean it?" The dog asked hopefully.

"Well, it is kinda my fault." Sonic admitted. "It's the least I can do. Maybe if we check in town, someone will recognize you."

"Oh, thank you!" The dog said praising. "You're the best, Mr. Monster Ma..." The dog didn't bother to finish his sentence when he noticed the evil look in Sonic's eye. "I mean, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's better." Sonic nodded.

Almost immediately, the tiny dog started floating and cheering, much to Sonic's annoyance. Sonic once again felt the urge to slaughter the mutt until he felt a strange sensation entering his heart. He looked over to the coast, where the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. As the sun's rays shined over the savage hedgehog, Sonic felt a strange, yet painful, feeling emerging from his chest. Before he realized it, Sonic was back to his normal hedgehog form; his anger had also disappeared.

"Whoa, how'd ya do that?" The fog asked.

"You got me." Sonic said confused, checking to make sure everything was back to normal. Everything checked out ok and Sonic was lucky enough to find his Sonic Heroes communicator in his quills. "Hey, I forgot about this."

"What's that?" The dog asked curious.

"It's a way to contact my friends." Sonic answered. "Maybe Tails or Shadow can tell me what's going on around here."

Sonic turned on his communicator, but he recieved only static. He tried changing frequencies in hopes that someone would be able to get through. Unfortunately, every signal he turned to ended with the same thing.

"Ah, this is just great." Sonic said sarcastically. "That Dark Gaia thing must be interfering with the communicators. I can't call any of the others for help?"

"What do we do now?" The dog asked.

"I guess we'll have to head to town and see if there's anyone that can help us." Sonic stated. "And maybe someone might recognize you."

"But you won't be going anywhere!" A female voice called.

Before Sonic could even get the chance to run, a flash of light erupted before the duo, temporarily blinding them. When Sonic opened his eyes again, he found himself face-to-face with a new enemy he had never encountered before. For a moment, Sonic had mistaken this newcomer for Shade before realizing that Shade had left the Nocturnus Tribe. The echidna female crossed her arms with a hint of surprise on her expression.

"Simply amazing." Terra chuckled. "You were able to survive a fall from space without as much as a simple scratch. Black Doom was right into believing you would not die so easily, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"So ya heard of me." Sonic grinned. "I suppose you'll be wanting my autograph. And who should I make it out to."

"You may know me as Terra the Echidna!" Terra announced. "Prominent commander of the Nocturnus Tribe! Ultimate master of the Nocturnus Challenge! And rightful follower of Master Black Doom!!"

"Uh...How about I just put Terra for short." Sonic said, writing the name down on a piece of paper he found.

"Are you mocking me?!" Terra screamed.

"Cool!" The dog cheered. "I had no idea you were famous! Can I have an autograph?! Please!!"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Sonic said, giving the paper to the dog; he cheered joyously.

"_This rat is playing me off as a joke._" Terra thought angrily. "_Well, he'll learn not to toy with the Nocturnus Tribe._"

While Sonic was laughing at the eccentric pup, Terra raised her foot above her head and slammed her heel into the ground. This action created a large fissure in the Earth and was aimed towards the heroes. Barely noticing the attack, Sonic swiftly sidestepped from the attack. While Sonic was momentarily dazed by the performance of the attack, Terra jumped overhead of the blue hedgehog with her fists held towards him. Though Sonic was distracted, the dog noticed her immediately.

"Sonic, heads up!" The dog called.

"Huh?" Sonic said confused.

Looking towards the sky, Sonic realized his position and rolled to the side before Terra could hit her mark. Once Terra's fist came into contact with the ground, mounts of pointed rocks surrounded her; one managed to cut across Sonic's chest. The blue hedgehog stumbled back slightly, clutching his bleeding torso. Sonic would normally take this opportunity to run away, but the Nocturnus echidna was not willing to give him the chance. Terra jumped into the air, twirling a few times, before slamming her fist back to the ground. The sudden action forced a barrier of jagged rocks to jut up from the Earth, preventing the hedgehog from escaping.

"Nowhere to run now." Terra said sternly.

"Who said anything about running?" Sonic said, smiling weakly. He was still holding his chest, which was bleeding exceedingly. "Ok, maybe I was thinking of it."

"Sonic, are you ok?" The dog asked worried.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Sonic said dizzily. "Just as soon as the ground stops spinning."

Due to the amount of blood lost, Sonic fell on his back with a dazed expression in his eyes. Feeling confident in her victory, summoned her own version of the Nocturnus leech blade. Unlike Shade's leech blade, Terra's was white instead of purple. As Terra moved in closer, the dog fly up to her and tried to fight her. Unfortunately, his fists were too small and frail to even scratch the echidna. Terra flicked her finger on his forehead, sending the dog flying to Sonic's bleeding chest. Suddenly, the dog's necklace began to glow and Sonic's chest was miraculously healed. Before Terra could even realize the situation, Sonic suddenly spun on the ground and kicked at the back of her legs, forcing her to fall backwards. As Terra sat up, she found herself faced with a fully healed hedgehog.

"_What happened?_" Terra thought. "_That wound was deep enough to stab his heart. There's no way he could have survived that._"

"Sonic, you're ok!" The dog cheered.

"Yeah, it'll take a lot more than that to keep me down." Sonic grinned.

"I don't know how you are still alive." Terra said, flipping backwards to her feet. "But I will not fail my master. One way or another, you will perish."

"Why don't you try this one on for size?" Sonic smirked. The hedgehog held out his hand, summoning a mass of blue energy into his palm. He focused the shape of the energy into a sphere for his signature attack. "SONIC WIND!!"

Sonic zipped forward and thrusted his palm forward for his finishing move. Terra had never experience Sonic's signature attack before and merely raised her arms in protection. But seconds before the attack could hit, Sonic's signature technique faded. The blue hedgehog stared in confusion over this sudden reaction, which gave Terra the perfect opportunity to attack. The echidna warrior spun around kick Sonic's chest to push him back before jabbing her fists into the ground. A moment later, a column of Earth struck Sonic in the chin, sending him flying backwards towards the stone wall.

"Sonic, you ok?" The dog asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonic panted, gazing at his palm. "I don't get it. What happened to the Sonic Wind?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Terra smirked superiorly. "When you were drained of your positive energy, you lost control over your internal energy systems. Without proper control, you can't manipulate the Chaos."

"Ok, so I'm in a bad situation." Sonic said.

"And it's only going to get worse." Terra said, recalling her leech blades. "Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Terra charges to attack the helpless hedgehog until a flash of bronze bursts through her almost impenetrable walls. The bronze blur smacked across Terra's face, sending her hurtling backwards into the sky. She managed to flip in midair before a yellow blur suddenly appeared in front of her. The blur reach out with its weapon and swatted across the echidna's chest, sending her flying into the ocean. The dog assisted Sonic back to his feet as the unknown creature landed safely in front of them.

"Who's that?" The dog asked.

"Dunno, but I'm glad he save our skin." Sonic said, walking up to the newcomer. "Hey, how's it going buddy."

The newcomer turned his attention to the duo, revealing himself to them. He was a yellow cat with spiked eight ridges protruding from his head. He wore black sandals, black fingerless gloves, a black belt moving across his chest, and a long white coat with the Greek symbol for Phi on the back. He was currently holding a bronze shield and double-bladed pole arm before strapping them to his back.

"Whoa, that was cool." The dog said in awe. "Where'd ya get all that?"

"Ποιος είσαι εσύ;" The cat said in a different language.

"What was that?" The dog said confused.

"Είπα, ποιος είσαι;" The cat said.

"I can't understand him!" The dog panicked. "Oh no! My brain is melting, too!!"

"You're brain isn't melting." Sonic chuckled. "He's just speaking Greek."

"Greek?" The dog repeated. "How'd you know that?"

"My tutor taught it to me." Sonic explained. "As prince of South Island, I am expected to know all languages for when I become King and have to deal with global problems."

"You're a prince." The dog said amazed. "That is so cool!"

Sonic shook his head before turning his attention back to the cat. Sonic tried to dig into the farthest crevice of his mind, searching for the memory of his previous lessons. Once he found them, he was able to speak to the cat freely.

"(Thanks for the save back there.)" Sonic said in Greek. (Sonic's the name, speed's my game!)"

"(I've heard many tales of you, Sonic the Hedgehog.)" The cat replied. "(My name is Gyrax. I was wondering the plains when I noticed you were in need of help.)"

"(Yeah, I kinda got my butt handed to me, didn't I?)" Sonic said sheepishly.

"(I will hold nothing against you.)" Gyrax smirked. (But yes, you did.)"

"(Thanks for the recap.)" Sonic said sarcastically. Sonic suddenly remembered something and pointed to the confused dog floating next to him. "(By the way, you wouldn't to this kid, would ya?)"

"(I am afraid I do not.)" Gyrax shook. "(But if we head back to town, I'm sure we could find someone who does.)"

"(Sounds like a plan.)" Sonic, giving the cat a thumbs up. He turned to the dog, this time speaking English. "We're going into town to see if anyone remembers you."

"Ok, but no more weird words." The dog said dazed. "My head hurts."

Sonic and Gyrax laughed at the dog's expense as they made their way towards to town. As they left, Terra pulled herself out of the ocean.

* * *

---**Apotos---**

After traveling a few miles north, Sonic and his new friends found themselves in the calm city of Apotos. Sonic was explaining his story before he crash landed to Earth, juggling the dead emeralds in his hands. It became a hassle after Sonic had to repeat the whole story in Greek to Gyrax. They were walking through the streets as Sonic came to a close on his story.

"(You have been through a lot, Sonic.)". Gyrax said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sonic said, catching the emeralds in his hands. "Like how I turned into that monster and why I changed back when the sun came back up. And maybe you could tell me a way to restore the Chaos Emeralds."

"(Sorry, but I can't help you there.)" Gyrax said. "(That transformation acts like the signs of a werewolf, which would make you a werehog.)"

"A werehog, huh?" Sonic said nonchalantly. "That's something worth knowing."

"So, is this what you always look like?" The dog asked.

"Yep, this is the real me." Sonic said arrogantly, posing for the scrawny mutt. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"(I don't think he's listening.)" Gyrax sniggered.

Sonic looked between Gyrax and the floating dog when he realized someone was missing. The dog was no longer interested in Sonic, but instead was attracted to a nearby ice cream stand. The dog was literally drool at the site of a large and over-proportionate ice cream cone the vendor was making.

"Look's good, doesn't it?" The vendor said temptingly. "That there Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme is the pride of Apotos. The whole world could come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste."

"Oh yeah." The dog said dreamily.

"Hey, what about your memories?!" Sonic called.

"I've got to try it." The dog moaned. "I've just gotta!"

"Whoa, kiddo." The vendor interrupted. "First you have to pay up."

"But I don't have any money." The dog said sadly. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head and the dog slowly turned his attention back to the heroic duo. "Oh, Sonic!"

After several minutes of disorder, the dog had finally managed to trick Sonic into buying ice cream for each of them. While Gyrax and the dog enjoyed their frozen treat, Sonic was hosting a funeral for his wallet. Who could have imagined that a simple ice cream cone could cost a hundred bucks each?

"_There goes Saturday night._" Sonic thought sadly. "_Man,_ _Amy is totally going to kill me._"

"Wow, this chip-whatever stuff is amazing!" The dog said excitedly.

"You're not the one whose wallet just died." Sonic grimaced. "Next, try to eat something under a budget. I may be a prince, but I'm not exactly rich, Chip."

"Chip?" The dog asked confused.

"We need to call you something, don't we?" Sonic smirked. "It makes it a whole lot easier to talk to you."

"Yeah, I like it! Just call me Chip the Dog!" Chip cheered.

"Now what do you say we look for someone that knows you?" Sonic suggested. "And maybe someway to restore the Chaos Emeralds back to normal."

"(I don't know anyone that could help with Chip,)" Gyrax spoke. "(But I've heard legends of a temple in this city that might have some connection to the Chaos Emeralds.)"

"(Lead the way, pal.)" Sonic requested.

Gyrax nodded walked farther into the city, tossing his ice cream along the way. Sonic followed him, throwing his cone away as well. Naturally, Chip was ready to follow, but tried to eat the cones they dropped off the ground. Sonic groaned as he ran back and dragged the delusional dog away.

* * *

**New friends and a new adventure await our heroic hedgehog. Will Sonic restore the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Will Chip ever recover his memories? And what is Terra's next move? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. It's all Greek To me, Night

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Gyrax the Cat © SupergamerGreg79

Note: All words in parenthesis ( ) are translations

Chapter Two: It's all Greek To Me, Night

Things could not have been any stranger in the life of Sonic the Hedgehog. He faced shadow demons, mechanical doppelgangers, and time-collapsing gods. But turning into a werehog during the night was an entirely new concept for him. Thankfully, Sonic was able to regain his normal form during the day. Not long after, the blue blur encountered Chip, the amnesiac pup, and Gyrax, the Greek Guardian. At the moment, Sonic's new friend was leading him through the wondrous town of Apotos to an ancient church in the higher levels.

"Whoa, this is huge!" Chip exclaimed; Sonic and Gyrax covered his ears.

"(I'm glad you appreciate it.)" Gyrax grumbled. "(This is the sacred shrine of Apotos. It's the oldest monument in town.)" He turned to his blue friend. "(If any place has information on the Chaos Emeralds, it's this place.)"

"(Then let's have a look.)" Sonic suggested in Greek.

Gyrax nodded and stepped forward to open the entrance to the shrine. Once inside, the two newcomers stared in awe of the sight before them. The walls of the shrine were pure white, several paths that led to other parts of the shrine, and a giant stone bell hanging by the arches over the center of the room. Despite it nearly being dusk, the shrine was brighter than the day.

"Whoa, nice place ya got here." Sonics smirked.

"(This is the ancient shrine referred to as the Gaia Gate.)" Gyrax explained. "(It is said to be the home of the ancient spirits that worshiped the Great Gaia. But after hearing your story, I suppose it was the Black Arms that created this temple.)"

"This must be how they sealed Dark Gaia in the first place." Sonic said interestingly. "This place is incredible."

"And it's so warm." Chip said, yawing slight. "I could almost..."

A moment later, he dropped to the floor, out like a light. Sonic shook his head, laughing slightly, and picked up the tiny pup before hanging over his shoulder. As this happened, Gyrax walked over to the end of the shrine, where a small pedestal was waiting. Sonic followed him and noticed something resting over the pedestal. It looked like a golden two-pronged key, but only half of one. Gyrax bowed his head before picking up the piece.

"(What's that?)" Sonic asked.

"(My family was chosen as the Guardians of the shrine.)" Gyrax explained. "(Since I was young, I knew I would become the new Guardian of the Apotos shrine. It was no mere coincidence that I found you.)"

"(What do you mean?)" Sonic questioned confused.

"(An ancient prophecy foretells of a coming disaster.)" Gyrax explained. "(The balance of light and darkness will be disrupted and the planet will drift towards destruction. But legend also tells of two mighty warriors, both of light and darkness, will appear to restore that balance. These two brave souls are referred to as the Gaia Warriors.)"

"(So you think I'm one of those Gaia warriors?)" Sonic asked; Gyrax nodded. "(And what about Chip? Is he one of them?)"

"(Not much of the warrior's descriptions were mentioned in the prophecy.)" Gyrax stated. "(But we have come to believe that both warriors are from the hedgehog species. So as you can see, you are clearly an obvious choice.)"

"(Why am I not surprised?)" Sonic said sarcastically. "(First Knuckles' ancestors predicted my battle against Eggman and now I find out I'm some kind of Gaia Warrior. Sometime, I feel like I'm getting Punk'd.)"

"(I'm sure you're used to it.)" Gyrax sniggered. He placed the golden key half into Sonic's hands, much to the hedgehog's confusion. "(This is half of a Planet Key. It will allow you to reach the inner sanctuary of the Gaia Gate's, where you will be able to restore the powers of the Chaos Emeralds.)"

"(Hold up!)" Sonic shouted surprisingly, nearly waking Chip. "(You knew how to restore the Chaos Emeralds this whole time?!)"

"(I had to make sure I could trust you.)" Gyrax stated. "(Only the Guardians of the Gaia Gates have true knowledge of the Planet Keys. Unfortunately, there is no sanctuary within this shrine to help.)"

"(That bites.)" Sonic moaned.

"(Yes, it does.)" Gyrax sniggered. He glanced out the window, watching as the sun slowly set over the horizon. "(It will be dark soon. We should head back to my hut. This city is peaceful during the day, but that's a different story during the night.)"

Sonic, though eager to hear more, reluctantly followed Gyrax out of the shrine and into the darkened streets. The hustle and bustle of the town had been extinguished as a majority of the population was in their homes. After forcefully waking the slumbering pup, Chip was floating alongside his new friends. They were hoping that the nap had awakened some sleeping memory, but had no such luck.

"Hmm, I still don't remember anything." Chip said sadly. "I don't think there's a person in this town that knows who I am."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sonic said nonchalantly. "Maybe you're memory will come back on its own."

"Ya think so?" Chip asked hopefully.

"Hey, it worked for Shadow." Sonic grinned.

Though he had no idea who Shadow was, Chip was happy all the same. While the flying pooch floated freely around Sonic's head, much to his annoyance, Gyrax looked towards the sunset. As the sun disappeared, the lights of the town flashed on. Everything changed after that. All of a sudden, Sonic dropped to his knees, clutching his heart in pain.

"Sonic?" Chip asked worried.

"(Get back!)" Gyrax yelled, drawing his shield and pole-arm.

Without warning, Sonic resumed the same transformation he had experienced on the Black Comet; it was just as painful as the last time. Next thing they knew, Gyrax and Chip were face-to-face with Sonic the Werehog.

"Whoa, Mr. Monster Man is back." Chip said excitedly.

"I told you not to call me that!!" Sonic yelled furiously. His anger was back and had increased by tenfold after reliving a previous memory of the mutt. "You cost me everything I had for that damn ice cream!!"

"(Calm down, Sonic!)" Gyrax advised. "(You can't let you anger take control!)"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic screamed. "Watch me!"

The werehog raised his massive fists over his head and slammed them toward our heroes. Gyrax quickly tossed Chip to the side while he rolled towards the opposite end. While Sonic was more focused on Chip, he failed to notice the Greek feline appear behind him. Quickly tossing his shield away, Gyrax pressed palm on the back of Sonic's head. Gyrax closed his grip over the werehog's to make sure he didn't move.

"_I have never seen such rage before._" Gyrax thought; a calming blue aura appeared around his palm. "_There is only one way to end this. Tranquil Art: Mind Clearing Technique!_"

The aura around Gyrax's hand began to spread and forcefully dug into Sonic's mind. After a moment of struggling, the furious werehog slowly started to calm down. Soon enough, all of Sonic's anger was temporarily forgotten.

"Whoa, what happened?" Sonic asked slurring.

"(I think we've already figured out that you transform during the night.) Gyrax said, panting lightly. The technique had spiritually weakened him. "(But this form also seems to draw out some unearthed rage inside of you.)"

"(Black Doom did say this was a Negative Form.)" Sonic replied, staring at his beastly palms. (My Super Form is called my Positive Form. I can use it with positive emotions such as love and happiness.)" Sonic smiled, thinking of a certain pink hedgehog. "(But the negative form must use negative emotions such as anger and rage.)"

"(I think we should keep that in mind.)" Gyrax chuckled.

"Sonic?!" Chip exclaimed. He flew over to the duo with a worried expression. "Sonic, are you ok?"

"I'm...fine." Sonic groaned, trying his best not to kill the dog. "I just need some anger management classes." He sniggered for a moment. "Maybe I should join up with Knuckles sometime."

"Sonic!" Chip cried, irritating the edgy werehog. "Sonic, look at that!"

"What is it now?" Sonic growled.

The trio discovered they were actually back to the entrance of the town, close to the ice cream cart from earlier that day. The happy-go-lucky ice cream vendor was now sobbing his eyes out in a hopeless manner. Gyrax found this unusual since he knew this man for a while and had never seen him in such a state.

"It's hopeless." The vendor sobbed. "The whole planet is falling apart, we're doomed."

"Hey, mister, are you all right?" Chip asked softly. "Come on, don't cry. Uhh...ice cream!" He took a cone that was similar to the one Sonic bought earlier. The werehog requested for Gyrax to hold him back, which he obliged. "How about some of this super-tasty stuff?"

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?!" The vendor exclaimed.

The vendor whacked Chip across the face, sending him fluttering into the air. Chip was able to catch himself in midair, but dropped the ice cream cone in mid-flight. Sonic reached out for the cone and, surprisingly, caught it. Much to everyone's amazement, Sonic's arm had stretched to unbelievable lengths and caught the cone with ease. Sonic was slightly disturbed by this since it reminded him of Naga's abilties.

"(Whoa, didn't see that coming.)" Gyrax commented.

"S-Sonic?" Chip said amazingly. "Your arm just stretched."

"That's weird..." Sonic said interestingly. He stretched his arm again and replaced the ice cream cone back on the stand. "But it could come in handy in the long run."

"And to make things worse, I have another freak to deal with." The vendor whined. "When will this end?"

"What did you call me?" Sonic snarled, but Gyrax cut him off.

"(You said you saw another freak like my friend here.)" Gyrax pointed to Sonic; a red vein appeared on the werehog's forehead. (Do you recall what he looked like?)"

"W-well." The vendor sniffed. "He looked like some kinda ice sculpture except with those big green eyes."

"Hmm...That sound's familiar." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"(Do you remember where he went?" Gyrax continued.

"Well, he sai-AHH!" The Vendor screamed

The trio jumped back in surprise as the vendor scurried down the street, screaming his head off. They stare in confusion for a moment before a new scent appeared in Sonic's super-sensitive nose. Without warning, the werehog swung his claw around, ripping the creature behind him in half. Gyrax and Chip turned just in time as the creature was vanquished and more of the same creatures began to emerge. They were blue, eel-looking creatures with masculine bodies and spores of darkness hanging over their heads. From this point, they will be referred to as Nightmares.

"(Uh...You didn't happen to leave anything out of your story, did you?)" Gyrax questioned, drawing his weapons.

"They must have been created when Black Doom called Dark Gaia." Sonic analyzed, moving his arms into an attack position. "Whatever the case, they're in our way. Let's get ready to rumble!"

"I'll be cheering for you guys." Chip said. A moment later, he zipped down the street. "Way over here!"

"(Heart of a lion, that one.)" Gyrax sweat-dropped.

"(Welcome to my world.)" Sonic replied.

The Nightmares screeched an unearthly cry, temporarily knocking out the heroes hearing, before charging in for battle. While a majority of the Nightmares charged in a straight line, Sonic and Gyrax swiftly sidestepped. As they did, Gyrax grabbed the werehog's arm and stretched it out to form a tether. The Nightmare fell for the trap so badly that it is almost too embarrassing to write in this story. The keyword is almost. Sonic clotheslined the troupe of Nightmares before recalling his arm back into its proper place.

"That too easy." Sonic sniggered; a nightmare jumped on his back. "Like I said: too easy!"

Sonic reached over his back and grasped the Nightmare by it's head before slamming the shadow beast into the ground. Before he could react, five Nightmares jumped onto his palm to pin it to the ground. Sonic threatened to use his other claw, but found the same situation going on from both sides. While Sonic struggled to reclaim his hands, a single Nightmare charged down the middle with it's claws extended. Sonic never found out how, but the werehog gathered all his strength into his arms and lifted them off the ground, Nightmares and all. The charging Nightmare saw this and skidded to a halt before trying to run away. Unfortunately, Sonic had already sandwiched it between the other ten, crushing them into oblivion.

"I think I'm starting to like this." Sonic smirked, admiring his dominate power. "(Hey, Gyrax, how's it going?)

"(Not much better over here.)" Gyrax grunted, cutting across another Nightmare.

Gyrax had lost his shield in the middle of the fight, leaving him at a disadvantage. All he had left to rely on was his pole-arm and spiritual strength. As a group of Nightmares jumped overhead, Gyrax focused his energy into his feet. Just as the shadow beast dropped in, Gyrax released the stored energy and jumped over fifty feet into the air to avoid the attack. He thought he had escaped his enemies, but they were very persistent. After letting their target escape once, the Nightmares followed him into the air.

"(They just don't know when to give in)" Gyrax glared.

He quickly found himself surrounded by over twenty Nightmares while temporarily floating in midair. As they slowly began to descend, the Nightmares went on the offensive. As a pair charged from behind, Gyrax twirled his pole-arm around and cut through them without looking. A similar situation occurred when five Nightmares attacked at once; the end result left them headless. It became painfully clear that Gyrax had complete advantage in the air as he cut through three more Nightmares. In their last desperate attempt, the surviving Nightmares huddled together with Gyrax caught in between. Just when it seemed over, the Guardian feline manipulated his spiritual energy into his pole-arm, commanding it by thought. They Pole-arm cut through every obstacle until its master was free and safely landed on the ground.

"(That was awesome!)" Sonic praised. "(Where'd ya learn to do that?)"

"(A true warrior never reveals his secrets.)" Gyrax smirked; Sonic growled.

"That was amazing!" Chip cheered; the duo jumped slightly due to his sudden appearance. "We sure showed them."

"We?" Sonic sneered.

"Glad I could help." Chip nodded.

Sonic was about ready to maul the tiny pup, but Gyrax used his pole-arm to hold the werehog back. Needless to say, it wasn't easy. All of a sudden, they ground began to shake violently, knocking the heroes off balance. While trying to stand up, it was only moments later before the heroes noticed a black hole suddenly appearing in street. They watched in amazement as a massive creature began to crawl out of the hole. It was a shadow beast similar to the Nightmares, but was much more masculine, contained one red eye, and carried a large weapon.

"As if things couldn't get any worse." Sonic muttered.

"Yeah...I think I left the meter running." Chip excused, trying to run away. Sonic caught him by his tiny wings. "Or not."

"(So, any bright ideas?)" Gyrax questioned.

"(We'll just have to do what we can.)" Sonic growled, attempting to intimidate his opponent. "(We kill it or die trying.)"

"(That's what I was afraid of.)" Gyrax muttered, positioning himself for attack.

The dark giant raised its weapon and roared before charging ahead. The heroes readied themselves for battle, but soon found that it was unnecessary. Unexpectedly, a spike of ice emerged from under the street and stabbed the creature through the chest. The heroes were caught by surprise at the sudden action, failing to watch the creature disappear into the darkness. They wondered who had conjured the icy weapon, but that was answered soon enough. A figure began to emerge from the ice spike and presented himself to the heroes. He looked almost exactly like Chaos, only he was made of ice instead of water. Sonic suddenly remembered where he had seen this person from.

"Nazo!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic." Nazo sighed. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"I could be asking you the same question." Sonic sneered.

"I was looking for the Chaos and Sol Emerald until I felt a disturbance." Nazo explained. "I felt the presence of my emerald in this town when I noticed that they had been drained of their positive energies. Because of this incident, I was severally drained of my powers." He stared at his cold hands. "And to make matters worse, once it turned night, I was forced into my previous Guardian Form."

"Look's like Black Doom's little experiment did more than I thought." Sonic stated.

"Black Doom?!" Nazo said...calmly? Nazo wanted to yell his head off, but something was preventing him from being angry or spiteful. He touched his chest. "I knew that traitor had something to do with it. Now, because of him, I've lost all my powers over the darkness. I can't feel anything but pure light radiating from my body."

"(Then you must be the other Gaia Warrior.)" Gyrax stated.

"The what?" Nazo questioned, surprisingly able to understand him.

"(Please, tell me your joking.)" Sonic pleaded.

"(I do not lie about this.)" Gyrax said sternly. "(It is no coincidence that this has happened. During the night, you are a beast of the darkness and he is a being of the light. And during the day, you are complete opposites. This only proves that you two are the destined Gaia Warriors.)"

"Not that this isn't interesting, but how does this help us?" Nazo questioned.

"(There is a man in Paris called Professor Pickle)." Gyrax explained. "(Rumor has it that he has it that he studied the ancient Gaia Gates and the secrets of Dark Gaia. If that is true, then he could be a great help in this.)"

"Paris, huh?" Sonic nodded. "On normal occasions, that would be a walk in the park. But with the Earth the way it is, there is no way we could make it."

"What do we do now, Sonic?" Chip asked.

"Allow me to answer that, my little friend." A familiar voice called.

At the sound of the voice, the group looked to the sky, where they found Dr. Eggman gently floating downwards on his signature Egg-mobile. Sonic growled at the man; he didn't truly hate Eggman, but he did find the scientist annoying at times. And knowing his relation to Naga didn't really help in the situation.

"Ah, Sonic and Nazo." Eggman said cheerfully. "I just love the new looks. Very festive."

"What do you want, Eggman?" Nazo questioned.

"I was escaping from Shadow at the time the planet had split apart." Eggman explained. "Even a genius like myself knows that this is under no ordinary conditions. With the planet falling apart, it will only be a matter of days before all life as we know it is wiped out."

"Get to the point, Eggman." Sonic snarled.

"Patients, my big, blue friend." Eggman waved. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but right now, the Earth needs us. Though we don't like it, we have no choice but to help each other."

"(He is right.)" Gyrax nodded. "(Only when the Gaia Warriors unite can the Earth be saved.)"

"And how are you going to help us?" Nazo questioned.

"With my superior intellect, I have developed a moderate teleportation device into this vehicle." Eggman boasted, patting the Egg-mobile. "Yes, this baby will take us anywhere in the world at a moments notice."

"(What about you?)" Sonic asked, turning to Gyrax. "(Are you coming?)"

"(I am afraid I cannot.)" Gyrax shook. "(It is my duty as Guardian to watch over this town. And there are most likely more of Dark Gaia's spawn roaming around. But remember, I have granted you the use of the Planet Key. The fate of the world rests with you, Sonic the Hedgehog.)"

"We'll miss you, Gyrax." Sonic said in English.

"Bye-bye." Chip waved. "We'll remember to write."

"Hurry up already!" Eggman said impatiently. "We haven't got all night!"

This time, it was Nazo and Chip having to stop the werehog from killing the well-rounded scientist. Gyrax sweat-dropped at the sight. Did he really entrust them with the planet's only hope? Whether it was a mistake or not, Gyrax had no time to take it back. With a press of a button, Eggman activated the teleportation device and the group of the most unpredictable saviors was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

**A new twist enters the fold? Can Sonic and Nazo fulfill their roles as the Gaia Warriors? Will they learn to control their new froms? And can our unlikely group of heroes prevent from killing each other? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Cooper Caper

****

SONIC UNLEASHED

Sly © Sucker Punch Productions

Chapter Three: Cooper Caper

The scene opens to the most beautiful and famous city in all of France, Paris. Most citizens were wandering the famous city without realizing what had transpired over the past few days. The few that did have any insight about Dark Gaia were either hiding in their homes or trying to do some last minute tasks before the end. Meanwhile, we roam towards on of the cities large alleys, where a flash of light erupted. When the light died down, our unusual group of saviors appeared.

"Ah, Paris." Eggman sighed happily. "I haven't been here since Salina and I were on our honeymoon."

"Which still shocks me beyond all belief." Werehog Sonic sniggered.

"Shut it, you ungrateful mutant!" Eggman exclaimed; a red vein appeared on the werehog's forehead. "I could have just left you back in Greece, but I was kind enough to bring you along! I do not need to be criticized by a werewolf rodent!"

"Why don't you say that to my face, Egg-butt?" Sonic growled, extending his claws. "That way, I'll have a better shot at your throat."

"Guys, guys, stop fighting!" Chip cried, floating between the two enemies. Suddenly, he held a bar of chocolate to each of them. "Have some chocolate. That always solves my problems."

"_He had this all the time and he made me pay for ice cream!!_" Sonic thought furiously, crushing the chocolate in his claws. "_That is it! I am seriously going to kill him!!_"

"Calm yourself, Sonic." Nazo said coolly, noticing Sonic's expression. "Remember, we are the chosen Gaia Warriors. And though we might not like it, we have to work together." He slowly turned to Eggman. "Now, where are we supposed to find this Professor Pickle?"

"Let me check for a moment." Eggman said. He started typing the data into his mobile computer until he spotted an article of the famed scientist. "Ah, here we go. According to recent news reports, Professor Pickle's research laboratory is stationed somewhere near the outer walls of the Montmartre District."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chip said excitedly. "Let's go."

With a great sigh, Nazo followed the exuberant dog out to the city streets with Sonic trailing behind. Eggman stepped out of the Egg-mobile and cloaked it in an invisible barrier. This was to make sure no one would steal it. Just as the made their way into the open, Sonic and Nazo suddenly collapsed to their knees. Without warning, both Gaia Warriors were returning to their normal forms. Sonic was happy to be back to his normal appearance, but noticed something odd about Nazo. His fur was no longer shining silver, but a dull gray.

"Heh! Like the new look, old man." Sonic laughed.

"Silence, you infuriating rat!" Nazo roared; he was clearly back to normal. "Or I swear, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to Mephiles' creatures."

"Ew, that doesn't sound too tasty." Chip said disgustedly.

"Hmm..." Eggman hummed, searching over the grey hedgehog. He was twisting the lens of his goggles, which had a built-in computer. "It would seem that the transformation has done more than change your physical appearance. My scanners seem to indicate that you have been severally drained of your normal level of chaos energies."

"I guess you and I are in the same boat, Nazo." Sonic stated. "I have all my chaos, but I can't control it like I used to." He scratched his head lightly. "I think Terra said something about an Internal Energy System, whatever that is."

"The Internal Energy System is a network of paths that transfer and channel Chaos through the body." Nazo explained. "They serve the same purpose as blood veins, but provide power to the vessal and allow them to manipulate the energy from inside."

"So my system is messed up?" Sonic asked. "That's why my Sonic Wind won't work?"

"And it's all thanks to that meddlesome Black Doom." He clutched his fist with anger. "Once I get my hands on him, he'll wish I had left him burning in hell."

"Hey, that's not nice." Chip said childishly.

"Why exactly is he traveling with us?" Nazo questioned irritably.

"Hey, I promised I'd help get his memory back." Sonic shrugged. He pulled out the dead emeralds and began to toss them amusingly into the air. "He can be a pest, but he's still kinda cool."

"Yeah!" Chip nodded rapidly. Unfortunately, the swift movement caused him to lose his sense of balance and fell to the ground. "Cool! The stars are out during the day!"

"This could be a problem." Eggman stated bluntly.

"But right now, we have an even bigger problem." Nazo claimed. Sonic and Eggman stared at the hedgehog strangely while Chip continued to stare into the imaginary stars. "Sonic, please tell me what happened to MY Chaos Emeralds."

"Great, now he's blind." Sonic sniggered. "If you know what you were looking for, you would know that the emeralds are..." The blue hedgehog stopped suddenly when he realized something: He couldn't feel the emeralds. Sonic looked into his juggling hands and in the air before realizing what he was missing. "Where'd the emeralds go?!"

"Not a very smart rodent, are you." Eggman gloated.

"We're doomed!" Chip screamed; the group covered their ears. "Without the Chaos Emeralds, who knows what kinda evil things might – I'm hungry."

"Yeah..." Sonic sweat-dropped. Suddenly, inspiration struck the blue blur as he looked to Nazo. "Yo, Nazo. Since you created the Chaos Emeralds, don't you have the power to track them?"

"As stated before, my power was severally drained." Nazo said coldly. He clapping his hands together and closed his eyes in concentration. "But with what little energy I have left, I should be able to track the emerald from a distance."

Sonic and Eggman remained silent, knowing how important it was for Nazo to keep his focus. Just to be safe, Eggman took the precaution of containing Chip in a glass jar. Meanwhile, Nazo's mind was fleeting through the endless streets of Paris. He passed through hundred of tourist and patrons, none of which contained the Chaos Emeralds. Nazo just about lost all hope until he noticed a figure rushing down the street. He couldn't see the person's face, but he could feel a culmination of negative energy drifting from his satchel. They definitely belonged to the Chaos Emeralds. After finding his target, Nazo's mind returned to his body.

"Did ya find him?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"He's not too far from where we are now." Nazo informed, pointing towards the direction he saw the man. "He's headed southwest of our current possession. If the transformation didn't affect anything else, we should be able to catch him on foot."

"Race ya there." Sonic challenged.

"You're on." Nazo smirked.

With a fire of determination in their eyes, both hedgehogs dashed off at super sonic speed. Meanwhile, Eggman and Chip remained rooted to the spot as both rivals sped away.

"Well...now what?" Eggman questioned.

"Let's get lunch." Chip suggested.

Having nothing better to do, Eggman agreed.

* * *

The scene roams over to the grand market near the foot of Paris' famous landmark: The Eiffel Tower. The market was more cluttered than usual today, mostly due to the number of doomsday fanatics. Few pedestrians were too busy with their own needs to notice two speeding hedgehogs zipping down the street. The duo stopped for a moment when they found themselves in the spot where Nazo tracked the emeralds. Sonic was easily recognized by his loyal fans and was even given free samples by the market vendors. It was a good thing no one recognized Nazo's new appearance or there would be a riot.

"It pays to be a hero." Sonic grinned, taking his free candy sample; He turned down anything with chocolate.

"We're not here for sightseeing." Nazo said sternly, feeling somewhat envious of the blue blur. "If we don't find the Chaos Emeralds, there will be nothing to stop Black Doom and his monsters."

"Ok, ok." Sonic said calmly, eating away at his free food. "I'm starting to think you're getting way too into this Gaia Warrior thing. What did the guy look like?"

"Like that." Nazo pointed.

Sonic followed Nazo's trail until he found a familiar looking creature standing near a fruit stand. He was a grey raccoon with black markings across his face and down his bushy tail. He was clearly in disguise since he was wearing a trench coat, a baggy hat, and the fakest mustache Nazo had ever seen. Sonic was easily fooled by the man's disguise before the God of Darkness pointed out the flaws. The man had a small satchel handing over his shoulder, which was open slightly to reveal the dull Chaos Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed. Nazo groaned as the blue wonder zipped up to the masked man. "Hey, buddy. You have a lot of never stealing the Chaos Emeralds from us."

"What?" The man said in the fakest accent you could imagine. "I no steal from you. I not have any emeralds."

"We can see them hanging from the bag." Nazo said bluntly, walking up to the disguised man.

"Aw man." The man said, dropping his accent. He was checking over his satchel, trying to close the flap, but failed every time. "I thought I told Murray to fix this."

"Look, we don't need to start anything." Sonic said peacefully, holding out his hand. "Just hand over the Chaos Emeralds and we'll leave you alone."

"Yeah...about that." The man said doubtfully.

Before the hedgehogs could do anything to retrieve the emerald, the raccoon man reached into his satchel and pulled out three black balls. He thrusted them into the ground, which erupted into a cloud of smoke. This was kind of a bad move since all the paranoid citizens were now running around and screaming frantically. Sonic and Nazo were coughing heavily through the smokescreen until the fog faded. When they looked back, the man had dropped his disguise and ran away.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"He's making a break for it." Nazo said, attempting to locate the Chaos Emeralds. "He's taken to the rooftops. He's moving at a fast pace, but we should be able to stop him."

"Ladies first." Sonic chuckled, bowing slightly.

"Funny." Nazo said sarcastically.

Ignoring Sonic's comedic gesture, Nazo bounced off the walls with his blue rival following close behind. Jumping across the rooftops, the raccoon thief was making his escape, donning his regular appearance. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, a yellow belt with a raccoon insignia, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a small blue hat. Let's face it, we have a new blue wonder on the loose. Along with the stolen Chaos Emeralds, the raccoon carried a long cane with a golden curve at the end.

"This has to be the easiest heist yet." The raccoon grinned.

"Hold it right there!" Looking back, the raccoon spotted Sonic racing besides him, running backwards. "Give me back those emeralds!"

"Sorry, pal." The raccoon gestured. "Finders keepers."

Sonic didn't want to start a fight, but there was only one way to get it through this raccoon's heads. Our hero hedgehog jumped into the air and curled into a ball for his signature Spin Dash. Sonic nearly had him, but the raccoon used his cane to grab a hanging wire at the last second. Sonic uncurled and watched the raccoon for a moment before he realized he had jumped over the edge of the rooftop. Next thing he knew, Sonic was swimming for his life in the plaza fountain.

"Hahaha!" The raccoon laughed hysterically. "They fall for that one every time."

"You're time is up, rodent!"

The raccoon craned his head to the right and watched as Nazo ran across the wire with perfect balance. Nazo raised his hand as he draw closer to the thief and swiped it across the wire, cutting it apart. The raccoon thief was thrown off balance for a moment before he used his cane to grab a nearby flagpole and pull himself back up. He barely had a second to stand before Nazo had jumped on him with a flurry of punches. The thief was fortunate to be skilled in combat and used his cane to block every one of Nazo's punches. During the fight, the God of Darkness began to notice the difference in their levels.

"_Black Doom did more that drain me of my powers._" Nazo thought. He was now on the defensive once the thief began to attack. "_He has stripped me of my fighting abilities. This is very troublesome._"

"What's wrong?" The raccoon asked tauntingly. "I thought you were going to finish me."

"You are becoming a nuisances, raccoon." Nazo growled. He tried to fight back, but ultimately failed. "I swear, I will kill you."

"Where have I heard that before?" The raccoon said sarcastically. He finally found a breach in Nazo's defenses and knocked the hedgehog back by his chin. "As they say in Japan, sayonara."

As Nazo tumbled backwards, the raccoon saw this as an opportunity to scram. But he barely even had time to turn around before a blue ball was whizzing around the air. The raccoon thief watched in amazement as the ball, which was clearly Sonic, was spinning around the air in a giant circle. All of a sudden, the thief was being raised off the ground and into a blue tornado made by the hedgehog hero. Before he had a chance to realize it, the Chaos Emeralds began floating out of his satchel. The raccoon thief tried to grab them, but they started disappearing into thin air one-by-one. A moment later, the tornado disappeared as Sonic floated overhead of the thief. Taking a note out of his father's book, Sonic spun around and slammed his heel into the Raccoon's head, slamming him to the ground. Sonic twirled in the air gracefully before making a perfect landing on the ground.

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered. "That was tight!"

"You just got lucky." Nazo groaned, massaging his sore ribs.

"Aw, you're just jealous that I'm better than you." Sonic boasted; a red vein appeared on Nazo's forehead. Before the God of Darkness could strangle him, Sonic was kneeling next to the defeated Raccoon. "Ya know, he looks familiar."

"Who care." Nazo sneered. "I just want to kill him."

"Yeah, that's always the answer." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Ugh, what hit me?" The raccoon groaned, sitting up while rubbing his pounding forehead. "I need to remind Bentley to pack a few aspirins before going on a mission."

"You're going to need a lot more than that when I'm through with you." Nazo growled, grabbing the thief by his throat.

"Hey, I remember now!" Sonic proclaimed, attracting the attention of his watchers. He pointed to the raccoon. "You're Sly Cooper, the master thief. Rouge told me you were the guy that trained her."

"You know, bat girl?" Sly chocked. Sonic glared at Nazo, telling him to release the raccoon. Sighing heavily, Nazo loosened his grip. "I remember her. My dad found her when she was only six and took her in before my family was attacked. We grew up together and even learned a thing or two..."

* * *

---**Flashback---**

"No!" Nazo screamed. "No flashback!!"

**---End Flashback---**

* * *

"Ok, I won't do the flashback" Sly waved, sighing lightly. "Anyway, we grew up together and become master thieves. In a way, she was sort of the sister I never had." His head perks up suddenly. "That reminds me, she still owes me for that job in India."

"We'll talk to her about it later." Sonic said. "Anyway, why do you want the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I don't really care about them." Sly shrugged. "But that Professor Pickle guy is really bugging me about them."

"Professor Pickle!" The hedgehogs exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah, ya know him?" Sly asked.

"We have a lot to talk about." Sonic commented.

* * *

The scene changes to an urban house near the edge of the city. After having a quick discussion with the thieving raccoon, Sonic and Nazo collected the rest of their team and followed Sly to Professor Pickle's home. Unfortunately, upon arriving, they discovered that the subtle home had been ransacked. Sly and the heroes stood in the ruined library as the raccoon thief explained his reasons for stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Apparently, Professor Pickles was a friend of Sly's partner, Bentley, and requested for Sly to retrieve the seven Chaos Emeralds. Everything was going fine until Sly reach the most disturbing news.

"What?!" Eggman cried. "Professor Pickle has been kidnapped! But he was the only one that knew how to stop Dark Gaia!"

"Maybe that's why that freak took him." Sly theorized. "It all happened just before the earthquake. This ugly black freak showed up with a ton of people dressed in black armor. They took the professor and all his research about the Gaia Manuscripts."

"This black freak you mentioned." Nazo said thoughtfully. "He would happen to have three eyes and floats in midair."

"Yeah, that's him." Sly nodded.

"Definitely sounds like Black Doom." Sonic stated.

"What a horrible way to go!" Chip cried, startling the group. "We have to help that professor guy out and fast!" The random dog floated around the group. "If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be really hungry by now! And if I was that hungry, I'd probably be dead!"

Against all logic, Chip fell to the ground, leaving behind his ghostly spirit. Sonic and Eggman found this pup to be more disturbing by the minute. Annoyed with his antics, Nazo grabbed Chip's spirit and threw it back into his body.

"We have more important thing to worry about than food." Nazo seethed. "We need to find out where Black Doom took the professor."

"While I was following them, I heard one of the soldiers talking." Sly informed. "They mentioned someplace called Mazuri in the middle of Africa."

"Then Mazuri it is." Sonic grinned, turning to the group. "Let's go and rescue the professor before that ugly maniac gets there first."

A little irritated that Sonic was ordering him around, Nazo slowly nodded and walked out of the house. The rest of the group followed; Eggman had to pull Chip out of the kitchen. They wandered back to the Egg-mobile, which he set for the hidden village of Mazuri. And with the press of a button, the heroes disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**New friends and new troubles meet the Gaia Warriors. What dark deeds does the Black Arms have planned for the missing professor? Can the heroes provide a way to rescue him? And why do I keep asking questions you can't answer? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Midnight Rescue

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Star Wars © George Lucas  
Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch Productions  
Terra © DarkspineSilver92

Chapter Four: Midnight Rescue

The scene alters to a remote forest in the central region of Africa. Hidden beneath the brush of the tall trees was a small village cleverly hidden from the outside world. The village was clearly not known for holding any sorts of technology. The homes and shops of the village was either forged from the branches or carved into the trees. Near the hidden entry gate of the village, The Gaia Warriors appeared in a flash of light. Since it was close to midnight, Sonic and Nazo once again went through their painful transformation.

"You guys keep changing back and forth." Chip stated. "Don't you guys ever get tired of it?"

"Just as much as I am of you." Sonic the Werehog snarled.

"So this is Mazuri." Nazo the Guardian said thoughtfully; he took a quick survey of the area. "The entire village is completely cut off from all directions. Only someone that already knew of this location could ever find it." He stares at Eggman interestingly. "How did you know about this place, Doctor?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story." Eggman said sheepishly. "To put it shortly, I discovered this village after crash landing from the ARK incident."

"I remember!" Sonic growled, pointed a claw to the large scientist. "You tried to blow me up in space!"

"Hey, we all have our hobbies." Eggman chuckled.

"I wonder where everyone is." Chip said curiously.

Even while Nazo tried to keep the werehog and scientist apart, the question struck all of them as suspicious. It was normal to think that everyone might have been asleep, but they thought someone might have been up guarding the gates. As Chip slowly stepped into the village, his leg pulled against an invisible wire. Suddenly, row of lights formed from the treetops, glared down on the winged dog, with a blaring alarm following shortly. Acting fast, Eggman and the Gaia Warriors ducked into the nearest bush. Since Chip was still frozen from shock, Sonic had to throw out his arm and drag the dog back with them. They got lucky. A second later, two Nocturnus soldiers dropped down from the tree tops to where they were just standing.

"Hey, they look like that one girl that tried to kill you." Chip whispered to Sonic.

"Girl?" Nazo repeated.

"Her name is Terra." Sonic stated. "My guess is that she is the newest commander of the Nocturnus after Shade left."

"And just who exactly are these Nocturnus?" Nazo asked, having never been to Hybrid's tournament.

"The Nocturnus are an ancient group of technological echidnas." Eggman explained, carefully watching the soldiers. "They managed to survive for four thousand years due to something called the Twilight Cage. Their technology is so advanced that they were able to manipulate my superior mind."

"And just recently, they started working for Black Doom." Sonic finished.

"That Doom..." Nazo chuckled lowly. "I have to give him credit. He's is much more crafty than I imagined."

"See anything?" Nocturnus #1 asked.

"Nah." Nocturnus #2 responded. "Probably just another lizard setting off the alarm. I don't get why Procurator Terra assigned us to this dreadful place. I'd much rather be assigned to that 'Huwalli' place like my brother."

"Stop complaining." Nocturnus #2 said annoyed. "The sooner we finish the mission, the sooner we can get out of here. I can't wait until we get rid of the old man."

"Old man?" Sonic repeated softly.

"He must mean Professor Pickle." Nazo stated seriously. "We should follow them and hope that they'll lead us to the Professor."

"I...think I'll sit this one out." Eggman said nervously. "After all, some needs to stand and guard the ship."

"Coward." Sonic growled lowly.

After the Nocturnus soldiers turned off the alarm, they wandered back into the forest. Sonic, Nazo, and Chip swiftly followed them without the warriors noticing. To make sure Chip wouldn't do anything stupid, Nazo instructed the dog to fly the rest of the way. Chip complied, but that didn't stop him from smacking into the tree; Nazo froze Sonic's hands together to stop him from killing the mutt. The two soldiers would occasionally look back to make sure no one was following; Sonic and the others ducked into the trees. After fifteen minutes of endless walking and stopping, The Gaia Warriors followed the soldiers into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a wide dome structure was forged into the ground.

"That must be where they're holding the professor." Sonic stated.

"Oh, I never would have guessed." Nazo said sarcastically; Sonic tried to break his ice shackles. The Ice Guardian looked up at Chip. "What can you see up there?"

"Not much." Chip responded from the trees branches. "There's no other way inside except through the front door."

"I'm guessing Black Doom didn't expect anyone to find him out here." Nazo analyzed, releasing Sonic with a wave of his claw. "Since there are only two, your strength should be enough to take care of them."

"Finally." Sonic said darkly. "Fresh meat."

Giving into his feral impulses, the blunt werehog dropped on all fours and charged ahead at the dome. Because of Sonic's loud footfalls, the Nocturnus soldiers were immediately alarmed of Sonic's presence. Unfortunately, before they could respond, the werehog had already ripped their heads clean off. Nazo covered Chip's eyes as they moved out into the open.

"Do you think you could have been a little more subtle?" Nazo questioned calmly.

"Hey, you wanted me to take care of them." Sonic said maliciously, licking the blood out of his fur. "I just prefer to do things differently.

"You are a sick creature." Nazo stated.

Sonic shrugged and followed his companions into the dome structure. The inside of the structure was actually simpler than you would expect. The walls and floors were crafted from the same orange alloy and there was a large sphere hanging from the ceiling. Inside the sphere, was an aged man wearing a brown suit and had tons of grey hair; more covering his eyes than his head.

"Hey, that must be the professor guy!" Chip yelled, pointing to the man.

"I would think that was obvious." Nazo said before calling to the old man. "Professor Pickle, are you all right?! We got here as fast as we could!" But the old man seemed to be ignoring them, even with Chip floating around his cage. "Professor?"

"How dare they call this culinary concoction food?" Pickle said randomly, holding out a sandwich. "Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than ¾ of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper."

"Uh...Professor Pickle." Nazo said awkwardly.

"The contents, fresh cucumbers, sliced thinly if you please." Pickle continued, ignoring the Gaia Warrior. "This is the saddest delicacy I have ever laid my eyes upon. They cannot possibly expect me to..."

"Will you shut it already?!" Sonic screamed.

"Well, how rude." Pickle pouted.

"I know I learned something today." Chip said; Sonic smacked him against the glass.

"Might I ask what you boys are doing here?" Pickle asked. "The menu is hardly worth the trip, if you ask me."

"We didn't come here to eat, Professor." Nazo said calmly. "We came here to rescue you. My name is Nazo." He held his claw to his companions. "The grizzly one is Sonic and the little pup is Chip. Sonic and I are the Gaia Warriors."

"The Gaia Warriors, you say?" Pickle said cheerfully. "Oh, how delightful. So the prophecy has come true." He pressed his hands against his cage. "Uh...if you please?"

"I'm on it." Chip saluted.

The flying dog hovered around the base of Pickle's container until he found a large button. Because of its size, Chip had to push his whole body weight into it. Immediately, the protective glass raised itself the platform lowered to the floor, allowing the aged scientist to move around willingly.

"Right then!" Pickle said sternly, marching in the opposite direction. "First things first! It's about time someone taught the chef here how to make a decent sandwich!"

"Good luck with that, Professor." Nazo said softly, pointing to Sonic. "Our werehog friend slaughtered them outside."

"Hey, we all have our hobbies." Sonic said delightfully. "But right now, we need to get out of here before more of Black Doom's goons show up. I think they'll notice two of their men dead."

"You are quite right." Pickles nodded, pointing to the vault of the far side of the room. "But let's be sure to collect the contents of that vault before departing."

"Leave that to me." Nazo said eloquently.

The Ice Guardian walked nonchalantly over to the steel door and gently pressed his palms on the surface. And within seconds, the vault door was completely covered in solid ice. Nazo reeled back his fist for a moment before slamming it forward, shattering the vault to pieces. He took a few moments to look inside before returning to the group with a large scroll tucked beneath his arm.

"Yes, thank you." Pickle said pleasingly. "This document is the only hope we have of ending this crisis. We must return to my laboratory immediately. And besides that, I have had a proper meal the last few days."

"Want some chocolate, Professor?" Chip asked, holding a large chuck to the aged man.

Well, don't mind if I do." Pickle said delightfully.

Pickle took the chocolate bar with a pleasing smile before exiting the domed structure. Before they left, Sonic took the opportunity to send Chip flying through the roof. Nazo appeared to be the only one with any sanity.

* * *

---**Paris**---

After another unpleasant trip through warp transportation, The Gaia Warriors once again returned to Professor Pickle's lab in Paris. Upon arriving, they found out that Sly Cooper was still around and had taken the liberty of cleaning Pickle's house whule they were gone. Making a note to thank the raccoon thief later, Pickle unrolled the scroll and displayed it to his audience.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what this is." Pickles stated; everyone nodded. "This ancient document is known as the Gaia Manuscript. This tells the legend of a disaster that befell upon our world long ago."

"Sounds like that incident Black Doom was talking about." Sonic interrupted. "What happened?"

"Well, according to the Gaia Manuscript, this isn't the first time the planet broke apart." Pickle explained. "The cause of this terrible disaster lies in the very core of our planet. All the strange phenomena we have witnessed recently are the direct result of one creature."

"The Black Arms' ultimate weapon." Eggman stated seriously. "The creature of forged from the purest darkness: Dark Gaia."

"So how exactly do we stop Dark Gaia and restore the world to its proper form?" Nazo questioned.

"We may be in luck." Pickle said. "I have reason to believe that Dark Gaia has not truly been awakened. I believe it may have been because of its premature wake up call. The one you call 'Black Doom' may have created this creature, but he never learned to control it. If we act now, we may be able to restore the planet."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Chip asked curiously.

"If it was the Chaos Emeralds that awoke Dark Gaia, it most likely that they can put it back to sleep." Pickle explained. "According to the Gaia Manuscript, there are several temples which bind Dark Gaia in place. Inside each temple, there should be..."

"An inner sanctuary!" Sonic exclaimed; everyone stared. "Gyrax told me. He's the Guardian of the temple in Apotos. He said that each temple has an inner sanctuary that can restore the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic reached into his fur and pulled out half of a golden key. "He even gave me this: A Planet Key. He said it has the power to open the way to the inner sanctuary."

"You are right on all parts." Pickle nodded. "Once you find the inner sanctuary, the planet's power should restore the Chaos Emeralds. That in turn will restore the planet's fragmented surface and heal it naturally."

"So where's the next temple?" Chip asked.

"According to the Gaia Manuscripts, it should be somewhere in Mazuri." Pickle stated.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed furiously. "You mean we dragged you from there and back, only to find out that we were exactly where we needed to be?!"

"That's right." Pickle nodded.

Sonic let out a howl of rage and jumped at the old man. But while in midair, Nazo held out his claws and released a blizzard of snow to cover the werehog. Within seconds, Sonic dropped to the floor in a block of ice. The Gaia Warriors said their good-byes, dragging Sonic behind them, before leaving for the Egg-Mobile. But a few minutes after they left, Sly was finally able to direct his attention to the professor.

"Why do I get the feeling you weren't tell them the whole story?" Sly questioned.

"That would be because I wasn't." Pickle said sadly, folding the Gaia Manuscript into place. "I didn't want to worry them of the tragic fate that lie ahead of them."

"Tragic fate?" Sly repeated concerned.

"There is another part to the legend of the Gaia Warriors." Pickle explained slowly. "It is said that two warriors will travel forward to restore our world, but only one will remain to bring balance."

"Then that means..." Sly realized.

"One of them will die." Pickle finished.

* * *

---**Mazuri**---

The scene returns to the domed structure hidden within Mazuri. The light of the remaining moon shined down onto the clearing to reveal a new face on the scene. Terra the Echidna stared blankly at the decapitated warriors at her feet before entering the structure. As she had expected, the secret prison had been invaded and everything they had worked for went to waste. A moment later, a Nocturne soldier entered the prison, keeping his attention to a clipboard he was carrying.

"Ah, Procurator Terra." The soldier said; he didn't even look up. "I expected you to come back a little later. But I'm sure you'll find everything to your satisfactory."

"I'm guessing you have over looked a few things." Terra said indifferent. "Two of our men are dead, the prisoner has escaped, and the Gaia Manuscripts have been stolen...again."

"Huh, what are you...?" The soldier questioned, finally looking away from his clipboard. When he finally realized what had happened, he dropped his clipboard and began to panic. "What happened here?!"

"Everything I just said." Terra stated.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!" The soldier cried. "When Black Doom learns of my failure, he will banish me back to the Twilight Cage."

"IF he learns what happened." Terra emphasized; the soldier looked hopeful. "I worked hard to receive my current status and I am not willing to lose it because of your mistake. We'll just keep this incident to ourselves. Understand?" The soldier nodded fearfully. "Now what is happening with Black Doom's side project."

"Uh...It's best if I show you." The soldier said.

Terra nodded and moved to the center of the room, standing next to the soldier. Suddenly, a ring of light appeared around their feet and slowly lowered them beneath the room. The secret platform was revealed to be a hidden elevator that lowered several miles below the Earth's crust. From the glass window of the elevator tube, one could see a massive white laboratory that could fit all of Paris. But Terra's focus was maintained on the distracted soldier, who was once again staring at his clipboard.

"You have been assigned to this project because you are the most brilliant scientist of the Nocturnus Tribe." Terra said informatively. "Black Doom gave you this mission two months ago and he is becoming very impatient."

"Well, we are a little behind schedule." The soldier said nervously. "The thing was badly damaged when the Black Arms discovered it. The armor was brutally scarred, the chest plates were forced open, and all the organic material has been reduced to ashes."

"Organic material?" Terra repeated.

"Yes." The soldier nodded. "It would appear that it was a techno-organic creature similar to that of Eggman's Metal Squadron."

"The Metal Squadron..." Terra said thoughtfully. "I remember them. Their leader, Metal Sonic, nearly defeated our former procurator, Shade. But she only bested him because of that hedgehog's interference."

The elevator stopped at the final floor and the Nocturne warriors exited across the hall. There were thousands of experiments being performed by Nocturnus and Black Arms alike in each room, but Terra ignored them. Her mind was dead set on the room at the end of the hall and the secret project she found upon entering. The room contained only an operation table and few pieces of medical equipment. But what was lying on the table was what interested Terra the most. It was a pure white mech with a structural design similar to Metal Sonic. It had two parallel panels on its head, black limbs hidden beneath the white armor, and a set of claws for both hands and feet. As the soldier had stated, the chest plates were forced open to reveal the ashes of the former organs. On the table next to the machine, Terra noticed a grey cloak and four silver sword handles.

"We are fortunate enough that the brain was still intact when we discovered it." The soldier said joyously. "Using the cranial scanners from the Black Arms, we were able to search its memories."

"And what did you find?" Terra questioned.

"Its memory was badly damaged." The soldier reported. "But every time we searched, one name always appeared."

The Nocturnus warriors stared intently at the machine as its name was revealed.

"Grievous..."

**

* * *

**

**Several new legends and mysterie are revealed. Will the Gaia Warriors find the Gaia Gate? Who will suffer the tragic fate of death? And what plans does Black Doom have for this new machine? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Crash and Burn, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra © DarkspineSilver79  
Crash © Sierra Entertainment

Chapter Five: Crash and Burn, Part 1

The scene returns to the village of Mazuri the next morning. After the fatal incident from the previous night, the Nocturnus Tribe was taking no chances in having a similar incident. The armored echidnas collected the civilians of the village from their homes and refrained them from leaving. Of course, the villagers were not too pleased about the forced imprisonment. The men were fussing over their captors tactics, while the woman and children remained far from the dark soldiers.

"You can't do this to us!" One of the villagers yelled.

"You won't get away with this!" Another shouted furiously.

"SILENCE!!" A familiar voice echoed over the uproar.

The Mazuri Villagers unwillingly obeyed the moment their new leader made herself known. After only a few short moments, the villagers were surrounded by a swarm of Dark Warriors. The unknowing civilians were forcefully pushed back by the death-skinned beasts as the Nocturnus soldiers formed a path between them. Procurator Terra was striding into the village upon a massive black beast that was roughly shaped like an alien hound. Terra pulled at the reins around the hound's neck to make a full stop at an aged man, who turned out to be the village elder.

"I hope you had a good nights rest." Terra smirked.

"I do not understand what you would want from us." The elder spoke. "We have nothing of value. Please, who are you?"

"If it pleases you, we are known as the Nocturnus Tribe." Terra stated. "We serve loyally under our great god, Black Doom." She grins maliciously at the cowering villagers. "You have nothing to fear. Our master has promised not to harm you. That is, if you would hand over the Planet Key to the Gaia Gate."

"We're not telling you anything!" A young boy yelled, throwing a rock to Terra's forehead.

"You miserable little brat!!" Terra exclaimed furiously; she glared at her snickering soldiers. "I gave you a simple job: hand over the Planet Key! But now you've force my hand!" The infuriated echidna raised her hand, commanding her troops to prepare. "If you won't give us the Key willingly, we'll have to take it by force!"

The procurator waved her hand forward, signaling the dark soldiers to advance. Tugging at the reins, Terra and the alien hound truned to leave the village. But the second they looked away, the sound of a struggle entered within her hearing range. Quickly craning her head around, Terra found the Gaia Warriors standing in a circle of her defeated warriors.

"Gah! You again?!" Terra shouted irritably. "Don't you know when to stay dead?!"

"If your boss's skydiving adventure didn't work, I don't think it'll happen now." Sonic grinned; he returned to his normal appearance.

"That was only a fluke." Nazo said grudgedly; he was back to normal. "You do have the gift to destroy dreams."

"I should have realized a stubborn rat as yourself wouldn't die so easily." Terra said grimly; she glanced over to the white hedgehog. "And you must be the infamous _Lord_ Nazo. Funny, I imagined you taller."

"Funny, I imagined you stronger." Nazo countered; the throbbing vein in Terra's forehead grew. "What are you doing in this village? Have you come to seek the Gaia Gate?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to the likes of you." Terra said. "But in any case, I'm busy. Farewell."

With a tug of the reins, the alien hound bounded from the treetops and vanished into the forest with its master.

"Hey, that's playing dirty!" Chip whined. "Come back, cheater!"

"Let her go." Nazo sighed.

"Is everyone all right?" Sonic asked the villagers.

"We are safe, thanks to you, young one." The elder said gratefully. "May I ask for the names of our saviors?"

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game." Sonic introduced boldly.

"I'm Chip." Chip said cheerfully, holding out a bar of chocolate. "Anybody wants some chocolate."

"And the grumpy hog over there is Nazo." Sonic sniggered, pointing to the sour-looking white hedgehog.

"Ignoring that comment." Nazo interjected, shoving Sonic to one side. "What did the Nocturnus Tribe want with your tribe?"

"So, that was the Nocturnus Tribe." The elder said interestingly. "We heard many legends of them, but never believed them to be true. Why they would be interested in the Planet Key is a mystery."

"They're after the Planet Key?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"Look's like Black Doom was already a step ahead of us." Nazo growled. He grabbing the elder by his cloth; the elder remained unaffected by Nazo's threatening appearance. "Did you give her the Planet Key or not?"

"I cannot give something that was never in my possession." The elder said calmly.

"Ya mean you don't have it?" Chip asked curiously.

"The Planet Key has been lost for nearly seventy years." The elder explained, pushing Nazo's hand away. "The last guardian of the Key was a shaman named Aku-Aku. I was only a young boy when I last saw him."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Sonic asked.

"No one knows." The elder said, pointing to the forest. "Shortly after he was made guardian, Aku-Aku vanished into the dark jungle beyond this village. Some say he died, but others proclaim that he still exists." He turns to the heroes with a toothless smile. "But which ever is true, I am sure you will be able to find it."

"Where is the Gaia Temple?" Nazo shortly, shoving Chip to the side. "If there are any clues on the whereabouts of the Planet Key, it should be there."

"It is a far travel through the jungle." The elder explained warningly. "It is hidden in the center of the woods, covered by the natural elements of the Earth. Men have gone there whole lives, searching for the temple in vain."

"Hey, no problem." Sonic waved nonchalantly. "You're talking to the Fastest Thing Alive."

"Including the fastest mouth." Nazo commented; Sonic glared at his temporary ally. "I would suggest your people flee from this village immediately. There's no telling when Terra will call for backup."

"We thank you, brave warriors." The elder said, bowing ceremoniously. His people followed in his example and a few even dropped to their knees to pray for them. "We will never forget your great deeds."

"Bye-bye." Chip waved.

But while the tiny mutt was waving good-bye, Sonic and Nazo were already racing through the marsh trees in the background. It took about nine minutes before Chip realized they were missing.

* * *

The scene alters to the deepest and most vicious area of the jungle. As we look closer into the scene, we find Terra and her faithful beast walking diligently through the trees. They soon come upon a wide clearing where an ancient stone structure rested beneath the shade of the bristling branches. The hound lowered itself closer to the ground to allow its current master to land safely.

"The Gaia Gate..." Terra murmured, looking slightly impressed. "Exactly where Black Doom said it would be. But without the Planet Key, I can't destroy the Inner Sanctuary. Hmm...what to do?"

"Terra..." A chill slithered down the echidna's spine. Looking slowly over her shoulder, the procurator was greeted by the sight of Black Doom's projection. "I have received reports saying that Sonic has joined with Nazo. And worst of all, they are working together."

"I...didn't want to worry you, my lord." Terra excused nervously.

"Or, perhaps, you were afraid." Black Doom said malevolently. "Afraid that I would return you to your prison if I knew you had failed me." He sent a glare, making Terra's hair stand on end. "I will say that I am displeased by your progress, Terra."

"You have nothing to worry from them, master." Terra stated assumingly. "The blue hedgehog has no control over his Internal Energy System and Nazo has lost a great deal of his power. What are the chances that they make it this far?"

"I don't deal in chances, Terra!" Black Doom yelled; Terra fell backwards. "I want those rats killed or I will send you back to the Twilight Cage!"

"I-I'll take care of it, master." Terra stuttered. "I swear."

"You better." Black Doom said lowly.

With all words spoken, Black Doom's image faded into the sky. With a heavy sigh, Terra retrieved a small device from her beast's saddle and activated one of the beacons. A moment later, seven brilliant flashes erupted erratically and delivered more Nocturnus soldiers. But unlike the soldiers before, these creatures had wings and each of them carried two metallic Leech Blades.

"You called, Procurator Terra?" One soldier said; he bowed with his troops.

"I have a mission for you." Terra said sternly. "And I will not tolerate failure."

* * *

The scene shifts to another section of the African jungle. Sonic and Nazo, with Chip falling shortly behind, scoured the wide range for miles with no luck of finding the Gaia Gate. Twice, Chip claimed he spotted the temple and twice, he was slapped over the head for pointing to another boulder. The duo hedgehogs had traced the jungle for forty miles when Chip pointed out that the only covered 1/10th of area.

"Man, how far does this place go?" Sonic moaned, dropping to his knees. "I think I'm gonna die."

"We can only be so fortunate." Nazo commented; his breath growing weaker. "I thought you were supposed to be the Fastest Thing Alive. This should nothing compared to someone who has ran the Earth over a hundred times."

"Hey, my inner energy thingy is busted, remember?" Sonic said pointedly, falling to his back. "Man, it's times like this I wish I had Shadow to kick my butt into shape."

"Aw, come on, guys." Chip said cheerfully, freely floating over their heads. "It's not that bad."

"This coming from the flapping mutt." Nazo sneered. "Sorry, but we don't have wings to fly us around from place to place."

"So, what do we do now?" Chip asked while sitting next to Sonic.

"I'm all for kicking back for a while." Sonic suggested hopefully.

"Unfortunately, we will not have that convenience." Nazo said carefully.

"Aw, you're kidding me!" Sonic whined.

The Gaia Warriors jumped to their feet quick as a flash with a confused Chip watching them carefully. For a few seconds, the jungle was quiet with only the sounds of nature to break the silence. Suddenly, Sonic curled to the right and Nazo flipped to the left as a white beam shot from the trees. Chip was fortunate that the beam was an inch higher than him and barely grazed his pointed ears. While Nazo jumped and cling to the trees, Sonic rolled and stood firm next to Chip.

"What was that?" Chip asked cowardly, clinging to Sonic's head.

"I think I have a good idea." Sonic muffled voice answered. "And will you get off my face?!"

Sonic ripped the dog away and found his suspicions to be true. It was only moments before Sonic was forced to duck from an incoming Leech Blade. While the dark weapon glided over his quills, Sonic spun around on his head with his legs stretched out. The attack sent his enemy flying into the trees, where Nazo took the liberty of kicking his neck, instantly snapping it.

"Care to explain?" Nazo questioned as he landed next to his comrades.

"I think Shade called them Decurions." Sonic said cautiously, pushing back-to-back with Nazo. "They are supposed to be the elite class of the Nocturnus Tribe."

"Why am i not surprised?" Nazo asked irritably. "Something always goes wrong when I'm around you."

"Eh, you get use to it." Sonic shrugged.

"Incoming!!" Chip screeched.

At that instant, the remaining six Decurions dropped their cover from the branches and soared anxiously overhead. After witnessing the death of their comrade, the flying warriors knew to take these creatures seriously. The group broke into two, each having three members. With Chip clinging to his neck, Sonic had a hard time dodging...and breathing. Thankfully, the blue blur was able to recover enough of his speed to zip behind them and catch them with a surprise attack. Unfortunately, it wasn't as much as a surprise as he had hoped. He was able to kick one of the flying soldiers to the trees, but the remaining two grabbed his leg and hurtled him deeper into the jungle.

"Well, this couldn't get any worse." Sonic commented as he tumbled to his feet; he was still trying to pry Chip from his throat. "Man, how hard can thing guy hug?" He groaned, turning his head to his temporary friend. "Hey, Nazo! How ya holding up there, buddy?!"

"It would be a lot more helpful if you remained silent!" Nazo replied nastily.

"Geez, just asking." Sonic mumbled before being tackled to the ground.

Meanwhile, Nazo was having more difficulty handling his troupe than Sonic. Thanks to the emeralds being drained, Nazo was practically defenseless. His strength was lacking, his speed was exhausted, and his powers were rendered useless. If you don't understand, allow me to put it in layman terms: He's doomed. The only thing he had to depend on was his fighting styles. But Nazo had never faced someone without his powers, meaning his skills were rusty. And to make matters worse, every time he knocked away the Decurion's blade, he would feel his energy slipping away. After a moment, Nazo dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He was barely able to skid backwards as they swung their blades simultaneously at his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Nazo questioned tiredly. "It feels as if my power is growing weaker with every attack."

From beneath the dog pile, Sonic poked his head out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sonic said deviously. "The Nocturnus Tribe makes weapons that can steal energy from other people."

"And you chose now to tell me?!" Nazo screamed.

"You didn't ask?" Sonic replied, burrowing back into the pile.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Nazo muttered.

In that moment that Nazo hesitated, the flying soldiers clamped their blades together, releasing a thin beam of energy. The high pitch hum from the blade was enough to draw Nazo's attention, but not enough to help him dodge. The piercing white light cut across his chest, sending him stumbling backwards over the leafy ground. At the same time, the other three warriors lifted Sonic off the ground and tossed him on top on Nazo.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sonic asked casually.

"Shut it." Nazo commanded.

The Decurions edge closer, clicking their bladed together with each flap of their wings. But once they were several feet away, Chip floated in front with his tiny fist raised.

"If you wanna get to them, you'll have to go through me." Chip said confidently; the warriors knocked him aside. "Nice shot."

"That was helpful." Nazo said sarcastically.

From the current perspective, it seemed to be the end of the Gaia Warriors. Both hedgehogs were drained of their energy and the Decurions still remained untouched. The six armored, slightly mutated, echidnas surrounded prey with the blades raised until...

"Crash!" An aged voice cried. "You have to stop, Crash! CRASH!!"

The new voice turned the warrior's attention away from the Gaia Warriors, which was the chance they were looking for. Sonic and Nazo kicked their feet up and push the collection of winged echidnas away for a moments reprieve. The Decurions groaned from the kicks, but that wasn't even the worst of their punishment. From out of nowhere, an orange, miniature tornado jumped from behind the trees. Before the Decurions had as much as a chance to flinch, they were sucked into the orange tornado and tossed beyond the clouds. The Gaia Warriors were thanking their luck when another strange object emerged from the branches. The object was a floating wooden mask with several green tendrils on the sides and five colored feathers pointed on top. The most amazing thing about this mask besides the fact that it floats was its ability to speak.

"Crash, stop this immediately!" The mask commanded. "You are ruining the jungle like this!"

"What's with the talking head?" Chip asked curiously.

"Shut up and watch." Nazo hissed.

The mask seemed to be directing its shouts to the tornado. When it finally came to a halt, it was revealed not to be a tornado at all. It was an orange bandicoot that seemed to be spinning on its feet at intense speeds. The bandicoot had spiky chestnut hair and black tattoos on his hands that seem vaguely familiar to Sonic. He didn't wear much except for a pair of blue jeans and red shoes. Once the bandicoot stopped rotating, it was staring at the imaginary stars around its head.

"Crash, how many times have I told you not to wander off alone." The mask said sternly.

"Whatha?" Crash said; he couldn't speak English. "Hoely neelo gya?"

"I don't care if you wanted pancakes." The mask groaned.

"Uh...excuse me." Chip piped up. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there." The mask said sheepishly. "In all this madness, we forgot to introduce ourselves. The silly creature behind me is Crash." He nodded to the bandicoot, who was sitting on his head. "And I am Aku-Aku."

"Hold up!" Sonic interrupted. "You're Aku-Aku? The guardian of the Gaia Gate?"

"Yes..." Aku-Aku said suspiciously.

"It's just that..." Sonic said awkwardly. "I imagined you taller...and with a body."

"I would rather not talk about it." Aku-Aku muttered shamefully; he eyed the hedgehogs. "How did you know about the Gaia Gate?"

"I am Nazo." Nazo introduced before pointing to his allies. "The two annoyances behind me are Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip. Sonic and I are the Gaia Warriors."

"I see..." Aku-Aku nodded. "Then the prophecy is coming true. Dark Gaia has awoken from his slumber and the world is on the verge of collapsing."

"We think there might be a way to stop Dark Gaia if we restore the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained, scratching his arm excessively. "But we can't get in unless we have the Planet Key."

"I do know the location of the Planet Key, but I cannot reveal its location to you." Aku-Aku stated. "Not until you prove yourselves as the true Gaia Warriors."

"How do we do that?" Chip asked, scratching his tails furiously.

"I can feel a strange presence around the Gaia Gate." Aku-Aku explained. "I can tell that it represents dark purposes against the planet. If you can defeat it, I shall give you the Planet Key."

"Very well, we shall defeat this enemy." Nazo said, scratching his chest. "Ugh! Why are we so itchy?"

"Oh, those are probably Crash's fleas." Aku-Aku said nonchalantly.

"FLEAS?!" The Gaia Warriors screamed.

And before you knew it, our um.....noble heroes were facing the threat of fleas. Yep, thing are going to be interesting.

* * *

**A new champion brings his own style to the group. Will the Gaia Warriors defeat Terra and her alien beast? Will they prove worthy of Aku-Aku's acceptance? Will they buy flea collars? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Crash and Burn, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra © DarkspineSilver79  
Crash © Sierra Entertainment

Chapter Six: Crash and Burn, Part 2

The scene opens to the Mazuri Gaia Gate in the middle of Africa. While her soldiers were diligently out fighting against invaders, Terra was searching for the entrance to the temple. With the help of Black Doom's newest creature, which justified as her partner, the Nocturnus Procurator was able to locate the front entrance. Unfortunately, the Inner Sanctuary could not be breached without the use of the Planet Keys. Realizing she had failed, Terra stepped outside patient and vented her anger by kicking a nearby column to ruble.

"Damn it!" Terra cursed; her anger still rising. "Black Doom was telling the truth when he said the Planet Keys were the only way inside." As Terra's chest heaved heavily, the alien hound growled lowly. "Yes, I understand that I must not let my anger get the best of me. We can only hope that the Decurions are doing their jobs."

Just moments after she uttered those words, six black blurs dropped to the ground with thunderous thuds next to her. Terra had a vague idea of what they could be and was proven correct once the dust clouds cleared. Seven of the six Decurion soldiers landed randomly across the ground, slowly pulling themselves up. The moment they realized they had crashed in front of the Procurator, they kneeled at her feet.

"Procurator Terra." The Leader spoke apprehensively. "We bring some terrible news."

"Let me guess." Terra said dully. "You were unable to kill the hedgehogs." Terra sighed audibly as the soldier nodded their heads. While her eyes roamed over their ranks, she noticed something out of place. "Wasn't there seven of you when I call for your assistance?"

"One of our newest members was unfortunately killed by the hedgehogs." The Leader informed. "We were able to force them back shortly after, but where interrupted by an orange tornado."

"An orange tornado?" Terra repeated in disbelief.

"We may believe it's the work of the bandicoot wandering the jungle." The Leader suggested.

"Are you talking about the story of the mutated bandicoot?" Terra questioned, groaning at their ignorance. "I told you before, that's just a myth the tribesmen made up to scare people away. There is no such thing as a mutated bandicoot or floating masks."

"I know what I saw." The Leader growled. "And I have no intention of facing that beast again."

"It's true what they say." Terra glared as she mounted her beast. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"What shall we report to Black Doom?" The Leader asked.

"Oh, that's the thing." Terra smirked evilly. "You won't be telling him anything from the safety of the Twilight Cage." Before the Decurions could react to her statement, Terra pressed a button on her circlet, forcing them to teleport to the Twilight Cage. "I will not allow myself to be seen as a failure. I strived for this position for too long. Sonic, Nazo, I will not let you take this away from me."

* * *

The scene alters to a nearby section of the jungle. Sonic, Nazo, and Chip were able to find the Guardian of the Planet Key, Aku-Aku. Unfortunately, they were also introduced to his adoptive son, Crash Bandicoot, who was "kind" enough to share his fleas with them. It took several hours, but the heroes were able to find their way back to Mazuri Village and dragged themselves to Eggman. They embarrassed themselves for the scientist's amusement, but he repaid them for their efforts with a few flea collars he 'conveniently' had with him.

"I am very sorry for the trouble." Aku-Aku said sheepishly, floating close to Crash. "I've tried forever to have Crash get rid of those creatures. But he likes them, thinks of them as pets."

"That's so cool!" Chip exclaimed cheerfully; Nazo's eye was twitching. "Hey, Sonic, can I get a pet flea, too."

"Of course." Sonic grinned. "You can have one once you get your memory back and are out on your own."

"That's mean." Chip pouted.

"Deal with it." Nazo glared, glancing to the floating mask. "Exactly how far is the Gaia Gate?"

"Well, it's been fifty-two years since I last visited the temple." Aku-Aku informed. "But I distinctly remember the temple being hiding within the heart of the jungle. I camouflaged it perfectly around its environment using shaman magic."

"So there's a chance we won't be able to find it?" Sonic asked worried.

"Not to worry." Aku-Aku smiled. "Before closing the Inner Sanctuary, I left a trace of my own magical essence inside. While I focus on that small bit of magic, I should be able to track it within a matter of minutes. In fact, I can feel the magic resonating from this distance."

"That's amazing." Chip said inspiring. "I wish I could..."

All of a sudden, Chip once again smacked into a random object. But this time, it wasn't something you would expect to see in the middle of the jungle. While Sonic pried the tiny dog from the wooden structure, Nazo and Aku-Aku walked around the object in intrigue; Crash as playing with his fleas.

"It looks like...A ramp." Nazo said uncertainly.

"I don't remember this ever being constructed within the jungle." Aku-Aku said worried.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out where it came from." Sonic said excitedly.

Before Nazo or Aku-Aku had the chance to move, Sonic speeded up the ramp, stomping the duo on the way. The God of Darkness and wooden mask slowly pushed themselves up, groaning, until Crash and Chip followed in Sonic's footsteps. Making a note to kill them later, Nazo, his face covered in footprints, grabbed the wooden mask and slowly ascended up the ramp. Upon reaching the top, his expression held the same as his temporary allies: utter disbelief. They were clear above the trees with a perfect view of the entire jungle. Crossing through the branches was a long, curved wood road stationed several feet over the trees.

"What is this?" Aku-Aku questioned shockingly.

"Jakla blate bloo-wa!" Crash shouted incoherently.

"It looks like some sort of highway." Sonic said excitedly. Nazo could tell he wanted to run the track as his legs were twitching anxiously. "It reminds me of the track on Babylon Garden, but without all the killer robots."

"But where did it come from?" Nazo questioned.

"Allow me to answer that one!" A familiar voice echoed.

Sooner than they would have hoped, Terra dropped from the sky onto the wooden pathway, mounted on her faithful beast. As the alien hound growled menacingly, Chip took the opportunity to dive into Sonic's quills. Despite anyone's belief, he didn't use gel after all. **(Sonic: Told ya!)** The Gaia Warriors moved into attack position, barely registering that Crash was sniffing their feet.

"Hmph, I was wondering when you would become involved, Terra." Nazo said spitefully.

"How do you like my little pet project?" Terra said playfully, motioning to the wooden track. "I had the Nocturnus construct this transit system to move about the jungle easier. It's much faster than having to wonder endlessly through the trees."

"What you have created is an abomination." Aku-Aku said horridly. "This was not how nature intended it to be."

"A floating mask?" Terra said amazingly; her eyes glanced over to the orange bandicoot. "Well, I guess the legends were actually true. A mutated bandicoot and a floating mask." An idea struck her as her eyes wandered back to the mask. "Then that must mean you posses the soul of the former temple Guardian."

"Uh...." Aku-Aku said nervously.

"This is perfect." Terra smiled wickedly. "Once I extract the Planet Key from you, I will be able to enter the Inner Sanctuary and destroy it. With such an accomplishment, Black Doom may even promote me to Imperator, such as our former leader."

"And look where that landed him." Sonic smirked.

"If you want to get to him," Nazo said; he and Sonic moved closer to protect the Guardian. "You'll have to go through us."

"Oh, I was so hoping you would say that." Terra said malevolently, removing the reins from the beast below her. "Let loose and run wild, Black Wolf!"

The alien beast howled in glories relief, sending a wave of chills flowing down the heroes spines; Sonic could feel Chip shaking in his quills. The next time it howled, its head was aimed for the Gaia Warriors, creating a backlash of violent winds. Aku-Aku, being made of wood, was tossed backwards into the air. Sonic and Nazo lifted their arms in defense, but Crash allowed his tongue to daggle, making him look very similar to a dog. The Gaia Warriors sweat-dropped. Once the Black Wolf ceased its attack, it jumped into the air, grabbing Aku-Aku, and scurried backwards down the track.

"HELP!! I'M BEING FACE-NAPPED!!" Aku-Aku screamed.

"Don't let her get away!" Nazo commanded, racing after the echidna and her pet.

"Crash, ya coming?" Sonic ask before noting the bandicoot knowing at the floorboard. "Uh...never mind."

Leaving to the bandicoot to...whatever it is he's doing, Sonic shot down the winding track. In no time at all, he spotted Nazo, who was very close behind Terra. Already aware of her stalkers, Terra held her palm open to the edge of the wooden track. It was barely a moment before a massive fracture of Earth erupted from below, destroying the track behind Terra. Unfortunately for her, the Gaia Warriors were not ones to easily give up. Somehow, Nazo predicted the tactic and grasped the Black Wolf by its tail before the attack. Growling in annoyance, the Black Wolf tossed the Aku-Aku to its master before attempting to bit at Nazo's head. Before Terra knew what happened, the alien hound yelped and curved over, tossing its passenger aside. Nazo apparently released his hold on the Black Wolf moments before it snapped, forcing the beast to bite its own tail. Whimpering slightly, the Black Wolf was back on its feet, growling darkly.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Terra said victoriously. "He gets really made when someone messes with his tail."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Nazo smirked, crossing his arms in superiority. "You may have been able to defeat Sonic, but he is no challenge. I am far much stronger than him. It would be a good idea to hand over the mask before someone gets hurt."

"Someone's going to get hurt all right." Terra stated, pointing to the white hedgehog. "Sick'em, boy!"

The Black Wolf howled once more, creating another gust of wind. While Nazo raised his arms to protect his sight, the alien hound jumped forward and snapped its maw on the hedgehog's arm. Nazo, crying out in pain, fell backwards onto the track with the dark beast attempting to rip his arm off. It looked like the Black Wolf would succeed in its goal until a blinding flash of blue passed by, striking the alien beast in the chin. As the Black Wolf tumbled backwards, Sonic uncurled from his Spin ash, shooting an all too familiar smirk.

"Say, I remember you saying something about being better than me." Sonic said mockingly.

"Shut up." Nazo sneered, wiping the blood from his arm.

"You just don't know when to give in." Terra said annoyingly; she assisted her pet back to its feet. "That's one of the many things that irk me."

"Are you always so angry?" Chip asked, exposing himself from Sonic's quills.

"I am not angry!!" Terra exclaimed furiously; Chip took cover again. "I'm going to get rid of you and Black Doom will finally see that I am the best choice to lead the Nocturnus Tribe!!"

"Is that what this is all about?" Nazo questioned, sniggering loudly. "All to achieve a rank? You are an even bigger fool than I thought. You realize that once Black Doom no longer has any use of you, he will annihilate you."

"You're lying!" Terra screamed. "Black Doom is a savior that values his servants!"

"Wow, she's a class 'A' nutcase." Sonic whispered.

Unfortunately, Terra had overheard them, which was apparent by the large vein on her forehead. With the mask of Aku-Aku in her hands, Terra charged forward with white Leech Blade held in her only free hand. Watching its master, the Black Wolf ran to her side. Once she came in close, Terra swung her Leech Blade around Sonic's head, who ducked just moments before the attack. The blue blur counteracted by swinging his leg around to Terra's heel. The echidna warrior held backwards for a moment before balancing herself on her single palm. Using whatever strength she could at the moment, Terra swung her leg forward and stomped Sonic in the face, forcing him backwards onto the ground.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Chip said dizzily; he unconsciously fell out of Sonic's quills.

"Oh, I'm just getting by butt kick." Sonic said nonchalantly. "You know, the usual."

"I was right about you, Sonic." Terra said victoriously, pushing back to her feet. "No matter how powerful you grow, you'll never be strong enough to beat me."

"This fight isn't over yet." Sonic said pointedly.

With a mischievous grin on her face, Terra stepped forward. Meanwhile, Nazo was forced to deal with his own problems against the Black Wolf. Due to Nazo's lack of power, the Gaia Warrior was forced to dodge at every attack possible. So far, he was able to avoid the beast's ravage biting, but came up short once the alien hound swatted its tails around his legs. The next thing he knew, Nazo was suspended in midair with the Black Wolf's maw close to his head. In a desperate act of freedom, Nazo thrusted his fist down the beast's throat, forcefully gagging it. The Black Wolf chocked for a moment, before it tossed Nazo down the track, which coincidently sent him flying directly into Sonic's path. While the hedgehog duo was piled upon one another, Terra and the Black Wolf slowly stepped closer, wanting to savior the moment.

"You know, this is becoming redundant." Terra said in a bored manner. "If it wasn't for the fact that I love to win, I wouldn't even bother with you."

"It's not over till the fat lady sings." Sonic recited.

"I don't think anyone wants to listen to your mother's singing." Nazo commented; a throbbing vein appeared on Sonic's forehead.

"How you two were able to defeat Black Doom in the past, I will never know." Terra said, bringing Aku-Aku into view. "And once I get the Planet Key from this guy, Black Doom will never be defeated. There is no one that can save you now."

All of a sudden, a whirlwind of orange zoomed around the Gaia Guardians. As the tornado stopped, Crash appeared from the winds while waving his hands in introduction.

"Ta-da!" Crash cheered.

"You're joking, right?" Terra laughed; the Black Wolf joined her. But while their attention was drawn away, they failed to notice Crash pulling out a large bazooka. The villain's laughter was cut short. "Where'd he get that?"

"Bwa-bwa!!" Crash yelled.

The bandicoot pulled the trigger, firing the ammunition of the bazooka. It wasn't until she was hit that Terra knew exactly what the ammunition was: fruit. The echidna stared at him in disbelief. But after a few short moments, the fruit began to beep and suddenly exploded. Before she realized what had happened, Terra was blast skyward and disappeared from sight; she dropped Aku-Aku upon the blast. The Black Wolf stared at the spot where Terra disappeared and back to the bandicoot before running away with his tail between his legs.

"Oh, thanks you, Crash." Aku-Aku said gratefully. "But next time, could you be a little more subtle about the rescue."

"Falva Dwe?" Crash asked confused.

"Never mind." Aku-Aku shook. He turned to the Gaia Warriors, who were pulling back to their feet. "And I must thank you, Gaia Warriors."

"You still think we're the Gaia Warriors?" Sonic asked confused. "Even after we lost?"

"Not all battles are won." Aku-Aku said wisely. "But as long as your heart remains strong, you shall never be defeated. Crash arrived because he could feel the strength of your hearts growing stronger. You truly are the Gaia Warriors."

"I knew it!" Chip shouted happily; Nazo smacked him to the ground.

"Let us seek out the temple." Aku-Aku stated.

With a quick nod, Sonic and the other heroes followed Aku-Aku down the tack; Nazo had to go back and pick up Crash. As the mask had stated before, the temple was cleverly hidden. Even Nazo admitted that he would never have found it by its disguise. Once they reached the inside, they discovered the entrance hall of the temple had been partially been destroyed, most likely due to Terra's attempts. The only thing that remained standing was a solid stone door at the end of the room with a small slot in the center. As Sonic took a closer look, he pulled out his half of the Planet Key and compared them.

"This must lead to the Inner Sanctuary." Sonic muttered, turning to the others. "But we can't get in without the other half."

"Already taken care of." Aku-Aku smiled, floating near Crash. "The Planet Key, if you please, Crash."

The orange bandicoot nodded eagerly, taking in a massive breath of air. The trio of heroes moved in closer, wondering what the odd creature was up to. They soon learned to regret it as Crash emitted the loudest belch in history. It was so loud that it fractured all the window of the Black Comet. This went on for two hours until Crash finally coughed up the remaining half of the golden key. Aku-Aku chuckled heartily once he looked at the heroes; their hair was thrown way back.

"Ok, even I have to admit that was disgusting." Chip piped.

"You get used to it." Aku-Aku said.

It took five minutes for Sonic to regain consciousness and grabbed the second half of the key. Once he rejoined both halves into the form of a golden double lock key, he inserted it inside the slot. They waited patiently for a few seconds before the door glowed in a brilliant manner and disappeared completely. Upon entering the secret chamber, they found themselves at the foot of a small shrine with nothing but a stone pedestal and a stone carving in the background.

"This is the Inner Sanctuary?" Sonic questioned, scratching his head. "Huh, I thought it would be more flashy."

"Hey, Sonic!" Chip called from the pedestal, slowly reaching inside. "There's something weird in here. It looks like some kind of hole."

"Hold it!" Nazo warned. "There could be some kind of...!"

But without warning, the stone pedestal began to glow, startling the tiny mutt back to the heroes. While Sonic pushed the dog back, he noticed a small slot rising from the pedestal. It looked vaguely similar to the storage slot that Tails created for the Chaos Emeralds. Gaining an idea, Sonic steadily walked closer to the pedestal, holding one of the dead emeralds in his hands. He looked at his allies for a moment before placing it on top of the slot. What happened next astounded everyone: the green emerald came to life.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Nazo exclaimed in surprise. "It's power has been restored. Then that must mean..." He stare at his hands for a moment before perform a series of complicated martial arts technique. "Yes! A fraction of my power has been restored!"

"So the legend it true." Sonic said happily. "The Gaia temple has the power to restore the balance. If it can bring the Chaos Emerald back, it's no wonder why Black Doom wants this place destroyed."

"Now that just leaves..." Aku-Aku said slowly.

Just moment before he could finish, the Earth began to rumble.

"Here we go again!" Chip shouted.

* * *

From the safety of the Black Comet, Black Doom watched pleasingly at the fractured remains of the Earth. But his joy was soon shattered when he discovered a green beam radiating from one of the planet fragments. In an unmistaken move, the planet fragment was once again set in place around the planet core.

"Terra...You have failed." Black Doom said lowly.

* * *

Back at the Gaia Gate, the heroes were recovering from the sudden quake.

"Whoa!" Sonic said excitedly. "That was cool! Let's do that again!"

"I swear, you are so simple minded." Nazo commented.

"I knew it!" The heroes turned to the temple entrance to find Eggman skidding to a halt in front of them. "I knew that wasn't an ordinary earthquake! One of the broken pieces of the planet has put back into place!"

"Are you serious?" Nazo said, surprisingly smiling.

"Take a look for yourself." Eggman said, holding up a silver cube. The cube displayed a hologram of the exact events Black Doom had witnessed. "At this rate, the entire world will be restored in a matter of days."

"A planet-sized puzzle, eh?" Sonic smirked. "Sounds like a great excuse for another adventure."

"I must thank you, Gaia Warriors." Aku-Aku said relieved. "Because of your efforts, our people can once again live without fear of Dark Gaia."

"We still have a long way to go." Nazo said, somewhat mimicking Sonic's tone. "But like Eggman said, we'll be done sooner than you think."

"Will we ever see you again?" Chip asked sadly.

"My dear friend, it is never truly good-bye." Aku-Aku said wisely. "We will only be gone when one of us forgets each other."

"That's just a fancy way of saying: see ya next time." Sonic paraphrased; Aku-Aku couldn't help but grin.

"Sonic...Nazo...friends." Crash said perfectly.

The Gaia Warriors and even Aku-Aku were surprised. Those were the very first words Crash had ever said in English. After saying their good-byes, the Gaia Warriors left Mazuri for their next big adventure.

"Did that mask talk?" Eggman asked uncertainly.

* * *

**The first piece of the puzzle is in place? Will the Gaia Warriors be able to restore the rest of the world? Will Terra be punished for her failure? And how does Black Doom intend to correct this mistake? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed.**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Moonlight Heartbreak

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra © DarkspineSilver79  
Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch Productions

Chapter Seven: Moonlight Heartbreak

Far in the outer reaches of the planet's atmosphere, the scene draws open to the Black Comet. Near the core of the dark structure, the lord of the comet, Black Doom, was floating around his subject with a loathsome scowl. Terra the Echidna was kneeling on the ground, keeping her head bowed to avoid her master's sight. The echidna and her faithful partner, Black Wolf, were still covered in fruit juice after suffering their most humiliating defeat at the hands of the wild bandicoot. After taking the necessary time to think, Black Doom stopped and hovered ahead of Terra; his eyes were more menacing than normal.

"Terra, I have never been so disappointed in my existence." Black Doom said lowly. "You dare to return after failing to destroy the Inner Sanctuary. And to make it worse, the Gaia Warriors have restored a piece of the planet. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It wasn't my fault, master!" Terra pleaded nervously, keeping her head bowed. "The Guardian of the temple refused to forfeit the Planet Key. And the Gaia Warriors caught me by surprise. If I had just..."

"SILENCE!!" Black Doom roared.

The alien overlord held his hand to Terra; his expression of the utmost rage. All of a sudden, Terra could feel a piecing pain erupting from her skull. It felt like a thousand drills were boring into her brain with white-hot wires burning every crevice of her mind. Terra grasped her head, pleading for the torture to end, and dropped to the floor with an echoing scream on terror. Taking pity on his servant, Black Doom released his hold on her mind; Terra panted heavily from excessive exhaustion. The dark overlord grasped the echidna's face, forcing her to look at him.

"You must have a death wish for lying to me." Black Doom said coldly. "The Black Wolf informed me that the Gaia Warriors were powerless against you. He also told me that you were defeated by a mutant freak and a wooden mask."

"They were more powerful than expected, master." Terra moaned. "We didn't realize what they were capable of."

"Obviously." Black Doom sneered. "But they are the least of our worries. I can feel it; Sonic and Nazo's power have grown stronger after the planet was partially restored." He threw Terra to the floor and summoned a holographic screen to display the Earth. "With every emerald they restore, their powers are revived. It won't be long before they are able to access the Super Forms."

"Then allow me another chance, master." Terra wheezed, propping herself up to her knees. "Give me another chance to regain my honor."

"You know I don't give second chances." Black Doom said darkly; Terra looked fearful. "But you are the only one who is faultlessly loyal to me. I will not banish you to the Twilight Cage as your former comrades. You will get your chance."

"Thank you, master." Terra bowed happily.

"But you must wait." Black Doom forewarned. "Where the Gaia Warriors are headed, it will be nightfall." He stared at the shadows of the fractured planet. "Sometimes, the darkness is too great to be tampered with. Isn't that right, _Lord_ Nazo?"

* * *

The scene alternates back to Earth in the semi-peaceful city of Paris. The remaining half of the moon, along with Space Colony ARK, glistened over the city along the night sky. Paris was named the City of Lights for its numerous colors that could only be seen during the night. To witness it all, the Gaia Warriors were transported near Eiffel Tower due to Eggman's machine. And once again, Sonic and Nazo were forced through the nightly torture of transforming.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Chip asked. "That's looks like it hurts."

"Why don't you come closer so I can show you how much it hurts!" Sonic the Werehog growled, raising his giant fist the flying mutt. "You are so lucky that I haven't splattered you across the ground!"

"Easy, Sonic." Nazo the Ice Guardian said peacefully. "He just a little..." He stared at Chip and back. "...Excited. There's no reason to spill blood of an innocent life. He's not Black Doom."

"I guess you're right." Sonic said, still sneering. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"If you three are quite done." Eggman announced, stepping out of the Egg-Mobile; he cloaked it for protection. "We need to get down to business and speak to our good friend, Prof. Pickle."

"Since when was he your friend, Egg-butt." Sonic sniggered.

"Ignoring that." Eggman said bluntly. "Prof. Pickle is the only one who knows where the Gaia Gates are. And the sooner we can find the Gaia Gates, the sooner we can restore the Chaos Emeralds."

"And save the planet!" Chip cheered.

"Yeah, that too." Eggman muttered, pushing Chip to the side. "Now if you two can get along for three minutes, we should be on our way to the next temple in no time at all."

"Ok, but can we get some ice cream first?" Chip asked humbly.

Sonic smacked him to the wall. While Nazo pried Chip from the wall and gave the werehog a stern speech, Eggman went on ahead, wondering why God was punishing him. Two minutes after Nazo was finished telling them off, the Gaia Warriors were now stuck looking for the round scientist. They were walking down the street, the same one where they chased Sly, but had no idea where to find Eggman. Just when they were ready to give up, a sudden sound made the trio nearly jump out of their skin.

"I can't believe I finally found you, Sonic!" A feminine voice screamed joyously.

Just at the tone, Sonic instantly recognized the person and felt his heart leap for joy. Not a moment later, Sonic was nearly knocked off his feet by a pink blur swiftly tackling into him. Not even Nazo could forget the obsession Amy Rose had for Sonic; he still had the scars from Kurami. Chip merely stared while Amy tried to grip the large werehog in her signature death hug.

"Aw, Sonic!" Amy cried. "I've been looking for you forever! When Shadow said he couldn't find you, I got SO worried."

"Well...I'm all right." Sonic smiled. It was a strange sight to see a werehog smiling, revealing all of his pointed teeth. "But...you know you can let me go, right?"

"Heh heh!" Amy giggled. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you get away. You should realize that you can never escape from Amy Rose and...Huh?"

With her eyes closed, Amy never took the time to realize who or what she was holding. Feeling around her lover, Amy noticed that the creature was much too big to be Sonic. And since when was his fur so wild? Finally opening her eyes, Amy stared up at the enlarged werehog and his exposed teeth. Acting on instinct, Amy screamed and slapped Sonic across his muzzle. Nazo and Chip quickly grabbed him as he staggered backwards, mostly making sure he didn't maim Amy. Sonic didn't strike, but whimpered loudly while feeling one of his teeth wiggle loose. Amy heard his soft cry and felt worried.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry for that!" Amy apologized. "I just completely mistook you for someone else. That was so strange. My heart is usually never wrong when it tells me where Sonic is. I could have sworn you were him."

"Well, you're closer than you think." Nazo said awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry." Amy continued. "Maybe it would help if we introduced each other. I'm Amy Rose."

"I know that, Amy." Sonic said; Nazo noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's me, Son..."

"There you are!" The werehog was abruptly interrupted as Eggman came strolling down the street from the left. "Do you realize how frantic I've been. We were supposed to be at the lab hours ago and you're off gallivanting with some crazy local. And what are you pointing at." Eggman's eyes followed Nazo's finger and suddenly had a clear view of Amy. "Uh-oh!"

"I knew something wasn't right!" Amy yelled suddenly. "You're working with Eggman, aren't you?!"

"Yes, but this is a big misunderstanding." Nazo said nervously.

"You're right!" Amy screamed angrily. "I thought you three were nice people, but you're helping Eggman to get what he wants! I bet you're the reason why the planet is broken and my Sonic is missing!"

"Amy, please listen to us." Eggman pleaded frightfully.

But there was no talking to the rosy hedgehog once she was mad. Summoning her signature Piko-Piko Hammer, Amy swung around and knocked the four Gaia Warriors clear across the city. While ¾ of the group was screaming their heads off, Chip was pointing out the constellations in the stars; Nazo froze him in a block of ice. After six minutes of remaining aloft, the group landed on a random street with a thunderous thud.

"Everyone all right?" Nazo asked, connecting his limbs properly.

"I think my spine is broken." Eggman groaned, stretching out his back; there was an audible crack. "Nope, everything's good."

"Well, that was weird." Chip commented, somehow breaking out of his ice cage. "How come that girl didn't know you were you, Sonic?" He floated in front of the werehog's face. "I mean, I guess you are kinda...you know..." He somehow grew animated fangs. "These guys."

"Chip...get away from him." Nazo commanded warningly.

"Ah...I mean, don't worry." Chip sputtered, realizing what he said. "You only LOOK really scary, Sonic. Inside, you're the same as you always were. I guarantee it!" He failed to hear the werehog's growl. "Sonic, cheer up! Uh...chocolate! You want some chocolate?!"

"Chip, listen to me this once and back off!" Nazo requested concerned.

"How come?" Chip asked.

Not a moment after he had asked, Sonic gave out his loudest and most furious roar ever. The monstrous yell echoed across all of Paris, waking the inhabitants from their sleep. As Chip fell backwards on the ground, Sonic raised his claw and swiftly brought it down to end the pup's life. Fortunately, Nazo froze Sonic's hand just second before he could kill the tiny mutt. Eggman quickly ran over and took Chip away before Sonic shattered his icy manacle. As Sonic turned his hateful glare to Nazo, the Ice Guardian noticed something different about him: his eyes were blank like Dark Sonic's.

"Sonic, calm down." Nazo said softly. "There's no reason to be upset."

"That simple for you to say!" Sonic snapped; his voice sounded distorted. "You didn't just lose the love of your life! Now I'm all alone and it's because of that damn flea! He deserves to die!!"

"Sonic, no one is to blame for this." Nazo stated peacefully. "Let's take a moment to cool ourselves." Sonic sweat-dropped. "Uh...no pun intended."

But no common sense seemed to pierce Sonic's thick skull. The enraged werehog thrusted his arm forward before Nazo could react and snapped the Ice Guardian in two. Nazo remained alive since he was nothing but ice and organs, but he required a few minutes before he could reattach his lower half. Ignoring the whimpering scientist and cowering dog, Sonic extended his arms to the nearest building and disappeared over the rooftops. Taking the momentary reprieve to recall his legs, Nazo staggered back up and traced Sonic's path.

"We have to follow his trail." Nazo instructed. "Who knows what he could do in this state?"

"Yeah, I'll help." Chip offered. "It is kinda my fault he's so mad."

"You two go on ahead." Eggman sweated. "I'll just...guard this street in case Black Doom might attack."

"Coward." Nazo commented.

**

* * *

**

---Two Hours Later---

Searching high and low for the missing werehog, Nazo and Chip had run out of luck. Even with the expanded moonlight, Sonic had managed to make himself disappear entirely. Chip suggested that he might have been wearing an invisibility cloak; Nazo's light persona prevented his mind from thinking of terrible torture methods for the floating dog. The last street they searched was the cobblestone road that led to Prof. Pickle's house. They were only a few kilometers from the old man's laboratory and were ready to give up.

"How could someone so big disappear so fast?" Nazo groaned.

"Maybe he used some magic spell to go super-duper fast." Chip suggested continuously. "Or maybe he's secretly a super spy and knows how to hide in super small places. Or maybe he sprouted wings and..."

"Stop!" Nazo exclaimed, clamping Chip's mouth shut. "Why don't we return to reality and find Sonic? He's probably just moving across the rooftops."

"Or maybe he's – what's that?" Chip said suddenly.

"What's what?" Nazo asked curiously.

"That funny sound." Chip said; his ears were twitching undauntedly. "It's sounds a like Sonic, but different."

Intrigued by Chip's senses, Nazo silently followed the flying hound into a nearby alley. The space was barely wide enough for the Ice Guardian to slip in sideways, but didn't question Chip's reasons. Squeezing their way through a row of tightly packed pipes, the remains of the Gaia Warriors discovered an abandoned plaza closed off from the rest of the city. It seemed there was no way in or out except for the alley. Flapping his wings closer to the end of the plaza, Chip discovered a large hole in the wall.

"Chip, I have a bad feeling about this." Nazo said uneasily. "Maybe we should turn back."

"Here's here, I know it!" Chip said determined. He flew closer to the hole and shouted inside. "Sonic! Are you in there?!"

There was indeed an unnatural growl coming from the gap, but nothing they had ever heard. Suddenly, a set of emerald green eyes flashed from the dark hole. Realizing what it was, Nazo clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. This action created a wall of thick ice between Chip and the creature, just enough time for the Ice Guardian to grab the small dog. Moments after the duo landed, the wall shattered to reveal the creature inside. It was a dark lion twice the size of Nazo with a scarlet mane and row of neon spine along its back. It will be referred to as Necross.

"I'm guessing that's the sound you heard." Nazo commented.

"Wow, he's almost as scary as Sonic." Chip said; Nazo stared. "I mean, he's even scary than Sonic."

"And this is one of those times I wish he was here." Nazo murmured.

The Necross' roar pulsated across the empty plaza, sending the Gaia Warriors flying backwards. Acting fast, Nazo scratched his claws across the ground, creating a soft bed of snow to cushion their landing. Pushing Chip out of the way, Nazo lifted himself up to his knees just in time to roll away from the beast's claws. The Ice Guardian held out his hand, releasing a storm of icicles. Unfortunately, the dark lion's mane suddenly prickled and created an invisible barrier in front.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me." Nazo groaned.

"Nazo, watch out for the tail!" Chip advised.

"What tail?" Nazo questioned. The Necross' tail attempted to snap at his chest. "Oh, that tail."

"You should listen to me more often." Chip nodded.

Nazo glared at the pup. The Necross jumped forward, curling itself into a ball in midair, exposing its neon spines. Nazo barely had enough time to grab Chip and run before the dark sphere began shredding the pavement. While Nazo was treading along the walls, attempting to avoid being ripped to shreds, he noticed something about his opponent. The Necross had the perfect defense in this position, but its movements were only based off its sense of hearing. That gave him an idea.

"Chip, can you create a diversion?" Nazo asked.

"I don't know what that is, but I can distract it." Chip saluted; Nazo sweat-dropped. The Ice Guardian tossed him across the plaza, allowing him to fly his way around. "Hey, ugly! Ya want some chocolate?!"

As Nazo had anticipated, the dark lion followed Chip's voice. With his plan in motion, the Ice Guardian jumped down from the wall and slammed his clawed feet into the ground. A wave of frost escaped from his limbs, creating a thin layer of ice along the ground. Thanks to Nazo's tactic, the Necross was forced out of it's curled form and skidded across the floor into the plaza wall, leaving a massive imprint.

"That was amazing!" Chip cheered.

"What did you expect?" Nazo laughed. "Now to finish the job."

The Ice Guardian stepped forward to his prey, elongating his frozen claws. But as he raised his weapons, the Necross snapped its head to him, revealing its hidden third eyes. The demonic jade eye seemed to hold a mesmeric effect, forcing Nazo to stop. Slowly, the dark lion was back to its feet; a low snarl emitting from its throat. The beast raised its raised its claws to tear away until Chip flew between them.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me!" Chip said sternly. The Necross roared thunderously, pushing all of Chip's hair backwards. "Ok, that was a little scary. But I meant what I said! I won't leave my friend!"

"You've got some guts, kid!" A familiar voice called. "I think I'm starting to like you!"

The Necross, enthralled by the sound, swirled its head left and right for its origin. Suddenly, the beast was forced to the ground by a pair of massive claws gripping around its throat. Sonic the Werehog dropped from his spot on the roof and stomped his spiked feet into the beast's head, crushing it into oblivion. With the death of the Necross , Nazo was free to move again. He stared at his companioning, who looked away for a moment before Chip gripped Sonic's chest into a failed hug.

"Oh, Sonic!" Chip cried. "I'm so sorry I made your life miserably! I promise I'll do better next time!"

"You didn't make my life miserable, Chip." Sonic said softly. "I was just angry and took it out on you. In fact, you're the second most exciting person I've ever met."

"Ya really mean it?!" Chip asked happily. Sonic nodded and Chip back-flipped in the air. "Yahoo! Sonic likes me again! What a minute...Who's the first most exciting person?"

"Face it, you're no Marine." Sonic snorted.

It was good to laugh again. Sonic's heart seemed to slowly mend itself among the fits of amusement. But while the two were regaining a broken friendship, Nazo's sharp eye discovered what normal people would have missed. The fur under Sonic's eyes were dark and wet: he had been crying.

"Chip, why don't you go on ahead to Prof. Pickle's house?" Nazo suggested. "I would like to talk with Sonic alone."

"Ok, but don't take too long." Chip said.

The Ice Guardian waited from the flying hound to disappear before facing his partner.

"Are you ok?" Nazo asked kindly.

"I don't know." Sonic said uncertainly. "I feel like my whole life has been ripped to pieces. Every time I try to touch my heart, it feels like something inside me has died." He glared at his partner. "But I wouldn't expect you to know that."

"I understand more than you think." Nazo claimed; his was voice cracking. "I know the feeling of being alone in an empty world. What it feels like to lose that once trace of light that lit your path. It feels as if you have no reason to continue on and makes you want to give up on life." He gripped his chest. "That is the same feeling I felt when I lost Lightra."

"But you killed her and betrayed your friends for Master Emerald." Sonic snarled.

"I see Chaos showed you the memory." Nazo said coolly. "But you are wrong on both accounts. I never wanted to kill Lightra, but there was nothing I could do to stop Obsiden in that situation. And I was more than willing to share the power with all of them, but they denied Zeenint's power. I only killed Obsiden because he did something I would never forgive."

"What?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He killed my love." Nazo stated sadly. "I loved Lightra and I would have done anything to spare her."

"I think I understand what you mean." Sonic said, looking down to his feet. "I always pushed Amy away without realizing what I was doing. But when she disappear, I felt scared. And then I realized the truth: I love Amy with all my heart."

"And I know she loves you." Nazo said obviously; Sonic's ears perked. "She was in this city because her love traced you here. Her eyes might not have recognized you, but her heart did. She just doesn't realize it."

"I...guess you're right." Sonic smiled honestly for the first time. "Thanks, Naz."

"Don't call me that." Nazo requested bluntly. "Now come on. We still have a planet to save."

The werehog nodded and both warriors pushed through the narrow alley. Actually...Sonic basically ripped it apart. Ten minutes later, Sonic and Nazo spotted the remainder of their team in Prof. Pickle's library. Speaking of whom, the aged scientist and his recent assistant, Sly, were seen waiting for them to arrive.

"It's about time." Sly smirked. "Man, you're almost as slow as Rouge was back in the day."

"We caught a little snag earlier." Nazo informed. "But we're here now and waiting to hear the location of the next temple."

"Ah, you're in luck." Pickle said proudly. "We remain uncertain, but we believe the next Gaia Gate is located in Holaska, a small village in the middle of Antarctica."

"I remember that place." Eggman informed; the others stared. "After I lost to Sonic on Little Planet, I retreated to my hidden arctic base near Holaska. I believe thats when Metal Sonic began to rebuild himself.

"Then Holaska it is." Sonic nodded. "Let's go team."

"Yay! Adventure!" Chip cheered.

"Ooh, so close." Sonic smirked.

Chip pouted and flapped his tiny wings to follow his team. Walking out of the house, the team followed the trail back to the heart of Paris and back to the Egg-Mobile. They remained blissfully unaware that there was another characters hidden in the shadows of the alley.

"Sonic?" Amy said unsurely.

**

* * *

**

The body is strong, but the heart remains fragile. Will Sonic win back the love of his life? Will the Gaia Warriors be able to find the hidden Gaia Gate? Will Chip be more excitable than Marine? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Frozen with Fear

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Bionicle © Lego  
Slifer © The Brawler

Chapter Eight: Frozen with Fear

The scene opens to the lowest point of the world: Antarctica. As to be expected from such a place, the entire scenery was a gigantic winter wasteland. The floating glaciers, misty highland icecaps, and the endless sea of snow made the area look like something out a Christmas special. But while the scenery was both beautiful and treacherous, we should focus our attention on the sudden appearance of the Gaia Warriors. Since it was the daytime, Sonic and Nazo were forced back into their normal appearances, which was the last thing Sonic wanted at the moment.

"A-A-Are you ki-kidding me?" Sonic moaned. His body was shaking and his teeth were chattering. "Fir-First Greenl-land and n-now thi-is."

"Quit your whimpering." Nazo said irritably. Though the God of Darkness wasn't showing it, Sonic knew he regretted telling him about his past. "This kind of temperature is nothing compared to the training grounds the Guardians used."

"Th-This coming from a-an liv-ving ice sc-sculpture." Sonic grimaced, rubbing his arm vigorously. He looked to the rounded scientist. "Yo, Eg-Eggman, y-you got anyth-thing to warn thi-things up?"

"Sorry, Sonic." Eggman smirked, wrapping a scarf around his neck. "But I have unfortunately run out of proper clothing at the moment." He laughed for a moment. "You should have done the right thing and prepared ahead of time."

"TRAITOR!!" Sonic screamed.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" Chip screamed excitedly, hovering over the snow. "It looks just like ice cream! I wonder if it tastes as good." He takes a pile of snow and stuffs it in his mouth. "It tastes so sweet!"

"You should try some of the yellow snow." Nazo said deviously. "It's even more delicious."

"I hate to interrupt your banter." Eggman interjected, calling the attention of his temporary allies. "Actually, I don't really care if I'm interrupting or not. But we have a big problem on our hands."

"And that would be?" Nazo questioned.

Eggman sighed and pointed his finger below him. Following his gesture, Nazo and Chip spotted Sonic on the ground, completely frozen in a block of ice. Nazo sweat-dropped at the sight. This was the guy that could face giant robots, alien invasions, and time-manipulation monsters, but he couldn't take something like the cold. The only thing that irked him more was the fact that Chip had idiotically placed his tongue on the block of ice and was now stuck.

"Now what?" Eggman questioned.

"Take Sonic back to Paris and try to thaw him out." Nazo instructed. "The mutt and I will search the area for any sign of the temple. We'll all meet back here in exactly one hour."

Eggman nodded and grabbed the frozen hedgehog with a feature in his Egg-Mobile. Before the two disappeared back to Paris, Nazo happily ripped Chip's tongue away from the cube in the most painful way possible. For the best of ten minutes, Chip was pointing out to random things such as icebergs, polar bears, and the local Abominable Snowman. Nazo's left eye twitch continuousness, restraining himself from committing a homicide. But Nazo's nerves could only take so much.

"Whoa, look at that group of narwhals." Chip said happily. "They look fun to ride on."

"With any luck, they'll skewer you and drag your corpse to the bottom of the ocean." Nazo muttered audibly.

"Aw, someone's a cranky." Chip said friendly, grabbing a bar of chocolate from nowhere. "Here, have some chocolate."

"No, I do not want any chocolate!" Nazo snapped, smacking the candy bar into the water. The narwhals and Yeti started fighting randomly for the candy. "Just because I'm stuck with you, that doesn't mean I have to like it! If I did things my way, I would – AUGH!!"

Nazo's rant was cut short when the snow ledge he was standing on gave way. Chip watched as the proclaimed God of Darkness tumbled backwards down the hillside, stopping at the base with his head buried in the snow. The winged dog floated gently down to his temporary friend while Nazo gave a great tug to pull himself out. The Gaia Warrior groaned, shaking his head lightly, before he noticed something different about the scenery.

"_This can't be good._" Nazo thought.

A multitude of handmade spears and other hunting utensils surrounded the duo into a corner. The ones holding the weapons were a group of villagers, all wearing woolen parkas. Though Nazo has regained his fighting form and could easily take them out, he could not take the chance of injuring himself. He has not regained his ability to heal. One of the men, clearly the leader, dropped his weapon from Nazo's throat and approached him. The other hunters remained holding their weapons in case either of them would attempt to attack.

"Who are you?" The leader questioned.

"It's always polite to introduce yourself before asking others." Nazo said bored.

"I am Hatcha, leader of this tribe." Hatcha announced, glinting darkly at the two. "And who are you?"

"I am Nazo." Nazo stated, refraining from mentioning his involvements with the Dark Rulers. He waved a hand to the flying beast next to him. "And this little annoyance is named Chip."

"Hi." Chip waved cheerfully.

"We do not trust your kind in these parts." Hatcha said menacingly, lifting his spear once more. "Why are you here? Have you come to take away another loved one away? Have you made an alliance with the flying demon?"

"I have no intention of causing you harm." Nazo stated honestly; he felt disgusted. "My um...friends and I have come to this part of the world in search of the Gaia Gate. My missing ally and I are the Gaia Warriors."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" One of the men questioned.

"Lower your weapons." Hatcha ordered. The villagers looked unwilling for a moment before reluctantly lowering their spears. "I know they are telling the truth. I have seen countless murals of the Gaia Warriors. He is definitely one of them." He shifts his head left and right, looking for something. "Where is the other Gaia Warrior?"

"Oh, he's stuck in a block of ice." Chip informed.

"How unusual." Hatcha laughed. "Come on, I'll show you around the village."

Nazo quickly jumped to his feet, keeping an eye on the villagers to make sure they wouldn't try to sneak attack him. Hatcha seemed to be in brighter spirits knowing that Nazo was around. He was happily showing the duo the finer points of the village, which wasn't much. It would seem that despite the cold weather, the village has been able to manage itself for over two thousand years. They had all the necessary tools for hunting and seemed resistant to any common illnesses. But Nazo noticed that, from what Hatcha described, their population was quickly dying.

"This place is cool." Chip commented occasionally. "I can't believe you guys survived for so long."

"We have done all we could over the years." Hatcha said proudly. "We may not have some fancy gizmos like the rest of the world, but we have something even more important: nature. Why, if the world paid for attention to it, there wouldn't be any more wars or famine."

"But even nature must destroy to survive." Nazo stated coldly. "Like the plants fighting over the same soil, so does all of mankind fight to preserve ourselves. That is the natural law that cannot be broken."

"The words you speak are harsh and true." Hatcha admitted mournfully. "It is also unfortunate that we do not know the location of what you are searching for. Our ancestors might have known about the Gaia Gate, but the knowledge has long been missing."

"That's too bad." Chip said sadly.

"It is, but there's been something else on my mind." Nazo added, stopping in front of the man. "You mentioned something earlier about a winged demon taking your loved ones. Does this creature have any connections to the Gaia Gate?"

"What you have to understand is..." Hatcha began.

But what they needed to understand remained unknown to them. At that moment, one of the villages standing atop a large watchtower was signaling the village with a large horn. The Gaia Warriors were nearly trampled as the villagers all dropped what they were doing and bustled back to their homes. Before the heroes could even blink at the chaotic display, Hatcha forced them into one of the homes, gesturing them to remain silent. As the man hurried to the heart of the village, Nazo and Chip watched him closely.

"What's going on?" Chip asked concerned. "Why's everyone so scared."

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Nazo said determined.

Grabbing the tiny mutt by the head, Nazo skipped across the homes to follow Hatcha. Meanwhile, many of the hunters of the village had gathered in a circle, brandishing their weapons to a new arrival. It was a crimson-red bat around eighteen years with a pair of jet-black wings forming from his back. He looked to be from the same species as Rouge, but was male and his wingspan was twice as long. He wore lightweight crimson battle armor with a flowing black cape - a the symbol of his colony stamped brilliantly on his shoulder. The bat's violet eyes looked as if they could pierce into the souls of men - the same thought ran through the villagers heads. The unknown enemy made no sudden move until Hatcha raced in front of him.

"You're late, Hatcha." The bat informed.

"Rogue." Hatcha glared.

"Don't look so disgruntled, Hatcha." The bat known as Rogue said pleasingly. "I promise, I have not come to harm any of your friends or loved ones. That is...if you provide me with the information I need."

"I keep telling you, we don't know anything about the girl!" Hatcha yelled spitefully.

"Do not lie to me!" Rogue hissed, raising his hand to show a dark card. "This card was found in your possession the last time I searched your village. I know for a fact that she leaves these behind whenever she pulls off a job." He tossed the card to Hatcha's feet. "And you know this, too."

"That card was left here years ago after the crystal was stolen." Hatcha informed. "No one saw who did it or how she able to take it away. "

"In that case, you leave me no other choice." Rogue sighed.

The villagers obviously knew what he meant and raised their spears in defense. But that proved to be useless. Not a minute passed before each and every one of the hunters were lying on the ground unconscious. Rogue stood behind Hatcha with his palm closed around the back of his neck. The village leader felt a wave of chills run through his spine, not from the cold, but from fear.

"I am going to ask you one last time." Rogue whispered. "Where is she?"

"I...don't know." Hatcha said nervously.

"And that is your last mistake." Rogue said depressingly.

Bringing back his arm, Rogue swiped sharply for the man's back. Barely moments before he could make contact, the crimson bat was suddenly shot backwards as a powerful blow made contact with his face. Rogue tumbled backwards a few feet before stretching out his wings to catch himself in the arctic drift. Once landing properly, Rogue stared at his former standing point where he spotted Nazo and Chip defending the weakened hunters.

"You have a lot of nerve standing against an Elite." Rogue said interestingly. "But I am impressed. Normally, I would have been able to track my opponents before they could get near. Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Nazo." Nazo announced.

"And I'm Chip!" Chip said excitedly; Nazo punched him into the snow.

"So I finally meet the leader of the Dark Rulers." Rogue said excitedly. "I've been itching to face you ever since that ugly reptile told the colony about you. I can't remember who he was, but I believe he was working with that blue-haired boy."

"_Ugly reptile? Blue-haired boy?_" Nazo thought intriguingly. "_There's not doubt in my mind. they are the same people Pein informed of: Naga and Kai._"

"Since this is such a high honor, I don't want to waste my chances." Rogue said.

The deviant bat smiled as he swiftly pulled off his cape, discarding it into the snow. He also removed every piece of armor covering his body, revealing himself fully to the God of Darkness. He was very thin for his age, but appeared to be well-toned for battle. He wore a pair of white fingerless gloves, black boot with silver lines on the sides and red laces, and an aquamarine belt tied around his waist. Nazo took notice that he was grasping his left wrist, checking to see something. He was securing a simple rope bracelet with multi-colored beads tightly so it wouldn't want to fall off. Without the armor to weigh him down, Nazo knew this creature would prove difficult.

"Chip, stay there for a moment while I take care of a few things." Nazo instructed.

"Ok." Chip's muffled voice responded.

"It's been a long time since I fought a guy as tough as you." Rogue said eagerly. "My skills might be a bit rusty, but I think I can manage."

"You are certainly confident." Nazo smirked. "But you'll soon realize..."

But before Nazo could finish, Rogue suddenly appeared in front of the white hedgehog and slammed his heel to his cheek. Nazo was able to absorb most of the blow and barely staggered to the side. Quickly recovering from the shock, the Gaia Warrior clenched his fist and swung it around, nailing the bat in the chest. Rogue, wheezing heavily, held his chest while doubling over in pain. Nazo regained more than his fighting form, he also recovered a good amount of his original strength. Seeking the opportunity, Nazo skipped off the ground and raised his foot above Rogue's head. But a few moments before the hedgehog could make contact, Rogue raised his hand and caught the God of Darkness by his ankle. With a hint of amusement on his expression, Rogue swung the Gaia Warrior in circles before releasing him. The tactic shot Nazo through one of the homes, alarming the residents inside. Rogue rubbed his chest, flinching repeatedly.

"Wow, you're really good." Rogue complimented as Nazo exited the home. "I haven't this much fun in a long time. The guys back in the colony are so strict, they take the joy out of life."

"Hmph! I glad you happy." Nazo said sarcastically. "But you are really starting to annoy me."

"Aw, I thought things were going so well between us." Rogue said playfully.

A rather large vein appeared on Nazo's forehead. Using his gifted speed, Nazo zipped over to Rogue and kicked into his chest before the bat could react. Rogue was tossed backwards in midair, but managed to catch himself by stretching his wings in the updrafts. Nazo realized he was at a disadvantage because he couldn't levitate with his current. He wasn't the only one who knew. Rogue, looking very excited, clasped his wings around his body like a cocoon and dived towards the God of Darkness. Something about Rogue's attack seemed familiar as he suddenly started spinning faster, giving him the appearance of a black drill.

"SCREW WING!!" Rogue screamed.

The winged warrior's attack crashed near Nazo's feet at the moment the Gaia Warrior jumped away. Unfortunately, the aftershock of the attack raked across Nazo body, sending the God of Darkness flying backwards into the icy canyon wall. Nazo slumped down the wall before making an attempt to stand, only to be pushed back down by Rogue's foot.

"That attack...I've seen it before." Nazo said lowly.

"You like it?" Rogue asked. "It's a little trick I made up with my best friend when we were young. Of course, her wings weren't as big as mine." His expression was turned to sorrow while he glanced at the rope bracelet on his wrist. "It's times like this I wish I never left her."

"Are you done blathering?" Nazo questioned irritably. "I swear, you're worse than the dog."

"Hey, I'm just trying to find someone." Rogue excused, grabbing Nazo by the neck. "And if I have to wipe out an entire village to do it, that's fine by me."

The vindictive bat pressed his thumb further into Nazo's throat, attempting to cut off the circulation. Nazo would attempt to break free, but he knew that if he even moved an inch, Rogue could easily cut his throat. It seemed like a bad position, but Nazo was not one to surrender so easily. Before the God of Darkness could formulate a plan, a silver arrow suddenly bound itself just a few inches above their heads. The duo stared – Rogue released his hold – until they felt the wall of ice give an abrupt shudder. Without warning, a storm of icicles was shattered from the wall and striking towards Rogue, who was back-flipping to escape.

"What in the world?" Nazo question strangely.

"Are you all right?!" A new voice called.

The two fighters followed the resonating voice to the pinnacle of the canyon. It was the most unusual creature either of them had ever seen. He looked similar to a robot, but his posture and expression made him look human. He was a tall white warrior twice the size of Nazo and Rogue – his right arm was entirely black. He possessed silver armor that covered his torso, left arm, right leg, and wore a strange mask with a lengthened lens on his left eye. He was seen holding a light-blue bow and carried a quiver of silver arrows.

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Rogue called.

"I am Slifer, Toa of Ice!" Slifer announced, pointing his bow to the bat. "And I would suggest you leave this place at once!"

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Rogue challenged.

"Ok, he asked for it." Slifer whispered.

Reaching over his shoulder, the white warrior known as Slifer pulled a silver arrow from his quiver. Not wanting to let the Toa have all the fun, Rogue stretched his wings and shot ahead for the unknown being. As Slifer pulled back the cord, his lengthened eye targeted his opponent. But Rogue wasn't going to give him the benefit of a perfect shot. Wrapping himself in his wings once more, Rogue twisted around into his signature attack.

"SCREW WING!!"

"Gotcha." Slifer whispered.

The noble Toa released his bow and watched his arrow soar across the sky. Rogue was moving faster than normal, making it nearly impossible for any weapon to break through – just as Slifer hoped for. The arrow collided with Rogue's cocoon, snapping almost instantly on contact. While Nazo was watching, he stared interestingly as Rogue forced himself out of his own attack and held his shoulder with a pained expression. The sun moved beyond the clouds - the light reflecting from the ice on Rogue's wing. The crimson bat struggled to maintain his flight and realized he could win in this situation.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be seeing ya soon!" Rogue guaranteed the Toa before shifting his gaze to Nazo. "And I hope we can finish our little match later! Just try not to die before that happens!"

"I'll be waiting!" Nazo replied.

Rogue smiled brightly at his words and, with a grunt of pain, took off over the horizon. Nazo watched as his figure vanished beyond the clouds before looking thankfully to his savior. But when he looked back to the point of the canyon, the white Toa had already vanished into the snow.

"You're very lucky, you know." Nazo looked over his shoulder and spotted Hatcha – he was carrying Chip. "Not many people have had the honor of seeing him."

"Who was that guy?" Chip asked, floating around Nazo's head.

"No one really knows." Hatcha explained. "He's a warrior that has existed long before any of our ancestors were born. A thousand stories have cropped up from legends of a white knight appearing from the Fields of Ice. Some say he is the very essence of the endless white. But everyone around here refers to him as the Ghost of the Snow."

"Someone that ancient must know the location of the Gaia Gate." Nazo said seriously. "Where can I find him?"

"It's impossible to search for him." Hatcha said exasperatedly. "Over a thousand men have traveled to the farthest reaches of this land without a hint of the Ghost's existence. Many of them go mad, believing that he is an actual ghost. The only time he has ever appeared is during times of great peril."

"Hey, maybe he'll show up next time!" Chip shouted enthusiastically. "With Dark Gaia around, he's defiantly going to be save people."

"But we can't do anything at this point." Nazo said, staring into the sunny sky. "It would probably be a better idea to return to Professor Pickle's lab. With any luck, he's discovered the location of the next Gaia Gate."

"I hope you two find what you are looking for." Hatcha said appreciated. "If you are ever in need of help, you can always depend on the assistance of my tribe."

Nazo nodded in acceptance and used his speed to tread along the icy cliffside – he was dragging Chip by his ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, the injured Rogue was flying far away from the village as possible to put some distance between him and the strange Toa. He made sure to fly as close to the sun's vision as possible to melt away the ice from his wing. Unfortunately, he was not to be let off so easily. The crimson bat was soon joined by two others of his species – blue and green – both wearing the same crimson armor. While the green bat looked smugly at Rogue's pained expression, the blue bat held a cold expression.

"What happened, Rogue?" The Blue bat questioned.

"Nothing." Rogue muttered shortly.

"Looks like you got your tail handed to you." The Green bat said gleefully. "The great Rogue the Bat is finally defeated. I guess this means the world really is coming to an end."

"Shut up!" Rogue snapped. "It was the weird creature the villagers keep talking about: The Ghost of the Snow. He caught me by surprise."

"The master will not except you excuses." The Blue bat said indifferent. "You're mission is to hunt down and retrieve the Mistress at all cost. One more failure and he will kill you." His eyes were directed to the rope bracelet on Rogue's wrist. "Unless you are willing to die for her."

"No." Rogue said quietly.

"You must not let your feelings overcome your thoughts." The Blue bat stated. "Her fate has been determined and it is your duty to carry it out. If you are going to succeed, you must erase your past."

Rogue did not respond to his words, but stared sadly at his wrist. Though it may have seemed worthless, Rogue refused to be separated with the feeble piece of rope. Rogue purposely fell back, not wanting his allies to see him in such an emotional state. Despite his resistance, Rogue relinquished a small tear that landed on the red bead of his bracelet.

"_Forgive me, Rouge._"

**

* * *

**

A new treat has emerged during our gravest moment. Will the Gaia Warriors discover the missing Gaia Gate? Who are these mysterious winged knights? And what is Rogue's connection to Rouge? Find out next time on Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Sly © Sucker Punch Entertainment

Chapter Nine: Beauty and the Beast

The scene returns to the sparkling resonance of Paris. Only a short while after leaving for Holaska, Eggman reappeared in a flash of light within the safety of his personal Egg-mobile. Stepping out of the machine, Eggman looked to the ground where Sonic remained frozen in a block of ice. But the round scientist showed no concern. Staring at the crescent moon that hung over the city, it wouldn't be long before he broke himself out. And sure enough, Sonic gruesome change in size was enough to shatter his icy prison.

"What happen?" Sonic the Werehog snarled. "Where's Nazo and Chip?"

"Not surprisingly, you were frozen over in the Arctic." Eggman said snidely. "Since Nazo and the dog were the only ones that could survive in that type of atmosphere, they went to search for the Gaia Gate. In the meantime, I was to bring you here so you could lick your wounds."

"You make me sound like some kind of mutt." Sonic said; Eggman resisted the urge to laugh as Sonic scratched his ear with his foot. "Yeah, that's good...right there."

"You make this all too easy." Eggman sniggered.

Sonic just stared confused at Eggman's comment as the scientist brushed past him. Paris at night was always a sight that would never get old for the werehog. The shimmering pale lights reminds Sonic of the festivals they held annually back home on South Island. The werehog's conscious mind seemed to slip away from reality for a moment when he though of his family. His father, Gale, would most likely be hiding somewhere, drinking his heart out. His mother, Aleena, and younger brother, Stream, were probably trying to think of ways to get out of there duties. He had never seen his uncle, Scourge, since his sixth birthday. Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts when Eggman held his arm out – Sonic walked right into it.

"What was that for?!" Sonic growled.

"You should know better than daydream in the middle of a crisis." Eggman sighed irritably. "But more importantly, listen closely. Haven't you noticed anything strangle lately about this city."

"What are you getting at?" Sonic questioned.

"Just listen!" Eggman exclaimed annoyingly.

Rolling his eyes, Sonic closed them and focused his Chaos energy into his ears. Though his Internal Energy System was shot, Sonic could mold a certain extent of his power. His transformation already allowed him a heightened hearing and the added Chaos amplified his range. The streets were silent as expected during the night time, but Sonic quickly took notice of what bothered Eggman.

"It's too quiet, even during the night." Sonic said in realization. "If people were hiding in their homes, would have at least heard them moving."

"Exactly." Eggman nodded. "A city of this size would never be this silent. We must remain on guard for any possible signs of attack." He eyes roam down the street and back to the enlarged beast. "Are you sure you don't hear anything?"

"I can give it another try." Sonic suggested.

Focusing the pressure into his ears again, Sonic expanded his range to the point where they were ringing madly. So far, all the werehog could listen into was complete and utter silence. But after a minute or two, he could faintly hear a light tapping sound from a few miles away. From his tutoring back home, Sonic could instantly tell that the tapping was actually dance steps. But why everyone be dancing at this time of night. Suddenly, two distant, but familiar, voices entered his ears.

"Come on, babe." The suave voice of Sly Cooper said. "Let's dance the night away."

"No! Let go of me! Help!!"

"Amy!!" Sonic exclaimed furiously, snapping his eyes open.

"What happened?" Eggman asked shockingly; He jumped back from Sonic's outburst.

"Amy's in trouble and Sly seems to be involved." Sonic snarled; his regularly jade eyes now a piercing crimson. "Eggman, go back to Holaska and find Nazo. I'll hunt down Sly and rip him to shreds."

"Sonic, remember not to go overboard." Eggman forewarned. "If you lose yourself in your anger, there is a likely chance that you will hurt Amy in the process."

"You're...you're right." Sonic agreed, panting heavily to relieve his stress. "Just hurry up and find Nazo. I don't know how long I can keep myself from losing control."

Nodding vigorously, Eggman ran back to the Egg-mobile as fast as his legs could carry him. Making sure to keep a level head before moving out, Sonic extended his arms to a hanging flagpole and swung sparingly over the rooftops. With Amy's cries echoing through his head, Sonic showed real restraint not to crash through the buildings and rip apart everything in his path. Relief soon drifted over the werehog as he dropped over the roof close to the sound of the disturbance. There was a number of local residents standing in the central plaza of the city, seemingly dancing without worry. With his eyes scanning over the large crowd, Sonic discovered Sly Cooper spinning Amy around against her will.

"Stop fight it." Sly said...well, Sly-like. "You know ya want to. Just move to the groove."

"Ooh...I think I'm going to be sick." Amy said groggily; her face looking sickly green.

"That's the spirit." Sly said deviously, forcing Amy close. "Now how about one for good luck."

No amount of restraint could have withheld Sonic's rage from this point. Before Sly could have a chance to make a move on the rosy hedgehog, Sonic thrusted his fist forward and slammed it into the side of the raccoons face. The dancing quickly drew to an instant halt once they realized Sly was lying on the ground unconscious. Amy continued spinning for a moment before Sonic dropped down and forced her to stop. Amy tried to look grateful, but her expression was still nauseated. The world was turning around from her vision, making her unable to see her savior as he set her down.

"Thank...you." Amy moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Sonic said unnaturally soft.

And with that, Amy drifted into an unconscious sleep. Once he knew his love was safe, Sonic snapped his head and growled menacingly at the deranged citizens. But from just one look into their eyes, Sonic realized they were not acting of their own accord. Their eyes were passively narrow and their pupils were radiating with a purple neon glow. From just the sight, and the given fact that it was night time, Sonic was quick to learn the true identity of the possessed people.

"Now you freaks can take over other people's minds." Sonic sneered menacingly. "Dark Gaia is even more of a monster than I am." The werehog grinned with satisfaction. "Why don't ya come on out and show yourselves. Unless you're too chicken."

Sonic's ranting seemed to do the trick. The control citizens growled vindictively for a moment before dropping aimlessly along the cobblestone road. A horde of shadows drifted from the unconscious civilians before shaping into gang of Nightmares. Sonic cracked his knuckles in excitement. He may have not been able to release his pent-up on innocent bystanders, but he had no problem taking it out on a flock of monsters. The werehog nonchalantly cantered into the center of the horde with a sinister expression plastered on his face.

"So..." Sonic said playfully. "Who's first?"

His question was shortly answered when a particularly large Nightmare jumped forward awkwardly and swiped its claw around. Fortunately enough, Sonic effortlessly raised his forearm to block the attack. Once the dark beast had landed, Sonic thrusted his fist and snapped the monster's head clean off. The body of the deceased Nightmare remained, but the head rolled across the ground before its companions crushed it under their feet. The remained Nightmares mindlessly hissed and rushed forward from all sides.

"Come on, at least give me a challenge." Sonic said confidently.

Just moments before the Nightmares skipped ahead to dive, Sonic twisted his body around, extending his arms to their fullest. Mimicking Crash's move, Sonic swung his body around in a full circle and formed a tornado in his presence. The Nightmares were unwillingly pulled into the werehog's current before being tossed across the plaza in a multitude of directions. The shadow beasts were splashed around the walls and pavement – their bodies reduced to nothing but ooze. Sonic stopped spinning for a moment, slightly dazed, before inspecting his work.

"Eat your heart out Leonardo." Sonic said satisfactory, clapping his claws together. "Boy, that felt good. I oughta try it some time with the knucklehead." There was a suddenly echoing thud. "What was that?"

Looking over, Sonic barely had a chance to turn before a giant wooden club pelted him across the face. The force of the unexpected impact sent the werehog tumbling backwards down the street and through the window of a closed floral shop. Groaning loudly, Sonic weakly pulled himself up and stared down at his attacker. Compared to the creatures that appeared from the citizens, the monster that emerged from Sly was colossal. The titanic creature was twice the size of a Nightmare and was shaped more like a warrior. It possessed a single neon eye and carried a gigantic wooden club.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Sonic growled. "Haven't we been through enough already?"

But the titan did not agree with the werehog's opinion. The massive monster stomped towards it's prey – the ground shaking with each step – until it hung over the werehog. Though clearly expected, Sonic was hardly able to pull himself away before the titan crushed the building with its club. Taking the opportunity to go on the offensive, Sonic rushed past a streetlight, grabbing it with his claw, and pulled his arm to the fullest. At once, his arm snapped backwards, forcing the werehog to fling himself towards the titan. Unfortunately, as Sonic swiped his claw around, the massive monster raised its club to effortlessly block the attack.

"Ok, so this is not going to be as easy as the other." Sonic muttered, rolling to the side to dodge. "But no one is invincible. I just have to find out what makes this guy tick."

No being forced back on defense, Sonic started to examine his opponent while avoiding the blows. The titanic beast was defiantly strong and his swings were defiantly equal to his movements. But while the enlarged creature stomped forward for a better chance of attack, Sonic noticed a weakness in his legs. Because of his bulk and the size of his club, the monster's legs could barely support his structure. That was Sonic's opportunity to attack.

"I've only got one shot at this, so I have to make it count." Sonic said silently as he jumped back. "Hey, ugly! Your mother must feel sorry to have you for a kid."

An equally large vein was throbbing from the titan's forehead. The titan stomped forward with unrivaled rage – the stones beneath its feet were turned to dust. It started swinging it enlarged club around, making it difficult for Sonic to gain a clear shot. Taking a chance, Sonic thrusted his fist forward. Fortunately enough, his timing was perfect and managed to motion past the vibrating weapon and snapped the monster's ankle. The unpredictable attack sent the titan flailing backward, unwillingly tossing its club to the air. Seeing the opportunity he was hoping for, Sonic made a quick grab for the club and pushed all his weight into thrashing the titan. The club splattered the face of the beast across the ground, deforming it like it followers.

"And stay down!" Sonic snarled.

"Sonic..." Amy moaned.

The werehog flinched in anxiety while he craned his head over his shoulder. The blossoming hedgehog was stirring raggedly, but Sonic was fortunate enough to notice that she was still disoriented. Sonic never wanted to speak to Amy more than he did now, but looking back on how she reacted before, the werehog thought against it. Making a quick shot for the rooftop, Sonic flung himself towards the sky and disappeared over the horizon. What he didn't realize was that Amy was able to catch a glimpse of him before he left suddenly. Though she had seen the beast before, there was something different about him...something familiar.

"It's can't be..." Amy said in disbelief. "Just now...that creature. Was that...Sonic?"

"Ah, that should calm things down a bit." Amy jumped at the voice and turned, unknowingly discovering the old Professor Pickle. "I always knew I could depend on Sonic to sort things out."

"You know Sonic?" Amy asked hopefully.

"How could I not know someone like Sonic?" Pickles said delightfully. "And judging by your appearance, you must be Amy Rose. Sonic has talked quite a bit about you. In fact, he was here just a moment ago. Saved your life, he did."

"I knew it!" Amy exclaimed awestricken. "I knew that creature had something to do with Sonic! Tell me, what happened to him?! Please, I have to know everything!"

"I will happily explain..." Pickle waved kindly. "Perhaps over a plate of cucumber sandwiches. But first, we should help out my young associate over here." He pointed to Sly, who remained unconscious. He noticed Amy's angered expression and quickly added. "Don't worry, I promise he will not do any harm now that the monster is no longer possessing him."

"All right, but if he tries anything..." Amy said warningly, calling out her Piko-Piko Hammer. "I'll give him a clobbering he won't soon forget."

* * *

The scene reopened near the cobblestone road aimed towards Prof. Pickle's house. After waiting nearly patient for twenty minutes, Sonic met up with Eggman, who successfully found Nazo and Chip. Because of the nightly appearance, Nazo had reverted to his Ice Guardian form. Nazo informed the two of everything they discovered at Holaska: the villagers, Slifer, and Rogue. Sonic felt something familiar about Rogue's description, but said nothing. And then Sonic told everything that had happened between Amy and the Nightmares.

"It was a great idea that you managed to provoke those creatures." Nazo complimented. "If you had not, they would have remained within the people and would have slaughtered them. I am impressed."

"Yeah, Sonic's a hero!" Chip cheered.

"But we're nowhere close to finding the Gaia Gate." Sonic said depressingly. "Maybe the professor found something that can tell us exactly where the temple is hidden."

"I sense that something us is bothering you." Nazo commented openly. "Care to share it with us?"

"It's just..." Sonic began with a great sigh. "How can I show myself around Amy? I mean, we would be fine during the day, but I don't want to hide from her every time the sun goes down. I don't want to keep this secret from her."

"Love is a great and terrible thing." Eggman said wisely. "Take it from someone with experience. I loved Salina truly, but I was afraid that she would despise me for my works on military weapons and untested experiments. But she openly supported me to the bitter end. She was unnaturally kind and could see the goodness in others when they couldn't see it themselves."

"Something Rai inherited." Sonic said gratefully. "I hope that when I do show myself to Amy, she'll still love me."

"Aw, come on, Sonic." Chip said happily, pulling the ends of Sonic's mouth into a forced smile. "You need to cheer up."

This time, Nazo did not stop Sonic from slapping the dog into the ground. After taking the time to scrape the mutt off the ground, The team of four walked into the aged professor's home. As expected, they found Sly and Pickles standing in his study – Sly was holding and ice pack over his head. Upon seeing their arrival, Prof. Pickle expressed his happiness.

"Oh, thank goodness you are back." Pickles said brightly. "I had thought something had happened to you. Tell me, did you find the temple?"

"No such luck." Nazo shook. "The villagers that lived there have no knowledge of the temples whereabouts, only its existence."

"Hmm...that is unfortunate." Pickles said musingly. "But not to worry, I have discovered the location of another temple. It is hidden in a valley know as Chun-nan. I believe an old friend of my lives there. He should know where the temple is."

"Then we have no time to waste." Eggman said urgently. "We must hurry before Terra beats us to it."

"Before You go, I believe there is someone here who wants to meet you, Sonic." Pickle smiled.

"Meet me?" Sonic repeated surprisingly.

"Sonic?"

The werehog stiffened from the sound. He stared towards the door and looked on with dread as Nazo and Eggman moved aside to allow Amy entrance into the room. The rosy hedgehog remained in place, staring with mild interest at his transformed boyfriend. But Sonic could tell what she was thinking. He was a monster and she didn't want to look at him.

"Sonic..." Amy said softly as she inched closer to the beast. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sonic said sadly.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked, brushing against his wild fur.

"I went off to fight Black Doom, but he captured me." Sonic explained briefly. "He used the Chaos Emeralds to drain me of all my positive energy. And now, I transform into this monster every night. I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to see me again."

"How can you say that?!" Amy screamed. Everyone jumped in surprise at her outburst, but Sonic stared in utter bewilderment. "I don't care if you look like a monster or not! To me, you're still the same old Sonic."

"But..."

"Sonic, listen to me" Amy said forcefully, grasping the werehog by his face. "No matter what shape or form you take, you'll always be Sonic the Hedgehog. And no matter what happens, I will love you forever and ever."

"Amy..." Sonic spoke hoarsely. "I was so afraid that you would be disgusted by the way I looked. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life and I didn't want to lose you." He held the rosy hedgehog in his enlarged arm. "I love you so much, Amy."

"And I love you, Sonic." Amy replied.

As the reunited lovers embraced one another, they remained uncaring for their audience. Sly and Pickles smiled brightly, but the Gaia Team had burst out into tears, even Nazo. Their weeping continued until Sonic and Amy pulled apart. Before either had a chance to speak, Amy removed one of her ring bracelet and attached it to Sonic's wrist. It surprisingly reshaped to fit Sonic's bulk perfectly.

"Take it with you." Amy said happily. "That way, you'll always a part of me wherever you go."

"I'll keep it safe." Sonic promised before turning to his team. "Let's get moving! Next stop, Chun-nan!"

The Gaia Team nodded appreciatively and followed the werehog back to the Egg-mobile. Amy sighed in gratitude. Even though Sonic was working with two of his greatest enemies, she felt confident that he was safe with them. Amy, Sly, Pickle remained in silence as they watched the team vanish into the city before the thieving raccoon broke the silence.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Sly said suddenly. "Professor, you associate in Shamar called earlier."

"Excellent timing." Pickle grinned. "I wander what Shade discovered this time."

**

* * *

**

A heart that is broken can always be repaired. Will the Gaia Warriors find the Gaia Gate in time? Or will Terra and Black Doom beat them to it? And how is Shade involved in this? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

Please, read and review


	11. Trail by Fire, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini

Chapter Eleven: Trial by Fire, Part 1

The scene opens to a distant tired village nestled close to the heart of Eastern China. With the scene of night fall covering a great percentage of the tiny habitation was covered in shadow. Once night had fallen over, the inhabitants of the hidden sanctuary rushed back into their homes – the lights were quickly snuffed out. Fortunately enough, no one was awake to witness the blinding flash of light erupting from the heart of the village. Sonic the Werehog howled in excitement for a few seconds before Nazo the Guardian clasped a frozen hand over his jaw.

"Will you stay quiet for a moment?" Nazo pleaded, removing his hand. Sonic's maw was still frozen in ice. "You have been acting like this every since we left Prof. Pickle's lab."

"Well, sorry for being happy!" Sonic snarled, ripping off the ice. "But you would be howling too if Lightra was still around to say that she loved you!"

"Now that's....mostly true." Nazo commented agreeably.

"It's so dark around here." Chip said blindly, waving his tiny paws around the air. "I can't see a thing! Oh no, I've gone blind! This is terrible!" Sonic removed the ice cream cone from his head. "Oh, that's better."

"So this is Chun-nan, huh?" Nazo commented bored.

"Chun-nan is an ancient land of legends." Eggman said informatively. "From the times of the ancient emperors, this village has been founded as the basis of folklore and myths. At one time, it was believed that this community was the training grounds for the Dragon Riders, where they would pass their lessons onto the next generation."

"That was very insightful." Sonic said appraisingly. "Where'd you learn all that?"

"It was in the guidebook I found down the street." Eggman stated, bringing the guidebook into view and flipping through the pages. "It also said that there is a town near by famous for its all-you-can-eat buffets....Hmm...."

Without wasting a single breathe, Eggman tossed the guidebook and vanished with the Eggmobile in a flash of light. The Gaia Warriors stared dumbfounded for the lost period ever before reminding themselves of their task. Tracing down the square-stoned road, the eyes of the Gaia Warriors took in everything that this village had to offer. The structures that surrounded them were made from the finest cedar wood, bonsai trees were planted around every corner, and the local restaurants glowed with exotic paper lanterns. But the most captivating feature was the benevolent, evergreen forest that concealed the village from the world.

"You know, this place isn't so bad." Sonic sighed pleasantly. "It makes even a raging beast like me feel calm."

"You would never think that a place like this exists." Nazo said coolly. "It's as if Dark Gaia never existed."

"Who again?" Chip asked wildly.

"At least one thing is still the same." Sonic sniggered. "But I'll bet there'll be a time when..." Suddenly, a frying pan swung out of the corner and clanged against Sonic's face. "Why does everyone do that?"

"Who's there?!" Nazo questioned, positioning his claw forward.

Without warning, a web of copper mesh catapulted out from the darkness and constricted the ice guardian to the wall. And while Chip sat back and watched, the unknown attack stepped forward around the corner. He was a tall, firm human with sandy-dark skin and wild, wood-colored hair. He wore a red Chinese robe while carrying a frying pan in one hand and a string connecting to Nazo's net in the other. Chip pulled out a bowl of popcorn and 3-D glasses.

"Stand down, beasts!" The man commanded. "You have fallen prey to Venton the Shur'tugal!"

"Ok, that last part made no sense." Nazo stated, his powers freezing and destroying the copper mesh. "But even so, you do not stand a likely chance against those you do not understand."

"And there is my you cease to understand." Venton proclaimed, hailing the frying pan like a sword. "We folk of Chun-nan are a proud race. We have lived to uphold the legacies of our..."

"You talk too much!" Sonic growled.

The menacing werehog – a sweltering red circle printed on his forehead – raised his giant fist over his head and flayed in down over the culinary warrior. Unexpectedly, the man known as Venton, dived forward and skidded cleanly between the werehog's legs. Once on the other side, he flipped around and thrust his foot at Sonic's back. Unfortunately, this only continued to irritate Sonic further as the beast swung his outstretched arm towards the man's head. Using the remaining wire, Venton whipped it around Sonic's arm and pulled the werehog forward, fisting the beast in the face. Once again, the effects of the blow did nothing but further Sonic's rage. Luckily, Nazo managed to encase both opponents in ice from their shoulders down.

"Aw, it was just getting to the good part." Chip whined; Nazo tossed a brick of ice at his face. "I'm ok!"

"Not that everyone has calmed down; maybe we can discuss this rationally." Nazo said hopefully.

"Fat chance." Venton hissed spitefully. "I would rather offer my bones to the Ra'zac than to compromise with you."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Sonic sneered.

"Sonic, don't eat him." Nazo warned; Sonic snorted nastily. The Ice Guardian turned to the dark-skinned human. "Why have you attacked us out of the blue? We have nothing wrong to provoke an attack."

"Nothing wrong?" Venton repeated savagely. "Your kind has continually visited his village at night, possessing the innocence from their homes. I am merely trying to defend my people."

"It seems you have mistaken us for Dark Gaia's spawn." Nazo chuckled lightheartedly. "We may appear like monster – Sonic still acts like one – but we have no reason to attack your people."

"Yeah, we're the Gaia Warriors." Sonic said glaring. "You know, the good guys."

"I have heard many tales of the Gaia Warriors." Venton said suspiciously. "But the stories always say that the Gaia Warriors were a pair of hedgehogs, both representing light and darkness. How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Here, have some chocolate." Chip offered, holding out a large bar of chocolate. "Come on, it's delicious."

"That would be nice." Venton said kindly. Chip took a large piece and placed it in the human's mouth, whom proceeded to swallow it whole. "That _was_ delicious. Ok, I guess you are the Gaia Warriors."

"_All it took was a piece of chocolate?_" Sonic thought strangely.

"_The people of this village have strange customs._" Nazo thought.

Once knowing that it was safe, Nazo released the cube that entrapped both fighters. Once free, Venton straightened himself to look appropriate – Sonic punched him in the face.

"Oh, you are so lucky you are the Gaia Warrior." Venton hissed.

"Whatever." Sonic waved before turning serious. "Now you obviously know something about the Gaia Warriors and what we really look like during the day. Does that mean you know where the Gaia Gate is?"

"Everyone here knows the Gaia Gate." Venton announced. "Just before the previous Guardian, Eragon Shadeslayer, died, he told the location of the temple to the village. He said that if there was ever trouble resonating from the temple, The Gaia Warriors were destined to arrive and save us."

"Where is it?" Chip asked curiously.

"It's hidden deep in the forest of Du Weldenvarden." Venton explained, pointing to the lush scenery behind the village. "Just beyond the former capital of Ellesmera. You'll find the gateway hidden in the former nesting grounds of the dragons."

"We thank you for your help." Nazo nodded politely; Sonic crossed him arms in bad temper. "We promise that we will prevent any harm from coming to your people."

"Be warned, there is more in the forest than the shadow creatures." Venton said seriously. "Once you cross the foundation of the temple, be prepared for the greatest of dangers."

"We deal with danger everyday." Sonic waved, trotting down the road. "Hurry up, slowpokes!"

"Bye-bye!" Chip called as he followed behind.

And that left Venton completely alone in the empty streets. The dark warrior stared at the ground – his eyes filled with dread and despair. Why had he refrained from telling them everything? If they truly were the Gaia Warriors, couldn't they help with his predicament? Venton clenched his fist hard, trying to think of the answer to the situation. And when no answer arrived to him, Venton shrugged his shoulders and wandered back to his home.

* * *

The scene alters to the winding forest of Du Weldenvarden. Must as they had expected, the entire forest was a gigantic maze that would make the tunnels under Hybrid's castle look small. Commenting on that, Sonic was still happy by the fact that they wouldn't be facing a basilisk anytime soon. After passing through gangling brushes, snapping trees, and hidden pitfalls, the Gaia Warriors found salvation in a wide clearing. Sonic and Chip went to the small pond that resided there before giving Nazo a drink – they didn't want the water to freeze.

"Man, how far does this forest go?" Nazo, surprisingly, complained.

"Who knows." Sonic shrugged. "We really should have stopped to ask that guy for directions."

"But I thought you didn't want to ask him for directions." Chip noted, nibbling at his chocolate.

"Anyway..." Sonic spoke, clearly trying to change the topic. "That guys said the temple could be seen from the former city of whatever, near some dragon's nest."

"Any trace of the city would be turned to ruins at this point." Nazo commented. "So our best hope is to find the ruins. With any luck, the dragon nests should be close by. And from that point, the Gaia Gate."

"Do you think dragons really existed?" Chip asked excitedly. "I hope there are still some now."

"Chip, let me tell you a few things." Sonic sniggered, pulling the flying dog closer. "I have fought giant machines overlords, battled evil spirits, duked it out with alien invaders, and lasted against inner-dimension time gods." The werehog grinned at Chip's astonished look. "But I can tell you, there is no such thing as..."

Suddenly, a heavy gale of wind bellowed from the north, nearly pushing the heroes back to the village. Thanks to Sonic's sensitive hearing, he could hear an unknown screech mixed in with the wind – the werehog had never heard anything like it. As the wind died down, there was a loud flapping sound, followed by the same screech, before everything went silent.

"What was that?" Nazo asked shockingly.

"Maybe it was a dragon." Chip suggested hopefully.

"I told ya, Chip." Sonic said exasperatedly. "There is no such thing as..."

Before Sonic could get his sentence out, an orb of blue energy shot out from the trees and struck the werehog square in the chest. Sonic landed with an unnerving thud along with a sickening crack – his right arm was broken. But while Chip scurried over to his friend, Nazo traced the undaunted attack back to its source. Dropping the cover of the nightly shade, three unknown creatures similar to the Nightmares. They were levitating creatures that resembled ancient sorcerers, but each possessed a different color: blue, red, and green. They are to be known as Dark Master, Fire Master, and Lightning Master.

"Wizard monsters?" Sonic questioned, staggering to his feet.

"For some reason, this doesn't shock me." Nazo commented. The Lightning Master waved his staff, sending a bolt of electricity through Nazo. "I stand correct. _That _shocked me."

"Who writes this stuff?" Sonic muttered.

Using his remaining arm, Sonic thrusted his fist forward for the Dark Master that attacked him earlier. Unfortunately, the Fire Master, its body ablaze, hovered in front of its companion and shielded itself with its staff. Just by coming in contact with the red sorcerer, Sonic's hand was cindered – Sonic released an echoing howl. Taking the opportunity given, the Fire Master pointed its staff forward and unleashed a fireball to rival Blaze's. Still whimpering over his arms, Sonic was too distracted to avoid the blazing sphere and was launched backwards into the tree – his chest burned black.

"Sonic!" Nazo exclaimed worried. "Are you all right?!"

"Nazo, look out!" Chip warned.

"What?!" Nazo said startled.

The Lightning Master was standing directly behind him, giving Nazo barely enough time to dodge its staff. Thrashing his claw to the ground, Nazo formed a wall of crystallized ice to separate himself from the enemy. Hoping to give himself enough time, Nazo turned to help his friends in their distress. Unfortunately, the barrier was shattered by another sphere of blue energy given by the Dark Master. Nazo didn't even have a moment to realize what had occurred before the Lightning Master relinquished a storm of electricity through his body. The Ice Guardian could only remember this kind of pain during his time with Lightra and held no will to stop it. The Lightning Master continued to force all his energy through the Gaia Warrior with no hope of surviving.

"Blöthr kyeykva!"

And the tone of the strong voice, the Lightning Master's powers faded and its staff shattered for unknown reasons. Not seeking waste this moment, Nazo reverted his claw into a sharp point. The Ice Guardian staggered quickly to his feet and stabbed the piercing weapon through the Lightning Master's chest, obliterating it from existence. The Dark Master floated away as the Fire Master joined his side. A moment later, Nazo's savior appeared. It was Venton, but he now wore a crimson red tunic with form fitting white pants and a sword sheath strapped to his belt. Holstered in his right hand was a weapon anything like Nazo had ever seen. It was a long broadsword with a small spherical emerald at the hilt. What amazed the Guardian more was the shining jade steel that formed the main part of the blade.

"You..." Nazo said shockingly. "You're the guy from the village."

"I have a name, you know." Venton said grudgedly. "I warned you that these woods were dangerous, but I never expected someone like you to listen."

"But why are you hear?" Nazo questioned. "Why would you purposely put yourself in danger for our sake."

"That can be mended later." Venton stated, sending hateful glares to the evil creatures. "But right now, we better deal with these kalfya."

"I don't know what that means, but I'm all for it." Nazo said.

Almost immediately, the Dark Master spun its staff around and summoned forth another sphere of blue energy. But Nazo was prepared this time as he formed a shield of ice from his forearm to block. While seeing Nazo's defense, the Fire Master called a molten fireball from the end of its staff. But before the monster had a chance to complete its attack, Venton held his palm towards the glistening pond and called to it.

"Eka ethgrí adurna!"

In a miraculous movement, the water jumped from the pond and showered over the flaming wizard. Powers drained, the Fire Master could only stare it agony as Venton ran it through with his blade. The Dark Master clearly knew he was out matched by the way it tried to fly away. But at the last second, Sonic's hand swatted from above and crumbled the creature beneath his palm, utterly destroying it.

"That was fun." Sonic said brutally; his arm limping to his side. "I was actually hoping there would be more."

"We'd better not risk it, Sonic." Nazo stated. "Your arm is damaged enough as it is."

"I can take care of that." Venton said pointedly.

Sonic did not seem trusting to the human, seeing how he reacted back in the village, but was reluctant to accept his help. Venton kneeled close to Sonic's elbow, inspecting the points of possible pain. From his pointed ears, Sonic could distinctly hear him muttering "Waíse heill", followed by a soft glow. When the miniscule light died, Sonic had regained all feeling in his arm.

"Hey, that actually worked!" Sonic cheered, flexing his arm. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Before he passed on, Eragon Shadeslayer passed his knowledge to me." Venton informed.

"Then doesn't that make you the Guardian of the Gaia Gate?" Chip asked.

"I was never given the official title, but yes." Venton nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Nazo questioned interestingly. "It would have saved us a great deal of trouble if we had the Guardian at our side to begin with."

"I don't deserve the title." Venton said sorrowfully. "Not after what I did."

"What happened?" Sonic asked softly.

Instead of answering, Venton thrusted out his hand and opened his palm. Under the light of the half-moon, his hand was marked by a glistening silver spiral opal tattoo.

"This is the gedwëy ignasia." Venton explained to the stunned faces. "It means shining palm in the Ancient Language. It is a mark given to Riders when they first touch their dragons."

"Ah ha!" Chip shouted proudly. "I knew there were dragons."

"Yes, there are, but not many." Venton said mournfully. "Many of the dragons died during the reign of Galbatorix in ancient times. The few that remained were Saphira, dragon of Eragon Shadeslayer, and Thorn, dragon of Murtagh Morzansson. My dragon, Rioku, was born shortly after theirs."

"Where is he?" Nazo asked.

"When Saphira and Thorn mated, it was my duty to watch over their child until it hatched." Venton continued sadly. "I had managed for the previous years until recently. When that abomination, Dark Gaia, corrupted the planet, he polluted the mind of Rioku and turned him against me."

"How did that happen?" Chip asked.

"Dragons are more in tuned with nature than we are." Venton explained. "When something happens that influences the planet, they must be ordered to follow. Rioku is now a servant of Dark Gaia."

"And that's why you came to us." Nazo analyzed. "You knew only with our help would you be able to reclaim your dragon."

"I am sorry for what I have done earlier, but I am in desperate need of your help." Venton said pleadingly. In a surprising act, the dark-skinned Rider dropped to his knees and bowed to their feet. "Please, help me return my friend."

"What do we do guys?" Chip asked between them.

"Well, we do owe him for saving our lives." Sonic said, lifting the human to his feet. "We will help you get your dragon back, but only if you take us to the Gaia Gate."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Venton smirked. "My previous reports have told me that Rioku is currently nesting near the Gaia Gates, safely guarding Thorn and Saphira's egg. He may be under Dark Gaia's control, but his will keeps him obligated to his duty."

"Then we best hurry." Nazo said warningly. "If we want any chance of defeating a dragon, we need to remain in these nocturnal forms. And the sunrise will be within less than two hours."

"Follow me." Venton instructed. "I know a shortcut through Kirtan."

With a swift nod, the Gaia Warriors followed the Dragon Rider farther into the dark reaches of the forest. Unknown to them, a massive shadow of a winged beast loomed over them before soaring across the skies towards the mountains.

* * *

**A new challenge is presented to the Gaia Warriors. Will our heroes be able to defeat a powerful dragon? Can Venton regain control over his partner? And will the dragon egg remain safe? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	12. Trail by Fire, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini  
LoS © Sierra Entertainment  
Naruto © Kishimoto

Chapter Twelve: Trial by Fire, Part 2

The scene returns to the thick forest and hidden lands of Du Weldenvarden in Chun-nan. After creating an unlikely agreement Venton, the last of the Dragon Riders, the Gaia Warriors were forced to trail after him for the Gaia Gate. During their travels through the forest, Chip asked questions nonstop about the Dragon Riders, which Venton was pleased to answer. From what they learned so far, an ancient race of elves that fought a bloody war against the dragon, both sides losing many lives. Until one elf hatched one of the Dragon Eggs and became the first Rider in history.

"Once the elf and dragon formed a connection, they traveled the world to make peace between their races." Venton continued, swipe a branch away with his jade sword. "In due time, both races grew to understand each other and benefited from the connection."

"Benefited how?" Nazo asked interestingly.

"Well, the dragons gained the elves ability to speak." Venton grinned. "And in return, the elves gained the dragons potential of near-immortality."

"Near-immortality?" Sonic repeated confused. "But if they are immortal, then why hasn't anyone ever seen one before. I've traveled around the world over a hundred times and never saw a guy with pointy ears."

"You misunderstand." Venton laughed. "I said NEAR-immortal. Dragons and elves can still be killed by weapon or poison. The elves only remain eternally young. Most of them perished at the hands of Galbatorix during the Great War."

"Hey, if the dragons did that for the elves..." Chip said excitedly. "Then does that mean it works the same for Riders."

"So you've finally caught on." Venton smirked, ducking below another branch. "Dragon Riders share the same lifespan as their dragons. If one dies, the other loses their life in the process. Eragon Shadeslayer passed away shortly after his dragon, Saphira Brightscales, lost in life while giving birth to her child."

"So how old are you?" Nazo questioned.

"I existed during the war against Galbatorix." Venton said boastfully. "In other words, I am nearly over four thousand years old by next week."

"Happy birthday!!" Chip cheered.

"That would explain why you know so much about dragons." Nazo said interestingly. "While I was still trapped within the Chaos Emeralds, I learned many facts about the dragons from the Knuckles Tribe that guarded me."

"It won't matter if we don't fix this problem." Venton grimaced. "Eragon trusted me to protect the dragon child at all costs."

"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about." Sonic claimed, slapping the human's back. Venton was pushed into a wide mud puddle. "Sonic the Hedgehog is willing to save the day."

"Oh, I feel so much better." Venton said sarcastically.

An hour passed and the Gaia Warriors were becoming impatient....ok, Sonic was. The werehog was agitated that he couldn't just run across the forest and find the damn place instead of walking around the trees. It felt like they were walking in circle – every tree looked exactly like its neighbor. The only thing that prevented the werehog from mutilating the last Rider was Nazo's threats of freezing him alive. Venton soon came to a halt and he walked up to a brush of vines and looked back.

"Welcome to the nesting grounds!" Venton announced as he pushed back the vines.

The sight that greeted the heroes was something truly to be marveled. The circular area before them was fifty feet long, devoid of plant life, and made from polished white stone. A glistening blue lake took its place in the center of the area with a flock of water lilies forming circles around a tiny green island. Behind the lake was a solemn temple closely watched by two accurately sculptured dragon statues. The dragon on the left was made of blue stone and presented a face of sincerity. But the dragon on the right was made from red stone and showed pure ferocity.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Chip exclaimed, floating close to the lake.

"Where did the elves find the material to build this." Nazo asked while tapping the white stone.

"They didn't." Venton answered all-knowingly. "Elves only held powers over the trees and plants such as those lilies." He pointed to the aquatic plants. "The rest of this place was made by the dwarves. They were the master artisans of their time."

And while Venton went on to explain how the sanctuary was built, Sonic crossed the threshold and stood beneath the eyes of the dragon statues. The carvings of the massive beast, which tripled his size, were so realistic that Sonic had the impression that they were alive. But Sonic's attention was forged to the red dragon, whose savage expression mirror Sonic during a fit of rage.

"You like them?" Venton asked, causing Sonic to yelp is surprise. "The dwarves worked for thirty year to make them look exactly as the originals. They marked everything right down to the last scale."

"Who are they?" Sonic asked curiously.

"The blue dragon is Saphira." Venton smiled. "She was recognized as the most graceful dragon to have ever existed. And the red dragon is her mate, Thorn. Just looking at that thing gives me chills."

"Whatever happened to him?" Sonic asked; his eyes never left the dragon.

"After Galbatorix was defeated, Thorn and Murtagh disappeared." Venton explained. "Murtagh was forced as Galbatorix servant and he never forgave himself. But one day, Thorn returned without his Rider and offered himself as a suitable mate for Saphira. It took must time and hardship, but Saphira forgave Thorn for his dark deeds and accepted him."

"Just like Amy..." Sonic murmured pleasurably.

"He, guys, there's something in the water?!" Chip yelled.

Attracted to Chip's information, Sonic and Venton turned backwards towards the lake – Nazo remained near the edge of the forest. The tiny dog was hovering over the lilies while pointing to the island in the center of the sanctuary. Under the pale light of the half-moon, a reflecting violet stone lied gently in a bed of leaves formed in the shape of a nest.

"That's the dragon egg!" Venton cried shockingly. "But it's supposed to be inside the temple!"

"I'll get it!" Chip volunteered.

"Chip! Wait!" Nazo forewarned.

But the flapping mutt did not listen as he glided over the water for the small island. But as he only several feet from the smooth purple rock, he remained unaware of the growing shadow forming beneath him. With barely a moment to spare, Nazo forged a hook and chain from pure ice and yanked the mutt back as a tower of emerald flames consumed the island. Unfortunately, Nazo did not anticipate the strength of his pull and was shot backwards into the forest as Chip slammed into his chest. Before either creature could stand, they were cut off by a sea of emerald flames that surrounded the sanctuary.

"Chip! Nazo!" Sonic called. "Are you guys all right?!"

"We're fine!" Nazo shouted over the crackling flames. "What about the egg?!"

"It takes extremely powerful magic to destroy a dragon egg." Venton stated, pointing to the violet egg, which remained unscathed. "That is why the egg has remained safe after so many centuries."

"But where did the fire come from?" Sonic asked. "And why is it green?"

"That's the worst part." Venton said anxiously.

"Sonic, look out!" Chip cried.

Shiftily following his advice, Sonic and Venton rolled away moments before a massive claw stomped in their former position. As Sonic tumbled back to his feet, he could literally feel his jaw drop to the floor. He was facing a dragon – a REAL dragon – roughly the same size as the statues behind it. Its scales with of the sickest green that made Sonic think of Naga – Sonic shivered at the thought. Its eyes were demonic with a piecing golden glare and its fangs were dark as the night. One step backwards from the werehog and the beast uttered an earsplitting screech.

"Uh, Venton..." Sonic muttered softly.

"Rioku!" Venton screamed in bewildered shock. "Rioku, what has that monster done to you?"

"_My master is not the monster._" The dragon known as Rioku proclaimed; surprising the Gaia Warriors with his human speech. "_If anything, it is these human that are the monsters. Galbatorix's influence still carries through human such as that vile creature, Eggman._"

"Rioku, this isn't like you." Venton stated.

"_Silence, human!_" Rioku commanded forcefully. "_From this day, the dragons take their rightful place as masters of the world!"_

Before Venton could get in another word, Rioku raised his claw and slammed it forward to the ground. Knowing Venton wasn't going to move, Sonic extended his paw and pulled him back by his tunic before he was reduced to a pancake. The werehog dropped Venton to the ground while Rioku flapped his tremendous wings and took flight.

"I don't think he's in the mood to listen." Sonic commented.

"There's got to be a way to snap him out of it." Venton said concerned.

"Heh! Just leave that to me." Sonic smirked.

Venton didn't seem too willing to trust him, but realized that it was the only option available. With a swift nod, Sonic and Venton jumped to their feet and charged ahead for the menacing dragon. Rioku released an echoing growl as he flapped his tower-sized wings, creating a wall of winds in his place. Sonic, having a natural affinity for wind, was able to withstand the gale without much trouble. Venton, on the other hand, was forced to use his magic in order to shield himself and advance – his stamina was weakening. Rioku was aware that his wings working for him and halted his motion to release a wave of emerald flames from his throat. This time, Sonic was unable to resist the torrent and held up his arms in defense – his skin burned with unimaginable pain.

"AHH!" Sonic screamed horribly. "Venton! Help me!"

"_Thrysta adurna!_" Venton commanded, holding his hand to the water.

With a splash of the lake, several spheres of water formed in the air above the violet egg. Seeing the Rioku was distracted, Venton directed the spheres with his hand and thrusted them forward. Rioku was too immersed with his prey that he failed to notice six water spheres fly through the sea of flames and down his throat. Rioku release his magic and coughed up a storm, allowing Sonic a moment's reprieve. Once his fit was settled, Rioku attempted to use his flames again, but only managed to form a ring of smoke. Taking in the moment, Sonic, with a devious grin, extended his arm to reach for the dragon's throat and pulled him to the ground, close to his face.

"You really know how to tick a hog off." Sonic snarled.

"_Only a weak individual such as you suffers pain._" Rioku retorted.

"Let's test that theory." Sonic smirked.

The werehog pulled back his fist, winding it up for pressure, and shot the paw forward between the dragon's eye. The impacted shot Rioku backwards into the lake, creating a tsunami to wash over the sanctuary – the flames remained burning. The shock pushed the violet egg out from its nest and stumbled close to the edge of the island. With a hint of worry, Sonic shot his hand and captured the egg just moment before it touched ground. He recalled his arm and relaxed with the egg in his safety.

"Phew, that was a close one." Sonic said relieved.

"_Supernatural freak!!_"

Rioku emerged from the lake in an explosion of liquid – his eyes were darker than normal. The furious dragon twisted its head back and snapped forward, unleashing the emerald flames in a large proportion that normal. Sonic didn't want to take the chance of attack and harm the egg, leaving him to guard the treasure with his arms. Unfortunately enough, Venton jumped out in front with his sword held in front and split the flames down the middle. But the sheer force of the attack pushed them backward close to the wall of flames that separated them from the forest.

"This isn't working," Venton groaned

"You think?" Sonic asked rhetorically. "This guy is insane. He's even trying to destroy the egg."

"At this rate, he's gonna wear out my blade." Venton heaved, forcing himself to his knees. "There's only one way to beat him. Rioku has a weakness in the soft spot of his head. If we could create an impact so powerful, it should render him helpless."

"I think I might have an idea." Sonic informed, safely setting the egg aside. "I'm only gonna one shot at this. Better make it count."

The werehog crouched as far to the ground and as possible and kicked up, sending him flying clear over the temple. Rioku cut of from his spell, much to Venton's relief, only when he spotted the blur crossing through the sky. Judging by Rioku's expression, Sonic predicted that he was going to use his flames again. It was now or never. The werehog thrusted both arms forward and grabbed Rioku by the next, careful to fly over his head to miss the sea of flames. Once Sonic landed on the ground, he forced all his energy into moving the dragon backward. In a spectacular show of strength, the werehog pummel Rioku into the ground – the dragon's head cracking the stone. With a soft groan, Rioku lost consciousness and released all magic done in the sanctuary. Once the flames died down, Chip and Nazo rejoined their friends.

"You did it, Sonic!" Chip cheered. "I knew you would!"

"Yes, that was very impressive." Nazo acknowledged.

"Ah, it was nothing." Sonic waved easily. His eyes wandered over to Venton, who was kneeling down to his partner with a concerned expression. "Is Rioku going to be ok?"

"He's fine." Venton said softly. "With any luck, he'll finally snap out of his trance."

"We can only be lucky." Nazo chuckled before turning to the temple. "Well, we found the Gaia Gate, but we have no way of getting inside."

"Then you might want to have this." Venton reached into pocket and tossed a glittering object to Sonic. The werehog held a two-pronged golden key – the Planet Key. "Eragon Shadeslayer left it to me before he died. I think you might find it useful."

"Thanks for the help, man." Sonic said gratefully.

Venton merely waved his hand, telling them to proceed to the temple. They inserted the key into the slot inside the temple, which consisted of multiple waterfall and Chinese decoration, and entered the Inner Sanctuary. Like the last temple, Chip floated up to the pedestal, calling the hidden slot and Nazo placed the dull emerald in the center. A moment later, the red emerald returned to life and the Earth rattled into place – another continent returned.

"Two down, five to go." Nazo noted.

"Maybe now things will finally start to lighten up around here." Sonic said hopefully.

"Guy! Come out here, quick!" Chip screamed.

Driven by his voice, Sonic and Nazo raced outside the temple and returned to the sanctuary. What they found was not something to be expected. Venton, holding the dragon egg, was standing next to Chip and a revived Rioku. But unlike before, all dark influences had been removed from the dragon guardian. Rioku's scales shined with a brilliant light that would rival the master emerald, his eyes were sharp like two jade stones, and his fangs were the brightest shade of ivory in existence.

"_So you are the Gaia Warriors._" Rioku said kindly, bowing his head low. "_I thank you for ending my rampage._"

"It's a miracle." Venton said wondrously. "The moment the temple lit up, my mind was able to connect with Rioku's again. I think he's finally come back to his senses."

"Nature must have chosen Rioku to become the guardian after Saphira died." Nazo suggested informatively. "And since he was a dragon guardian, his mind was severally linked to the Gaia Gate. When the Chaos Emerald lost their power, he suffered as much damage as we did."

"Well, I'm glad you're back to normal." Chip said happily. He reached behind his back and pulled out another bar of chocolate. "Want some chocolate?"

"_That would be delightful._" Rioku said kindly. He snapped his jaws over the tiny candy, nearly taking Chip's arm, and swallowed it whole. "_What amazing flavor! They truly are the Gaia Warriors!_"

"I know, right?!" Venton shouted cheerfully.

"_Like Rider, like dragon._" Nazo thought.

"Hey, look at the egg." Sonic announced.

Attracted by the werehog's urgency, they group turned their attention directly for the violet rock. To their astonishment, the egg slowly cracked until the hard shell shattered in Venton's hands. It was something you had to see to believe. Nestled in the Rider's grip was a tiny purple dragon infant barely an inch longer than Chip. It's scales were smooth and glinting with wings of soft orange dangling from its sides.

"_The egg has hatched._" Rioku said breathlessly. "_Then that means..._"

Without a word of warning, Rioku stampeded past the heroes and ripped a nearby bush from its roots. Once the dragon stepped away, the group was greeted with another miracle. Three baby dragons, each roughly the same size, were emerging from their respective eggs. One was a male like the purple dragon, but had red scale and a longer snout. The second was a dragoness with leathery black skin and shadowy purple wings. The third was a dragoness smaller than the others with glittering blossom-pink scales and violet wings.

"There were other eggs?!" Venton exclaimed.

"_Before Dark Gaia attacked, I discovered these eggs traveling through the river._" Rioku informed.

"What are you going to name them?" Nazo questioned.

"_The red one will be Flame._" Rioku said joyously. "_The black one will be Cynder. And the pink one will be Ember._"

"How original." Sonic said sarcastically.

"What about this little guy?" Chip asked, staring at the purple infant.

"I want this guy to have a special name." Venton said softly. "A name that proves his heritage as the child of the worlds most powerful dragons." He thought for a moment and smile. "Spyro. After the purple dragon of legends."

"_I could not have thought of a better name._" Rioku said honestly.

And the Gaia Warriors remained to care for the newborn dragons, even as the sun emerged from the horizon. But while our heroes tended to the children, a dark shadow lurked beyond the trees. It was a shapeless matter, for it was only a shadow, but held a pair of the bloodiest-red eyes in possible history.

"Another purple dragon is formed." The shadow growled. "No matter. It will not stop me from completing my goal."

The shadow turned to vanished into the forest before a quick blur appeared before it. A tall man with blinding orange hair and multiple piercing wearing a black cloak with red clouds dropped from the trees. Pain had appeared.

"Greeting, ancient one." Pein greeted monotonously.

"You can see me?" The shadow question before noticing Pein's eyes. "Ah, yes. The Rinnegan. The only source of power in the universe that can see through the illusion of reality."

"I have been searching for you quite a while now." Pein stated formally. "I have hunted you in hopes of adding you to my legion and assisting in my goals."

"And why would I waste what valuable life I have left helping you?" The shadow questioned sternly.

"I can prolong your life and aid you in the pursuit for revenge." Pein answered simply; the shadow looked away. "I have learned of your ideals and have discovered a way to help. We both hold the same desires: the usher in a new era for the world."

The shadow remained silent, not daring to look into Pein's eyes. The shadow seemed uncertain if he could trust Pein and his words of promise. But one look at the purple dragon being held in Sonic's arms settled the dispute in his mind.

"I will swear my loyalty to your cause." The shadow agreed.

"As I expected you would." Pein said indifferent. "We have must to discuss, Malefor."

* * *

**A new light is born into the world. Where will the next stop be on our heroes journey? What has become of Black Doom and Terra? And what new terror will emerge with Pein and his new partner? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Twins of Malevolance, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch Entertainment

Chapter Thirteen: Twins of Malevolence, Part 1

The scene opens to the daytime providence of Paris. Thanks to the light of the sun, all of Dark Gaia's spawn had vanished without a trace, leaving all the people lost and confused. Fortunately enough, no one with the exception of the strong minded people like Sly remembered the Nightmare's late night party. That was considered lucky for the werehog who nearly ripped everyone to shreds. Speaking of whom, a flash of light radiates from the base of the Eiffel Tower with the Gaia Warriors in tow. Sonic the Hedgehog and Nazo the Dark Ruler returned to their original forms.

"I am going to ask you again." Eggman said exasperatedly. "I know you found something interesting at the Gaia Gate, so just tell me already."

"And we keep telling you there was nothing." Nazo stated firmly. "We found the temple, battled against one of Dark Gaia's monsters, discovered the Planet Key, and restored a piece of the Earth to its original form."

"And you just happened to find the Planet Key lying around?" Eggman questioned enticingly; Nazo remained mute. With an aggravated look, Eggman stepped out of the Egg-Mobile and started walking away. "I know you three are hiding something. And believe me; I am going to find out what it is."

"Why did you tell him about the dragons?" Chip asked once Eggman was out of hearing range.

"Didn't ya hear what Rioku said?" Sonic asked surprisingly. "We can't tell anyone about the dragon hatchlings. If people found out that they actually exist, they might hunt for their scales and horns or use them for experiments"

"Oh, yeah." Chip nodded. "That would be bad."

"Like it matters." Nazo said grumpily. "Those hatchlings are useless in their current state. Once they've grown, they would probably have made good servants. That is, if that meddlesome Rider didn't make us swear under the Ancient Language."

"He probably knew you would go right to being evil." Sonic grinned, resting his arm over Nazo's shoulders. "This way, you won't be able to bother them until they're old enough to fight for themselves."

"And they were cute." Chip chimed happily. "Come on, you know it's true."

"I will admit..." Nazo said embarrassingly, pushing away Sonic's hand. "They were...admirable."

"Aw, Nazo has a soft spot." Sonic said jokingly.

"You better hope I don't get my powers back." Nazo hissed.

The blue hedgehog merely shrugged. They wandering trio quickly found Eggman and decided to splurge on some of the accommodations Paris had to offer. After all they have been through; they deserve to have a little fun. Thanks to being a world famous hero and having access to a royal account, Sonic could have bought the entire market square. But instead, he just decided to spend it on chili dogs, some baubles, and a few souvenirs to send to Stream back home. But the one thing that caught Sonic's attention immediately was a single sapphire rose being displayed in a nearby flower shop.

"_Hmm...I bet Amy would like that._" Sonic though happily; he touched his girlfriend's ring bracelet. "_On the other hand, I'd expect she would be happy if I just showed up normal again._"

"Ooh, pretty." Chip commented. Sonic was nearly toppled over by his sombrero.

"Where in the world do you find these things?" Sonic laughed.

"If you're done wasting time..." Sonic and Chip started as Nazo suddenly appeared next to them. "We should be heading for Professor Pickle's lab to gain information on the next Gaia Temple."

"Aw, chill out, Naz." Sonic said nonchalantly. "You need to learn to relax and enjoy the fresh air. It's not every day we get to meet dragons and work together to save the world........forget about that last part."

"The sooner we save the world, the sooner I can leave this pack you call a team." Nazo said disgustedly. "At least Eggman has the common sense to know when to take things seriously."

"Hey, everyone!" Eggman shouted cheerfully, carrying a box of metal, "You wouldn't believe the kind of things you can find in the market! Can you believe some idiot was going to throw this away?!"

Nazo smacked himself. Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere without the others, Nazo reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged back and forth down the street. Though he was against it, Nazo did find some items of interest that would be suited for his servant in the Dark Rulers. After selecting a few silk robes for Shira, the God of Darkness was relieved to learn that the others were done shopping. As of now, the Gaia Warriors were trudging down the cobblestone path that led to Professor Pickle's laboratory; Chip was forced to carry their purchases.

"I didn't think you actually cared, Naz." Sonic commented brightly, looking back at the hedgehog's expensive gifts.

"I treat my servants with the utmost respect." Nazo stated indifferently. "Well...everyone except Nack."

"If you don't like the guy, then why do you keep him around?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He has...other purposes." Nazo said thoughtfully.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

The scene returns to the unknown chamber hidden deep underground below the Dark Ruler's castle. In the center of the empty chambers were two black thrones occupied by Nazo and another strange figure. His identity could not be seen for his hood was up, but he did wear a black coat with white flames at the hood, cuffs, and flaps.

"And why should allow this weasel to join?" Nack questioned, staring at the photo of Nack presented to him. "According to my sources, he holds no exceptional powers. He would be a hindrance in our plans."

"He may no be useful to the Dark Rulers, but he is very important to the Hakumei." The man stated.

"How?" Nazo questioned suspiciously.

"There is one member in particular whom I am concerned with." The man stated. "Her future will be determined by the status of this creature. Do what you must to ensure that he remains alive."

---_End flashback---_

* * *

"_I made my promise, but that doesn't mean I have to like it._" Nazo thought angrily.

"Yo, Naz, you awake." Sonic asked, poking at the hedgehog's head.

"Don't touch me!" Nazo yelled, swatting the hand away. "And don't call me Naz!"

"Hey, guys, I think the professor's having a barbecue." Chip said excitedly.

The Gaia Warriors looked at the flying mongrel with disbelieving expression before turning their attention back to the road. To their surprise, the laboratory was smoking from multiple places and several cracks were visible in the walls. But even from a distance, the Gaia Warriors could make out several grotesque beasts passing by the windows.

"The Black Arms!" Sonic exclaimed.

"They must have followed him back here after we rescued him." Nazo theorized. "If they get to the professor, then we have no way of finding the Gaia Gates."

"I trust you will save him." Eggman sniggered. "In the meantime, I'm going to check on the teleportation device."

"More like find a hole to hide in." Nazo commented as Eggman ran away.

"Well, they can't all be heroes." Sonic remarked.

Nazo seethed at the though of being a hero, but quickly pushed it aside and followed his blue ally up the street, leaving Chip dying under the gifts. Inside the laboratory, Sly Cooper was attempting to fend off five Black Warriors on his own. He tried swatting his cane around, but one of the Black Warriors grabbed it and sharply tossed it to the side. And with a quick jab to the chest, the thieving raccoon was thrown to the corner of the room – the Black Warriors surrounded him.

"Don't you freak ever give a person a break?" Sly sneered. A Black Warrior thrusted its sword close to his most prized possession. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, Sly, I thought you were better than that!" A familiar voice laughed.

"It's about time." Sly muttered silently.

By the time the Black Warriors could respond to the sound, a blue sphere zoomed by and crashed into one of the Warrior's spine, killing it instantly. The other Warriors were intelligent to enough to duck for their own safety, but one Warrior was too slow and suffered the same fate. When the blue ball landed, Sonic stood proud at his accomplishment.

"Hey, I finally got my homing attack work!" Sonic cheered.

The Black Warriors hissed in response to the blue hedgehog's appearance – Sonic felt like he was going to upchuck. But what he didn't realize was that two of the Warriors were carrying special crafted lasers instead of their usual beam sabers. Once the Warriors released their ammo at him, Sonic swiftly flipped backwards behind the piano – the object was turned to ash in seconds. With the hedgehog exposed, the Black Warriors took and their fingers twitched for the trigger. But it was a moment too late before Nazo appeared and jabbed his elbows into their navels, killing them in a moment. Nazo clapped his hands together as the dead aliens dropped to the floor.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Nazo mocked. "I've seen caterpillars with better form than you."

"Funny you should mention that." Sonic grinned. "Remember that battle is Norway?"

"That kid just got a lucky shot!" Nazo exclaimed embarrassingly.

But in their moment of distraction, the remaining Black Warrior stealthily moved towards Nazo with its blade raised. But at the last minute, a long pole stabbed through the back of the Warrior's head, killing the monster fast. As the Warrior fell forward, Sly removed his cane from the monsters carcass, not bothering to wipe away the green blood.

"Don't you think that was kinda harsh?" Sonic asked.

"And what you did was kinder?" Sly retorted.

"Point taken." Sonic nodded.

There was a sudden thud that made everyone jump – Sly was the only exception. But the Gaia Warrior sweat-dropped when they discovered it was only Chip trying to all their gifts through the window. With one last heave, he succeeded in pulling everything inside, but was evidently crushed under the weight.

"I-I'm ok." Chip's muffled voice said. Sonic reached under the gifts and pulled Chip back into the air. "Thanks, Sonic. So, what'd I miss?"

"That's what we were going to find out." Nazo said coolly, turning to the thieving raccoon. "What did happen?"

"I don't really remember what happened." Sly explained uncertainly. "One minute, the professor and I were trying to find the next location for the Gaia Gate. I went to go make some cucumber sandwiches for the old man when those black monsters started attacking. I just started fighting them when I saw some echidna girl in a black suit run out the door with the professor."

"It must have been Terra." Nazo commented.

"What happened to Amy?" Sonic asked concerned.

"Dunno." Sly shrugged uncaringly. "I'll bet anything that she ran off scared. Those Black Arms freak can get pretty nasty when they are angry."

Something in that notion seemed to stir Sonic's attention. He knew Sly wasn't telling the truth. Sonic knew Amy was almost fearless, a little trait she gained from living with Rector. And the way Sly acted, it was as if nothing mattered about what happened to the professor or his girlfriend. It was a major turn from when they saw each other last night. Sonic was already doubting Sly's loyalty until he uttered that last sentence.

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Sonic said suspiciously. "But I don't remember telling you about the Black Arms."

"You know, he's got a point." Nazo nodded thoughtfully. "And I don't think Amy or the professor knew that they were working with the Nocturnus."

Sly cringed – Sonic and Nazo quickly jumped into fighting positions. In the next moment, the Gaia Warriors jumped overhead as Sly made a wild swipe at them with his cane. Unfortunately, Chip wasn't fast enough and was in range for the raccoon's cane to stab at his chip. Just when it looked like the traitor would win, a blue-gloved fist descended out of nowhere and slammed into his face. The impact sent Sly gliding into one of the many bookcases, unwillingly releasing his cane. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the weapon in midair and landed gracefully in front of the panting dog. Who the hero was came as a surprise.

"Sly?" Chip asked confused.

"Hey, guys." Sly waved nonchalantly. "Did ya bring me back a souvenir?"

"There are two of them?" Nazo said disdainfully. "Great, one of them was bad enough."

"Ok, what's going on here?" Sonic asked dazed.

"Why don't you ask him." Sly said, pointing his cane to the doppelganger.

The unconscious double twitched repeatedly, releasing sparks at random times. And it was only until Chip started jabbing him with a stick did the copy make any move to stand. As the clone rushed back to its feet, the fur slowly started to part from the body, revealing the black metal beneath it. And by the time it turned, the creatures disguise had fallen away completely. It was a small fighter robot roughly around the same size as Sonic with thick black armor, silver limbs, and a golden three-pronged crest peeked at its forehead. Sonic instantly recognized it.

"A Gizoid!" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought they were all destroyed when Ix was defeated!"

"I'm gonna have to ask what you are talking about later." Nazo said, resuming his fighters pose. "But it looks exactly like that child that hangs around Metal. I'm going to guess he holds the same abilities."

"You got it." Sonic nodded.

"This guys a tough one." Sly said cautiously. "He beat me earlier and took my cane for his costume."

"Then you'll have a chance to see a true master in action." Nazo said smugly.

Before Sonic could stop the hedgehog, Nazo jumped forward with his fist held in front. As Sonic had expected, the Gizoid calculated the attack from his earlier moves and blocked it effortlessly. After having his fist shoved to one side, Nazo planted his hands to the floor and swung his leg around to the machine's head. Of course, the Gizoid blocked the shot with its forearm. Before the God of Darkness could counteract, the Gizoid grabbed his ankle and tossed him out of the broken window.

"What was that about being a true master?" Sly smirked.

"Shut it!" Nazo commanded.

The Gizoid leapt off the floor and shot its leg forward to Sly. Fortunately enough, the raccoon thief raised his cane and able to deflect the shot in a moments notice. Unfortunately, the Gizoid's weigh allowed it to touch ground sooner and tripped Sly by his ankles. The raccoon dropped with a heavy thud, barely able to recognize the Gizoid standing overhead – it's fist pulled backwards. As it prepared for the final crushing blow, a hand landed on its elbow to prevent movement. In one swift movement, Sonic jabbed his fist into the robot's head before it even had a chance to turn. The bad news, Sonic is no Knuckles.

"YOW!!" Sonic cried painfully, holding his throbbing hand. "Man, how does Shadow make it look so easy?" The Gizoid grabbed his throat. "Oh, crud!"

"You, Sonic the Hedgehog, are a danger to the Nocturnus!" The Gizoid stated mechanically. "For the crimes of unwarranted assault and damaging Black Doom's noble empire, you have been sentenced to death!"

"That isn't very nice." The Gizoid turned and spotted Chip floating a few inches from him. "You don't really need to be fighting. I'm sure we can all find something nice to do." He pulls out a bar of chocolate. "Here, have some chocolate."

"Chocolate?" The Gizoid repeated.

Without intending so, the Gizoid released Sonic and took the creamy candy in his hands. It was an unusual sight, especially for Sonic, who had know Emerl on a personal level. The Gizoid seemed extremely interested in the tiny piece almost like a child who had been given a surprising gift. It took a few moments to regain his senses before Sly jumped back to his feet and swung his cane around for the machine's head. Sly proved to be stronger than he looked as the impact knocked the Gizoid's head clean off its shoulders and down the hall.

"Well, that was interesting." Sonic commented as he watched the robot's body fall.

"Everyone ok?" Sly asked.

"I'm fine." Nazo said angrily as he jumped through the window. "My pride has died a little, but I am physically perfect."

"Aren't we lucky." Sonic laughed; Nazo slapped him upside the head.

"These guys are vicious." Sly commented, looking from the Gizoid to the Black Arms. "And I spent all day and night getting the place ready. The professor is going to kill me."

"Wait a minute!" Sonic said suddenly, looking worried. "Where is the professor? And Amy?"

"They probably took him to the Gaia Gate." Sly suggested.

"You discovered another Gaia Gate?" Nazo questioned.

"Yeah, just before we were attacked." Sly explained. "I was coming back from town after picking up a package for the professor when those things attacked. I tried to fight them off, but the robot was too strong for me to take out. I had to hide until you guys showed up again. They probably already dragged them back into the city."

"The temple's in the city?" Chip asked. Sly nodded.

"But that's impossible." Sonic stated certainly. "My mom and I have visited Paris hundred of times. And every time we came here, no one has said anything about a temple. Where could they hide a place that big?"

"In the one place no one would ever want to visit." Sly said seriously. "The Catacombs of Paris."

"What's that?" Chip asked curiously.

"It a tunnel of bones." Sonic said apprehensively. "The Catacombs of Paris is an underground graveyard that was created centuries ago when the plague stated wiping out most of Europe. When the graveyards were too full, they started throwing peoples bones down into the tunnels. Everything, even the walls, are made of bones."

"Sound scary." Chip shivered.

"It became a tourist attraction in the early 1800s." Sly continued. "But when people never came back, they closed off the place entirely. That's why no one has ever seen the temple and came back to tell about it."

"But how do you know about this?" Nazo questioned suspiciously.

"To tell you the truth, my whole family knows." Sly said sheepishly. "The Cooper Family has been Guardians of the Gaia Gate since it was first constructed." He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a golden two-pronged key. "My father gave this to me before he died and told me where to find the temple in case I met the Gaia Warriors."

"And you are telling us this now!" Nazo growled.

"You never asked before." Sly smirked.

"Ok, I think we're done here." Sonic said, pulling back his ally. "Either way, Terra has Amy and the professor. And who knows what she might do to them when she finds out she can't get inside the temple."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose." Sly said seriously. "Follow me."

And with that, Sly and the Gaia Warriors were out the door with a wisp of wind trailing behind.

**

* * *

**

A deathly secret opens a new path. Will the Gaia Warriors be able to save Amy and Professor Pickle? Will Terra succeed in taking the Gaia Gate? And what other tricks does Black Doom have up his sleeve? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Twins of Malevolence, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Sly Cooper © Sucker Punch Entertainment  
Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92  
??? © Square-Enix

Chapter Fourteen: Twins of Malevolence, Part 2

The scene opens to the most western section in all of Paris. After discovering the capture of Amy and Professor Pickle, Sly led the Gaia Warriors across town without stopping to rest. The markets and buildings were becoming fewer with each step until they arrived in a private area that was clearly out of bounds. The Gaia Warriors stared at the fields of graves on each side, wondering how anyone could stand to travel in such a depressing area. Lying in the north of the cemeteries was the ruins of a former church, which barely contained fractured walls and broken windows.

"What happened here?" Chip asked curiously.

"After people started losing them way in the catacombs, they shut down the church." Sly explained. "Legally, no one except the owner of the church is allowed on these grounds, not even the families of the dead."

"Then that means we could get into legal trouble if someone finds us." Nazo commented.

"No worries." Sly waved nonchalantly, pulling out a form from his hat. "After the church was closed, my ancestor, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III, bought the area to make sure he'll have easy access to the temple."

"We don't have time to talk about this!" Sonic snapped impatiently. "In case you are forgetting, my girlfriend is somewhere down there."

"And the professor." Nazo added.

"Him, too!" Sonic nodded.

Shaking his head with amusement, Sly pocketed the document and walked around to the side of the church. Once reaching close to the former structure, the wayfaring scent of rotting decay and cold blood lingered over the area. Just from the scent, Sonic could appreciate Howl's restriction to involuntary fighting. His stomach churned, feeling ready to bend over and expel his lunch. Nazo seemed to notice Sonic's state as his eyes glanced back to him every few seconds. Sly stopped the group and kneeled down to grab a handle camouflaged in the dirt.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to the Catacombs of Paris." Sly announced.

With a sharp tug, Sly ripped open a hidden panel in the ground and revealed a dark passageway below. If Sonic was ever ready to hurl, it was now. The scent of death was so much stronger in the tunnel than the field that even Nazo couldn't help to conceal his muzzle. Chip, who did not seem to notice the smell, stared down the tunnel and could see a stairway made from human spines. Chip shivered at the thought.

"All right, who wants to go first." Sly asked behind his hat.

"Since you're the Guardian, you should have the privilege." Nazo stated, covering his mouth with his hands.

"How about you, Sonic?" Sly asked hopefully. Sonic released a second wave of bile from his throat; Sly sweat-dropped. "Ok, I guess I'll be going then." He slowly reached his foot over the spine-made steps, but hesitated to set down. "You know, if you want..."

"Just move!" Nazo yelled

The God of Darkness pressed his foot into the raccoon's back and pushed him forward down the hole. Sly rebound on each step, sometimes poking his eyes in the spine ridges, and on the clattering floor several feet below. Upon further inspection, Sly discovered that the floor was also made of bones that he couldn't describe at the moment. Shortly following his sound of disgust, Nazo dragged Sonic down the stairs, both wearing makeshift masks to cloud the scent of death. Chip floated besides them.

"Wow, its dark in here." Chip stated obviously.

"Did anyone remember to bring any matches?" Sly asked after making his own mask.

"Sorry, I left my torch back at the castle." Nazo remarked sarcastically.

"So how are we supposed to see down here?" Sonic asked; his voice hinted with worry. Almost miraculously, the opal of Chip's necklace ignited with a bounty of light, illuminating the corridor of death. "Wow, that's convenient."

"This place is so – AAH!!" Chip screamed randomly.

Sonic barely remained standing as Chip immediately dived into his quills; the corridor flashed with a brilliant blue light. A took no time to find what the tiny dog was frightened of. When the light ignited, Chip was faced to a skull that had been driven into the wall, blending with the surrounding environment. As to be expected, the floor, walls, and even the ceiling was made entirely of bone that once belonged to the dead. Despite his natural ability to face fear, Sonic couldn't stop the waves of goosebumps climbing along his back.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Nazo said impressively. "This place really is a graveyard."

"The ministers worked effortlessly to make sure that everyone would rest peacefully." Sly informed, pulling Chip from Sonic's head. "But the plague killed so many people that it became a natural habit to wander down here."

"How far does this tunnel go?" Sonic asked cautiously.

"_This _tunnel only goes for half a mile." Sly stated. "It's the other tunnels that we have to worry about."

"What for?" Nazo questioned interestingly.

"There is a reason this place is called the catacombs." Sly said. "These tunnels go through almost all of Paris and form a never-ending maze of bones. That's the reason no one has every come back."

"Then how can Terra find the place?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You said Black Doom created the temples, right?" Sly asked. Sonic and Chip nodded. "Since he was the one that made the temple, he probably created the catacombs as well."

"That would make sense." Nazo said thoughtfully. "Black Doom would take the opportunity to check up on his creation whenever he arrived on Earth every fifty years. And I'm willing to wager that Black Doom was the source of the plague."

"Could be." Sly commented. "But we'll never find out at this point."

"So, how are we supposed to reach the temple?" Chip asked.

"Fortunately, Thaddeus invested in having the catacombs planned out." Sly said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a roll of ancient parchment. "He made sure every passageway was recorded and found a direct path to the temple." His fingers traced across the map. "By the looks of this, the temple should be directly in the center of the catacombs."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sonic questioned impatiently, tapping his foot on the bone floor.

"Ever heard of the expression 'patience is a virtue'?" Sly smirked.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked confused.

Sly and the others sweat-dropped. With Chip floating forward to provide light, the Gaia Warriors descended into the dark corridors of death. For what seemed like hours, the collective group walked down endless tunnels; the sights and sounds were beginning to become repetitive. Left, right, left, another left: Sonic attempted to memorize the maze of bones with very little success. But what seemed to drive the heroes the most was the continuous rows of skulls that stood out from the wall. Chip was literally quaking as he floated past the corpse heads, feeling that he was being watched by the empty sockets. Sly had to grab Chip by his neck just to be able to see the light.

"How much farther." Nazo wheezed. "I think the stench is breaching through these masks."

"It shouldn't be too far now." Sly said certainly, hunching over the map. "According to this, we should see the temple on the next left."

"Hey, guys." Sonic called as he pulled down his mask. "Did you smell that?"

Lured by their curiosity, Nazo and Sly removed their masks and took a big whiff of the air. When they expected to breathe in rotting corpses, they instead were met by a cool breeze of fresh air. This left the warriors confused. How could you expect to breathe in cleansing air in an underground graveyard?

"Guys!" Chip called from the end of the corridor; his light faded. "I think we're here."

In a surge of excitement, Sonic pushed past his friends and raced over to Chip's position with the others following behind. The blue hedgehog screeched to a halt and discovered himself becoming immersed in a flow of sunlight that nearly blinded him. The corridor had transformed into a massive dome structure with numerous holes in the roof to provide light and air to the graveyard. Just below it, a sparkling white marble temple stood proud and untouched by the boundaries of age.

"Now we know how your family was able to survive down here." Nazo noted, glaring at the open holes.

"You know, with those holes, maybe there was another way in." Sly said thoughtfully.

"You think?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's Amy and the professor!" Chip shouted happily.

Nearly giving himself a whiplash, Sonic snapped his head at the base of the temple. Amy and Professor Pickle were found bound and gagged at the door of the temple; most like the entrance to the Inner Sanctuary. Upon seeing Sonic, Amy tried to break free of her bands, only to receive an agonizing shock; the ropes were made of electrical wires.

"Amy!" Sonic cried.

"Wait" Sly shouted, stretching his cane out to block him. "Something isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic questioned irritably. "We found the temple and Amy is right there."

"And the professor." Nazo added.

"That's the point: it's too easy." Sly said suspiciously. "Why would Terra go through the trouble of capturing them if she wasn't going to wait for you to rescue them."

"You're friend is very observant!"

The familiar tone echoed from the corridors behind, causing the heroes to sharply turn on their heels. A moment later, a trembling thud sounded from behind them again, forcing them to turn back. At first sight, it seemed like the Black Wolf was back. But this creature was too different to be the Black Wolf. The creature was twice as big as its predecessor and had leathery dark skin that clung to its bones, giving it a skeletal appearance. But next to its knife-length teeth and lashing whip-tail, it was clear that its most dangerous weapon was the twin heads swaying back and forth. Terra stood on the beast's shoulders, keeping herself balanced by tugging the reins and grinned victoriously.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Terra cackled. "I had thought I had been forgotten."

"Believe me, it's not difficult to forget a face like that." Nazo taunted; a vein appeared on terra's forehead.

"Um...didn't you have a pet a bit...smaller?" Chip asked meekly.

"You must be referring to Black Wolf." Terra smirked, patting the left head. "After our previous failure in Mazuri, Black Doom thought we could use a little more reinforcement. With a few modifications, he turned my faithful companion into a true monster of destruction."

"More like a sideshow freak." Sly commented.

"I don't care what you have up your sleeve!" Sonic exclaimed. "You could bring down the entire Black Arms and Nocturnus Army and it wouldn't stop me from saving Amy!"

"Is that so?" Terra said arrogantly. "Then this will be the chance to prove yourself. Black Chimera, attack!!"

On command, the dark beast known as Black Chimera jumped forward with its claws in front. At the last moment, Sly and Sonic rolled to the side, but Nazo was pinned to the ground as the monster claw thrusted against his chest. The Black Chimera growled menacingly with both its heads edging close for its prey. Nazo only smiled. Before Terra or her pet had a chance to realize what happened, Nazo pushed against the monsters claws and shoved it upwards, sending it flailing to the ceiling. The Black Chimera landed with an audible thud while Nazo moved to his feet.

"The power of both temples has restored my strength." Nazo stated pointedly. "Your beast is rendered helpless against me."

"That may be true." Terra acknowledged as the Black Chimera stood. "But I wonder what would happen if we subtract you from the equation." Without waiting for an answer, Terra waved her hands to the ceiling. The room shuddered for a few quick moments before an avalanche of bones piled on Nazo from above; a well-placed skull collided with his head, knocking him unconscious. "Hmph! I guess the God of Darkness has lost his edge."

"That's not gonna work for me." Sonic stated from the far end of the room.

"You're right." Terra nodded. "You have had plenty of experience dealing with my powers. But, that doesn't mean you can out last Black Chimera! Sick'em, boy!"

The Black Chimera growled and jumped forward once again, this time with both heads stretched forward. Sonic was easily able to jump the first head, but this left him hanging in midair as the second beast head charged for a direct assault. But fortunately enough, Chip flapped from out of nowhere and grabbed Sonic by his quills, pulling him safely away from a gruesome demise. But while Sonic thanked the dog for his rescue, the Black Chimera reacted swiftly by lashing it's tail backwards, snapping Chip in the neck. Sonic dropped and caught the unconscious pup in his arms and glared at the dark beast and its master riding over its shoulders.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" Terra questioned. "After the show so far, you haven't proved to be much of a challenge."

"Believe me, things are just getting started." Sonic smirked playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Terra questioned suspiciously. "Two of your comrades have been defeated with ease and you are defenseless against the Black Chimera. And to add to that point, you raccoon friend has vanished and I have your girlfriend as my prisoner."

"You might want to check again!" Sly's voice called.

Drawn by the inquisitive voice, Terra and the Black Chimera craned their heads back to the temple door. To their shock and regret, they discovered Sly leaning against the stone door, but Amy and the Professor had long disappeared. A moment or two passed before the sound of rattling bones echoed through the chamber, drawing the villain's attention once more. Nazo remerged from the pile Terra had collapsed over him, awake and unharmed.

"What is going on?" Terra questioned; a hint of worry coated her voice.

"We had a feeling that you would try to use Amy and the professor against us." Nazo informed as he took his place at Sonic's side. "So in preparation for this, we devised a plan to overlook it."

"Sonic and Nazo would draw your attention away from me while I went to work." Sly explained delightfully. "The two would pretend to fail against you while I released Amy and the professor without you noticing. It wasn't all that difficult since Sonic told us that you had a one-track mind. I guess he was right."

"You dare to mock us?!" Terra exclaimed; the enraged veins in her neck were visible in the light. "I am the Procurator of the Nocturnus Army! And Black Chimera is the greatest of the Black Arms! We cannot be beaten!!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again." Sonic whispered to Nazo. "That girl is a grade 'A' nutcase."

"Kill them all!!" Terra screeched.

The Black Chimera snorted in acknowledgement and charged ahead for its enemies. But this time, Sly became the chosen target. The raccoon thief showed no fear in the face of the monster and merely raised his cane and grabbed the top edge of the door with its hook. Once the beast was in range, Sly pulled himself up, forcing the Black Chimera to collide with the stone door. The dark beast swayed back and forth, dazed by Sly's trick, while the raccoon himself jumped on its shoulders to face Terra. While Sly swung down his cane, Terra reached for her Leech Blades and raised them in defense to the blow.

"You know, it's not in my nature to fight a lady." Sly commented suavely. "If you give up, I promise I won't hurt you too badly."

"You underestimate your opponent." Terra seethed, pushing back Sly's cane. "That will be your downfall!"

While unaware of the battle on its back, the Black Chimera regained its senses and charged forward for the others; Sly and Terra struggled to obtain balance. Without having to restrain himself, Nazo showed no hesitation in rushing to meet with the monster and diving below its snapping jaws. Once under the beast's belly, the God of Darkness raised his fist and jabbed it into the monster's torso, earning a deafening moan in response. Sonic, still carrying Chip, flipped backward onto the wall and kicked off to fly forward at the Black Chimera's head. The twin-headed beast attempted to snap its razor-fangs for a lethal blow, but Sonic curled into his ball form, preventing any chances of being hit. After rebounding at the base of the necks, Sonic paddled back and forth between heads, stabbing both with his exposed spines. With combined effort of the Gaia Warriors, the Black Chimera was too weak to suspend itself and collapsed sideways, forcing Terra and Sly to the ground.

"No! No!!" Terra screamed deniably. "This can't happen!!"

"But it is." Sly stated, delivering the final blow that sent Terra flying back to her pet. "Game over, echidna."

"This won't be the last time we meet." Terra proclaimed. "I swear, I will have my revenge on you yet."

And with that, Terra and the Black Chimera vanished via warp belt.

"I don't she'll be keeping her promise anytime soon." Nazo commented.

"Let's hope not. I still need my fur." Sly chuckled. After a moment of peace, Sly reached into his sleeve and tossed the Planet Key to Sonic. "Get going. I need to get back and make sure Amy and the professor are ok."

"We'll see you in a moment." Sonic nodded.

After bidding their farewells, Sonic and Nazo, while carrying the sleeping Chip, stepped forward to the stone temple. After inserting the Planet Key, the heroes stepped into the Inner Sanctuary, which resembled much like a monastery. Though unconscious, Chip's necklace managed to call the hidden slot within the pedestal. Nazo placed one of the dead emeralds in the center. A moment later, the blue emerald regained its glow and the Earth shuddered – the third continent returned.

* * *

The scene returns above ground to Professor Pickle's lab. Once climbing there way through the holes in the ceiling of the catacombs, the heroes made a beeline for the lab, where they found Eggman waiting for them. But Sonic paid no attention while Nazo was ranting as his mind was occupied with his love. With Sonic returned to him original form, Amy did not hesitate to kiss him with all her might and Sonic did nothing to refuse. And they went on....and on....and on. They only broke apart when Nazo and the recovered Chip pulled them by their quills.

"Do you guys ever breath?" Nazo asked amazingly.

"Sorry about that." Sonic grinned, holding Amy close. "But I can't resist this lovely flower."

"Oh, Sonic." Amy giggled.

"Oh, brother." Nazo rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least the damage isn't too extensive." Pickle said as he examined the remains of his library. Eggman arrived earlier and removed the Gizoid and Black Warriors. "I will personally make sure to this place is in tip-top shape before we depart. I don't want to leave your new home in shambles, Sly." He turned to the raccoon. "That reminds me. Sly, did you obtain my package?"

"Right here, Professor." Sly answered.

The raccoon thief removed his hat and tugged at a square package from the confines before handing it to the professor. While Eggman grabbed the hat, wondering how a large package could fit inside, the professor took his prize gently and laid it down on a nearby table. Drawn by curiosity, the group gathered around the table as Pickle carefully removed the tape and opened the flaps. Inside the square box was a thick-black coat with a metallic zipper reaching down to the bottom and a silver chain around the neckline. Also available was a complete set of black pants, boots, and gloves.

"You bought a coat?" Nazo questioned strangely.

"This is not just any coat." Pickle said excitedly. "This is referred as the Black Cloak. There are numerous rumors of a secret organization that wore these fine threads as a symbol of their existence. This particular Cloak was worn by their leader, whose name I cannot recall."

"That's interesting." Eggman said sarcastically. "But now we should get back to business. I believe you said you were going to depart somewhere."

"That's right." Pickle nodded. "I know this seems quite sudden, but I must make haste for Shamar. A friend of mine has made an important discovery that I must witness first hand. I have reason to believe there is a temple there as well. But before you go, I would advise searching for the temple in Holaska."

"But no one has seen it for several years." Nazo stated. "The only person that could possibly know its location is a mysterious being called Slifer. But he always disappears at a moments notice, like a ghost."

"Then you have no choice but to search for this Slifer character." Pickle stated. "And when you have found the temple, Amy and I will be waiting for you in Shamar. A friend of ours will guide you to my new laboratory. I think you might know her."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, guys." Sly grinned, gaining a firm grip in Sonic's hand. "It's been a real blast. Give my regards to Rouge."

"Can do, buddy." Sonic replied eagerly. "We'll be seeing you very soon."

And with all words said, everyone with the exception of Sly left the home. Sonic and the Gaia Warriors wandered back to the Eiffel Tower while Amy and the Professor went the other direction for a safe ride to Shamar. Sly sighed in relief and disappointment. He was happy that the madness was over, but he couldn't help but miss the Gaia Warriors. But while Sly wasn't looking, a luminous glow surrounded the Black Cloak the professor left for the raccoon thief. For one moment, one of the dark gloves gripped the edge of the box before the light died and the glove went limp.

**

* * *

**

A new adventure awaits the heroes on their quest. Will the Gaia Warriors be able to discover the missing temple? What secrets have been discovered in Shamar? And what is the meaning of the Black Cloak's sudden activity? Find out on the next chapter of Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	15. Frost Bites, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Bionicle © Lego

Chapter Fifteen: Frost Bites, Part 1

The scene alters to the frozen wasteland of southern Antarctica. After the devastation created by Rogue, the villagers of Holaska have gone to the extra measures of fortifying their homes. Mounts of ice were mounted with rows of spears, makeshift catapults were constructed for aerial attacks, and villagers took watch ever hour. And in the heart of the village, two of the watchmen were scared off as a flash of light erupted between them. Sonic the Werehog sniffed at the air, licking his lips at the scent of raw meat, while Nazo the Guardian prepared to restrain him.

"This is Holaska?" Sonic grunted amusingly. "Not much to this place."

"The people here have been driving themselves to extinction." Eggman explained as he wrapped scarf around his neck. "It's miraculous that they even managed to survive this long."

"But why are we back here?" Chip asked, plopping down on Sonic's furry head. "I thought no one knew about the temple."

"They don't, but I'm betting Slifer knows." Nazo explained logically. "When you think about it, this character has been around since the village was founded centuries ago. Anyone who lives that long must know the location of the Gaia Gate."

"But he only shows up when there is big trouble." Chip said obviously. "How are we going to find him?"

"I don't think we'll have any trouble of that." Eggman said pointedly.

The Gaia Warriors held questioning looks on their expressions before a spear stabbed into the ground near Nazo's foot. Following the direction of the projectile, the heroes turned to face a crowd of villagers holding whatever sharp instrument they could find. A young boy roughly around the age of thirteen tossed another spear aimed directly for Sonic. The werehog caught the weapon effortlessly between his fingers and snapped it in two. Eggman had already transported himself away once knowing a fight was about to break out. Sonic uttered a string of well-chosen curses that Nazo had to cover Chip's ears.

"Well, that just about sums up all our problem!" Sonic growled.

Who are you?!" Hatcha, the village leader, questioned fiercely. He had his spear held out, which surprised Nazo by his unwelcoming appearance. "Are you more agents of the Bat Colony?! If so, you have no right being here!"

"Hatcha, it's me." Nazo said calmly. "I'm Nazo, the hedgehog you met the other day."

"And I'm here, too." Chip waved.

"Liars!" Hatcha snapped. "You are deceivers sent to destroy our way of life." He tossed his spear, which Nazo sidestepped. "Leave now before we will force you out of our homes."

"I don't think they're listening." Chip commented.

"What gave it away?" Sonic said sarcastically. "The loud threats or the spear throwing?"

"At this rate, it will be impossible to find Slifer." Nazo said cautiously. The same boy from earlier tossed another spear and sent it flying past his head. But when the spear stabbed through a random ice sculpture, an idea stuck the Ice Guardian. "On second thought, this will be much easier than I thought."

"I don't get it." Sonic grunted, smashing his fist through a tossed barrel.

"You never do." Nazo commented dryly, ducking from a flying horseshoe. "But it's very basic when you think about it. Slifer, as a Toa, is obligated to protect the people he is watching over. And if he finds out the villagers are in danger, he'll come running at a moments notice."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sonic grinned deviously.

"Sonic, I am letting you off your leash." Nazo said; a feeling of regret was hinted in his voice.

"It's about time!" Sonic cheered.

The mighty werehog arched his head to the half-moon and released a joyful howl, frightening most of the villagers. From the moment Sonic turned feral, a majority of the villagers tossed whatever they had in their hands. Unfortunately, Sonic's brutal muscles were able to deflect all blunt objects and shattered the remains of any sharp weapon. Hatcha, who was the only one not frightened off, threw his spear forward, but had no hope of it doing any effective damage. As expected, Sonic caught the weapon in midair and crushed the spearhead in his palm. The werehog staggered forward on all fours, pressing himself closer to Hatcha, who was crawling backwards in the snow.

"What kind of demon are you?" Hatcha questioned hoarsely.

"The name's Sonic." Sonic announced wildly. "Sonic the Werehog. And I think you should start running."

The aged leader didn't need to be told twice. Hatcha quickly pushed himself up to his feet and made a mad dash for the boarders of the village. With a smug grin, Sonic turned flauntingly back to his comrades with a new skip in his step. It became obvious that Sonic was justly proud of his work; Nazo rolled his eyes.

"A little much with the ending, don't you think?" Nazo asked critically.

"Hey, just doing what I do best." Sonic shrugged. "Well...at least the werehog part in me. But you wouldn't believe the time it saves in lines and parties."

"Whatever." Nazo groaned.

"Hey, where's that Slifer guy?" Chip asked disappointed. "I really thought he would be here."

"I'm out of ideas." Nazo admitted. "If a werehog isn't enough to lure him out into the open, I don't know what..."

He was suddenly interrupted when Sonic unwillingly released a barking yelp; his expression contorted with pain. The werehog whimpered like an injured pup and twisted his body around to stare behind him. A silver imbedded into the back off his right leg and could partially been seen sticking from the front. Despite Nazo's advise, Sonic grabbed hold of the arrow and ripped it sharply from his leg; the werehog yelped for a moment. But the moment the arrow was separated from his flesh, Sonic's leg was covered in a thin layer of ice. The werehog growled as he crushed the ice cast and directed his anger to the silver archer, Slifer, who stood across from them by several yards.

"Well, I guess it work after all." Nazo commented.

"Hey, Slifer!" Chip shouted joyfully, waving his hands repeatedly. "Hey, remember me! You saved me from that bat-guy!"

"I do recall you, little one." Slifer acknowledged coolly; his voice carried farther than expected. "But last time I checked, you were traveling with a white hedgehog. Not a pack of demons." His raised his bow and instinctively knocked an arrow. "What is it that you seek here?"

"There are a few things I want." Sonic growled menacingly.

"We mean you no harm!" Nazo called earnestly, pushing the werehog back. "My friend and I are the Gaia Warriors! We are here looking for the Gaia Gate so we can restore the planet to its proper place!"

"How can I believe you?" Slifer questioned. "The legends state that the Gaia Warriors are a pair hedgehog born of light and darkness. What proof do you have that you are telling the truth?"

"We look like this because of the Dark Gaia freak!" Sonic snapped.

"What my comrade means to say is," Nazo said hesitantly. "An alien overlord called Black Doom used the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to set Dark Gaia free from its prison. But the aftereffects of the process distorted our genetic makeup, thus transforming us into these forms during the night."

"I see..." Slifer nodded.

"Then you believe us?" Chip asked hopefully.

"Nope." Slifer answered shortly; the Gaia Warriors facefaulted. "But I have heard of more farfetched things than this. The evidence you have provided me is more than I had expected. And if you are telling the truth, then that would explain why everyone has changed suddenly."

"Yeah, Dark Gaia's influence has possessed many victims." Nazo nodded.

"One of them trying to make a move on Amy." Sonic snarled; Sly was lucky he wasn't around.

"The reason we came here is to locate the Gaia Gate." Nazo continued, ignoring Sonic's fierce growl. "We tried asking around, but no one knows where it is. And we attacked the villagers because we thought it would draw you out into the open."

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you know where the temple is." Chip nodded excitedly.

"I know where the temple is." Slifer answered. Chip cheered in midair until Sonic thrashed him into the snow. "The temple has been securely guarded under my watch since the black beasts created it two thousand years ago."

"Two thousand years ago?" Sonic repeated shockingly. "Just how old are you?"

"Old enough to become the Guardian of the temple." Slifer stated. He reached into his armor and pulled out a golden two-pronged key. "The black beasts granted me this Planet Key to guard the temple. And when the day comes, I would present it to its rightful owner."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Sonic shouted eagerly, holding out his paw. "Just hand it over and we'll be on our way."

"It won't be so easy." Slifer said coldly, replacing the key into his armor. "Even if I surrendered the Planet Key, you would never be able to find the temple in this frozen wasteland. I have taken every precaution to protect the temple."

"So what do we have to do for the Key?" Nazo asked suspiciously.

"You must defeat me in battle." Slifer said shortly.

"Now we're on the same page here." Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, don't do anything..." Nazo started, but Sonic ignored him and charged forward. "...Stupid."

The fearsome werehog stampeded towards silver warrior. In retaliation to his charge, Slifer strung his arrow and released the bolt for the ground between them. From contact with the arrow, the snow beneath them turned into a rink of smooth ice, forcing the werehog off his feet and sliding uncontrollably. Slifer, who seemed to be able to stand without much effort, swung his bow around as Sonic slid past him. Fortunately, Sonic's bulk managed to ward off the blow without injuring him. But the main problem was that Sonic could not stop himself from crashing into the high wall of snow, burying him in an avalanche.

"Are you certain he is a Gaia Warrior?" Slifer asked surprisingly.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Nazo shrugged.

Being sure to avoid Chip, Nazo jumped forward on the plain of ice and skated across with perfected finesse. It didn't come as a surprise since he was a master of ice, and Slifer thought the same thing. Reaching into his quiver, the Toa of ice knocked two arrows and shot them ahead without taking the time to target. Slifer's aim was terrible in Nazo's opinion as both arrows whizzed past him on either side. But the Ice Guardian was caught by an unexpected surprise when the arrows exploded in midair, releasing a web of ice. The frozen tendrils constricted around the Guardian, leaving him unable to move properly. Nazo tumbled forward and was faced with the point of Slifer's arrow.

"You have come far." Slifer commented. "But your adventure has ended in vain." He lowered his bow and walked away. "Leave now. There is nothing I can do to amend your weakness."

"My power is not weakness." Nazo said rigorously, forcing himself to lie on his front. "I need to find the Gaia Gate so I can restore my true form. I need to restore the Chaos Emeralds to their original state."

"So you can return to the Dark Rulers?" Slifer questioned coldly.

"W-what?" Nazo stammered shockingly. "How did you..."

"My mask is not just for show." Slifer explained. "Long ago, the Toa wore the Great Kanohi's as a symbol of their strength and nobility. But more importantly, they were crafted to maintain their elemental powers and enhance certain abilities." He tapped his organic mask. "My mask, Suletu, allows me to read the thoughts of others."

"You don't understand." Nazo said hopelessly.

"Understand what?" Slifer stated in a harsh tone. "The fact that you only seek the Gaia Gate to restore your true power? The fact that you are willing to destroy the hopes and dreams of others to obtain power? The fact that you intend to destroy Sonic the moment your form is restored?" He kneeled down to Nazo. "As a Toa, I cannot allow you to exist."

"Pretty big talk for an ice cube."

With barely a moment to react, Slifer shifted to the side, only to receive a hulking fist to the side of his head. The force behind the attack sent Slifer flailing through a row of six igloos and a pair of angel ice sculptures. Nazo stared back at his werehog ally as Sonic retracted his arm. The werehog bent down to the Ice Guardian and snapped the web of ice with a single swipe.

"Thanks for the assistance." Nazo said gratefully.

"No sweat." Sonic laughed. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

"I don't understand it." Slifer said aggressively as limped forward; his arm was coated in silver liquid. "Do you realize what this creature is planning to do after he takes over the temple and restores his original form?"

"He'll try to kill me and take over the world." Sonic shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not that hard to figure out what he's up to."

"And you're ok with this?" Slifer questioned confused.

"Hey, the way I see it, this world is done for, one way or another." Sonic said seriously. "Whether Dark Gaia blows it up, Nazo destroys everything, or the world just dies on its own, it's going to end some day." He craned his head to the sky. "The thing about life is that it always ends, so you've got to make the most of it."

"But why let him live?" Slifer questioned.

"Hey, without him, there'd be no excitement." Sonic grinned, raising his fists forward. "I can't just sit around all day, staring into space. I'm the kind of guy that likes to go off searching for adventures. And if it means having to stop Nazo on a daily basis, then I'm all for it!"

"Yeah, I'm with him!" Chip yelled wholeheartedly.

The silver Toa switched his gaze from the frozen warrior of darkness and the tremendous beast of light, wondering what was running through their minds. Why would a hero, whose destiny was to protect the world, defend someone that was bound to destroy it? Was their some hidden connection that he was unaware about? Using the power of his mask, Slifer secretly scanned their minds without alerting his presence. One sweep of Sonic's mind and he learned no valuable information.

"_He's not concerned._" Slifer thought. "_He's just plain stupid. His heart is too soft for this mission._" He transferred his gaze to Nazo. "_But his mind is more resilient. Maybe I should push further._"

Once more, Slifer entered into Nazo's mind, but pushed further and harder into the barriers until he came across his memories.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

Aero the Wind Guardian was lying on the desert floor, panting heavily. Eise and Chaos instantly rushed to his side. The others hesitated for a moment, but eventually followed their example. Eise lifted his bother's head to get a better look. He usually white body had turned grey and his feet were slowly dissolving into a trail of dust and going up his legs.

"Brother, you fading away." Eise said.

"That's what happens when you put all your heart into a single attack." Aero chuckled weakly. "You would know that, wouldn't you, brother?"

"Aero, what did you do?" Chaos asked. "Where's Zeenint?"

"Zeenint was too powerful to kill." Aero explained. "I used the last of my life force to seal him away inside this emerald." He pointed to the Master Emerald. "It won't last forever, but it was the best I could do. It's up to all of you to continually power the seal. That way, Zeenint will never be able to break free."

"What about you?" Kiten asked.

"I've reached my limit." Aero said. "This is where my destiny ends."

"Aero..." Eise whispered.

"Nazo..." Aero groaned. "If I am to die, I want you to call me by my true name."

"Good bye...Sonic." Eise chocked.

At that moment, Aero's body completely faded. The fragments were scattered across the four winds, just as he would have wanted to die. Aero, Parasiden's greatest hero and savior, could finally rest in peace.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

"_I understand now._" Slifer thought as he pulled back into his own mind. "_He has allowed Sonic to live this long because his brother's soul still remains bound to this world....such a sad rate._"

"Uh, hello!" Chip waved in front of Slifer. "Are you awake?"

"I just spaced out a bit." Slifer muttered diligently. He brushed past the flying dog and stood in front of the Gaia Warriors. "Though I am not proud of the fact, I have no choice but to trust you." He kneeled down to them. "I put my faith in your, Gaia Warriors."

"About time." Sonic grumbled.

"Now that this is settle," Nazo said suspiciously. "Will you show us the direction of the Gaia Gate."

"You would not be able to locate it." Slifer stated. "I protected it with two thousand years of fortifications and defenses. There are hidden traps, yeti guardians, and the temple is guarded by an invisible barrier. Anyone with the power to transfer their mind would wander the plains forever."

"That's just great." Sonic grunted impatiently. "Then how are we supposed to find it."

"I will lead you to the temple." Slifer offered. "Once there, we must go our separate ways."

"That's fine with us." Nazo nodded. "Let's move out."

Though he wished to be as far away from Nazo as possible, Slifer reluctantly began to lead the Gaia Warriors outside the village. Judging by the vast white plain, the Toa was right in saying that they would never be able to find it in this tundra. As they proceeded into the unknown, Slifer suddenly stopped for a moment, clutching his forehead in pain. Chip asked him if he was all right, but Slifer merely waved it off, saying Sonic punched him to hard; the werehog grinned. But as they traversed the crystal grounds, Slifer couldn't help but shudder at the thought running through his mind.

"_My power returns..._" A low hiss echoed.

**

* * *

**

A tale of the mind begins another journey. What dark challenge awaits the Gaia Warriors at the temple? Will Slifer learn to trust Nazo? And what is the ominous voice that haunts his mind? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Frost Bites, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Bionicle © Lego

Chapter sixteen: Frost Bites, Part 2

The scene returns to the southern most part of Antarctica. Despite the subzero temperatures, the Gaia Warriors pushed through rugged cliffs, arctic creatures, and a sudden snowstorm. Nazo, who was made of ice, had no trouble surviving the cold. But Sonic and Chip were suddenly feeling the backlash of the chilling air that would normally kill a man within minutes. The group of forced friends followed Slifer as they continued climbing up the mountainside to the hidden temple. The silver toa held an irritated expression under his mask before craning his head over his shoulder.

"You realize I can read minds, Sonic." Slifer informed tiresomely. "I know you are just dying to ask me a question, so just ask already."

"You know, it's not nice to read other people's thoughts." Sonic snarled.

"In these times, you don't know who to trust." Slifer replied simply.

"Anyway, I just want to know what you are." Sonic questioned interestingly. "From what I know, you are too old to be one of Eggman's robots, or even Metal's. And I don't think the Nocturnus knew how to create robots with organs inside them."

"He does have a point." Nazo agreed suspiciously. "Where do you come from? And what is a Toa?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask." Slifer chuckled, pushing aside a boulder. "It all began long before Earth ever existed. In the earliest of Matoran history, there has always existed a God known as Mata Nui, who controlled the universe we lived in. It was only later when we learned that Mata Nui was a colossal mech where all Matoran lived."

"You know every lived in this guys body?" Chip asked awestruck; Slifer nodded. "Wow! He must have been huge!"

"Indeed." Slifer agreed. "But Mata Nui did not seem to show compassion for his people, so the ones who built him also created the Order of Toa. The Toa were guardians that defended the Matoran Universe, each wielding their own element. There were several elements, but only six stood above the rest: Fire, Water, Stone, Earth, Air, and Ice."

"And it's quite obvious that you are the Toa of Ice." Nazo commented.

"I do not even deserve such a title." Slifer said sorrowfully.

"Why? What happened?" Chip asked worried.

"Because of Mata Nui's emotional detachment, he ignored the efforts of the Brotherhood of Makuta." Slifer explained seriously. "The Makuta were originally Mata Nui's defenders before the Toa, but the Makuta desired power and plotted to overthrow Mata Nui. One of them, Teridax, completed this task and possessed Mata Nui's body, giving him control over the universe. The Toa tried to defeat him, but all seemed hopeless from that point. I was a new Toa and was afraid. As such, I discovered an exit away from the Mata Nui's body."

"So you ran for it." Sonic summarized.

"Yes, but not without a price." Slifer said, raising his burned right arm. "Teridax discovered my plans and attempted to stop me, but I got away with only this burn as a reminder."

"So where is Mata Nui now?" Chip asked curiously.

"I don't know." Slifer said earnestly. "I landed in the ocean and watched as Mata Nui took off into the stars. I never found out what happened after that, but I strongly believe that my brothers were able to defeat Teridax and restore Mata Nui to his proper form."

"So, how did you become the Guardian of the Gaia Gate?" Nazo asked.

"After Mata Nui departed, there was nowhere left for me to go." Slifer said painfully. "I resided on a price of land that separated after Teridax awakened Mata Nui's body and took over. For centuries, I washed along the ocean until I learned the entire world was just one gigantic ocean. I thought that was my punishment: to wander the endless waters until I died or went mad. And for a moment, I almost did. Then came the Catalyst."

"The Catalyst?" Sonic repeated.

"It is a name for the creation of Earth." Nazo explained. "There have been several theories over how the Earth was created such as the Big Bang theory these idiot humans contemplated. Only those who were actually there would know what happened the day Earth began. I wouldn't know since I was imprisoned in the Chaos Emeralds at the time."

"The Catalyst was like a salvation for me." Slifer said. "I watched as the lands formed together and formed the former continent that most creatures on this planet refer to as Pangaea. From then on, I lived in isolation, hiding my existence from the rest of the world, including the creatures from other worlds that began to colonize on the land."

"So the world is full of aliens." Sonic laughed. "And I kept Jet a freak of nature."

"But you revealed yourself to the Black Arms when they arrived." Nazo argued.

"At first, I didn't know what they were doing here." Slifer said defensively. "But now that I know – ARGH!!"

Slifer's sudden screech caused the heroes to jumped backwards in surprise. The silver Toa dropped his bow and clutched his head; his screams echoing through the mountain peeks. Slifer dropped to his knees and bended his head into the snow, most likely hoping it would relieve his pain. The Toa's yells were muffled by the white powder, which Sonic was thankful for because of his amplified hearing. After a moment or two, Slifer pulled himself up, panting as if he had run for several days without stop.

"What happened?" Chip asked frightfully.

"Forgive me." Slifer requested as he reached for his bow. "I'm afraid I still suffered from my long exposure during my days at sea. The headaches seem to get worse as the centuries roll by."

"Maybe we should seek medical help?" Nazo suggested.

"That would do no good." Slifer shook. "I am the only one of my kind that exists on this planet. There is no help for me." He touched a thick wall of ice. "And besides, we're already at the temple."

The silver Toa pressed his palm into the frozen wall, which seemed to absorb his body until he completely disappeared. The Gaia Warriors were doubtful, but Sonic suggested they throw Chip into the wall just to make sure; Nazo whacked him over the head. After much argument and debating, Sonic was voted to be the first of them to go through. The werehog seemed unhinged for a moment since he was extremely cautious around magic. With a pounding grunt, Sonic dropped to all fours and charged head forward into the wall. The ice felt lighter than air and passed over her fur like a ripple of water before he emerged on the other side.

"About time you showed up." Slifer said impatiently.

"You could warn a guy first!" Sonic exclaimed.

The two waited for the rest of their team before proceeding through the dark trench in which they had entered. Upon exiting the cavern, the heroes were greeted with another miracle that almost seemed to be something out of a story book. The temple rested between the bases of four mountains, blocking it from view of the rest of the world. The walls were made of the pure crystal ice and rows of icicles hanged from several points with on large icicle pointed to the sky. Sparkles of snow fell from the sky like hundreds of diamonds glistening in the sun.

"There it is." Slifer said flourishingly. "The Gaia Gate of Holaska."

"So where's the monster?" Chip asked.

"What monster?" Slifer asked confused.

"There's always a monster at the temples." Chip stated, looking around the area. "Shouldn't there be one now."

"I think you're being a little paranoid, Chip." Nazo commented.

"I think he's got the right idea." Sonic replied. "I mean, look at the last three temples were visited. Terra got the jump on us in Mazuri, were got stomped by a dragon in Chun-Nan, and got pinned down by a two-headed dog in Paris."

"Ok, I see your point." Nazo raised his hands defensively.

"You have nothing to worry about." Slifer said assuring. "We are the only who know of the temples location and the mountain prevents any outsider from entering. It is impossible to enter this sanctuary." The ground in front of the temple exploded. "Then again, I never took into account about the underground."

The Gaia Warriors stood firm at the face of their trespasser as a cloud of smoke slowly raised from the crater. Within the depths of the mist, Sonic's heightened sense of sight allowed him to gleam a small shadow hidden within. But for that split moment Sonic remained off guard, a deafening blast of sound burst through the cloud and shot the werehog backwards into the tunnel. Shortly following the hero, the mouth cavern collapsed, separating the Gaia Warriors once again.

"Sonic!" Chip cried.

"He'll be fine!" Slifer shouted, knocking an arrow into his bow. "But right now, we have bigger problems!"

Big was only half that described the unknown beast. As the smoke cloud died into the air, the hidden monster stepped into the light and glared menacingly at the prey below. Their enemy was a metallic-blue creature that resembled close to the dragons in Chun-Nan, only with insect-like features. It was half the size of Black Chimera, but three times longer that more than half its body remained underground. Once its giant emerald eyes locked onto the remaining heroes, the insect-dragon reared open its metallic jaws and emitted an earth shattering roar.

"That is impossible!" Slifer exclaimed. "How can that creature still exist?!"

"You know it?" Nazo questioned.

"That's one of the Bahrag Queens." Slifer explained. "They were the leaders of the Bohrok swarm that invaded the island of Mata Nui when the real thing was asleep. It must have survived the Catalyst like I did."

"And I think she's hungry!" Chip screamed.

At that instant, the Bahrag extended its metallic head forward at a surprising length. Nazo and Slifer were barely ale to roll away in time, but Chip was unfortunate to have the insect-dragon devour him whole. Fortunately, the flying dog was so small that he was able to slip through the monster's teeth and floated to the pinnacle of the temple. Meanwhile, Nazo the Ice Guardian jumped away at a safe distance and clapped his claw into the ground, releasing a wave of frozen energy. Nazo transferred the enemy beneath the Bahrag and formed a massive spike of ice. Unfortunately, it Bahrag's lower body refused to be pulled from the ground and shattered the ice below.

"Well, that didn't work!" Slifer commented, dodging one of the Bahrag's claws.

"And I suppose you have some brilliant ideas!" Nazo yelled back, ducking another attack.

"I have a few!" Slifer replied as he flipped backwards. "Just make sure to get to the side!"

Not bothering to question him, the Ice Guardian dropped backwards and pressed himself into the mountain wall. Once checking to make sure Nazo was safe and Chip was hidden, Slifer pulled four arrows from his quiver and transferred them to his bow. Even with the Bahrag snapping at his feet, the ice Toa took his time for careful aim before releasing them all at once. The silver arrows bypassed the Bahrag completely; Nazo smacked himself for Slifer's stupidity. But just when Nazo was ready to jump back in, the arrows exploded at the peaks of each mountain, creating a thunderous avalanche. The Bahrag hissed in defiance as the field of powder washed over its body, burying it alive.

"And that's the way a Toa fights." Slifer said victoriously.

"You were awesome." Chip praised, pulling out a camera. "Can I get a picture?"

"I'll give you this much," Nazo said unsurely, capturing a pile of snow from the Bahrag's tomb. "You certainly know how to flaunt your talents. But there is still one problem."

"What?" Slifer asked.

A moment before the Gaia Warrior could answer, the ground rumbled at a furious motion before it exploded behind Slifer. Unknowingly using his camera, Chip managed to catch a picture of the Bahrag as it swiped its claws across the Toa's back. Slifer fell forward into the snow; his arrows shattering from the insect-dragon's attack. Just as the Bahrag raised its head for the final strike, a ring of ice formed around its neck to prevent any movement. The insect-dragon merely glanced backwards at Nazo, who was forming another attack, before the Bahrag pushed forward, shattering the frozen ring. With one sweeping motion, the insect-dragon backhanded Nazo, sending him tumbling into the temple. Nazo grunted in dismay while barely avoiding the rain of fallen icicles.

"Ok, this isn't working." Nazo muttered incoherently. "This thing is impervious to every attack we can throw at it."

"Nothing is invincible." Nazo started slightly when Slifer joined him at the wall. "Everything has a weak point."

"Well, how did you guys defeat it last time?" Nazo questioned.

"Actually, my brothers and I never faced the Bahrag." Slifer said sheepishly. "The Toa Nuva before us faced them and incased them in a cage of protodermis. They were never able to defeat the Bahrags completely."

"Great, that makes me feel so much better." Nazo responded sarcastically.

Before the Ice Toa had a chance to respond, the Bahrag stretched out its head and smashed into the wall between them. Slifer was able to slid away in time, but Nazo's arm was captured by the insect-dragon's teeth. Nazo's yells echoed across the mountains as the metallic beast waved the Ice Guardian across the air. With a hint of panic, Slifer scurried through the snow in hopes of finding anything he could use for a weapon. Luckily, he managed to rummage a single untouched arrow. Without taking the time to aim properly, Slifer randomly shot the arrow at the Bahrag. By some dumb luck, the arrow streaked through the air and punctured the insect-dragon in the eye. As ice began to form over the wound, the Bahrag roared painfully, accidentally allowing Nazo to land.

"Quick! Aim for the eye!" Slifer commended.

"No need to tell me twice." Nazo nodded.

The Gaia Warrior reshaped his arm into the shape of a blade and jumped forward to the metallic beast. Nazo managed to avoid the Bahrag's flailing claws and made a direct stab to the frozen section of its face. All was silent; the Bahrag no longer echoed its thunderous roars. With a slight crack, Nazo shattered his arm from the insect-dragon's eyes before growing the limb back in its proper place. And the moment the Ice Guardian stepped away, the Bahrag tumbled backwards with a glazed look in its eyes.

"Heh! Let's see Sonic try to top that." Nazo challenged.

"I must admit, we do make a powerful team." Slifer said honestly. He held out his fist with a small smile and waited until Nazo connected their knuckles together. "If you are ever looking for a partner, don't hesitate to call."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nazo chuckled.

"Hey! Group photo!" Chip exclaimed cheerfully.

The ice warriors shrugged and decided to let the dog have his fun. Nazo and Slifer stood in front of the head of the defeated Bahrag, displaying the rewards of their victory. Just as Chip snapped the photo, the mountainside began to rumble. Chip dropped his camera, think he was causing an avalanche, before they realized it was only Sonic as he surfaced through the tunnel.

"So, what'd I miss?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, just the usual."

"I think you two should move on now." Slifer suggested, reaching into his armor and handing them the Planet Key. "In the meantime, I have some important business to take care of back in the village."

"See ya later!" Sonic called until the Toa disappeared. "Much later."

Commenting on Sonic's social skills, Nazo trudged ahead into the temple with his allies following behind. The inside of the temple was just as frozen as the outside and even provided a light snowfall. Inserting the Planet Key on the far wall, the Gaia Warriors once again entered the Inner Sanctuary. Like the previous temples, Chip used his unknown power to reveal the hidden slot within the central pedestal. Sonic placed one of the dead emeralds into the slot. A moment later, the light-blue emerald regained its glow and the earth began to shudder – the fourth continent returned.

* * *

The scene alternates to the far reaches of space, aboard the Black Comet. In the lowest sector of the comet, Black Warriors and Nocturnus soldiers alike were entering and exiting a room filled to the brim with otherworldly technology. To those who could understand the language, there were monitors that replayed Dark Gaia's appearance and studied his structure. Above them rested a large platform where Black Doom regularly presided. Bu the alien overlord was too distracted to watch their progress as he increased his grip around Terra's throat.

"Please...forgive me...Master." Terra chocked.

"I have given you two opportunities." Black Doom scowled. "And yet, you have failed me twice." Though reluctant, he released the echidna and allowed her to drop to the floor. "You are just lucky that I still have a use for you."

"My lord." An echidna soldier kneeled as he landed on the platform. "Forgive me for intruding."

"There is nothing to forgive." Black Doom said, glaring coldly to Terra. "What is the progress of Dark Gaia's sudden activity?"

"Our research has become rather slow." The echidna reported. He staggered backwards as Black Doom floated close. "It is not our fault my lord! Nothing in the manuscripts indicates any of this happening!"

"Argh!" Black Doom snarled. "I wait two thousand years for this day and my own creation cannot keep itself in order!" He lowered himself closer to the echidna. "Have your researchers discovered the reason behind this."

"There is much speculation, but nothing confirmed." The echidna explained. "We believe that Dark Gaia had become too settled in the Earth's core and was unaware of its possible of its resurrection. The Black Arms believe that it had devolved itself to because its prison was too constricted for its true form. And because of that, we believe that Dark Gaia was unable to sustain its own power upon awakening. And from that, its essence were scattered across the world."

"My own creation continues to hinder me." Black Doom growled. "I should have realized that containing it on such a feeble planet would backfire upon me. And to make matters worse, Nazo and the hedgehog are restoring the planet, piece by piece. By how are they able to do it? How can they activate the Gaia Gate without a suitable power source?"

"Our researchers have found the answer to that, my lord." The echidna responded. "They are activated by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the gems you were unable to obtain when you trapped Dark Gaia. By using the positive life force of the planet, they were able to restore the Chaos Emeralds, thus restoring Earth."

"And four of them have recently been activated." Black Doom said lowly. "What is the current status of the other temples?"

"Per your orders, we have placed soldiers around each temple." The echidna reported. "But more specifically, we have placed all precautions around the Black Comet's landing point in preparation of your arrival."

"That will keep Nazo and blue hedgehog distracted for now." Black Doom stated unsurely. He floated closer to the rail of the platform, staring down at his subjects. "But that still leaves the trouble of gathering Dark Gaia's remains."

"We have begun tracking the spawn of Dark Gaia, but it will take time." The echidna said.

"There must be a more conventional way to gather them." Black Doom suggested. "Something to attract them from around the world and collect them all at once."

"Actually, one of our men believes he knows a way to call all of Dar Gaia's remains." The echidna replied enthusiastically. "But he is missing on essential piece that can only be located in the desert of Shamar."

"It looks like the time has come to redeem yourself, Terra." Black Doom said malevolently. "If you succeed in this mission, then all your mistakes will be forgiven."

"You can trust me, master." Terra said as she bowed. "I will not fail you."

"It my not be so easy, Procurator." The echidna smirked. "We have received numerous accounts of an old friend of yours living somewhere in that vicinity. An old friend you once strived to defeat."

"Shade..." Terra hissed.

**

* * *

**

From the frozen winds to the scorching sun. What will the Gaia Warriors discover in the dunes of Shamar? Will Terra succeed in her mission? And will the heroes be reunited with Shade of the former Nocturnus? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	17. Shifting Sands, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra the Echidna (C) DarkspineSilver92

Chapter Seventeen: Shifting Sands, Part 1

The scene opens to the dry and desert city harbored in the country of Egypt. The cities landscape was barren in all direction, meaning any outside travels were very uncommon. But in one of the deserted alleys between the shops, a flash of white light exploded, which scared away a few shoppers. The Gaia Warriors were arriving from their recent trip to Antarctica with renewed spirits. After activating the fourth temple, Nazo's fur was returning to its normal shade and Sonic could faintly draw a small amount of Chaos. As the heroes jumped into the open, the four of them were quickly sweating up a storm.

"Whoa, why is it so hot?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked, fanning himself.

"We have not adjusted to the atmospheric temperature." Nazo the Dark Ruler panted heavily. "We didn't have enough time to allow our bodies to maintain better in a hostile environment."

"Depends on what you mean hostile." Eggman groaned.

"Aw, it's not so bad." Chip said cheerfully. He did not seem the least bit affected by the heat. "Come on, we still have three more temples to find. Let's set out for adventure!"

The trio glared and took turns smacking Chip around. The Gaia Warriors were grateful that Eggman had landed them in a market street, where they would be able to purchase protection from the heat. Due to his reputation, Sonic was offered free sun hats, but instead decided to pay for them through the South Island account. After which, the group of four traveled down the street with Nazo hiding behind Eggman; Sonic bought him a pink hat.

"Now, what exactly are we looking for?" Sonic asked confused.

"I now even you don't have such a short memory." Eggman sighed. "Professor Pickle and your little pink girlfriend are somewhere here in Shamar. With any luck, they have discovered where the next Gaia Gate is."

"And how are we supposed to find them?" Nazo Questioned.

"Didn't the professor say he had a friend here?" Chip said suggestively.

"You are right on both accounts." A female voice called.

At once, Nazo, Eggman, and Chip turned around at the sound of the voice, but Sonic wasn't so easily fooled. Acting from past experience, the blue hedgehog jumped into the air and shot his foot out to the right, appearing to hit nothing but air. Much to the rest of the group's surprise, Sonic's attack made contact with an invisible creature and forced it to become viewable to the public. The invisible being was a black-suited creature wearing a helmet with a purple neon symbol much like the rest of the Nocturnus soldiers. The black-suited warrior was able to block that attack with her forearms and pushed the blue hedgehog away for an opening. What the female echidna had not expected was for Nazo to cut in-between them with his fist held forward. The Nocturnus soldier was barely able to avoid the shot by back flipping, but was still thrown off by the aftershock.

"Hmph! It look's like the Procurator is losing her edge." Nazo smirked. "Sending only one soldier to face us."

"That isn't any ordinary soldier." Sonic grinned playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Nazo questioned seriously.

"Oh, you'll find out in due time." Eggman laughed, turning back down the street. "While you kids play your little game, I'll be looking for spare parts for my new E-series army I have planned." He marched down the street, waving his hand. "Come find me when you are done!"

"Ok, bye-bye." Chip waved happily.

"What is going on here?" Nazo questioned confused.

"Defend yourself!" The soldier commanded.

If not for the warning, Nazo would have been dead at that instant. The God of Darkness reacted faster than normal and swung his leg around to strike his opponent in the chest. Fortunately for the Nocturnus, she was able to skid backwards just enough so that Nazo's heel barely clipped against her navel. At the moment Nazo's foot touched ground, the Nocturnus soldier withdrew her Leech Blades from her belt and raced ahead to meet the Dark Ruler head-on. But to the soldier's shock, Nazo was much faster than to be expected, despite his weakness to loss the Chaos Emeralds. Gathering a large amount of red chaos into his fist, Nazo swung around and created a whip of energy to cut through the air. Unfortunately, the Nocturnus soldier was somehow able to absorb the energy into her Leech Blade and staggered backwards for safety.

"Hmm, this is a problem." Nazo muttered silently, gripping his fist. "This soldier holds greater experience than all the other soldiers I have faced in previous days."

"You have seen my former comrade?" The soldier asked surprisingly.

"Former comrades?" Nazo repeated confused. "What are you talking about? You should know very well about us after our struggle against Black Doom and your fellow tribesmen."

"I have heard of Black Doom once, but have never confronted him." The Nocturnus said reproachfully, holding her Leech Blades to eye level. "But if my enemies have joined a more powerful force, then things are much worse than I feared."

"You're enemies?" Nazo repeated once more. "You would betray your own people?"

"The Nocturnus are not my people." The soldier stated spitefully. "I am...."

"Cannonball!" Sonic yelled.

Looking up, the black-suited soldier caught the blue hedgehog racing off one of the buildings and into the sky, hiding in the light of the sun. This tactic would have worked on most warriors, but the soldier's helmet blocked all of the sun's rays and allowed her to see into the blinding light. And with that to her advantage, the soldier was easily able to avoid Sonic's vertical Spin Dash, which formed a small hole in the ground. As the soldier raised her Leech Blades, she half expected him to uncurl and attack. But much to her surprise, the blue blur continued to spin inside his ball form and made a direct line to attacking the soldier's head. Barely having a moment to spare, the soldier threw her weapons away and thrusted out her hands to the blue sphere. By a miraculous stroke of luck, SOnic was forced to break from his shell as he hands were clasped together with the soldier's.

"Wow, you've gotten better?" Sonic complimented. "Last time, you would've never blocked that shot."

"Did you think I was just sitting here, twiddling my thumbs?" The soldier sniggered.

"Whoa, déjà vu." Sonic chuckled. "I bet you and knucklehead would get along well."

"Knuckles and I do have a close relation." The soldier stated, steadily pushing the hedgehog back.

"Who said I was talking about Knuckles?" Sonic laughed outrageously.

Surprisingly enough, even the masked echidna couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Nazo was more confused then ever before. Did Sonic know this soldier? And if he did, why were they fighting? But the God of Darkness did not have time to dwell on these thoughts. The sun was directly over Shamar, meaning there was no possible chance of shade to allow Nazo to cool himself in spite of his current form. While being drained by the heat, Nazo cupped his hands together and began to draw forth a large amount of yellow energy. Thanks to Sonic's distraction, the God of Darkness was able to gain enough time to mold the energy into a single enlarged arrow.

"Sonic, move!" Nazo commanded. The blue hedgehog didn't ask questions, but did as he was told and left the black-suited soldier open for attack. "CHAOS LANCE!!"

The God of Darkness thrusted his hands forward, forcing the arrow to shot across the street. The black-suited soldier was caught off guard by attack with barely a chance to reach for her Leech Blade. The dark echidna raised the chrome blade to her defense, but was unable to suppress the force of the Chaos technique. The Leech Blade was forced out of the soldiers hand and stabbed into her chest, created a small burn into her armor. The attack was not enough to kill her, but it did send the echidna crashing through one of the shop windows, shattering glass across the sands. As the patrons inside ducked for cover, the black-suited warrior forced herself through the broken window, only to find Nazo standing over her.

"As if you could hope to rival my power." Nazo sneered as he reeled his fist back. "But for your bravery, I will make your death swift."

"Whoa! Hold up there!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping to separate the fighters. "There's no need to go overboard."

"You think I'm going overboard?" Nazo questioned, his brow raised. "Remind me who it was that slaughtered two of the Nocturnus in Mazuri."

"Hey, are you ok?" Chip asked as he floated close to the soldier.

"Believe me; I have dealt with far grievous injuries." The soldier said lightly. She pushed through the window and faced Sonic. "I am glad to see that you haven't lost your touch since our last meeting, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I could say the same to you, Shade." Sonic winked.

Nazo and Chip looked back and forth between the two friends, feeling a bit left out. Finally, the soldier unclasped her helmet and pulled off the covering to reveal a light-orange echidna female with white markings at the end of her dreadlocks. Sonic smiled proudly as he shook hands with Shade the Echidna, former Procurator and twin sister to Tikal the Echidna.

"Ah, it is good to see you again." Shade smiled.

"You, too." Sonic nodded. "I haven't seen you since our big match in Hybrid's tournament."

"Whoa, you guys know each other?" Chip asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, you guys never met before." Sonic said, rubbing his head sheepishly. "This is Shade, one of my friends I met back when I was competing in the Ultimate World Tournament."

"You made friends with a Nocturnus?" Nazo questioned

"I am not a Nocturnus!" Shade snapped. Chip scurried behind Nazo scared, but Sonic knew her reason for yelling; she was offended. "I am a member of the Knuckles Tribe, daughter to Pachacamac and sister to Tikal. I was kidnapped on my day of birth by Pir'Oth Ix." She hissed at the name. "After that, I was forced to live my life as a Nocturnus."

"That's so sad." Chip said sympathetically. Unsurprisingly, he pulls another bar of chocolate and offers it to Shade. "Here, try some chocolate. It always makes me happy."

"You are too kind." Shade said thankfully. She took a small chunk and popped it into her mouth, appearing to savor the sweet taste. "Amazing! I have never experience such a miraculous sensation."

"Does it taste even better than Rector?" Sonic asked grinning; Shade blushed heavily.

"Why are you here?" Nazo questioned instantly.

"And friend of mine informed me that you were looking for him." Shade stated calmly. "I believe you know him. His name is Professor Pickle."

"Then that means you are the professor's secret friend." Chip said pointedly.

"That's right." Shade acknowledged. "The professor told me about your quest to restore the planet to its rightful place. And to continue to help you, he has set up a laboratory closer to the source of the problem: Dark Gaia's nest."

"Can you take us to him?" Nazo requested.

"I can." Shade nodded, brushing past the hedgehog. "Follow me."

Nazo shrugged and followed the unknown echidna with Chip following behind. Sonic was just about to follow them when something reached out from an alley and grabbed him by the wrist. Sonic was ready to pounce before he got a good look at the creature. It was a silver jackal child no older than his own brother with two black lines moving from the back of his head and meeting between his eyes. But the most unusual quality of this child was his eyes, which were violet-purple with his pupils shaped like a six-point star. As the child spoke, his voice seemed possessed and fixed.

_The God of seven will be released.  
His hollowed chamber grows weak.  
Light and darkness are torn apart.  
A boundless evil will rise over chosen life.  
Only the hope of sacred unity will prevail.  
Brothers of distant lives must be joined.  
Both must join though the seven servants.  
And the Highest king shall be awakened._

"Oracle?" Sonic looked over to find that Shade had returned. Her gaze was shifted to the child, who seemed to have broken through his trance. "Your majesty, are you all right?"

"I...I think so." The child said shyly, quickly releasing Sonic. "I-I think I should be getting back now. The Anubis Guard will start to worry that I have wandered off."

"Be careful, your majesty." Shade bowed politely.

The child nodded and scurried back into the alley, disappearing into the shadows. Without a word to each other, Sonic reluctantly followed Shade, his eyes only leaving the spot when it was out of sight. The Gaia Warriors spotted Eggman in the Black Market that Shade had directed them through, apparently buying some illegal machines. As they proceeded out of the market, Sonic spotted the jackal child once more and was surprised to find that a number of people were bowing to him. Now Sonic's curiosity was peaked. The blue hedgehog hurried to the front of the group and whispered to Shade.

"Who was that kid?" Sonic questioned.

"That was Oracle, the prophet." Shade answered seriously. "He is the king of the underground society of Shamar because of his prophecies."

"They made the kid king because of his guesswork?" Sonic asked strangely.

"It is not guesswork." Shade stated surely. "Oracle has made numerous prophecies and none of them have ever been wrong. Those eyes of his allow him to see what is to come. He was even kind enough to predict my future."

"And what did he say?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well..." Shade said embarrassingly; her face was redder than Knuckle's fur. "You'll find out eventually."

Sonic press for more on the subject, but had a vague idea of what she had learned. After walked halfway through the city, the echidna female had finally stopped at a study house in the better parts of town. It took them a few moments to get inside; Shade insisted on wiping their feet. Once in the house, they discovered that it was strangely like the one they had continuously visited in Paris. They found Prof. Pickle sitting in his study with Amy and a human wearing a green suit that looked like it was from the 70s. Amy must have sensed Sonic was nearby as she swiftly jumped from her seat and stampeded for her blue lover. Unfortunately, Nazo pushed them away from each other.

"I think that's enough loving for one lifetime." Nazo said rudely.

"Aw, you're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend." Sonic bragged.

"I am not!" Nazo snapped. He watched enviously between Sonic and Amy. "Not that much, at least."

"Sonic and Nazo, how pleasant to see you." Pickles said kindly, waving his hand to the disco-looking man. "This is my new assistant. He is very young, but very eager to learn." He turns to Shade. "Were there any problems?"

"Not that was of concern." Shade said formally. "But there was this..."

Without warning, Shade cried out painfully, surprising the Gaia Warriors. The echidna warrior dropped to her knees while reach her arm over to touch her back. Before anyone had a chance to move, Amy pushed past Sonic and kneeled next to Shade with a sincere look of concern; she had changed since Hybrid's tournament.

"You scar is hurting again, isn't it?" Amy asked worried; Shade nodded. "Sit still. I'll go get the medicine."

As quick as a flash, Amy raced out of the study at super sonic speed and returned with a jar of clear gel in her hands. She pulled a chair for Shade to sit in a stood behind her to unzip her suit from behind. All the guys quickly turned their heads to preserve her modesty, but Sonic's perverted senses allowed him a single glance. While Amy was kneeled over her, Sonic discovered a sickly-black scar directly over the echidna's spine. Sonic looked away in sadness. He remembered all too well how Imperator Ix had stabbed his scepter through her body, mocking her family. In an attempt to draw attention away from them, Sonic changed to subject.

"Did you find another temple, Professor?" Sonic asked uneasily.

"Miraculously, I have." Pickle said happily. "Recently, Shade and my assistant have discovered an ancient prison once known as Arbiter's Grounds."

"A prison?" Chip repeated curiously.

"It was said to house the most evil criminals in the land." The assistant stated; even his voice sounded like something you would hear in an old disco movie. "Before it became Shamar, this place was once known as the Garudo Desert. The king of Hyrule, the name of an ancient kingdom, sent only his worst to be exiled there."

"One such famous instance is a man named Ganondorf." Pickle chirped. "He was a cold and ruthless character. No one dared to stand against him during his time until a young boy defeated him. Legend has it that his spirit still haunts there."

"And what does this have to do with the temple?" Eggman asked impatiently.

"We learned that Arbiter's Grounds was built over the Gaia Temple." Shade informed as Amy zipped her suit up. "I have reason to believe that the temple is still there, but it is difficult to determine where."

"Then we'll just have to search the place until we find it." Sonic said excitedly.

"But even if we do, how are we supposed to get into the Inner Sanctuary?" Nazo questioned

"Ah, we'll just think something up." Sonic said nonchalantly.

"I can lead you there." The assistant said excitedly. "I have mapped out the entire prison. If anyone has a chance of finding the temple, it's me."

"Someone is a bit full of themselves." Shade mumbled irritably. "But I will come along as well."

With their plans set, the Gaia Warriors prepared to set out for their next destination. Unfortunately, Sonic and Nazo's stomach simultaneously growled, alerting everyone of their hunger. Amy suggested making a meal for everyone, which Sonic and Eggman were eager not to pass up. But while everyone followed the rosy rascal into the kitchen, a dark shadow watched from the corner of their window. Terra the echidna glared at Shade's back with the deepest loathing, absentmindedly petting the thick necks of her pet. The beast snarled, but Shade silently commanded him to stop.

"You will have your chance, my friend." Terra said soothingly, suddenly appearing cheerful. "My mission is complete. And once I destroy the next Inner Sanctuary, Black Doom will worship me above all others." She smiled malevolently as she held a golden two-pronged key in her hand. "It seems my luck has finally changed."

* * *

**The race to the temple has begun. Will Terra succeed in destroying the Gaia gate? Will the Gaia Warriors be able to stop her in time? And what secrets lie in the mysterious Arbiter's Grounds? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Shifting Sands, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92  
LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Eighteen: Shifting Sands, Part 2

The scene opens to a dry and barren desert to the far east of Shamar. The arid sand grew hotter by the intensity of the unforgiving sun, release waves of heat that blurred a flock of travelers over the horizon. The travelers were in fact a majority of the Gaia Warriors along with their extra charges. Sonic, Nazo, Chip, Shade, and the disco man were traversing the cruel and harsh desert, riding camels to reveal their stress. Sonic occasionally made comments about how slow the animals were moving until Shade threatened to castrate him if he continued. The blue blur went silent. While trying to fan himself, Nazo decided to question the female echidna.

"Maybe you could fill us in more about what we're looking for." Nazo panted, wiping away his sweat, which was surprisingly frozen. "It might take our minds off this unbearable heat wave."

"I haven't really learned much about the Arbiter's Grounds." Shade admitted though the safety of her mask. "When I arrived in Shamar two months ago, I was just assigned to find the place. Never really learned anything about it besides the fact it is a former prison."

"But I do!" The assistant boasted pridefully.

"What a surprise." Sonic whispered sarcastically.

"It really begins a long time ago when Hyrule was the present land." The assistant explained; Sonic dozed off. "The rulers of the desert were known as the Gerudos. They were a colony of female thieves that pillaged other lands for their own gain. It was so rare that a male was born into their tribe that he would be crowd king of Gerudos. The last known king was Ganondorf."

"That's the guy who was lock up, right?" Chip asked, sipping a beverage he gained from nowhere.

"That's right." The assistant nodded. "Ganondorf was a shrew and cunning man. He not only had knowledge of the Hyrulean government, but he quickly rose to power when Hyrule was thrusted into a civil war."

"Civil war?" Nazo repeated interestingly.

"Yes." The assistant nodded interestingly. "There was this place known as the Sacred Realm, where all wishes would come true. All people wanted this power, but none more than a group called the Dark Interlopers. The king was distraught and afraid that this war would continue until the end of time. But then Ganondorf took control and forced all lands into an agreement that none shall possess the power of the Sacred Realm. But when the Dark Interlopers refused to meet his demands, all tribes united to banish these evil beings into a place known as the Twilight Realm. After that, Ganondorf and the king united their powers to gain the trust of the people and united them under one banner."

"If Ganondorf was such a hero, why was he sent to prison?" Shade asked curiously.

"Because this momentary peace was merely a ruse." The assistant continued. "Ganondorf only wanted to gain the king's trust so that he would be one step close to obtaining the power of the Sacred Realm. But his plans were discovered by the princess and a young boy from the forest. With all his plans thwarted, Ganondorf was sentenced to Arbiter's Ground, where he would await execution. But something went wrong and Ganondorf somehow survived."

"Then what happened to him?" Sonic asked; his interest was suddenly peaked.

"He disappeared." The assistant said shortly. "After which, the Gerudos were exiled from Hyrule to prevent anymore people like Ganondorf from taking over." He started laughing. "Some people actually think that Ganondorf is still alive today. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"It is not unheard of." Nazo stated certainly. "I am living proof of that matter."

"Yeah, but you a super-powered freak." Sonic said jokingly; Nazo glared. "But I think this Ganondorf guy is – WHOA!!"

Without warning, Sonic and his steed dropped from sight. While they ignored Nazo's prayer to the Gods, Shade and Chip stepped down and stared down the hole that Sonic had vanished into. As the blue hedgehog pulled himself out of the sand trap, he suddenly became aware of what he was standing in. The hole was too large to be caused by natural means and had three gaps connecting to the middle circle.

"What is it?" Chip asked curiously.

"It looks like..." Shade said hesitantly. "A giant...footprint."

"And it's headed in the same direction as the Arbiter's Grounds." Nazo analyzed. He peered across the dunes and spotted a trail of gigantic footprints racing across the desert. "And it looks like they were moving fast. Whatever caused these footprints must already be close to the temple."

"But who else is after the Gaia Gate besides us?" Shade asked.

The Gaia Warriors were silent, sending worried glances to one another. They didn't need clues to know who was after the Gaia temples besides them: Terra. Without a word to anyone, Sonic grabbed Chip and raced through the sands with Nazo following behind them at equal speeds. Shade barely had a minute to think over their actions before she pressed a button of his stone circlet, activating her warp belt. At the pace the Gaia Warriors were running, it didn't even last a minute before they could make out a blurred object off in the distance.

"Is that the prison?" Sonic asked his companion.

"Do you know any other building in the desert?" Nazo retorted.

As the heroes approached the desert prison, a few of its features could faintly be seen by the descending sun. It seemed that the grounds had recently been excavated after years of burial. The top portion of the prison had been unearthed, revealing the makings of an early form of a coliseum. Six towering columns hung over the exposed roof of the arena, each bearing a strange symbol of its own. Upon reaching the entrance to the prison, Shade was spotted leaning against the archway.

"Took you long enough." Shade smirked victoriously; her helmet was removed.

"How did you get here so fast?" Chip asked amazed.

"Let me guess: Nocturnus Technology." Sonic grinned.

"Only the best." Shade nodded before turning to the entrance. "I found that the tracks ended within a few feet from the site, but a smaller set of footprints appeared in its place. I'd say they were at least the size of a hedgehog or a..."

"An echidna." Nazo finished shortly, pushing past Shade.

"Is there something you're not telling me about?" Shade questioned suspiciously.

"You'll find out." Sonic said nonchalantly.

The female echidna said nothing, but took the lead for the group after Nazo took two wrong turns and dropped through a trap door. Because of the earlier excavation, they stone corridors were supplied by generators lights and occasional torches. But it was Shade who pointed out some recently upturned stones and new scratches along the walls that weren't there previously. They still had no idea how the echidna knew all this, but they silently followed the signs around them to the lowest point of the prison. But their trail was soon thrown into a hidden passage that Shade admitted they had not yet discovered and traveled lower than anyone had ever dared to go. As they walked the stairs farther into the basement, Sonic couldn't stop the sudden chill that raced up and down his spine. There was something about this place that made him think of Naga.

"Um...what else was this place used for besides a prison?" Sonic asked, visibly frightened.

"There was one other rumor about this place." Shade informed. "This prison was first used as a cage to seal a great and powerful monster. But after the beast was finally killed, the king converted this place into a prison."

"So we're walking into a graveyard." Nazo stated uneasily; Shade nodded. "Great. As if I haven't already seen enough dead bodies in Paris."

"Well, you're just gonna hold in your stomach." Shade said emotionlessly.

"Got it!" Chip saluted as he pulled in his stomach.

The female echidna sapped her forehead and sighed. What has she gotten herself into? When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they entered a tall and cavernous room with only one window spreading light into the chamber. The chamber itself contained a large sand pit with the skeleton of a massive beast resting in the center. The skeleton was buried from the waist down with the head of a dragon holding six horns in the back of its head and two sword-long fangs sticking from its upper jaw. And as the Sonic and the Gaia Warriors expected, Terra kneeled over the skull of the beast, attempting to reach for something in its left eye socket.

"Come on!" Terra grumbled irritably. "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"Looking for something?!" Sonic called.

The Nocturnus Warrior jumped in surprise, connecting her skull with the one above her. Terra muttered a string of curses under her breathe while rubbing the point as she turned to face the intruders. As she pulled out her hand, Nazo noticed the two-prong key she was carrying, which he quickly pointed out for Sonic and Chip.

"The Gaia Warriors. Why am I not surprised?" Terra sneered. Her eyes wandered between the heroes until resting upon Shade, who had drawn her Leech Blade. "And you are an even worse sight to behold, Shade."

"I'm equally displeased, Terra." Shade frowned.

"You know her?" Chip asked.

"Unfortunately, I do." Shade said monotonously; he eyes never leaving Terra. "Growing up, Terra and I were rivals at everything from lethal combat to the most childish games. She always tried to outdo me, but failed every time. Then came the day when Ix appointed me as Procurator of the Nocturnus. She never said anything against me in fear that I might report to Ix, but I knew Terra despised me greatly for my position. She was always living in my shadow."

"But that has changed." Terra proclaimed. "After you and Ix betrayed our people, our true savior, Black Doom, has shown us the light. He has also been generous enough to grant me the position of Procurator and allowed me new powers that not even you would dare to dream of." She held up the two-pronged key. "And once I destroy the Inner Sanctuary, Black Doom will worship me above all others. I will finally become the true master of the Nocturnus!"

"There's only one flaw in that plan."

Barely a moment passed before Terra realized that Nazo appeared from behind and kicked at her hand. The action forced Terra to relinquish the Planet Key, which Chip was quick to catch in midair. The undaunted echidna swept her hands to Nazo, calling the sand beneath her feet to charge for a direct shot. Unfortunately for the Nocturnus, the sand wasn't solid enough to hold and deformed several feet before reaching its target. Knowing she was at a disadvantage, Terra flipped backwards in midair just as Sonic and Shade struck from either side. She landed on the head of the skeleton, staring down at her prey.

""It's over, Terra." Sonic said haughtily as Chip passed him the Planet Key. "We've got the key and you have nothing to fight back with."

"Do the smart thing for once and surrender." Shade commanded.

"It's like you said, I was always the drop out." Terra grinned deviously. She quietly reached into her pocket. "It doesn't matter either way. I've completed my mission. But before I go, I have a little parting gift." She pulled out a small black box with red markings and latched it to the top of the skull. "Enjoy your stay with Stallord."

And with that, Terra vanished in a flash of light. Shade looked ready to follow her with her own warp belt before the prison gave a sudden shudder. The sand beneath their feet began sweeping back and forth, forcing the heroes to fall backwards into the pit. Sonic, who was able to prop himself up by his elbows, watched in astonishment as the skeleton, now known as the Stallord, was moving of its own will. Soon enough, a pair of voluminous red eyes appeared in the eye sockets and the bony arms began to push the main body up. The moment the Stallord reached its full height, nearly touching the ceiling, it unhinged its jaws and uttered a guttering roar. Chip flew into Sonic's quills.

"That's new." Sonic commented.

"They finally completed it." Shade hissed. Sonic and Nazo look curious. "The Nocturnus were designing technology to resurrect the dead. That's the reason the Knuckles Tribe were at war with them. My people believed it was an unholy practice and they were desecrating the natural order of life."

"Believe me, this is not the first time such a thing has happened." Nazo stated.

"And I think he's hungry." Sonic said pointedly.

The Stallord raised one of its gigantic fists and swiftly brought it down over the heroes, who just barely managed to roll away. Unfortunately, the sand vibrated under the command of the living skeleton, forcing the heroes off their feet. As Nazo dropped on his back, the Stallord dragged its spine through the sandpit until its head was directly over him. The skeletal monster thrusted its head forward with it fangs exposed, but was stopped when coming in contact with Shade's Leech Blade. Due to her Knuckle Tribe heritage, Shade was able to ward off the skull just long enough for Nazo to dive away. Unfortunately, she was caught off guard by Stallord's hand as it wrapped around her small body. While the massive skull monster was driving its will to crush the echidna, it failed to notice the blue blur scurrying up its spine.

"Yo, big guy!" Sonic shouted as he jumped off its skull. "Heads up!" He curled into his ball form and performed a homing attack at the skeleton's hands, grabbing Shade on the way down. "Did ya miss me?"

"Like a root canal." Shade said bluntly as they landed. "Any ideas on how to take him."

"I've got one." Nazo stated mischievously. The God of Darkness cupped his hands together, forming a familiar presence of energy that formed into a large red arrow. "CHAOS LANCE!!"

Nazo released the energy arrow forward directly for the Stallord's head, but evidently missed due to his heat exhaustion. But as luck would have it, the chaotic attack managed to hit the Stallord's neck, removing the hold it held for its body. One by one, the fragmented bones began collapsing, forming a large dust cloud to cover the chamber. The heroes cough hoarsely, sending glares to Nazo, but were overall proud of their victory.

"Well, that was easy." Sonic commented.

"A little too easy if you ask me." Chip added as he combed through Sonic's quills. "Something isn't right about this."

"What do you mean?" Shade asked curiously.

"Well, all the fights we have been in have never been easy." Chip informed. "If Terra or her pet monster isn't trying to attack us, it's usually some super strong monster like a dragon or a large bug."

"Aw, you're just being paranoid." Sonic waved carelessly.

"Where have I heard that before?" Nazo said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Chip had a reason to be worried. As the dust cloud cleared away, the bone fragments of the Stallord were scattered along the sand pit with only the skull remaining intact. To further prove his point, Sonic attempted to kick at the Stallord's head, only to pull it back when the skull attempted to bite him. As luck would have it, the Stallord's eyes returned brighter than ever and began to levitate off the ground. Immediately after, Chip dived back into Sonic's hair jungle. The monster skull remained hovered in midair momentarily before slamming itself once again into the sand pit. The impact shook away the remaining sand from the pit, revealing the stone floor, and sent the heroes flailing to the wall.

"Why is it never easy with you guys around?" Shade groaned.

"Eh, it's a curse." Sonic shrugged.

"Your existence is a curse." Nazo grumbled.

The Stallord once again raised itself from the ground and chased after the Gaia Warrior by air. As the skull drilled itself towards Shade, the echidna flipped backwards off the wall and jumped over the beast at the last moment. With an open opportunity, Sonic and Nazo both kicked at either side of the skull with equal force. The confrontation managed to form deep cracks in the bone, but not enough to actually destroy it. Growing irritant to the hedgehog's continuous attack, the Stallord shook its head left and right to each both of the Gaia Warriors at once. Sonic tumbled backwards across the stones, scrapping his skin lightly, before Stallord raised its head over him and stabbed downwards into the ground. Fortunately enough, Sonic was too small for the skull to attack completely and was trapped between the two fangs.

"And little help would be nice!" Sonic screamed.

"It's no use!" Shade shouted. She tossed her Leech Blades at the skull, only to watch them bounce off. "The beast is too powerful for conventional needs! We need more power!"

"And where are we supposed to get more power?!" Sonic exclaimed frantically; the jaws began to close.

"You just have to wait for it." Nazo said eagerly.

Sonic erupted with a roar of curses that would scar Chip's tiny mind forever. But in the middle of his rant, Sonic took the time to observe his surroundings and finally understood what Nazo had meant. The light from the narrow window had disappeared completely, which meant the sun had finally gone done. Shade stared in worry as both the Gaia Warriors grunted with boundless pain, but Chip emerged with a smile present on his face. The echidna stood astonished as Sonic transformed into a large, fluffy werewolf and Nazo shifted into a faceless form of ice. Because of Sonic's new bulk, the fangs that kept him trapped were broken into millions of shards.

"Hey, Naz." Sonic the Werehog grunted pleasingly. "Our buddy here looks a little hot."

"Then why don't we cool him down." Nazo chuckled.

"It should be illegal for them to make puns." Shade said mutely.

The Stallord floated backwards, shuddering in fear, but was held down when Sonic outstretched his claws to catch him. With his target made easy, Nazo the Ice Guardian thrusted out his claw and released a mist of frost. The mist quickly lapped over the skull monster, freezing the beast in a solid dome of ice. With one final grunt, Sonic raised the Stallord all the way to the ceiling and swiftly brought it down with a thunderous crash. The impact shattered the Stallord's skull into millions of crystal shards from which they could never reform and even fractured the floor in the process.

"Whew, glad that's over." Chip said happily.

"But we still don't know where the Gaia Gate is." Shade said pointedly. "You would think that finding such a large place would be easy."

"But no!" Sonic yelled exaggeratedly.

"You'd think even an idiot would be able to find it." Nazo commented.

"But no – AHH!"

Without warning, the floor collapsed beneath Sonic's feet, dropping the werehog into the darkness. The trio of warriors quickly gathered around the hole, looking down with concerned expression.

"Hey, Sonic, you alright?" Chip called worried.

"Check it out!" Sonic yelled excitedly. "I found the temple!"

"What do you know?" Nazo chuckled. "And idiot did find the temple."

After sharing a quick laugh, the trio followed the werehog's voice down the hole, landing in a secret tunnel. Just as Sonic had said, the sandstone temple rested at the end of the tunnel. Using the Planet Key they had stolen from Terra, the heroes entered the inner sanctuary, where Chip happily floated to the central pedestal. As per usual, Chip hidden abilities revealed the secret slot inside the stone. Nazo placed one of the dead emeralds in the center. After a moment, the yellow returned to life and the Earth began to shudder – the fifth continent had returned.

* * *

The scene shifts to the outside of Arbiter's Grounds, where the Gaia Warriors discovered Pickle's assistant stand in front of a half buried statue. It took a moment for the assistant to calm down to Sonic and Nazo's appearance and another moment for them to explain why they looked the way they did. As Nazo continued with his narration, the werehog did a backwards glance at the statue. It depicted the exact likeness of a tall and strong warrior wearing the armor of a noblemen staring downwards towards the ground. Looking over the statues body, Sonic noticed a large fracture across the stone's chest.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Sonic asked, pointing to the statue."

"Oh, that." The assistant said proudly. "I believe that I have discovered an ancient statue replicated in the shape of Ganondorf, the Gerudo King."

"That's Ganondorf, huh?" Nazo said interestingly. "He certainly looks like someone of great power."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, he's an ugly creature." The assistant said mockingly.

And with that, the heroes turned to trail backwards into the desert since Sonic had scared away the camels. But as they left the sacred grounds, they failed to notice a faint essence of darkness washing over the statue. A triangle made from three outlines of triangles appeared on the on the right hand of the statue; only the top triangle was filled in with golden essence. Slowly, its hand closed into a fist.

**

* * *

**

The adventure is slowly drawing to a close. What new challenges await at the sixth temple? What did Terra do to complete her mission? And what unearthly powers derive from this odd statue? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	19. Catching the Wave, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92  
Damien © SlashBandicoot43

Chapter Nineteen: Catching the Waves, Part 1

The scene alternates to a solitary piece of Earth separate from the major nations of the world. The entire land was barren and unsustainable for life with a sea of red clouds overlooking the valley. But when you think no one would dare walk through this godforsaken, a Nightmare dragged its feet across the dirt. And the beast was not alone. At this moment, hundreds of Nightmares and other dark creatures were being attracted to a point hidden in the heart of the continent. They mindlessly marched for a monstrous black rock formation that emerged from a canyon in the Earth – The Black Comet had landed.

* * *

The scene alternates to the inside of the Black Comet to the lowest sector. The Black Arms and Nocturnus were working restlessly at their stations while monitoring the Nightmare's movements. And a few of the Nocturnus scientists were gathered around a small black box that emitted a jostling flash of energy that exited through the ceiling. In his personal platform, Black Doom watched his soldiers at work; a look of accomplishment on his faceless expression. Terra the Echidna was kneeling next to her master, smiling proudly at herself.

"All systems are green!" Nocturnus #1 reported

"Dark Gaia Activation confirmed on all seven continents!" Nocturnus #2 stated.

"Electromagnetic homing signals locked on!" Black Warrior #1 grunted.

"All units converging on point zero!" Black Warrior #2 roared.

"This is perfect." Black Doom praised, sweeping a hand for his servant to rise. "You have proven yourself well, Terra, despite your failure to destroy the Gaia Gate."

"Forgive me, master." Terra said shamefully.

"There is nothing to forgive, Terra." Black Doom said proudly. "Through your accomplishments, we are proceeding faster with my plan than expected. You were able to complete your mission and kill the Guardian of the Shamar temple and take the Planet Key." He floated close to the edge of the platform, staring down at the black box. "By using the dust we grinded from the Stallord bone, we were able to create a Focus Transmitter to attract the scattered pieces of Dark Gaia."

"Running around and collecting them would be such a pain." Terra grinned evilly. "So, why not let them come to us?"

"Exactly." Black Doom said malevolently. He leaned over the rails, calling to his soldiers. "Activate the Dark Gaia fusion burner! I want all the pieces pulled together at once! And while you are at it, begin planning the Doom-Gaia conversion."

"At once, master!" The head Nocturnus saluted before turning to his charges. "Begin the Dark Gaia Project!"

"At last, my ambitions will be realized." Black Doom chuckled darkly. "And this world will be cleared of this parasites we call humans."

"That is, if the hedgehog's don't interfere." Terra commented.

"I have no worries of them." Black Doom said confidently. "I know you will not fail me this time."

As the master and soldier spoke to one another, the Black Comet gave a sudden shudder. The two dark figures turned backwards and looked to the ceiling as a colossal shadow enveloped most of the room. A booming growl could be heard.

* * *

The scene alternates to the heart of the Southern Ocean, centered around the home of our favorite blue hero. South Island was a rich cultural paradise filled with small town protected by a sea of lush plants and forests. And in the center of the island stood a proud and majestic white castle that could be seen from all directions of the island. Several banners hung around the walls, revealing the symbol of the royal family: a crimson phoenix surrounded in a circle of flames. But a peaceful day at the beach seemed impossible since a flash of light erupted near the shore, scaring away the daily beachgoers. The Gaia Warriors, who were now joined by Shade, were all proud of their recent achievements with the exception of Nazo, who never seems happy. Chip was excited about having a day on the beach, but was easily outstripped by Sonic's own cheerfulness.

"All right, this is what I'm talking about!" Sonic shouted happily. "Just me and the three S's: sun, sand, and surf!"

"I thought you hated the water." Shade said pointedly.

"We all have our exceptions." Sonic grinned'

"This isn't the time for relaxing hedgehog." Nazo stated disdainfully. "We need to find the Gaia Gate before Terra does."

"I already told you, there isn't a temple on this island." Sonic frowned. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"And how would you know that?" Nazo questioned.

But before the blue hedgehog could open his mouth, a thunderous scream answered his call.

"IT'S PRINCE SONIC!!"

And before they knew it, a stampede of fans pushed Shade and Nazo back into the water as the crowded around the royal hero; Eggman and Chip were smart to move away. As they dried themselves on the sand, Shade went into full detail of what she learned about Sonic's history. In all his life, Nazo would never have thought it to be possible for his spiritual brother to be born into royalty. But the blue blur seemed to be enjoying himself as he signed autographs, answered questions, and, to his astonishment, was given marriage offers. With Eggman disappeared down the shoreline, saying something about getting a tan, the remaining Gaia Team pushed their way through the crowd to Sonic. Nazo was grateful to have his strength back.

"Sonic, we don't have time for this." Nazo grunted as he pushed away another fan. "We need to start looking for the Gaia Gate."

"I told you, there is no temple." Sonic said happily as he finished signing a man's bald head. "Besides, its been four years since I've been home. I have been feeling a little homesick lately, so I think I deserve a break."

"Yeah, you do." Chip agreed, sitting on Sonic's head. "Hey, maybe you could give us a tour of the island."

"I think that can be arranged." Sonic grinned. "You've got to see this cool secret passage in the castle."

"I don't think he's going to listen to reason." Shade murmured to her partner. The warrior echidna continually kicked at people who were rubbing her in inappropriate places. "Grr...Isn't there anything to get these people to come to their senses?"

"All right, that's enough!" A young voice shouted. "Out of the way! The prince needs his space!"

"I know that obnoxious voice anywhere." Sonic grinned.

They seemed against the idea, the crowd reluctantly disbanded to allow young man to come into view. If Sonic was nostalgic before, it was nothing compared to when he confronted the man. He was a golden hound roughly around the same age as Sonic with two curved bangs jutting out from his forehead. He wore a pair of black/white running shoes, shadow-black pants, and a dark bandanna wrapped around his left arm. And though Sonic couldn't see it at the moment, he knew the hound had a cross tattoo on his back, which Lucario had never approved of. As they passed by, Shade noticed the crowd sending hateful glares to the dog, but Sonic and his friend seemed to ignore them. As the golden hound stepped closer to Sonic, both warriors laughed and grabbed each other in a brotherly hug.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd be happy to see you again, Damien." Sonic chuckled as they pulled away.

"You're not the first to say that." Damien grinned slightly. "Actually, you are. But feel free to keep saying it."

"Some things never change." Sonic sniggered.

"Who's your friend, Sonic?" Nazo asked while gazing at Damien; the hound shivered.

"Guys, this is my childhood friend, Damien." Sonic introduced as the dog gave a ridiculous bow. "Damien, these are my friends, Shade and Chip. Oh, and that's Nazo."

"Nice to meet you." Damien greeted as he took Nazo's hand. When he turned to Shade, a devious grin appeared on his expression as he moved closer to the echidna. "At it is a real pleasure to meet you. What do you say later tonight; I show you what real pleasure is like." Shade turned red with anger and kneed Damien in his most sacred place; his voice gained a higher pitch. "Right. Bad idea."

"Just be thankful Rector isn't here." Sonic commented.

"Listen, we don't have time for this." Nazo said strictly. "We have a mission to complete."

"A mission." Damien said excitably. "Well, why didn't ya say so?! As son of the Captain of the Guard, it is my duty to make sure that as missions are completed to the letter. What is it you need done?"

"It's nothing, Damien." Sonic shook his head exasperatedly. "Nazo thinks there's some kind of hidden temple hidden on the island. I already told him there isn't any, but he won't listen." He narrowed his eyes to the God of Darkness. "Besides, even if there was a temple on the island, we still wouldn't get in without a Planet Key."

"Planet Key..." Damien said thoughtfully. "Is it a big key made of golden with two large locks?"

"How did you know?" Shade asked surprisingly.

"Queen Aleena keeps it in her room." Damien informed. "She found it a long time ago after you left to save the world."

"By the way, how is mom these days?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Well, the princess of Soleanna finally had the meeting scheduled." Damien said disappointedly. "Your mother didn't seem very happy about it, so she brought Stream with her. I guess she's hoping to liven things up a bit with the little monster."

"Do you think you can get us the Planet Key?" Shade asked.

"Ah, no problem." Damien waved nonchalantly. "I borrow that key all the time without her knowing. In fact, I remember this one time when me and Stream were..." He stopped in mid-sentence, sweating lightly from Sonic's vindictive glare; it reminded him of Aleena's stare. "Uh...never mind. I'll just run up and get the key."

"Yeah, you do that." Sonic said coldly.

After with that, Damien backtracked up the pathway faster than any of them could blink. While Nazo continued scolding the group, Sonic suggested for the heroes to unwind after a week of nonstop fighting. Shade didn't enjoy the idea at first, but was left with no other alternative as Sonic was once again bombarded with fans. The echidna warrior began writing battle plans in the sand before she absentmindedly began drawing a perfect image of Rector; she swept it away before anyone noticed. Chip seemed to be the only one other than Sonic who was thoroughly enjoying their visit. The tiny dog gave a number of attempts to surf before he realized his body was too small to maneuver a proper board. And after ten minutes of waiting, Damien had still not return from the castle.

"This is taking too long." Nazo growled. He tossed people over his head as he made his way to Sonic. "Can't that mongrel friend of yours hurry up? We should have been looking for the temple five minutes ago."

"It's a pretty big castle, Naz." Sonic shrugged while pushing women away. "I remember getting lost over a hundred times in the secret passages. I don't think there's anyone that knows the whole place completely."

"Whatever." Nazo sneered.

"Can I have you sign this?" A random fan requested, holding out his black-gloved hand.

"Sure, who do I make it out to?" Sonic asked happily.

"Your executioner!" The fan roared.

From the moment those words reached his ears, Nazo clapped his hands together, created a typhoon of wind to blow everyone away. With all the fans out of the way, Sonic and Nazo found themselves in a circle of black-armored warriors – the Nocturnus had arrived. At the sight of her former comrades, Shade quickly jumped to her feet, drawing her Leech Blades from her belt. But at the moment she attempted to assist the Gaia Warriors, a flash of light broke between them, temporarily blinding the echidna. When she regained her senses, Shade felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and lift her into the air. Looking down, she discovered that she was being suspended by a single Black Oak with a flock of Nocturnus soldiers surrounding it.

"Well, will you look who it is?" Soldier #1 laughed jokingly. "The Knucklehead princess."

"The Nocturnus were always terrible at hiding their jealousy." Shade smirked. "You pathetic rodents always strived to be only half as great as the Knuckle Tribe. You could never match our level of power."

"Shut it!" Soldier #2 demanded. "The Nocturnus will always be the superior race!"

"Then you won't mind proving it." Shade challenged.

"We don't need to prove anything." The lead soldier stated, turning to the Black Oak. "Kill her immediately."

The Black Oak grunted in acknowledgement and raised his captive over it head before slamming it down. But when the mighty monster looked back, it found its claw to be entirely empty. The Nocturnus stared in wonderment for a moment before one of them pointed up to the tree behind them. Shade had managed to pull herself free by grabbing the end of a palm tree before being crushed into the sand. Once she knew her position had been exposed, the echidna warriors kicked off the tree and landed on the Black Oak's shoulders. The mighty alien swerved and ducked in an attempt to throw her off, but she used her legs to grip around the alien's neck. Though trying to maintain her grip, Shade was able to pull back on of her Leech Blades and stab it into the monster's eye. She flipped backward, landing safely, as the Black Oak landed with a deafening thud.

"Anything else?" Shade questioned superiorly.

"That was only the beginning." The lead soldier stated, waving for his men to prepare. "Our skills and intelligence are greater than that of a mindless beast."

"Then why do you serve Black Doom?" Shade grinned.

"You mangy little..." The lead soldier snarled. "You will learn to fear our master's name! Attack!!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Nazo were having just as much trouble with their horde as Shade was. Basically saying, Sonic was having the time of his life. The blue hedgehog effortlessly dodged the soldier's Leech Blades, having much experience dealing with them, and jumped across one head to another. But when one of the Nocturnus jumped into the air to meet him, Sonic was forced to land backward to avoid his weapon. Unfortunately, this allowed the soldiers to grab him by his wrists and ankles, leaving him exposed to his enemies.

"Is this the one?" Soldier #3 asked.

"Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog." Soldier #4 nodded. He activated the glow of his Leech Blade, bringing it close to Sonic's neck. "You have certainly been a thorn in our master's side."

"Eh, I get that a lot." Sonic shrugged nonchalantly.

"When we dispose of you, Black Doom will reward us for our efforts."

"You know, villains always seem to have the same weakness." Sonic chuckled. "They never know when to shut up."

And before any of the Nocturnus had a chance to react to the statement, Sonic curled himself into his ball form, throwing off his captors. The soldiers were quick to react to the hedgehog's actions, but were not swift enough to stop Sonic's signature Spin Dash. Meanwhile, Nazo was faring well against his group. In fact, the God of Darkness had barely moved since the beginning of the fight. With five of the Chaos Emeralds restored, Nazo's powers had nearly returned to their full potential. Every time one of the Nocturnus attempted to strike him, his fist would break through their helmets or knock them to the air.

"Put your backs into it, men!" Soldier #5 screamed.

"I'm a woman!" A female soldier shouted.

"I don't think the problem is your soldiers are weak." Nazo stated coolly. "I think the problem is that I am too powerful."

"You hold no power under Black Doom!" The female soldier proclaimed.

"You think so?" Nazo glared. Suddenly, a pale-red aura emerged from his fur, sending a flood of clod wind to envelope the soldier; the Nocturnus shivered. "Then let's see how Black Doom compares to this! CHAOS BLAST!!"

Summoned upon its call, a wave of energy expanded over the beach the size of a nuclear blast. But despite all the heroes' resistance to the Nocturnus, the black-suited warriors seemed to be coming back for more. Every time one of the soldier's fell, two more would appear to take his place. Eventually, this forced the Gaia Warriors to back themselves into a nearby rock formation; Chip was eating ice cream at the top.

"I don't think this is going very well." Sonic commented.

"Oh, what gave it away?" Shade said sarcastically. "The number of soldiers or the fact that we're losing ground?"

"We're going to be losing more than ground if this continues." Nazo grunted, punching another soldier in the face. "I told you we should have been looking for the temple. But someone wanted to play in the sand."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Sonic said playfully; Nazo glared. "Besides, I bet Damien's not stupid enough to come back with the Planet Key in the middle of a fight."

"HEY, GUYS!!"

"You were saying." Shade said dully; Sonic slapped himself.

Hero and villain alike turned backward to face the dirt path, where they spotted Damien running down the hill. As the golden hound reached closer to the beach, he reached into his bandanna, which he used for hiding. The Nocturnus gasped as Damien pulled out a golden two-pronged key and held it into view.

"Hey, guys!" Damien yelled excitedly. "I've got the Planet Key!" But when he reached the beach, he discovered the Nocturnus soldiers surrounding them; the hungry eyes darting for the key. "Uh oh."

"Get him!!" The lead soldier commanded.

"Ah, crap!!" Damien screeched.

A moment later, the golden hound was being chased across the beach by the entire hoard of Nocturnus soldier. The Gaia Warriors stood back for a moment, happy to regain their breath, before Sonic suggested they help Damien. Shade seemed to despise the thought of helping him, but reluctantly followed. But when they finally caught up with the chase scene, Damien had led the Nocturnus into the forest. The golden hound and black-suited echidnas were running back and forth between trees, appearing in random directions. It was something you would see out of an old cartoon. Shade found it especially weird when Damien ran across the field upside-down.

"Does he always do this?" Shade asked strangely.

"Only on Tuesdays." Sonic commented.

"Cannonball!!" Damien yelled.

The Gaia Warriors quickly ducked away as Damien and the Nocturnus suddenly jumped out of the forest for unknown reasons. And to add to the confusion, all the Nocturnus were somehow wrapped together in ropes of vine. As he dived into the air, Damien grabbed a palm leaf at the last minute as thrown back to the ground in front of the Gaia Warriors. Chip pulled out his camera and took a picture of the Nocturnus as they made a tremendous splash in the ocean.

"Well, that was interesting." Damien commented.

"Now do you believe me?" Nazo sneered to Sonic.

"Ok, I agree that was suspicious." Sonic nodded slowly. "But there can't be a temple around here. I've lived on this island for eleven years. You would think someone had found it by now."

"Maybe it's on the second island." Damien suggested.

"What second island?" Sonic questioned confused.

"The one that turned up three months ago." Damien explained. "No one really knows where it came from. But three months ago, a second island just appeared out of the ocean in the back of South Island. A lot of people went to explore it, but they couldn't figure out how to get through the forest."

"Can you tell us on what day the island appeared?" Shade asked.

"It was on that day when the sky turned red." Damien replied.

"That's the day we returned from the afterlife." Nazo noted.

"Ok, so maybe there is a Gaia Gate on the island." Sonic agreed, looking apprehensive. "But if the Nocturnus are already here, then Terra must be on her way to the temple by now!"

"We've got to hurry!" Chip screamed frantically, grabbed a hold of Damien's muzzle. "Can you take us to the temple?"

"I can..." Damien said deviously. He pulled Chip from his face and grinned pervertedly to Shade. "That is, if a certain someone is willing to pay for my services." He gained a high-pitched voice again. "Right. Bad idea."

Fearing that the echidna might castrate him, the golden hound led the Gaia Warriors through the forest to the other end of South Island. But as they crossed under the shade of the lush tress, they remained blissfully unaware of the moon-sized shadow leaping over the horizon.

**

* * *

**

A journey home leads to an unwanted surprised. Will the Gaia Warriors find the Gaia Gate before Terra. Will Black Doom succeed in reassembling Dark Gaia? And what is this unknown creature that walks in shadows? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Catching the Wave, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92  
Damien © SlashBandicoot43

Chapter Twenty: Catching the Waves, Part 2

The scene opens relatively close to the farthest end of South Island, upon the secondary island. The Island, which had been named Phoenix Island, was only half the size of the main island, but with much more plantation. It came as no surprise that no one dared explore deeper into the cavernous jungles. Only Sonic would be dumb enough to wander into a terrain where there are possibilities of being hunted by some predator. Speaking of whom, The Gaia warriors were pushing through the harsh jungle with Shade in at the head with her Leech Blades. Damien was hanging in back upon Nazo's orders.

"You know it still hurts, right!" Damien yelled to Shade, walking bowlegged from his earlier experience.

"I would have done worse if not for our mission!" Shade shouted darkly.

"Now that's just cold." Damien whimpered.

"Hey, Sonic." Chip said as he landed on the hedgehog's head. "Why do all girls hate Damien?"

"They don't hate him...much." Sonic said hesitantly. "He's just a bit..."

"Perverted." Nazo added.

"Yeah, that's about it." Sonic nodded.

"But why does everyone on the island hate him?" Chip asked curiously. "Every time we walked by someone, they were always staring at Damien. They all looked like they really hated the guy."

"They do hate Damien." Sonic sighed. "But for a reason he has no control over."

"What happened?" Chip asked.

"Naga." Damien hissed softly. The heroes jumped slightly, forgetting the golden hound was still there. "It all happened because of a monster called Naga. The same filthy snake that took away Sonic a long time ago."

"What happened?" Nazo questioned.

"I don't know much myself because I was only a month old when it happened." Damien said unusually firm. "My dad told me a bit about Naga. He was supposed to be a scientist working for King Azreal and was chosen to marry Queen Aleena."

"That was before she found out he was a lying, two-face, son of a..." Sonic ranted angrily.

"Anyway..." Damien continued over Sonic's cursing. "As I was saying, I was a month old when it happened. Naga had kidnapped me on the day of my birth, wanting to use me for some kind of experiment. Apparently, he was experimenting on the potential of darkness. He had eighty test subjects, but I was the only one that survived."

"What happened next?" Chip asked earnestly.

"Then Naga went to kidnap Sonic, which became his final mistake." Damien continued; he was no longer bowlegged. "Son's dad and his uncle, Scourge, discovered Naga's hidden base and killed the filthy viper." He cranes his head to look at the sky. "When Aleena sent an exploration team, Lucario discovered me and adopted me as his son. To be honest, I can't really complain."

"Then why does everyone hate you?" Nazo questioned sternly.

"Well...I..." Damien muttered hesitantly.

"It's because of his powers." Sonic interjected, much to Damien's relief. "Me and Damien were only seven years-old when it happened. Lucario was training with his new soldiers after being promoted to Captain of the Guard. Damien wanted to join them in their training session, but the guards just laughed. I think he must have gotten really angry. Because the next minute, Damien transformed into this freakish nightmare monster."

"Monster?" Chip repeated, shivering slightly.

"Yeah, we called him Nightshade." Sonic informed. "He nearly wiped out a whole platoon of guards and went on a rampage in town. He would have destroyed the whole island, but the guards found a kid that could control Damien's body. His name was Genesis and he was given the rank of Elite Guard that day."

"Good for nothing brat..." Damien murmured spitefully.

"And from that day forward, everyone despised you." Nazo summarized.

"That's pretty much it." Damien said nonchalantly. "No one around here really likes me that much, but Queen Aleena said that anyone who openly attacks me will be punished to the full extent of the law."

"At least you still have Lucario and Stream." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, that's true." Damien nodded happily.

"Sorry to break this love fest." Shade called, brushing aside a shrub. "But I believe we have arrived."

The echidna warrior cut across a single tree, allowing a flood of light to enter through the black forest. Their exploration led them to a wide clearing in the heart of the island, which was perfectly visible from a bird's-eye view. A tall cliff adorned the western end of the clearing, creating a beautiful fall of rushing water. But the main attraction was the ancient stone temple covered by vines and other plat-life at the base of the cliff – the Gaia Gate.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought." Damien commented proudly.

"Just wait for it." Sonic waved airily. "I'll give it about five minutes before some monster tries to attack us."

"But why would you wait for a monster?" Damien questioned confused.

"They usually appear when we find the temple." Nazo shrugged. "Either some kind of monster or Terra herself."

"Maybe you lucked out this time." Damien said suggestively.

"Don't count on it!"

The Gaia Warriors jumped into battle position, but Shade seemed to most eager for a fight. But while Damien stared blankly between his comrades, he was the first to notice a monstrous shadow covering a majority of the clearing. Shortly after pointing this out, a ground in front of the temple exploded without warning, creating a cloud of dust.

"Now do you believe us?" Nazo questioned irritably.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning." Damien moaned.

As they expected, Terra could be seen sitting on his partner as the cloud slowly faded. But what they had hoped to be the Black Chimera was actually much, much worse. The Black Chimera no longer appeared as a skeletal dog, but was bulkier with veins visible in its necks. It was at least twice as long as before and clearly much taller than the temples that stood near it. But next to its row of razor-sharp teeth and thickened tail, the beast's trio of heads seemed to be the most dangerous prospect to face. The echidna Procurator was saddled at the base of the center head, glaring with unwarranted hatred.

"Well, it looks like you rats have made it to the final temple." Terra grimaced, holding out her hand. "Now surrender the Planet Key."

"What? No witty banter?" Sonic chuckled. "Boy, you are really bad at the villain thing."

"If that's a villain, I'm feeling a bit evil myself." Damien grinned as he pushed past the Gaia Warriors. "Hey, baby! What do ya say we go and find a nice quite spot to...?" He was cut off Terra summoned a rock to pound into his sacred place; his squeaky voice returned. "I did even get a chance to ask."

"Oh...Damien..." Nazo sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't have time for this." Terra sneered. "If you will not willingly surrender the Planet Key, then I will take it by force! Black Cerberus, kill them!!"

The mythical beast arched its heads to the sky, unleashing a thunderous roar that literally caused the Earth to quake. The Gaia Warriors grasped their ears in pain, unaware of the Black Cerberus charge. Somehow being unaffected by the beast's unearthly screams, Chip grabbed Sonic by his quills and pulled him away before the black monster could close its jaws over them. And fortunately enough, Nazo's fast recovery rate allowed him to regain his senses and jump away with Shade in tow. But, to nobody's surprise, Damien was caught by the third head. Nut the Black Cerberus seemed to find the taste of the golden hound repugnant and spat him backwards into the temple.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Damien yelled.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Sonic commented.

"Good point." Damien nodded freely.

"Ugh, such vile disposition." Terra grumbled as the Black Cerberus cleaned it mouth in the waterfall. "But I can assure you, the Gaia Warriors will be a more satisfactory meal. And for dessert, you will feast on the traitor princess."

"Have you fallen so low that you must speak to mindless animals?" Shade smirked offensively.

"Did you hear that?" Terra said calmly to the beast. "She called you a mindless animal. Well, we'll just have to prove her wrong."

As if it understood what she was saying, the Black Cerberus lowered its body close to the ground before shooting directly into the sky. Because of its massive size, the dark monster easily eclipsed the sun. While Shade was distracted by the mythical monster, she failed to notice that Terra called an arrow of stone from the cliffside. Fortunately, Sonic was quick to answer this call and kicked the arrow away before it reached its intended target. But the battle had only just begun as the Black Cerberus pounded into the ground, creating a tidal wave of rock and Earth within 360 degrees of its body. The wall enforced by the beast crushed the forest that surrounded them within three miles of the area, but left the temple untouched. This proved fortunate for Damien, who watched the incident from the roof of the temple.

"Whoa, now that's some serious force." Damien said impressively.

"Isn't it now?" Without warning, stone cuffs appeared from the stone structure, restraining the golden hound by his joints. Terra strode up to him, standing at the head of her partner. "I am pleased to see that someone has enough intelligence to surrender. You would do well to hand over the Planet Key at this point."

"What makes you think I have it?" Damien questioned.

"I am not stupid." Terra said defiantly. "The Planet Key releases a distinct aura that can only be seen by members of the Black Arms. That is how I was able to track it down back in Shamar."

"Well, you're going to have to kill me if you want the key." Damien said firmly.

"Come to you senses." Terra said persuasively, grabbing the hound by his muzzle. "If you give me the Planet Key now, I will reward you very generously." She smiled deviously as she inched closer. "VERY generously."

"Go to hell." Damien cursed.

Once realizing that she wasn't going to win Damien over, Terra thrusted her hands into the cliff, retrieving an ax made from black stone. With the Black Cerberus snarling hungrily, Terra swiped her weapon down in one swift motion. But just as the blade neared his neck, a flash of light erupted to the side, forcing the echidna to shield her eyes. And before she had a chance to recover, Nazo appeared with his foot lodged into Terra's navel, sending the Procurator flying into the desecrated forest. Damien was allowed to breathe easy again while Shade used her Leech Blade to shatter the restraints and Sonic stood by Chip.

"You guys have an awesome sense of timing." Damien said gratefully.

"Hey, I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic boasted, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Now is not the time to relax." Nazo frowned. "If you haven't noticed, we still have company."

After watching its partner vanish, the Black Cerberus reared its rippling face to heroes; fangs exposed.

"Tell me how it goes!" Damien shouted as he jumped off the roof.

"There goes the brave warrior of South Island." Shade murmured sarcastically.

The mythical monster raised one of its serrated claws and swiped them down over the Gaia Warriors. Three of the heroes were smart enough to jump away, but Chip was mindlessly floating under the beast's shadow. The claw crashed with a deafening thud on the roof of the temple, but did not destroy it. For one heart-stopping moment, Sonic feared that his friend had been killed. But his nerves were calmed quickly as Chip appeared between the Black Cerberus's toes; the giant beast held a questioning look.

"Hey, guys, I'm ok!" Chip called.

"That crazy mutt." Sonic laughed. "He has no idea how lucky he is."

"Sonic, look out!" Shade screamed

The reality of the situation dropped on Sonic like a pile of hammers. In his momentary distraction, the three-headed beast somehow extended its left neck and snapped its mouth closed over the blue hedgehog. Damien, who was watching from behind a fallen tree, cringed in fear for his friend. In retaliation to this offense, Nazo jumped forward and thrusted his fist into the Black Cerberus' chest. Unfortunately, the mythical monster's skin seemed to be especially padded so that it could not feel damage to any physical attacks. But on one hand, the force of the blow somehow forced the left head to retch Sonic back into his mouth, but refused to let him past its teeth. The blue hedgehog groaned in solace as his head and arms were allowed through the row of teeth. Nazo allowed himself to sigh in relief.

"At least he's safe." Nazo panted.

"Release me, demon!" Shade yelled.

Looking over, Nazo noticed the right head dragging the echidna backward by her leg, raising her swiftly to the ground. But while the God of Darkness allowed himself to show concern, the Black Cerberus took advantage of his weakness. The central head extended itself from its neck and bashed its forehead into Nazo's body, crushing the hedgehog into the cliffside wall. The Gaia Warriors struggled to free themselves from their captor, but the mythical beast was too powerful for them to fully battle. Meanwhile, Damien leaned his back against the fallen tree, holding his head in anguish.

"_What am I going to do?_" Damien thought hopelessly. "_I want to be able to help them, but there is no way I could take on a monster like that. I couldn't even beat that Orion guy. I'm useless._"

"_**But I'm not!**_"

The Black Cerberus slowly began to crush its victims to conserve its victory, but suddenly withdrew from its torture. The mythical monster retracted its heads and released Shade and Sonic from its jaws, slowly turning backwards towards the decimated forest. While the Gaia Warriors were happy for their reprieve, even they couldn't resist the temptation of curiosity. The Black Cerberus growled lowly as Damien remove himself from his hiding place, but his appearance was much different from before. The golden hound's fur had turned a deathly-black with claws glistening like violet blood. The new Damien was no longer showing fear, but instead showed a sign of vindictiveness.

"What happened to him?" Shade groaned; he leg pained her greatly.

"Oh no." Sonic moaned wearily. "Why here? Why now?"

"What happened?" Nazo questioned.

"That's the monster I warned you about." Sonic stated apprehensively. "That's Nightshade."

"Aw, look at the little puppy." Nightshade said mockingly; the Black Cerberus snarled. "Why don't you be a good mongrel and play dead." The mythical monster did not find this threat amusing and extended its central head. Surprisingly enough, Nightshade held out his hand and stopped the beast at once. "Bad boy. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

The dark hound stabbed his claw into the Black Cerberus' eye, releasing a flow of yellow blood. The enlarged beast howled with a mixture of fright and pain and attempted to recall its head back. But Nightshade remained firm and instead pulled the head towards himself to pull back the rest of the body. As the body of the beast was soaring overhead, Nightshade stabbed his remaining claw into the sky, directly for the beast's torso. In a shocking development, the dark hound's claws were able to puncture the Black Cerberus' skin, ripping a straight line down its chest. Nightshade remained in place, grinning malevolently, until the giant hound was entirely past him. The Black Cerberus landed with a deafening thud; its body twitched lightly before ceasing to exist.

"It's finally over." Shade sighed in relief.

"If only it was." Sonic grimaced.

Nightshade slowly crossed the remains of the plain; his claws seeping with yellow blood. He stopped directly in front of Sonic, who seemed to resist the hound's intimidation.

"Oh yeah, I remember you." Nightshade cackled. "You're supposed to be the crowned prince. I almost killed you that day eight years ago, but that stupid kid got in my way. I plan to kill him as soon as I am finished with the rest of you." He grins in a menacing fashion before grabbed Chip by the neck. "I think I'll start with you."

"Leave him alone!" Shade demanded.

"Now that was just plain rude." Nightshade sneered. "I'll make sure to make your..."

But the dark hound stopped in mid-sentence, chocking on his words as if they burned him. Without realizing it, the jewel around Chip's neck glistened brightly in Nightshade's palm. Only Nazo seemed to recognize this. Within seconds, Nightshade reverted back to Damien, who fell backward, remaining unconscious.

"Uh...what just happened?" Sonic asked confused.

"I think I have an idea, but we'll let it rest for now." Nazo said smoothly as he drew himself to his feet. "But for right now, we need to open the next temple." The Gaia Warriors nodded and walked backwards towards the waterfall, leaving Damien to rest in his place. But as they crossed the deserted clearing, Nazo's eyes were locked on Chip. "_You are an odd entity. You can heal the injured, summons the Inner Sanctuary, and restore the heats of the lost one. I finally know who you are, Chip._"

Using the Planet Key they had recovered from Damien, the Gaia Warriors were able to access the Inner Sanctuary of the temple. Like the temples before them, Chip used his special powers to uncover the hidden slot within the stone pedestal, but his mind seem distracted. He was staring at an ancient rune that depicted two dragons encircling a small sphere. While ignoring the dog's curiosity, Sonic placed one of the dead emeralds within the slot. A moment passed before the white emerald regained its glow and the Earth shuddered once again – the sixth continent had returned.

"That's six down and only one to go." Sonic grinned, presenting his signature thumb-up. "See, I told you this was easy."

"Don't get cocky, Sonic." Shade forewarned. "The worst has yet to come."

"No wonder Rector likes you." Sonic commented. "You both know how to spoil a moment."

The remark began a heated feud between the two animals, but neither Chip nor Nazo seemed to notice. The flying pup seemed naturally draw by the mural and couldn't resist feeling the stone. But upon his touch, the stone suddenly exploded into a ray of light, which quickly ended the ally's argument. As Chip floated backwards in surprised, Nazo suddenly grabbed the dog by his head.

"Time to wake up." Nazo said shortly.

And without warning, the God of Darkness tossed the mutt into the stone, vanishing from sight.

* * *

Chip discovered himself floating in and endless vacuum on darkness, not knowing where to look or where to go. But as his eyes adjusted to the light he could see, clear as day, the wall of stars that surrounded him. The tiny dog stared in awe as the planets encircled him and nebulas were formed from a distance. But in light of these powerful elements, the one thing that stood out above all else was the sphere of eternally light that rested before him.

"_**I welcome your return.**_" The light said with an enthrall voice.

"Return?" Chip repeated.

"_**Messenger of day, of light, of life.**_" The light echoed. "_**The time has come for you to awaken.**_"

The sphere of light dissolved itself into millions of tiny particles, which encompassed the pup's body. Chip rested his hand over his chest at where the light faded before an impression of knowing reached his face.

* * *

Back at the Inner Sanctuary, Sonic and Shade looked ready to throttle their comrade.

"What did you do?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Where is he?!" Shade snarled.

"Relax." Nazo commanded calmly. "He will return to us momentarily."

As he had predicted, the stone mural regained its lost glow and released Chip from the confines. Sonic looked greatly relieved for his friend's safety, but felt a sudden chill run down his spine. As their eyes met, the blue hedgehog realized that Chip had changed almost dramatically. His gaze was stiffening and his voice echoed with authority.

"Sonic, I remember everything." Chip stated.

* * *

The scene alters to the shores of the South Island beach. The sun was at twilight the moment they arrived, which meant all the beachgoers had left for a good nights sleep. Damien, who had recovered from the encounter, feeling slightly ashamed, could not have felt better about the circumstances. The heroes arrived at the docks, bringing Eggman with them to hear Chip's explanation. No one spoke for a while, feeling that right belonged only to the tiny mutt.

"My true name is Light Gaia." Chip informed. "I am the brother to Dark Gaia. While he draws power from the night, I draw power from the day. I was destined to lead the planet into rebirth until Black Doom arrived."

"But does that mean Black Doom created you as well?" Eggman questioned.

"No." Chip shook. "When the Highest One created the universe, he created two guardians for each planet: Rebirth and Destruction. Dark Gaia and I have always existed in essence, but it was Black Doom who gave us our physical forms. It was my duty to protect the world from Dark Gaia, the Destruction, from awakening until the destined day."

"Then Black Doom awakened you." Nazo continued. "That explains why Dark Gaia deformed and you lost your memory."

"It wasn't the proper time of awakening." Chip nodded.

"Awakening?" Sonic repeated.

"As I said before, Dark Gaia represents Destruction." Chip stated, watching the falling sun. "After he destroys the world, I, as Rebirth, put it all back together. He and I have been doing this since the Highest One created us."

"So, you were asleep all this time?" Damien questioned curiously.

"Yes." Chip nodded. "For ages until Black Doom interfered with the balance. He gave us our physical forms in hopes of controlling the balance of Destruction and Rebirth. But he was not strong enough to control us and resealed us back inside the planet."

At the moment, the sun finally set and Sonic the Werehog and Nazo the Ice Guardian returned.

"I bet it's thanks to you." Sonic grunted. "Even when we are like this, we can still hold control over ourselves. It must have been you that was protecting us the whole time."

"I haven't done anything, Sonic." Chip proclaimed. "Your heart is too strong to give into the darkness of Dark Gaia's control. Even when the odds are against you, you never lose of succeeding."

"The Will of Fire." Shade murmured.

"It has been so great to be with you all." Chip said, floating above them. "It was a grand adventure. For the first time, I got to see the world that I was destined to create. Being trapped with my brother, I never learned a thing about my world. I never got to experience what it meant to truly be alive." He smiled down upon the Gaia Warriors. "Sonic, Nazo, you two are the true saviors of light and Darkness. I know you two will restore everything to the way it once was."

"Why does it sound like your saying good-bye?" Nazo asked mournfully.

"I cannot stay here for long." Chip said sadly. "I must return to stop my brother while you restore the last temple." A tear escaped from his eye. "I will never forget you."

"Chip wait!!" Sonic roared.

"Good-bye." Chip said softly.

Sonic extended his claw to reach for the pup, but it was too late. Seconds before the werehog could reach; Chip vanished in a flash of light. And that was it. The Gaia Warriors were left without the one person they knew their hearts would never forget. But as the Gaia Warriors mourned for the loss of their friend, they were unaware of the dark plot being held just down the shoreline. Pein stood upon the sand motionlessly as the wave lapped at his feet. He appeared to be waiting for something out in the ocean until it finally washed ashore. It was a heavy battle suit that was made from an unknown piece of dark metal. Several parts seemed to be made of a neon substance, including the visor, and had a small cannon attached to the right arm.

"And the darkness comes together." Pein said monotonously. "The Dark Siege will finally take its stand."

**

* * *

**

The final adventure is close at hand? Will the Gaia Warriors complete Light Gaia's wishes? Will they ever see the little pup again? And what is the secret of Pein's plot? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Twilight Hour, Part 1

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92

Chapter Twenty-One: Twilight Hour, Part 1

The scene returns to the unknown region that remained separate from the world. Outside the mighty fortress of the Black comet, several Nocturnus and Black Warriors were directing their charges away from the structure. The Nightmares followed their orders without resistance as they were pushed into the tunnels below. But while they watched the neon creatures press further into the underground path, a sudden screech pierced the atmosphere. The dark soldier gave no acknowledgement as they unearthly screamed continued to echo across the area.

* * *

The scene alters inside the Black Comet to the lower sections of the asteroid. The screaming could be heard to the point where one's ears could rupture from the sound. And as the Black Arms moved to restrain the source of the disturbance, Black Doom watched with a belligerent expression on his blank face. He could see Terra the Echidna pushing and stabbing anyone that even tried to come within a few feet of her. The echidna's eyes were entirely white; the pupils lost, and her expression looked similar to one trapped in an eternal nightmare. Terra screamed in pure horror and the Black Arms were close to using their weapons on her.

"What happened to her?" The Nocturnus commander questioned nervously.

"It is her punishment for failure." Black Doom said unconcerned. "When I realized that Sonic was still alive, I knew Terra would not be able to defeat him on her own, even with the new powers I granted her. She needed a partner."

"And that's when you created the Black Wolf." The commander said in realization.

"Do you know how she and the Black Wolf communicated so well?" Black Doom questioned smoothly. The commander shook his head in response. "When creating the Black Wolf, I designed the body to be strong enough to face Sonic in his new form. But it was missing that essential piece: the soul. And as I had assigned Terra to assassinate the hedgehog, it was only fitting that it would be her soul to be used."

"But the Black Wolf was transformed into the Black Chimera." The commander stated obviously. "And the Black Chimera was killed a few hours ago. But what does that have to do with Procurator Terra's shocking state."

"I don't accept failure so lightly." Black Doom sneered. He looked over the rails and found Terra stunned before being dragged away by the Black Warriors. "To encourage her not to fail, I placed all of her soul within the Black Wolf. And now that my creation is dead, Terra is an empty shell."

"So, what happens to her now?" The commander asked curiously.

"Without her soul to blind her, Terra has seen the truth of all secrets." Black Doom explained. "Unfortunately, such knowledge is too horrifying for mere mortals. Even I would not dare to dabble in such prodigy. The knowledge has forced Terra into madness, from which she can never return from."

"How terrible." The commander muttered.

"You will do best to learn from her mistakes." Black Doom said coldly. Suddenly, an alarm echoed throughout the caverns of the Black Comet. With a wave of his hands, the alien overlord stopped the alarm and dragged a crystallized screen into view. "Ah, it looks like our friends have arrived."

* * *

The scene exits to the outside of the deserted continent, high above the clouds. After their departure from South Island, the Gaia Warrior learned that the last temple was actually in the center of the Dark Continent. Knowing they would be spotted in an instant, Eggman manually directed his Egg-Mobile to fly over the Black Comet. Sonic the Werehog, Nazo the Guardian, and Shade the Echidna clung to the side of the flying machine, trying desperately not to fall off.

"There it is: the Black Comet." Eggman announced, pointing over the side. "It is a hideous sight. It is positively more revolting then when we last saw it in Central City."

"No one really cares about your artist values." Shade commented bluntly; Eggman grunted.

"Knowing Black Doom, he's most likely prepared a welcoming party for us." Nazo informed seriously, facing the round human. "Eggman, remain in the sky and keep a lookout incase he decides to call reinforcements." He craned his head to his partners. "Sonic, Shade, we need to find the Gaia Gate as soon as possible. The time for subtlety is over."

The echidna nodded stiffly, but Sonic's mind was too preoccupied to listen. Ever since Chip had discovered his identity, Sonic couldn't help but feel that he had wronged the small hound. Even though he was admittingly annoying, that did not grant Sonic the right to act so cruel to him, especially during the incident in Apotos. But what had shocked the transformed hero was the Chip, now recognized as Light Gaia, had forgiven them so easily. And now...he was gone. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest that rivaled only to the time when Amy went missing.

"Time to go!" Nazo exclaimed.

"Say wha?" Sonic slurred as he snapped back into reality.

Without warning, Eggman slopes his machine to the clouds, forcing the unknowing werehog to release his grip. While Sonic was screaming and flailing his arms in shock, Nazo and Shade were stabbed forward to the ground, swift like arrows. Rolling his eyes at the beast besides him, Nazo thrusted out his claw to release a powerful mist over the black rock. Within seconds, a fraction of the stone was frozen over and Shade took the time to draw her Leech Blades. With her movements as fast as lightning, the echidna warriors shattered through the roof and dropped inside the mighty fortress. Shade and Nazo landed gently on their feet within the catacombs of the Black Comet, but Sonic predictably landed on his head.

"Nice entrance." Shade commented sarcastically.

"Sonic, what is with you?" Nazo said worried. "You have been acting strange ever since we left South Island." He stopped for a moment to reprocess his words. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Light Gaia, would it?"

"Chip..." Sonic muttered silently.

"What?" Nazo questioned.

"His name is Chip!" Sonic snapped. "I found him outside of Apotos and he's an innocent creature! He has nothing to do with Dark Gaia or Black Doom or any of this craziness! He's just..." His voice faltered for a moment. "He's just a pup."

"You miss him, don't you?" Shade said sympathetically. "I can understand that feeling. When I was with Ix and the Nocturnus, I always felt that there was something missing in my life. And all this time, I never knew that my family was still alive."

"I understand as well." Nazo nodded. "When I was with the Guardians, they were my family. My brother, my true brother, had died long before Parasiden disappeared." He takes a swift glance at Sonic and momentarily reminds himself of Aero. "The thing is, we've all experience losses. And the only way we can push through them is to stand together."

"Yeah..." Sonic nodded slowly. "That's what Chip would have wanted."

"Aw, such a touching moment." The trio jumped at the echoing voice, facing each direction with their fists raised for battle. Suddenly, an enlarged hologram of Black Doom appeared above them; his expression held a gleam of amusement. "And here I thought the entertainment would be more violent than necessary."

"You can't hide from us, Black Doom!" Sonic growled. "We'll find the temple and kick you..."

"Derriere." Shade interject; this story is rated after all.

"That too!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh, but that's exactly what I want." Black Doom said curiously calm, apparently grinning at the sight of their shocked expressions. "With my plans so close to completion, I have no use left in destroying the Inner Sanctuary. So I thought it might be interesting to see you try to thwart my plans." He waved his hand gently as a gesture of false friendliness. "As a sign of good faith, I will even surrender the Planet Key."

"What's the catch?" Nazo questioned uneasily.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Nazo." Black Doom said malevolently. "Always as sharp as a knife. That is why I always feared and despised you." He soon realized his flattery was failing and resumed his calm silence. "I will admit that there is one small fee for the Planet Key."

"What a surprise." Shade muttered sarcastically.

"I have been dabbling within a few experiments of my won as of recent." Black Doom explained slowly. "I found that humans make surprisingly good test subjects. Although my tests have proven satisfactory, I have yet to truly push them to their limits."

"And you want us to be the training dummies." Sonic snarled.

"Exactly." Black Doom chuckled. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Black Comet. Black Guardian, destroy them."

And the image vanished in a trail of light. The Gaia Warriors remained stern against the unknown, awaiting anything that Black Doom might throw at them. And for a few silent moments, nothing was discovered with the exception of the few breathes of wind escaping through the hole in the roof. And while Shade looked back and forth between the tunnels, a small clicking sound suddenly entered hear sense of hearing. Without warning, the echidna grabbed both warriors by the necks and pulled them backwards to the ground as a purple blur flew by them. They did not stand up until the blur retreated into the shadows once more.

"What was that?" Sonic asked dully.

"I think this is our welcoming party." Nazo commented.

Knowing that its presence had been exposed, the creature dropped from the shadows and remained on a small landing above its prey. The dark experiment was clearly forged from human experimentation as it had the definite shape and size of a middle-aged man. The human body had been completely dissolved and replaced by the Black Arm's regular leathery-black skin, bulbous yellow eyes, and red markings. Three red horns formed a crown upon its forehead and it carried a violet sickle-weapon attached to a long and winding magenta chain.

"Dark Guardian I presume?" Shade asked pointedly. The creature growled indistinctively. "Not much of a talker, this one."

"Well, the Black Arms aren't exactly the brightest bulbs." Sonic sniggered.

Barely a moment after the words escaped him; the Black Guardian twirled its weapon and tossed the blade forward to the werehog's head. Due to Shade's reflexes, she was able to block the blade and send it back to its master; the Black Guardian caught it instinctively.

"I think he heard you." Shade said obviously.

"Hey, it's not my fault they're dumb than a sack of spuds." Sonic snorted; he ducked the blade again.

"What a minute." Nazo called as he sidestepped another attack. "What's that glittering around its neck?" While the Black Guardian was distracted with Shade, Nazo placed his hand over his eyes and used the ice as a telescope. Dangling around the monster's neck by a piece of string was a golden two-pronged key. "I don't believe it. Black Doom was true to his word. He is giving us the Planet Key and it's hanging around that thing's neck."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take it the hard way." Sonic grinned deviously as he cracked his knuckles.

"Try not to do anything stupid." Shade requested.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" Sonic asked. Shade opened her mouth to answer, but the werehog cut her off. "That was a rhetorical question."

"Of course it was." Shade murmured, rolling her eyes.

The Black Guardian growled and twirled its chain-weapon over its head menacingly. It twisted its lengthy arm outwards while stretching the chain further for longer distances. Sonic dropped to the ground, barely feeling the blade touch over his fur, and Shade flipped backwards into the air. But Nazo remained calm as the sickle-blade blurred towards his neckline and he only raised his arm as defense. But before the blade could pierce his body, a shield of solid ice formed over Nazo's wrist, halting the weapon's assault with a deafening thud. The Black Guardian attempted to retrieve its weapon, but the Ice Guardian grabbed a hold of the chain and prevented the option all together. Queuing this as his signal, Sonic crawled back on all-fours and charged headlong with his teeth exposed. Quite suddenly, the Black Guardian's horns glowed ominously and the chain grew white-hot, dissolving Nazo's hand almost immediately.

"Sonic, watch out?!" Nazo warned as the alien draw back its weapon.

"Say what?!" Sonic exclaimed. In one swift motion, he spotted the sickle over his should and dropped to the ground before it could clip his quills. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to keep a tight lid on that thing!"

"Excuse me for getting my hand burned off!" Nazo shouted back; his hand was renewed.

The large werehog was abruptly brought back to reality as the Black Guardian grasped the handle of the sickle and stabbed it downwards. Fortunately, Shade dived between the two and crossed her blades to absorb the impact of the alien monster. Unfortunately, the beast roved stronger than expected and forced the echidna to her knees. At that moment, Shade felt a stabbing pain in her back; her scar became active again. The mind-numbing pain consequently forced the echidna warrior to relinquish her blades, allowing the Black Guardian a clean stab at her shoulder. From the moment he witnessed the crimson-red liquid slide down her dark-suit, something in Sonic's instincts reacted. He arched his neck to the monster's face and released a powerful roar from his maw, somehow sending the alien flying backwards. As the Black Guardian slammed into the meteor wall, Sonic instinctively grabbed Shade as she fell backwards.

"Are you all right?" Sonic asked softly.

"My scar..." Shade groaned, attempting to reach for her pained spot. "I can't fight properly with it."

"You just hang tight." Sonic said soothingly, leaning the echidna against the rock. "You just...put on that medicine Amy gave you and we'll take care of this..." He glances back at the monster, who is fighting Nazo. "...Thing."

"I am sorry." Shade winced as she reached into her pouch to retrieve a jar of clear gel. "I am ashamed of my weakness."

"There's nothing wrong with having a weakness." Sonic stated calmly. "In fact, my dad once told me that the difference before mortals and monsters is that mortals can feel." He grinned, sharing the expression with the echidna. "At least we know you aren't a six-eyed frog."

"If you two are kissing and squeezing," Nazo grunted, sidestepping another brash attack. "I wouldn't mind a little help over here!"

"Really?" Sonic chuckled playfully. "I thought you were doing just fine."

"Sonic!!" Nazo snapped.

Rolling his eyes, the werehog twisted his arm backwards before launching it ahead of him. Before the Black Guardian could realize what had occurred, Sonic's fist slammed directly into the side of its face. The alien beast staggered sideways for a moment and shook its head to clear its senses. But this involuntary movement was wasted. When the Black Guardian wasn't looking, Nazo clapped his hands together and slapped them onto the surface of the floor, coating it in a layer of ice. The alien warrior slipped across the substance and fell on its back; a loud crack echoed throughout the catacombs. While still trapped on the frozen surface, the Black Guardian attempted to reach for its dropped weapon. But just a few inches from the chain, Nazo slid across the rink with perfect finesse and swiped the weapon.

"I don't think you'll be needing these anymore." Nazo said victoriously as he swung the chain above him.

"Hey, Naz!" Sonic shouted. The Ice Guardian and the Black Guardian craned their head over as the werehog ripped a stalagmite from the floor. "Pitch it fast, pitch it hard!"

"Batter up!" Nazo shouted praising. "And don't call me Naz."

By the time their brief conversation had ended, the Black Warrior had managed to balance itself, just as the Gaia Warriors and hoped. Nazo released the chain around the alien warrior, ending the binding formation with the sickle stabbing at its ribs. With a ferocious tug at the violet chain, the Ice Guardian turned on the spot and lifted the Black Guardian into the air. While still ministration her wound, covering herself from peeping eyes, Shade unconsciously watched the alien beast twist around the air until her stomach began to churn. With a final spin for extra measure, Nazo released his grip from the chain and shot the Black Guardian in the direction of Sonic. The werehog waited patiently until the alien was within reach. For a split moment, instead of swinging, Sonic lifted the stalagmite over his head and hammered it over the Black Guardian. From beneath the rock pinnacle, they could see its hand twitching in momentary shock before growing limp.

"That was sort of..." Nazo said hesitantly. "...Anticlimactic."

"Everyone's a critic." Sonic grumbled. He ripped the rock off the Black Guardian's body and removed the key that rested over it's chest. "At least we have the Planet Key."

"And you're sure it's the real one." Shade questioned, zipping up the back of her suit. "If what I've learned about Black Doom is true, he's not one to just hand over something so important that easy."

"It's the real thing." Nazo stated as she snatched the key from his partner. "After Terra told us that the Planet Key emits a faint aura, I began to develop my sense to that similar of the Black Arms. I can barely see it, but it's there."

"What do you think he's up to?" Shade asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around and find out." Sonic grunted.

Neither of his comrades seeked to disagree with him and followed the trail backwards from where the Black Guardian appeared.

* * *

The scene returns to the lower levels of the Black Comet, high above the computers in Black Doom's platform. The alien overlord had been watching the battle from one of his crystallized screens with utter disgust. When the Gaia Warriors faded into the dark catacombs, he waved the screen away. A moment later, the Nocturnus commander returned to his master's side. Black Doom noticed that the echidna was sweating heavily and had a large gash over his forehead.

"Has Terra been secured?" Black Doom questioned.

"It was very difficult, but we managed." The commander panted. "When she regained her senses, she manipulated the formations of the Black Comet to crush a majority of our soldiers. We were only lucky that the Black Soldiers were carrying nerve shockers during the transfer."

"Where is Terra now?" Black Doom questioned.

"She is being held in stasis prison." The commander informed. "Being made of energy, it will be impossible for Terra to control the Earth or any source of mineral to escape."

"Excellent." Black Doom said pleasingly. "Release her and direct her to the temple gate."

"My lord!" The commander exclaimed shockingly. "We lost a lot of men just to capture her. Why would you want us to set her free?"

"It will be none of your concern." Black Doom said coolly. "Terra will be evicted soon enough. When that happens, I want the Black Comet to release itself from the planet and make its way into the atmosphere." He ignored the questioning look on the echidna's expression and look over the rails towards the computers. "What is the progress of the Doom-Gaia conversion?"

"We are exactly 95% complete, my lord." The commander bowed. "Within ten minutes, the final stages will be set."

"At last!" Black Doom cackled malevolently. "After two-thousand years, my ultimate weapon will finally be complete!"

**

* * *

**

The final confrontation draws closer to an end! Will the Gaia Warriors succeed in finding the final temple? Will they find themselves challenge enough to face a mindless Terra? And what is the final weapon in Black Doom's arsenal? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	22. Twilight Hour, Part 2

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

Terra the Echidna © DarkspineSilver92

Chapter Twenty-Two: Twilight Hour, Part 2

The scene opens into the heart of the Black Comet. Shortly after retrieving the Planet Key from Black Doom's latest experiment, the Gaia Warriors began their search for the Gaia Gate at the bottom of the base. But instead of discovering the hidden temple, they had discovered the computer chamber where Black Doom spent most of his time. The entire area had been completely deserted. Using her knowledge of Nocturnus technology, Shade accessed the computer and made a startling discovery. The Black Comet wasn't over the temple, it _was _the temple.

"Then why did that Gaia Manu – whatever tell us the temple was in the country?" Sonic the Werehog snarled agitatedly. He was running on all fours with Nazo and Shade riding on his back. "The Black Comet could have just landed somewhere else."

"I think Black Doom planned to return to this spot once he awakened Dark Gaia." Shade theorized.

"But for what purpose?" Nazo questioned.

"I think land is where Dark and Light Gaia were given their physical forms." Shade explained uncertainly. "The Black Arms' archives were damaged and I could barely translate their language. But from what I could tell, this country is considered holy ground for the Gaia Brothers and is the only land in the world where it is possible to contact them. It was at this exact location where Black Doom summoned Dark Gaia from his prison."

"He wants to finish where he started." Sonic grunted.

"Exactly." Terra nodded.

Since the attack made by the Black Guardian, nothing truly exciting distracted or even attempted to stop the Gaia Warriors from reaching the temple. The occasionally spotted a stray Black Warrior or Nocturnus soldier off to the side, but neither of them proceeded to attack. Shade didn't like this. She didn't know much about the Black Arms, but she knew from years of training that Nocturnus soldier do not flee from a fight unless ordered to. And judging from the expressions on the Gaia Warrior's faces, they were thinking the same thing. As Sonic leapt over a cluster of fallen rocks, he suddenly stood up, dropping his friends on the floor behind him.

"Ow..." Shade moaned, touching her scarred back. "A little warning next time."

"Sorry about that." Sonic growled sheepishly. "But at least we're here."

Helping his friends to their feet, the mighty werehog pointed a scathing claw towards the structure in front. Instead of a formal temple like most of the Gaia Gate's they've seen, a gigantic wall made of pure obsidian formed at the far wall.

"This is the last temple." Nazo said proudly. "Once we seal the final gate, this whole nightmare will be over."

"What about Black Doom?" Shade asked curiously.

"We'll worry about him later." Nazo advised.

Sonic used his superior strength to move away the rock formation that blocked the slot for entrance to the temple. Nazo removed the Planet Key they recovered from the Black Guardian and used it to enter the Inner Sanctuary, which surprisingly looked the same as the others. The heroes crossed the long hall of the Sanctuary when the though of accessing the pedestal seem to be impossible. But when they approached the column, the hidden slot seemed to already be open as if it was expecting them.

"Light Gaia must have been waiting for us." Shade suggested.

"Chip..." Sonic murmured. "His name is Chip."

The werehog retrieved the final dull emerald from his expanded fur and inserted the gem into the slot. Barely a moment passed between them before the purple emerald returned to life and the Earth shuddered for the final time. The last of the broken continents had returned and the world was safe from the wrath of Dark Gaia. After a taking a minute to praise themselves of their accomplishment, the Gaia Warriors exited the Sanctuary, which closed behind them.

"With the final Chaos Emerald in place the world should return to normal." Nazo proclaimed. "Light Gaia will oversee that his brother will return to sleep within the Earths core and we can go back to hating each other."

"Kinda sad, actually." Sonic snorted. "For a minute there, I was just starting to like you."

"Don't get used to it." Nazo chuckled. "Once I regain my proper form, I will rejoin the Dark Rulers and we will continue with our plans to conquer this pathetic world."

"And the Sonic Heroes will be there to stop ya." Sonic proclaimed.

The two warriors stared at one another proper for the first since the first attempt of creating Shadic. Even after all they've been through, Nazo could not put off the particular glint in Sonic's eyes as an illusion. Those eyes only belong to Aero and now they have been reborn into Sonic. Though slightly hesitant, Nazo held a frozen fist to the werehog. Sonic looked back and forth between the hand and Nazo before allowing himself to smile. The werehog clutched his enlarged fist and tapped it against Nazo's.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Black Comet. Eggman was floating around the clouds above the colossal structure, keeping a look out for anything unusual that might attack them. Surprisingly enough, Eggman had not seen any signs of interference since he delivered the Gaia Warriors to the comet. After realizing that the Earth was moving again, the round doctor quickly contact Prof. Pickle on his portable computer.

"So, it appears that Sonic and Nazo have restored the final Chaos Emerald." Pickle said approvingly. "Things should settle down for a while now. At least until some other nefarious villain comes along."

"According to the satellite I...uh...borrowed," Eggman grinned sheepishly. "The footage has shown that the last piece of the planet is moving into place. I never thought I would say this, but I am glad that nosy hedgehog showed up."

"How wonderful." Pickle said happily, ignoring the doctor's comment. "I will await your safe return. You can give me a full report over a plate of scrumptious cucumber sandwiches."

"Uh...I'll think about it." Eggman nodded hesitantly.

"You have interfered long enough, doctor."

And the next thing he knew, the Egg-Mobile's wings were shattered by a spinning purple blade of energy. As the round scientist spiraled to the ground, he caught a glimpse of a three-eyed creature before in vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Back with the Gaia Warriors, Sonic was carrying the team on his back as they made their way to the exit. The werehog groaned as Nazo and Shade bickered about which direction to travel where reaching a crossroad. His ears suddenly perked. Due to his heightened sense of hearing, the werehog could faintly detect a cry of pain. But after a few seconds, the screams grew close enough that even his passengers could hear them.

"What is that?" Nazo flinched. "Sounds like someone's being tortured."

"Wait a minute..." Shade said softly, trying forcefully to listen closer. "That voice sound vaguely familiar."

And without warning, the rock shattered beneath their feet and sent the heroes not just through the floor, but all floors following. The Gaia Warriors dropped a great length of the Black Comet before landing back in the computer room from their earlier escapade. Unfortunately, they were not alone. Black Doom hovered a few feet from them with Terra successfully leashed by a rope of energy. Shade was surprised how much she had changed since their last meeting. Terra's eyes were wide and blank with a hungry look on her expression.

"We meet again, Sonic the Hedgehog." Black Doom cackled. "But I am afraid you are too late."

"What are you talking about, traitor?" Nazo glared.

Thanks to the combined abilities of the Black Arms and the Nocturnus," Black Doom said elated. "Dark Gaia has been fully restored. And in a few short moments, I will harness its energy and obtain the power to control the universe."

"That's not going to happen!" Shade exclaimed.

"I think Terra differs in your opinion." Black Doom chuckled as he released the rope. "Kill them, my pet."

Realizing that her restraints were broken, the savage echidna jumped forward into the air with a vengeful howl. Sonic lengthened his arm to catch her, but Terra summoned a shower of pebbles to stab at the werehog's arm. The Gaia Warriors barely jumped away in time as Terra twirled into between them and thrashed her fist into the ground. The force of the punch shattered the floor into multiple fractions and felt the room bare to the chasm below. Terra stood firm on her piece of land as the Gaia Warriors jumped for safety onto the other section; Black Doom had vanished by then. As Nazo formed a bridge of ice to save Sonic, Nazo watched as Shade made a successful landing on another section. Unfortunately, she had landed with Terra.

"Shade, watch out!" Nazo warned.

"What?" Shade questioned.

She faintly managed to avoid a surprise punch by Terra and rolled away to the other end of the platform. While Shade pulled out her Leech Blades, Terra stabbed her fists into the rock below her feet. When she recovered her hands, her right hand was covered by a long sword twisted like a drill and her left resembled the shape of a mace. But as Terra dragged herself forward under the weight of her weapons, Shade could faintly hear the Nocturnes muttering the same word repeatedly.

"_Shade...Shade...Shade..._"

"Shade, hold on!" Sonic called from a distance. "We'll be right there to help you!"

"No! Stay out of this!" Shade responded.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Nazo exclaimed. "This girl has gone insane! You won't last a minute alone!!"

"Just stay out of this!" Shade snapped. "This is my fight! My rite of passage!" She lowered her voice so that only she could hear. "Today, I will prove myself as a member of the Knuckles Tribe."

Though they seemed clearly against the idea, Sonic and Nazo remained in their place, which Shade was grateful for. As she drew her blades to level, Terra stabbed her drill-blade forward with the serrated edge barely grazing her quills. Shade slid across the ground and twisted around with her Leech Blades tossed towards her opponent's neckline. But at the last minute, Terra lifted her stone shield and pushed Shade backwards against the ground; her Leech Blade rolled off the edge. Without her weapons to protect her, Shade flipped backwards as the drill-blade stabbed at the ground where she once rested. Seeing this as an opportunity, Shade slammed her heels on top of the blade, pushing it further into the platform. Tugging as hard as she could, Terra's hand could not be moved. And with a swift kick, Shade fractured the blade in half.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Shade smirked.

"Kill Shade!" Terra shouted manically. "Terra kill traitor! Terra make traitor pay for making fun of Terra!"

"Wow, she's really out of it." Shade said amazed.

Though it was to be expected, Shade barely managed to fall back in time as Terra tossed her shield through the air. Sonic and Nazo were forced to duck down as the flat rock flew over their heads; it shattered against the chasm wall. Shade craned her head backwards to make sure her friends were ok, but was unaware of the shadow looming directly above her. Terra, her maddening expression returned, slammed her foot into the platform and broke away the edge of the platform, reducing its size. The Knuckles warrior was barely had enough room to remain on the piece of land, but that was the least of her problems. The Nocturnus Procurator forced the edges into the air and reshaped them to resemble strong daggers. Shade's eyes were wide with panic, failing to notice a stone tapping against her circlet. A moment later.

"Huh?" Terra muttered confused.

"Where'd she go?" Nazo asked concerned.

"I can't believe she forgot about that." Sonic sniggered. "That's the same trick she pulled n me during our match in Hybrid's tournament. She's got this round in the bag."

"Where traitor go." Terra question savagely. She dropped her attack and was crawling around the platform, sniffing at the ground. "Terra must find traitor. Terra must kill traitor for embarrassing traitor."

"You realize that you're speaking in the third person." Shade's voice echoed.

The insane echidna swung her arms around the direction she believed Shade to be, but missed by a long stretch. She could partially hear Shade mocking laughter and swung her arms around in random direction; she forgot about her powers. But when Terra finally stopped, she could feel a direct blow aimed at her naval, forcing her to double over before a powerful blow collided with her chin. The Nocturnus Procurator tumbled backwards and fell face first into the stone floor, partially scraping her face. And as she began to push herself, a small fraction of her sanity returned when she noticed something that hadn't been there before: a shadow. Reverting to her wild persona, Terra twisted her legs into the air and successfully landed a blow against an invisible force. At that moment, Shade reappeared; her circlet broke. And before she realized what had occurred, Terra was already on her feet and holding her in the air by her neck.

"You've...got to be...kidding me." Shade chocked.

"Come on, we've got to help her!" Sonic shouted as he swung he his hand back.

"No, we can't!" Nazo exclaimed, freezing the hand to the ground. "Shade said specifically that this was her fight. We can't interfere."

"But she's going to die!" Sonic snapped.

"Then she will be given an honorable death." Nazo said impassively.

"Terra has waited this day for centuries." Terra cackled madly. "Terra finally made traitor look like low-class soldier. Terra prove that she is greatest Nocturnus ever! Terra will become new Imperator!"

"And that is why you were never promoted." Shade gasped between breathes. "While others believed you deserved the title, Ix saw straight through you. Even though I despise him, I must agree with Ix: you are not fit to lead."

"Shut up!!" Terra screamed. "Terra won't listen to you!! Terra is best!!"

With a savage howl, The Nocturnus gathered all her strength into her hand and thrusted Shade into the ground, forming a crater that stretched for ten feet. The knuckle warrior looked petrified, but not from the attack. From inside the hole, Shade could feel a sharp stab in her back directly injected into her scar. But she did not scream, only stare horrified. Meanwhile, Terra lowered herself over Shade body, cackling insanely, and pressed both hands into her neck. Even with her mind lost in the insanity that is known as reality, a small part of her wondered why she did not struggle. The sneering Terra placed herself directly in Shade's vision, but gave off a confused expression.

"What the..." Terra murmured

And then, for no apparent reason, several large gashes appear over Terra's face and body. The insane Procurator screamed with unbridled pain as she felt her bone break from within her body and blood began leaking from her jaw. She fell sideways onto the platform, her eyes quivering in fear. Shade managed to regain her breath and suddenly lost all consciousness.

"Uh...what just happened?" Nazo asked confused.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Sonic said; his spine was quaking. "I think were should get out of here before..."

But before he could finish his suggestion, all the small pieces of earth crashed into an ocean of bright colored liquid. It took only a moment for them to realize that the liquid was lava and that they were in the Earth's core. Being unable to adapt to the overwhelming heat, Nazo collapsed in an instant. Sonic panted heavily and tried to think of an escape root before an enthrall screech echoed from the surface of the lava. And there he saw it, a colossal mass of red and black scales formed into the shape of a dragon with phantasm tendrils trailing down its spine. Dark Gaia had emerged.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Sonic turned his head to the ceiling and spotted a purple octopus with a single red eyes drifting through the air. Black Doom had arrived n his true form. "I have waited over a thousand years for this."

"What are you doing?" Sonic growled.

"Becoming the ultimate force in the universe!" Black Doom proclaimed.

And before Sonic could even attempt to stop him, Black Doom darted in the direction of Dark Gaia, being cautious around it's tendrils. The alien squid landed on Dark Gaia's forehead and stabbed it's six tentacles into the beast's skull. Dark Gaia roared agonizingly, literally shaking the Earth in it's presence. The godly beast shook its head for a moment before it's regularly emerald eyes transformed into a most vicious shade of red.

"At last, the ultimate weapons has been born." Black Doom laughed. "The universe will faced it's new master: Doom-Gaia!"

"No!!" Sonic cried fearfully.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Black Doom shouted.

Upon the command of its new master, Dark Gaia raised its tendrils from the depths of the lava and rocketed them forward. Sonic stretched both his hands and captured both of his allies before jumping away. As the werehog landed on a convenient plateau, he quickly realized that he had forgotten Terra. But when he looked back, he felt a twinge of regret as he watched the echidna's face disappear under the surface of the heated liquid. But his time to remorse was short-lived as the werehog clutched his pulsating chest. Sonic grunted and groaned with agony until the source of misery ripped out from his torso. A fountain of dark essence spilled from the opening and it the awaiting mouth of Dark Gaia; a flow of light joined it from Nazo. Slowly, and painfully, the Gaia Warriors were forced back into their normal forms.

"Sonic..." Nazo grunted. "We can't lose to this guy."

"I...I don't..." Sonic gasped weakly. "I don't know...how we can beat him. I've never faced anything like this before. I can't move and the Chaos Emeralds aren't here to protect me this time. I've done all I can. I can't fight anymore"

"You're lying." Nazo growled defiantly. "There has to be a way."

"But there isn't." Black Doom cackled. "I have finally succeeded in where you failed, _Lord _Nazo. I have defeated the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog. And your death will serve as an example to those who challenge me."

Dark Gaia raised its tendrils once more and lashed them at the weakened warriors. While Nazo refused to give in, Sonic closed his eyes to await death's familiar grasp. But instead of the cold and bitter passage Sonic remembered, he felt renewed and full of life once more. Taking his chances, the invigorated hedgehog stole a glance to Dark Gaia, only to find a glowing sphere of emerald light blocking his vision. Nazo must have felt the same energy as him as the duo hedgehogs stood to there feet. Hidden within the sea of green, the Gaia Warriors could see a familiar blur.

"Chip?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Sonic, Nazo, you have fulfilled your role as the Gaia Warriors." Chip echoed across the cavern. "Now, it is my turn to set things right." The sphere of light floated close to the roof of the core. "Seven lights of the world rekindle! Awaken and restore my power!"

With all his powers restored, Nazo could feel the Chaos Emerald pulsating from the four corners of the Earth. The emerald had not reacted in such a manner since his escape. Suddenly, seven multicolored flashes of light erupted around the sphere of light and formed the seven Chaos Emeralds. Drawing the spiritual essence of the emeralds, the sphere of light dissolved into the young dog's body. The young pup clutched his chest as the energies vibrated within his body and slowly began to transform his frail appearance. His arms extended themselves to the farthest reaches, his legs became a serpentine tails, his tiny pixie wings formed into eight angel wings, and his fur became pure white and scaled. Glancing over his shoulder, Chip gave an assuring smile before his head grew into dragon-like features and inherited emerald-green eyes. Light Gaia roared in praise.

"What is this?" Black Doom questioned nervously.

"I am Light Gaia." Light Gaia announced; his voice echoed across the core. "Black Doom, you have defied the laws set down by the Highest One. But more importantly, you have taken control of my brother's will. I will not stand for this."

"Then you will be the first to fall under my power." Black Doom stated coolly.

"Light Gaia..." Sonic said awestruck. "He's real. He's actually real."

"This is no longer a battle between mortals." Nazo stated seriously. "This is a Dual of Gods."

* * *

**The fate of the planet awaits the end. Will Light Gaia's power be enough to stop Doom-Gaia? Can Sonic and Nazo proven themselves worthy to challenge a God? And what happened during the battle between Terra and Shade? Find out on the next Sonic Unleashed!**

**Please, read and review.**


	23. Twilight Hour, Part 3

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

All characters © respective creators

Chapter Twenty-Three: Twilight Hour, Part 3

The scene resurfaces in the core of the planet, home of the Gaia Brothers. With the powers of all Gaia Gates complete, Dark and Light Gaia were restored to their natural forms. But Black Doom, the source of all calamities, used his own powers to possess the Dragon of Destruction to become Doom-Gaia. Sensing Black Doom's intrusion, Chip returned and awakened his true power as Light Gaia. Now Gaia Warriors, which included the unconscious Shade, could only stare in shock and amazement while in the presences of actual Gods.

"What is this?" Black Doom questioned nervously.

"I am Light Gaia." Light Gaia announced; his voice echoed across the core. "Black Doom, you have defied the laws set down by the Highest One. But more importantly, you have taken control of my brother's will. I will not stand for this."

"Then you will be the first to fall under my power." Black Doom stated coolly.

"Please tell me I'm not just seeing thing." Sonic muttered to Nazo.

"Not even your imagination is this vivid." Nazo commented; he felt feeble compared to the Gaia Brothers. "Never in my entire existence had I believed that there was someone out there more powerful than master Zeenint."

"Do you think we should get out of here?" Sonic questioned.

"And where exactly would we go?" Nazo grimaced, motioning to the sea of lava.

"Oh, such sweet vengeance..." Black Doom echoed pleasingly to Light Gaia. "Now I remember why I had failed two thousand years ago. It was not my weakness that led to my downfall. It was the spiritual connection between you and Dark Gaia that rendered me incapable of taking hold of the true power. But this time, Light Gaia, you have failed."

"I have not failed!" Light Gaia roared defiantly. "As long as a single trace of hope exists, nothing will stop me from reclaiming my brother's soul!"

"Then perish under the power of Doom-Gaia!" Black Doom yelled.

Under the command of his new master, Dark Gaia thrusted its claws into the erupting lava flow, undisturbed by the searing heat. The Dragon of Destruction ripped several clumps of molten magma from the bright-orange ocean and tossed them across the core at scattered ranges. Light Gaia hissed disdainfully as he curved his serpentine body to avoid the flying rocks, one of them barely scratching his scales. In retaliation, the Dragon of Rebirth grasped several stalactites in both hands and shot them towards his brother much like knives. Unfortunately, the dragon's phantasmal tendrils coiled around his head to brush away the jagged rock. Sonic and Nazo, who was carrying Shade, barely managed to jump away to another platform as one of the stalactites landed in their previous position.

"Uh...Do you think we should help?" Sonic asked nervously.

"And walk into our deaths?" Nazo sneered, tossing the echidna's limp body to Sonic. "Listen, I don't really give a damn about what happens to this world as long as it doesn't involve me. I can already find sanctuary in my own dimension."

"I thought we were in this together!" Sonic exclaimed angrily, grabbing the hedgehog's wrist.

"You knew this partnership was only until my power returned." Nazo growled.

"Yeah, but I never knew you were a coward." Sonic retorted.

The Dark Ruler said nothing as Sonic released his grip and turned back to watch the battle. Nazo made an attempt to summon a portal to escape, but stopped himself at the last minute. Nazo was many things, but he was not a coward. Meanwhile, Light Gaia slithered his way across the molten core with his claws exposed. Black Doom could obviously feel his opponent's threat to be real and commanded his new servant to gather a large amount of energy into its claws. A sphere of darkness formed with the beast's hands before being released in the shape of a thin, but powerful, beam. Caught off guard by the tactic, Light Gaia managed to dodge the attack with only one of his wings being clipped off. Something that resembled concern passed over Dark Gaia expression, which Black Doom was quick to notice.

"Do not pity the weakling, you fool!" Black Doom snapped. "You must crush the feeble parasite!"

"There is one thing you will never learn, Black Doom!" Light Gaia echoed. "And that is compassion!"

In his moment of distraction, Black Doom unknowingly allowed the Dragon of Rebirth an opening for attack. After regaining control of his charge, the alien overlord commanded Dark Gaia to attack at the same instant as his counterpart. Both gods clasped each others' hands, releasing seismic ripple across the core that nearly sent the heroes flying. Try as they might, neither opposition seemed to hold enough power to push the other back. With a hopeful thought, Black Doom commanded the tendrils of his beast to strike at his brother. But the Dragon of Rebirth countered this move by using his wings as a shield to prevent any of the phantasms from touching either of them. They were locked in a stalemate.

"Just...surrender!" Black Doom struggled furiously. "You...cannot...win!"

"I will...never concede...to evil!" Light Gaia roared arrogantly. "I...can still...defeat you!"

"And how...Do you plan...that?" Black Doom growled questionably.

"Sonic...Nazo..." Light Gaia called from afar. "It is time. Use your...powers to...free my...brother."

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" Sonic shouted.

"You're...kidding...right?" Light Gaia groaned. "What about...your Sup - Super Form?"

Even Nazo couldn't stop from slapping his hand over his face. How could they have been so stupid as to forget their control of the Super Forms? Once setting their weakened friend in a safe place, the Gaia Warriors gathered themselves in preparation. It was unknown how Nazo called his form, but Sonic used happy emotions to draw out the strength he needed. With thoughts of Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and especially Amy, Sonic's body erupted in a flash of golden light. From a distance, Black Doom's single eye could be seen quivering at their power. The golden-yellow glint of Super Sonic and the crimson-red glare of Hell Nazo was enough to make any sensible villain shake in terror.

"Man, I haven't used this Form in a while." Sonic grinned deviously.

"And with any luck, this will be the last time Black Doom sees it." Nazo said coldly.

"You think these lower life-forms will be enough to end this battle." Black Doom cackled; his fear nonexistent. "I have control of the most powerful force in the universe! I no longer need to fight the world for control! I am the world!!"

"You have lost yourself in this delusion." Light Gaia said sadly. "You will soon be set free." His gaze followed to the shining Gaia Warriors. "Now! Attack him while you still have a chance!"

"You got it!" Sonic cheered.

And in one instant, the Gaia Warriors disappeared into twin blurs of red and gold. While Sonic made a charge for Dark Gaia's face, Nazo curved upwards to gain a better view of the conditions. It was a smart choice to do so as he observed Black Doom commanding the tendrils to toss Sonic across the length of the core. It was clear that even without having the option of attacking his twin; Dark Gaia was still capable of protecting himself from his surroundings. In the course of experimentation, Hell Nazo released a wave of Chaos Spears from overhead. Just as he had predicted, Black Doom raised the phantasms to form a barrier between himself at the attack.

"_Black Doom holds an advantage in this battle._" Nazo thought. "_With Dark Gaia under his control, he is of attacking and shielding himself without fear of losing resistance. He seems perfectly protected._"

"Yo, Naz!" Sonic called, flying close to his partner. "Any ideas on how to take this guy?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Nazo stated hopelessly. "He has all weaknesses covered and his range of attack in unlimited. And we haven't even seen Dark Gaia use his powers to their full use."

"If it's power that you desire," Black Doom cackled. "Then allow me to present it to you."

Barely a second passed before a thin beam of darkness shot from nowhere and singed across Nazo's shoulder. Tracing the attack backwards, Sonic managed to see a faint hint of smoke before it evaporated. A moment later, the same beam stabbed at golden hedgehog's back, forming a red burn across his spine. The same dark cloud vanished the moment he looked backwards. It became apparent that Nazo realized what was happening as he pulled Sonic away from being caught by another beam. The duo of hedgehogs was eventually caught in storm of darkness and dancing across the skies of the core in an attempt for survival. Black Doom could not conceal his amusement.

"It would seem that you're warriors are unable to assist you." Black Doom chuckled loudly.

"Do not underestimate them." Light Gaia growled.

"What hope do they have again me?" Black Doom questioned. "I control the end of this world and I have trapped the only salvation this planet has." He moved Dark Gaia's head closer. "It is over, beast. I have won."

The Dragon of Rebirth lowered his head in defeat, confirming Black Doom's victory. With the Gaia Warriors trapped within the cloud of darkness and Shade rendered unconscious, there were no options left for him to take. As the Light Gaia raised his head to forfeit, he noticed something within his brother's eyes. Though their thoughts were separated by Black Doom's interference, Dark Gaia was attempting to communicate through his piercing gaze. They seemed sorrowful and...Challenging. The dragon's eyes flickered between the cloud of shadows from above and dark squid stamped to his head. Light Gaia stared in utter bewilderment before his eyes showed his understanding. And without warning, the Dragon of Rebirth reeled back its head and stretched its neck forward to collide with his brother's forehead, more specifically, Black Doom. In that moment, the shadow clouds evaporated.

"Augh!!" Black Doom cried in alarm. "You foul creature!"

"Sonic, Nazo, he's distracted!" Light Gaia screeched. "Attack now while you still have the chance!"

"It's payback time, Black Doom." Nazo grinned.

"Try and catch this." Sonic challenged.

In a flash of twin-colored light, both warriors vanished without a trace. The twin of Rebirth and Destruction separated from one another; Black Doom had temporarily lost control. Dark Gaia seemed to show no resistance as Sonic, curled into his ball form, slammed into the side of his head. No did he put up a fight as Nazo called a concentrated Chaos Lance to pierce a hole into his torso. The Dragon of Rebirth realized that its was his brother's desire to be defeated and provided a small amount of his healing power to protect his brother from harm. For several long minutes, blur of red and gold lights flashed across the demons body with Light Gaia softening their blows in compassion. After suffering a brutal maul, Dark Gaia was doubled-over in pain. The Gaia Warriors floated freely in front of their guardian.

"Wow, he looks way out of shape." Sonic commented.

"I say we kill him now while we still have a chance." Nazo growled. He started charging for the dark dragon until Light Gaia's claw blocked his way. "What are you doing?! It's time to finish this!"

"No!" Light Gaia roared defiantly. "We must keep my brother alive!"

"But what about all the evil stuff he's done?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic, you do not understand the meaning of balance." Light Gaia shook tiredly. "Light and Darkness is neither good nor evil. The fate of the balance is determined by choice. You have used the darkness of your Werehog Form for the sake of your loved one and those who you chose to protect. Do you believe you were truly evil?"

"Well...no." Sonic said sheepishly.

"Dark Gaia, just as I, was lost and confused." Light Gaia explained. "He and I have never experienced what it meant to exist in the world and we were frightened by this unusual breech. He only created the spawn to protect himself."

"He was afraid?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"As we all are of the unknown." Nazo said grudgedly and sighed. "Very well, I will not kill him."

"That will prove to be your last mistake!" The trio of heroes snapped their attention back to Dark Gaia, who stood tall once more; Black Doom had regained control. "You will learn to regret no finishing this battle."

And against his own will, the Dragon of Destruction raised its claws to the ceiling of the core and released a wave of darkness.

* * *

In the outside world, the wave of darkness began to leak through the cracks of the continent that had not yet reunited with the rest of the world. It would appear that Black Doom had planned for the heroes to reach the temple and made a fail-safe for the Black Comet to prevent its completion. As Dark Gaia's powers released from the barriers of the core, an endless shroud of darkness began to spread over the world. And from that darkness, Nightmares formed all over the planet.

**

* * *

**

---Apotos---

The Nightmares shattered and destroyed the multitude of shop and roadside stands as they progressed to the heart of the city. The Gaia temple was being bombarded by the dark creatures from all side. But as the temple guardian, Gyrax, attempted to stop them, he found himself greatly outnumbered. The Greek feline jumped into the middle of a group of Nightmares and used his pole-arm to cut a circle within the mass of darkness. The dark beasts did not seem fond of their invader.

"Πλάτη, εσείς κτήνη!" Gyrax growled. He pushed back one Nightmare with his shield and cut across another. "Αφήστε το άδυτο αμέσως! Άτομο, επιθυμώ ότι ηχιτικός ήταν εδώ."

And before he knew it, he was overpowered by the creatures.

**

* * *

**

---Mazuri---

The villagers screamed in terror as their homes burned and the Nightmares shattered their possessions. Crash Bandicoot, their only protector, was driving wilding in the midst of the battlefield, but found himself in the same dilemma as the previous protector. The orange manic would occasionally punch or spin at the dark monsters, but mostly used Aku-Aku's as a barrier between the creatures. Unfortunately, his powers were not indefinite.

"It is no use, Crash." Aku-Aku panted harshly. "I have drained all my magic."

"Baba wadya?" Crash mumbled incoherently.

"I don't know what – look out, Crash!" Aku-Aku cried.

The orange experiment turned on his heels, only to be pulled down by a flock of Nightmares that jumped him. Aku-Aku floated over to provide assistance, but was dragged down by another Nightmare.

**

* * *

**

---Chun-nan---

The Nightmares have already overtaken the mountain village and were proceeding further into the forest of Du Weldenvarden. After making sure the Spyro and his nest mates were well protected, Venton and Rioku took to the skies. As his Rider drew forth his sword, Rioku released a streak of emerald flames to cut off the creatures from the dragon sanctuary. As they glided closer to the ground, Venton slashed his jade swords across of flock of beasts before taking to the skies again.

"_There are too many of them!_" Rioku roared, clawing across another flock. "_We can't take them all!_"

"We don't need to!" Venton shouted. "We just need to keep them away from the hatchling!"

"_Venton, maybe we should..._"

But before he could finish, several Nightmares dropped from the clouds above and landed on the emerald dragon. The Dragon Rider tried to throw them off, but the dark creatures greatly outnumbered them and brought them closer to the ground.

**

* * *

**

---Paris---

The spawn of Dark Gaia seemed to find this place a much better realm for destruction. In addition to the number of buildings, they also desecrated the graveyards and fractured the Eiffel Tower. Now Sly wasn't one who usually meddled in the business of hero rescues, but even he would not allow the abominations to destroy his home. As he took his place on the rooftops, the raccoon thief tossed a few well placed bombs within crowd and swatted away anyone that attempted to climb after him.

"_Sly?! Do you read me?!_" A nasally voice came from his binoculars.

"I hear ya loud and clear, Bentley." Sly grunted as he kicked off another Nightmare. "Things are looking bad on my end. What's going on with the rest of the town?"

"_It's not just the town, Sly._" Bentley informed. "_It looks like the whole word is in chaos. This is a disaster!_"

"Just keep it cool, pal." Sly forewarned. "I know a few people who can..."

Unfortunately, a Nightmare managed to sneak past his defense and grabbed his leg, dragging him down to the streets.

**

* * *

**

---Holaska---

Because the village was so small, there was hardly any need for the Nightmares to destroy anything. But the mass of dark creatures weren't known for their charity. The Nightmares smashed their fists through the igloo homes and consumed the small rations the villagers collected as retribution. But even Slifer, who was shooting frozen arrows from the top of a cliff, was having difficulty disposing of the foul monsters. And when they noticed a number of their family was being destroyed, they climbed the base of the cliff after the Toa.

"This can't be happening." Slifer groaned; he was weak from using the elements. "This is just like Mata Nui all over again."

"_The time of darkness has come at last._" A cold voice echoed in his mind.

"Then I will be the one to shed the light." Slifer murmured.

Realizing he had exhausted his supply of arrows, the silver Toa tossed his bow and jumped for the flock of darkness.

**

* * *

**

---South Island---

The army of Nightmares seemed to be more advanced in this region of the world than anywhere else. The Nightmares marched from the ocean and into the shores of the island to confront the military that had already prepared for them. In the lead, Damien charged after the dark creatures with the entire South Island Army following in his wake. Battle and confusion could be seen at every point of the land; no one knew who was winning or losing.

"Captain, we just lost two more men!" A female soldier screamed.

"Keep it together!" Damien yelled, crushing his fist through the head of another beast. "This is our home and we will never surrender it to these invaders!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted.

"Time to get serious." Damien snarled.

As the Nightmares stampeded in number of two and three, Damien's fur gained a dark tint.

**

* * *

**

---Shamar---

With the Guardian of Shamar dead, the Nightmares held free reign over the desert city. Many of the citizens were forced to flee into the sands or beg for sanctuary of the Underground. On normal conditions, they would have denied free passage into their homes. But under the command of Oracle, a majority of the city managed to escape the wrath of the Nightmares, including Prof. Pickle and Amy. Meanwhile, two familiar characters stood in the far dunes of the desert as they observed the chaos that befell on the town.

"Wow, I've haven't such madness since the invasion of my home." Kuanga whistled impressively, guzzling another container of water. "Do you think we should help them, Terro?" After receiving no response, he chanced a glance at the crimson bat. "Terro?"

"I can sense it, Kuanga." Terro said softly. "I can feel another."

"Another what?" Kuanga asked curiously.

"Another like me." Terro answered.

**

* * *

**

---The Core---

"What's going on?" Sonic questioned harshly. "What did you do, Black Doom?!"

"I have fulfilled the prophecy." Black Doom responded malevolently. "When the world reaches its end, a cloud of eternal night will envelope the planet, signaling the end. And the end has come at last."

"No! You can't do that!" Light Gaia exclaimed fearfully. "This world still has two thousand years to exist! If you destroy the planet early, it can never be rebuilt!"

"Exactly." Black Doom cackled. "And you have no seen the worst yet."

The Gaia Warriors shivered in fright. Doom-Gaia had already signaled the end of the Earth. What more could possibly make the situation even worse? Unfortunately, their answer came at a most grievous time. What Sonic had suspected to be horns were actually secondary mouths on the side of Dark Gaia's head, which slowly began to open. A second pair of claws ripped through Dark Gaia's side, the twin-mouths revealed three gleaming red eyes on each side, and Dark Gaia's head was stretched to its limits and opened to a colossal central eye. With Black Doom's ultimate weapon and the planet's end close, all had seemed to be lost.

"That's it." Nazo said hopelessly. "It's over. Black Doom has won."

"Say who!" Sonic snapped. "We can still be him!"

"But how?" Nazo questioned surprisingly. "We've exhausted all our resources. We have nothing left to fight with."

"We still have one trick up our sleeve." Sonic grinned victorious. "The fusion."

"Will that work?" Nazo asked curiously.

"Hey, if it could beat you in Perfect Form," Sonic said proudly. "I don't see why I won't work on him."

"I, on the other hand, find one dilemma to this predicament."

Sonic opened his mouth to respond when he realized it was Nazo or Light Gaia who spoke. With Dark Gaia's new form, the true Doom-Gaia, he had inherited speeds equal to that of an actual god. The secondary claws grabbed Light Gaia by his arms while the main pair grasped the dragon by his neck. As all eight eyes shifted their gaze onto the Gaia Warriors, a hundred phantasmal tendrils dropped into view. Sonic effortlessly raced out of the mass of tentacles, but Nazo was not as fast as the golden hero. With the tendril forming a barrier to prevent his escape, one in particular made a swift strike for the hedgehog's chest. The tendril pierced through its target, but not the one it had intended.

"SONIC!!" Nazo screamed fearfully.

**

* * *

**

The struggle of fate begins to close its curtains. Will Sonic survive the fatal blow? Is there any hope for the planet's continued life? Or will Black Doom finally complete his lifelong ambition? Find out on the next chapter of Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	24. Twilight Hour, Part 4

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

All characters © respective creators

Chapter Twenty-Four: Twilight Hour, Part 4

A scene of terrible consequence emerges from within the shelter lair of the Earth's core. Black Doom's plot of ultimate conquest was nearly complete as he not only plunged the world in darkness, but also released Dark Gaia's ultimate power. By the hands of this new beast, Doom-Gaia, Light Gaia had fallen under his might. And while he had planned to kill Hell Nazo forever, Super Sonic had appeared and taken the blow for his comrade. Even now, the Dark Ruler could only stare in shock as his golden ally allowed the beast's phantom tendril pierce his flesh.

"Hehehe!" Black Doom cackled softly. "It appears my day has become even more enjoyable."

"Sonic..." Nazo murmured hoarsely. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I...was thinking..." Sonic groaned, holding the tendril stabbing through his chest. "Of how much...mileage is was...going to get after...I tell everyone." He slowly craned his head over his shoulder; blood leaking from his mouth. "Who would have though...that the God...of Darkness was such...a coward."

"I am no coward!" Nazo growled; his fear vanished.

"Could have fooled me." Sonic laughed weakly.

With an enraged growl from his charge, Doom-Gaia released the barrier of phantasms and commanded them to strike at the hedgehogs simultaneously. No longer having fear to hold him back, Hell Nazo formed a blade of Chaos Energy around his hands and sliced the tendril holding Sonic. Once grabbing his partner, the Dark Ruler used Chaos Control to vanish in a flash of light before the spectral tentacles could attack. While still furious about their escape, Doom-Gaia returned his attention on the Dragon of Rebirth held by his claws. His secondary hands prevented the beast from moving while his primary hands continued to suffocate his brother. Light Gaia's emerald eyes slowly rolled back into his skulls while his breath rattled into desperation. Suddenly, a blur of crimson shot through Doom-Gaia's main claws, forcing him to release the chokehold; Light Gaia gasped harshly. Looking over towards the blur, Black Doom sneered as Hell Nazo shot for the other end of the core with Super Sonic on his back.

"It would appear that your heroes are fleeing." Black Doom said assured.

"It's just as I said before, Black Doom." Light Gaia growled. "If there is one thing you cannot understand, it is compassion."

"And you expect Nazo to show the same?" Black Doom glared. "He is a monster of darkness, just like me. He only seeks to destroy the world just as I desire." His main claws grabbed the dragon's head. "Why put so much faith in him?"

"Because I trust him." Light Gaia snarled.

Doom-Gaia began to add pressure on his counterpart's head, but failed to complete it as the Dragon of Rebirth raised his wings in defense. The feathers of his angelic wings burned Doom-Gaia's hands on contact, forcing the Dragon of Destruction to release. And in the moment of his brother's hesitation, Light Gaia tackled into Doom-Gaia's chest and dragged his brother under the surface of the lava. Meanwhile, Nazo carried His partner to the platform where Shade rested and gently laid him across the rock. Seeing as how he was still in his Super Form, he knew Sonic was still alive. But the golden glow of his fur slowly began to fade. Sensing the danger, Nazo pressed his palms against his chest and began to pour in as much healing energy as he could.

"Come on, Sonic! Don't you dare die on me now!" Nazo growled menacingly. As he continued to pour out his energy, a strain of sweat coated his brow. "Wake up, you idiot! If you don't get back on your feet, the whole world is going to suffer!"

Removing his hand from Sonic's torso, the Dark Ruler was relieved to find that the hole was completely sown together. But Sonic's glow was still dying. As he resumed his healing treatment, a bellowing roar temporarily distracted him from his mission. Doom-Gaia emerged from the molten ocean, carrying Light Gaia by the scruff of his neck. The Dragon of Rebirth hissed and struggled to break free, but his counterpart's grasp remained firm. The manipulated Dragon of Destruction slammed her brother's face into the floating platforms and dragged him across the majority of the core. Once knowing that he was headed for the wall, Light Gaia wrapped her serpentine tail around Doom-Gaia's neck and dragged him backwards into the lava flow again. As the dark beast raised itself to the surface, shaking loose the magma, Light Gaia stole the chance to assist Nazo.

"How is he?" Light Gaia asked concerned.

"I don't know!" Nazo snapped tiredly. "No matter what I do, he won't wake up!"

"Maybe I can offer my assistance." Light Gaia suggested, raising the tip of his claw.

"Not a chance!"

The next thing they knew, Doom-Gaia tackled his twin back under the lava ocean, splashing molten lava in several directions. But even as the burning liquid landed close to him, Nazo refused to lose concentration. He now began to pour out not only his standard energy, but also the source of his Hell Form. He didn't care how much it took as long as Sonic was all right.

"Wake up, Sonic." Nazo pleaded, pressing his hands further. "Come on, you can't lose to Black Doom, you're stronger than that." As the glow turned a dull grey, the thought of Aero passed through his mind. "I can't lose you again, brother!"

All of a sudden, a bright flash of golden erupted from the hedgehog. The glow was so bright that even the Gaia Brother's could see the shine from the molten surface below. Light Gaia quickly sent a strong jab at his brother's face and breached the surface to stop himself directly in front of the platform. Nazo hissed disdainfully at the presence of the light, but felt a warming hand touch his shoulder. He looked over and found Sonic, smirking playfully at his partner.

"I knew you were worried about me." Sonic grinned.

"I was not." Nazo denied haughtily. "I just didn't want to lose to Black Doom. Once he's finished then I will kill you myself."

"Whatever you say." Sonic waved nonchalantly.

"You annoying rodents!" Black Doom roared as Doom-Gaia breached the surface. "You have defied me for the last time! Now I will not only take this world, but all worlds within the galaxy! I will not stop until I rid the universe of this infestation!"

"You cannot succeed, Black Doom." Light Gaia proclaimed. "Because even in the deepest darkness, the brightest light shines from within."

"I have had enough of your philosophies!" Black Doom snapped. "You will perish!"

The six eyes of Doom-Gaia glowed with furious energy before transferring their energies into the central eye. Light Gaia must have sensed what his brother was planning and unhinged his jaw while raising his angelic wings to the roof of the core. A soft glow surrounded the limbs and transferred their powers into a glistening sphere of light within the beast's jaws. Barely a moment separated them before Doom-Gaia released a black beam from his eye and Light Gaia unleashed a beam of white energy. The twin attacks collided with one another, forming a powerful aftershock, and were locked in an eternal stalemate. Black Doom tried to surrender his power within his charge, but something within Doom-Gaia himself was blocking the transfer. Even while Nazo stared at the battle with an envious expression, the golden hedgehog tapped his shoulder to bring him back.

"Are you gonna help or what?" Sonic smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Nazo questioned.

"The fusion." Sonic answered simply. "What, your head's not attached right or something?"

Ignoring the comment, Nazo agreed to the suggestion and moved himself into place. At that moment, Shade had finally recovered from her temporary relapse just in time to witness the grand event. Thankfully, Nazo had memorized the ritual from the number of times he battled Shadic and Kurami, but still felt ridiculous about dancing. After completing the first series of poses, the twin hedgehogs finished the stance with their index fingers meeting together.

"**FU – SION – HA!**" Sonic and Nazo chanted simultaneously.

As expected, a flash of light erupted from the point where their hands met, forming a beacon, that could even be seen from space. Disturbed by the intruding light, both Gaia Brother's ended their charge while raising their claws to block out the light. When they were able to look again, they expected to find two hedgehogs, but only found one. This particular hedgehog resembled Sonic's Super Form, but his fur was ruby-red with golden streaks on his quills. He wore a golden vest with crimson linen, white silk pants with a red sash, a pair of dark boots, and a pair of white gloves.

"What is this abomination?!" Black Doom shrieked.

"Sonic? Nazo?" Shade questioned amazingly.

"Close, but wrong, little lady." The unknown hedgehog grinned deviously. "I think a more suitable name is needed for this new form. I was think more along the lines of Sonzo. What do you think?"

"I think you are road kill!" Black Doom roared defiantly.

Once again, Doom-Gaia culminated all the energies within his extra eyes and released a thin beam of dark energy. The attack was too swift for Light Gaia to react and destroyed the platform along with its passengers. With a laugh of victory, Black Doom commanded his charge to face his brother once more before realizing a crimson blur passed by. It took only a moment for the Dragon of Destruction to realize that Sonzo had survived and he was carrying Shade with him. But before the dark beast could attack, a massive rip opened across Doom-Gaia's chest, forcing the demon to double over. Growling lowly, Black Doom's eye remained firm on Sonzo as he and Shade landed on Light Gaia's shoulder.

"You miserable little..." Black Doom grumbled.

"Are you guys all right?" Light Gaia asked, never removing his gaze from his brother.

"I...I think I'm gonna..." Shade mumbled dizzily.

"Eh, she'll be fine." Sonzo shrugged.

You new powers will not matter in a moment." Black Doom proclaimed. He raised Doom-Gaia's enlarged head to direct their attention to the roof of the core. "Even now, my army rampages across the planet. Even if you kill Dark Gaia, there will be nothing to stop the Nightmares from plundering the world into eternal darkness."

"Once again, you fail to understand, Black Doom." Light Gaia grimaced.

"What?!" Black Doom snapped.

"Even when darkness over shadows the light," Light Gaia stated. "That does not mean that the darkness will be used for evil. Whether it be light or darkness, there will always be one element that will never die: hope."

* * *

**---Apotos---**

The Nightmares had already proceeded in demolishing a majority of the city temple, starting from the outside. The neon beasts smashed their fists through the stone walls and shattered the stained windows by tossing one another through. But before they could reach the inside of the sanctuary, a group of Nightmares were suddenly tossed into the air. A bladed pole-arm was seen flying across the sky before the injured guardian, Gyrax, caught the weapon in mid-flight. The Guardian feline stabbed his weapons through another Nightmare and swung around on his weapon to push them back.

"Τολμώ εσείς τέρατα!" Gyrax shouted, pulling his pole-arm from the ground. "Σας προκαλώ για να πάρω το σπίτι μου από με!"

Another flock of Nightmares jumped to attack before Gyrax cut them down in a single swing.

**

* * *

**

---Mazuri---

The carnivorous creatures were cutting down trees with their claws and prepared to set fire on to the entire forest. All of a sudden, the dark soldiers that were left in a pile started spinning out of control until they were tossed across the air one by one. Emerging from the pile, Crash Bandicoot, his fur wild and his jeans ripped, stood proud and tall with Aku-Aku adorning his face. But the ancient voodoo mask was glistening as his feathers were suddenly given a golden-copper tone. The dark minions tried to crush the bandicoot once more, but were suddenly repelled by an unknown barrier.

"That is right!" Aku-Aku shouted victoriously. "Bow before our might! Crash, charge!!"

"Pancakes!" Crash cheered.

The wild marsupial twisted his body in perfect form and swirl around into his signature orange tornado.

**

* * *

**

---Chun-Nan---

The dark masses had finally breached the forest of Du Weldenvarden and discovered the hollowed nesting ground. Spyro and his nest mates were huddled beneath the shadow of Thorn's statue with only the purple dragon growling proactively at the intruders. The Nightmares showed no sign of fear and easily plucked the tiny lizard off the ground by his wings. Spyro snapped his jaw at eh beast, but the Nightmare ignored and reeled his claw back to strike. Then all of a sudden, an arrow of green fire pierced the shadow creature before Rioku flew down to catch the baby dragon within his ivory claws.

"_Stay here, little one._" Rioku advised, pushing Spyro with his nest mates.

"Hey, Rioku, how are you holding up?" Venton questioned, drawing his sword.

"_I will only feel satisfied when I have torn these desecrators to shreds!_" Rioku growled.

"Now we're talking." Venton grinned.

Both warriors stood in the path to the hatchlings as the army of darkness marched through.

**

* * *

**

---Paris---

Much to anyone's surprise, the evil forces of the Nightmares were no longer attacking the city, but conjoined their forces at one point in town. The villainous monsters were either crushed or sent flying as Sly led the attack against them with his new team. A crippled turtle blew them away with his bombs, a large muscular hippo pounded them with his fists, a frail koala manipulated them to attack one another, a petite mouse used machines to toss them away, a fierce panda extinguished them with fireworks, and a thin iguana was...dancing? But what seemed to attract Sly the most was the dazzling Vixen next to him.

"I never thought you wouldn't help out a criminal, Carmelita." Sly said deviously.

"This has nothing to do with you ringtail." Carmelita stated arrogantly, shooting another Nightmare. "These creatures are terrorists! It is my duty to make sure they are punished to the full extent of the law!"

"Love you, too." Sly grinned.

The vixen said nothing and killed another Nightmare.

**

* * *

**

---Holaska---

The Nightmares hissed in outright fury as they cornered the villages in the heart of the village. A few of the men, including Hatcha, tried to scare them away with their spears, only to have their weapons snapped in two. Most likely as punishment, one of the neon beasts took the smallest child and dangled her over its open jaw. But before the monster could finish his act, the ground exploded and a tower of frozen spikes erupted from below. The Nightmares gathered around them were pierced through their chests and the child was sent flying. Fortunately, the battle-scarred Slifer jumped up and caught her safely in his arms.

"There you go." Slifer said kindly as he set the child to the ground. "You are safe now."

"Thank you, Mr. Ghost." The child said cutely; Slifer laughed.

"Oh, Ghost of the Snow." Hatcha said, bowing with his village. "Please help us in our time of need."

"That is my mission." Slifer said sternly. "I am a Toa."

The silver guardian turned to face the rest of the pack.

**

* * *

**

---South Island---

The war raging on the sandy beaches was tossed back and forth. For a few short moments, it had appeared that the Nightmares would finally overcome the impenetrable island. But the battle took a dramatic turn as one of the darkest demons joined in the cause. Damien had willingly allowed Nightshade to have free reign as long as he promised to not attack his fellow soldiers. It was an opportunity he could not pass up. Staying true to his word, Nightshade only ripped apart the invaders and left the island soldiers to handle their own battles!

"Uh...Sir?" The commanding soldier asked hesitantly.

"What?!" Nightshade snapped, ripping the throat of another Nightmare.

"The monsters are retreating into the ocean." The soldier reported. "What shall we do?"

"Set off the aquatic defenses." Nightshade growled. "It's time to see some fireworks."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted.

Barely a moment after he left, the shore exploded with Nightmares flying in every direction.

**

* * *

**

---Shamar---

With the people and travelers safely hidden within the underground system under Oracle's control, the Nightmares expected no trouble to disturb their raid. Unfortunately for them, their peaceful destruction was cut short as an unexpected force ripped and shredded through their ranks. Kuanga the Shark laughed jubilantly as his sword, the Shamado, chopped the Nightmares across their torso and the teeth of his blade cut open their heads. But s Kuanga had his fun, Terro the Bat remained seated in the middle of the street, his eyes focused on a point unseen by others.

"Hey, this is fun!" Kuanga shouted happily as he turned to Terro. "Are you sure you don't want to join in." Terro made no attempt to respond. "Always the killjoy."

**

* * *

**

---The Core---

It appeared that Black Doom could sense the catastrophe taking place around the world as he eye was wide with fear. Taking a chance with his distraction, Light Gaia thrusted his fist into his brother's face, sending the beast flailing into the wall. Sonzo was not one to miss out on the action and kicked over his guardian's shoulder. The fused hedgehog curled himself into a ball and stabbed at Doom-Gaia's chest, pushing the massive dragon further into the wall. Growling slightly, the Dragon of Destruction grabbed Sonzo in his secondary hand and shot him away and turned to his brother. Both oppositions roared furiously and grabbed each other's claws while charging their beams again. But despite the amazing power shared between the two gods, Shade suspected that the battle was never going to end.

"It's not enough." Share muttered hopelessly. "Even with Sonzo's power, they are both too evenly matched. If only there was a way to change the shift of the battle."

"_There is one way._" A resonating voice echoed in her mind. "_I can help you._"

"_Who are you?_" Shade thought wildly.

"_I am the hope you need._" The voice answered.

"Shade, what are you doing?!" Light Gaia cried as the echidna jumped for the dark dragon.

The Knuckle Tribe warrior did not answer, only clapping her hands together and shutting her eyes. Black Doom watched her out of curiosity. What could this feeble child do compared to the unstoppable power of Dark Gaia? But once the though entered his mind, he soon lived to regret it. As she fell directly between the Gaia Brothers, he eyes snapped open with high anticipation. The retina had transformed to a burning orange with the pupil turned to a slit with six smaller slits surrounding it.

"KUASAGAN!!" Shade screamed

"What the?" Black Doom questioned. All of a sudden, four enlarged steel chains shot from the sea of lava, restraining Doom-Gaia's use of his arms. "What is happening?! How are you doing this?!"

"You're time is up, Doom." Shade stated coldly.

With a wave of the echidna's hand, a pinnacle of stone exploded from the molten surface and stabbed into Doom-Gaia's chest. The Dragon of Destruction hissed in unbearable pain as its jade-color blood began leaking onto the rock.

* * *

"What happened?" Light Gaia asked awestruck.

Back in the realm of reality, Doom-Gaia had suddenly released his hold over his brother and appeared to be contained by some unseen force. A moment following, the beast's chest burst open without any logical reason. As he stared horrified at his brother's torture, Light Gaia quickly remembered to grab Shade, who fell unconscious.

"I don't know." Sonzo said unsurely. "But this is the chance we've been looking for. And I'm going for it!"

Gathering all remaining energy into his body, the fused hedgehog flashed across the core faster than any god. Remembering Light Gaia's pleas, Sonzo did not target the dragon, but the eye in the center of his forehead. Whatever was controlling Doom-Gaia also held the same hold over Black Doom, who did not notice his attacker. And with one final burst of speed, Sonzo ripped between Black Doom and Dark Gaia, ending the tyrant's control. Final free from the alien overlord, Dark Gaia regained his original form and roared jubilantly for his brother.

"Dark Gaia, you have returned!" Light Gaia cheered.

"All thanks to you, brother." Dark Gaia growled, turning his head to Sonzo. "And the Gaia Warriors."

"Now we can finally return to sleep." Light Gaia sighed.

"Not just yet." Dark Gaia grinned deviously. "There is still one more matter to attend to." As Black Doom attempted to fly out of the core, Dark Gaia suddenly caught him between his claws. "You seem to like fly. Well, I'm about to send you on a one-way trip!"

And with a mighty swing from the Dragon of Destruction, Black Doom was hurtled out of the core and away from the planet. And as he fled the planet, the alien overlord growled in fury; the cloud of shadows had faded.

"Have a nice flight!" Sonzo laughed while waving. But suddenly, his vision blurred and his head was throbbing. "Ugh...I don't feel so good."

Much soon than either of them had expected, Sonic and Nazo separated unwillingly and lost consciousness, reverting to their standard forms. Light and Dark Gaia saw their fall and quickly reached to grab them; Light held Sonic and Shade while Dark held Nazo. As the twin brothers stared down at their charges, they noticed at all traces of life had left bother their bodies.

"What happened?" Light Gaia asked sorrowfully.

"They were not prepared for this effort." Dark Gaia explained. "The strain of maintaining their fusion and resisting the culminating forces of light and darkness were too much for them. They gave their lives to protect the world."

"Sonic, Nazo..." Light Gaia murmured softly. "They have done so much for the world. Much more then either of us have done in all of eternity. It's time we did something for them."

Dark Gaia agreed with all his soul. The twin Dragons of Destruction and Rebirth brought their hands together with their charges made present between them. A sphere of white and black energy surrounded the Gaia Warriors while a sphere of green energy enveloped Shade personally. With united strength, the Gaia Brothers shot the spheres in separate directions as the planet closed on them until the chosen day.

**

* * *

**

The threat of evil has finally passed. What will become of Sonic and Nazo? Will the Black Doom return for revenge? And is this the last time the Gaia Brothers their saviors? Find out in the epic conclusion of Sonic Unleashed!

**Please, read and review.**


	25. The Dark Siege

**SONIC UNLEASHED**

All characters © respective creators

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Dark Siege

The scene returns to the desert grounds of Shamar. With the clouds of darkness no longer overshadowing the world, the Nightmares vanished and the people were free to return to the light. But instead of joining the festival with the other survivors, Prof. Pickle and Amy returned to the laboratory, which had surprisingly survived the invasion. As Amy dusted off the rows of books, Prof. Pickle seemed to be pouring his attention over the Gaia Manuscript. The rosy hedgehog could hear him faintly laughing.

"What's so funny, Professor?" Amy asked curiously.

"I am just simple amazed how much my knowledge could prove to be incorrect." Pickle chuckled lightly. "I have spent a majority of my life studying the Gaia Manuscripts and I only now understand them. Take a look for yourself."

Setting aside her chores, Amy moved close to the elder scientist to gain a better view of the fabled scroll. The Manuscript was opened to the final page, which was documented with a printed mural. The folded painting depicted two dragons, most likely Dark and Light Gaia, intertwined with one another and closed hands with each other.

"It seems that I missed a part of the prophecy." Pickle smiled. "The legend said that two warriors would live on to become the Gaia Warriors and restore balance to the world. Naturally, I thought that meant one of them would die."

"Then what does it mean?" Amy gasped fearfully.

"It means that Light and Dark would become one." Pickle stated happily. "Sonic and Nazo were not destined to die during this cataclysm. On the contrary, the Gaia Manuscripts believe that they would unite their powers and protect their world with their hearts and souls."

"I guess even Nazo has some good in him." Amy shrugged. "Somewhere."

"I think I finally understand the existence of Light and Dark Gaia." Pickle proclaimed, much to Amy's confusion. "We have foolishly believed that Dark Gaia was pure evil and that Light Gaia was the beacon of good. But in reality, light and darkness are neither good nor evil. They are simply a force of existence. They balance each other and create the necessities that create our world: day and night, life and death, sun and moon."

"Then what do you think will happen now?" Amy asked.

"I believe that Light and Dark Gaia have returned to sleep." Pickle nodded assuring. "And when the chosen day has come, they will awaken and begin the process of destruction and rebirth all over again. It is their proud duty to continue the cycle until the end of time. For that is the true balance of the universe."

"Maybe you should save the speech for later." Amy suggested. "Right now, we have to prepare for Sonic's coming home party."

"I don't think he'll be able to attend." The pair turned back to the entrance of the room, where they found Shade the Echidna leaning against the doorway. "I don't know where the blue wonder went, but he's not around here."

"Aw, now I have to chase him down again!" Amy whined, stamping her feet to the floor. "Ever since we started our relationship, you would think he would have stopped running away by now!"

"That is...expected." Pickle laughed honestly as he turned to Shade. "You mission here is finished. What will you do now, Shade?"

"I think I've seen enough of the world for one lifetime." Shade shrugged. "I have a job offer waiting for me back at Station Square that I plan to take."

"You will be missed." Pickle said earnestly, shaking the echidna's hand. "If you are every in the need of a job or if you just want to talk, my door is always open for you."

"Thank you." Shade nodded. She crossed the hallway to the door of the house, but stopped once grabbing the knob. "By the way, a person has gone missing lately. Do either of you know what happened to Oracle?"

Meanwhile, another event takes place in the sand dunes just outside then sandstone city. Situated on one of the higher dunes overlooking his home, Oracle the Jackal, king of the Underground, stared blankly into the cloudless sky. As his mind wandered into space, he held no fear of the twin shadows looming behind him. Though he did not turn to see their faces, he respectively greeted them with a calm and cool tone.

"I thank you for protecting my home." Oracle said sagely. "Your assistance will be honor, Terro, Kuanga."

"If you will, we wish to keep our existence unknown." Terro requested.

"Then it will be." Oracle nodded. "I know what the future brings for both of you. And I know of my own future as well. Your cause is just and I will not interfere with your or your master."

"Then maybe you can help a little." Kuanga grinned. "We're looking for..."

"You will find the mongoose girl in Silver Valley." Oracle answered.

"How did you...?" Kuanga stared strangely before catching on. "Oh yeah, I forgot. That eye of yours always did creep me out."

"I say see you in the late future." Oracle proclaimed.

"The leader will welcome you with open arms." Terro said coolly.

"I know..." Oracle whispered.

* * *

The scene alternates to the outer regions of space, several light-years away from Earth. Weakened by the force of Dark Gaia's rage, Black Doom was forced to float across the stars for all of eternity. And as the dark abyss seemed to slowly consume him, the alien overlord had succumbed to the fear of losing his life and power. Unfortunately, his paranoia was pushed back as a large mass of black rock levitated close to the purple squid. A purple tentacle phased through the Black Comet and retracted its master within the confines of its shell. Groaning lightly, Black Doom awakened his single eye to stare at the ceiling, which was blocked off by the faces of the Black Arms and the Nocturnus.

"My lord, are you well?" The Nocturnus captain asked fearfully.

"I have been...defeated." Black Doom moaned tiredly. "Terra has fallen to the power of your former comrade and Dark Gaia's powers have escaped me. And as for those accursed Gaia Warriors, I was powerless to destroy them."

"Shall we set course back to Earth?" The captain questioned.

"No." Black Doom stated pointedly. "We are no longer powerful enough to defeat them on our own." With a single glance to the captain, he commanded the echidna to carry his frail body. "We shall journey through the galaxy and grow in power. And when we are strong enough, we shall return for our revenge."

And the Black Comet disappeared into the dark abyss of the galaxy

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to shores on the Greek islands near Apotos. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, the shores lapped across the beach and the wind blew against the windmills at a gentle pace. It only turned out to be fortunate that no one was at the beach as a familiar object dropped from the sky and crashed into the ground...again. Sonic the Hedgehog laid buried in the dirt, wondering what God hated him, before pulling himself free.

"Whoa, take about your rough landings." Sonic sputtered dizzily.

"Enjoy your flight." The blue hedgehog snapped into position when he found Nazo, perfectly unharmed, leaning against one of the shore rocks. "You do seem to fall on your head very often. It must be hereditary."

"What happened?" Sonic asked, shaking his throbbing head. "Where are Light Gaia and Black Doom?"

"You must have been out cold when it happened." Nazo said irritably. "Dark Gaia launched Black Doom out of orbit. I wouldn't expect to see him any time soon. He and Light Gaia have gone back to sleep until the day they are supposed to awaken." Against his better judgment, He felt sorry for the blue hedgehog's sad expression. "But he did want me to give you something. He must have thought you wanted a souvenir."

Reaching into his quills, the Dark Ruler took a circular object and tossed it to his former companion. Sonic gave a sad smile at the jeweled necklace that Light Gaia had worn when assuming the identity of Chip. Even now, he could hear the voice of the tiny pup.

"_I will never forget you, Sonic. I will always exist as the Earth you walk upon. Together, my brother and I will ensure a brighter future._"

"And I'll make sure of it." Sonic whispered softly. He placed the jewel around his wrist before turning to the God of Darkness. "Well, Black Doom is gone and the world is safe. What are we going to do now?"

"The same thing we always do." Nazo shook. "I try to conquer the Earth and you try to stop me."

"Do you think we'll ever get along." Sonic laughed heartily.

"I seriously doubt that." Nazo snorted amusingly. "But who knows? There are...endless possibilities."

Sonic eyed his renewed enemy with a smirk of determination, who returned the glance with his own. For a moment, only the sound of the rushing wind could be heard between them. The Gaia Warriors jumped backwards nearly twenty feet apart before diving headlong into another battle. Sonic the Werehog and Nazo the Ice Guardian raised their weapons for battle.

**---Apotos---**

With the invasion of darkness successfully ended, the civilians of slowly began to repair the damage to their homes. But as everyone was fixated on their homes, no one dared to spare a glance at the sacred temple in the heart of the town. This left Gyrax alone to deal with it himself. Using his pole-arm as a walking staff, the guardian feline scurried through the rubble within his home to inspect the damage. Compared to the outside, the inside of the temple was perfectly preserved. There were occasional loose brick and a few cracks in the wall, but the majority of it was safe.

"(Well, at least there isn't too much to do.)" Gyrax claimed in his language. "(A little spackle, a bit of concrete finish, and this temple will look as good as new.)" His ears twitched when a loud clack was heard. "(What was that?)"

Hissing softly from his injuries, the guardian feline turned himself around by his pole-arm before his vision suddenly went black. Without realizing what had happened, Gyrax was trapped in a cocoon of paper formed by a flock of paper cranes. As he stumbled backwards, several papers formed together to form the head and shoulders of Konan of Akatsuki. Her expression was toneless as she watched Gyrax struggle within her entrapment.

"Shall I finish him?" Konan asked monotonously.

"That will not be required." A cold, yet weak, voice answered. "We do not need any unnecessary deaths."

Almost instantaneously, the soft lump that was Gyrax stopped struggling as he lost consciousness. Konan recalled the paper wrappings to complete her severed body and turned in the direction of the entrance. Pein, leader of Akatsuki had appeared followed by five separate characters. First of the new characters had a large ponytail with a large rod through the upper bridge of his nose and six piercings on his jaw. The second was a bulky man with sleek hair and had two spikes on each cheek with studs on his nose. The third was the tallest of all of them with long loose hair and a diagonal bar through his nose with two studs on his cheeks and chin. The fourth was a bald man with a very thin neck and a circle of spikes around his head with a large ring vertically pierced into his nose. And the last was a stocky man with a mop of hair and a row of studs lined along his cheeks. They all shared the same Akatsuki cloak, orange hair, and, amazingly, the Rinnegan.

"I want the perimeter clear for the ritual." Pein commanded. "Nothing must interfere with the transfer."

"I will be swift." Konan nodded. As her body dissolved into the folds of paper, her voice still carried. "Be careful, Nagato."

"You will not need to worry about me." Pein said coldly.

The six members of Akatsuki moved aside to allow a clear path to the center of the temple. Unknown to the rest of the world, the true mind behind Pein had finally made his appearance. A machine with six steel legs scurried into the temple while carrying its creator within the hold on its back. The man in question looked very sick and frail to the point where his bones could be seen through the thin layer of skin. His arms were strapped into the side of the machine, which were connected to the small arch behind it, and his back had been stabbed countless black rods. Beneath the curtain of scarlet-red hair the ever-present Rinnegan flashed with the usually flare of power.

"The ritual will continue undisturbed." Nagato murmured tiredly. "The time of darkness has come."

The Six Paths of Pain formed a circle around the frail man, clapping their hands together at simultaneous times. The black rods imbedded in Nagato's spine inherited a purple glow as the six humans began pouring their energy within his body. The Rinnegan master gasped painfully and snapped his head to the ceiling; the Rinnegan transformed into a demonic green eye.

**

* * *

**

---Mazuri---

Deep in the underground lair, several of the Nocturnus soldiers remained behind as the Black Comet left the planet. Currently, two of the Nocturnus scientists were gathered around the remains of the former General Grievous. But while their backs were turned to prepare for their next experiment, they failed to notice a green aura appearing around his broken body. The ashes contained within the canister enlarged and reformed into a beating hear. The general's golden eyes snapped open, taking in the surroundings, then glared at the armored echidnas beside him.

"I don't understand why the master left us behind." Scientist #1 complained. "Aren't' we useful enough for him?"

"The master sees us more useful here on Earth!" Scientist #2 snapped. "Now just shut up and – where'd he go?"

As they turned back to the examination table, they found the body of General Grievous was missing. And not only the body, but the cloak and four sword handles on the table. The first scientist jumped around the table, hoping to find some trail of the body, while his partner went to alert the base. But as he studied the floor, he heard his partner yelp in fear. Looking backwards, he was amazed to find General Grievous once again among the living with the second echidna squirming in his claw. The cybernetic warrior reached into his cloak to retrieve one of the sword handles, which ignited into a green blade of light.

"I see you are not Jedi, so it would be a waste to kill you." Grievous growled in his raspy voice. While he his prey seemed to relax in his hand, the cruel machine stabbed his lightsaber through the echidna's heart. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy it."

**

* * *

**

---Chun-Nan---

Once being sure that the hatchlings were safe, Rioku glided over the forest of Du Weldenvarden in search of nourishment for the baby dragons. Unfortunately, it seemed like the Nightmares nearly burned down the woods and made it nearly impossible for him to hunt for prey. Even the smallest doe had fled the safety of the trees.

"_The forest of my ancestors have been lost._" Rioku growled softly. "_I can only hope that I can..._"

But before he could finish the sentence, a sphere of violet flames emerged from the clouds and struck Rioku's wing. The jade dragon twirled out of control through the broken pines and skidded across the ground by his underbelly. Rioku struggled to regain his footing before a pair of strong claws wrapped around his neck and slammed his face into the dirt. His eyes rolled over to spot his attack and gasped in horror. He could not believe his eyes as the traveled over the dark-purple dragon keeping him pinned to the ground. From his five-spiked crown, his ghostly dark rings, and malicious red eyes, this monster was not something to cross paths with.

"_Malefor..._" Rioku snarled.

"_Count your blessings._" Malefor cackled darkly. "_My master has commanded me not to touch the purple dragon until the proper time._" His grin grew wider. "_But that doesn't me I can settle for you._"

With a swipe of his claws, emerald blood splattered across the forest pines.

**

* * *

**

---Paris---

After the sun had returned to the city of lights, rumors began spreading about the group of heroes that protected them. They were only partly correct in assuming the police assisted in the defense, but no one was aware of the contributions made by Sly and his crew. Speaking of whom, the raccoon thief was dusting the case that contained Prof. Pickle's last purchase before moving his base to Shamar. He grinned slyly to the vixen that sat at on the table in the middle of the room.

"You know, I have to hand it to you, ringtail." Carmelita spoke soft, yet strict. "I never really thought of you as the hero type, considering your record. For one, I'm actually glad to be wrong."

"So does that mean you'll let me off?" Sly asked playfully.

"Not a chance." Carmelita grinned daringly. "I plan to put you behind bars for a long time. But...maybe some other day."

The raccoon thief set down the feather duster and suavely seated himself close to the stony vixen. But while the stern cop slowly fell for his trance, neither of them noticed a faint white aura appearing around the black coat. A deafening crack broke the silence. And before either of them knew what happened, the animals caught a flash of red before losing consciousness. Sly and Carmelita toppled at the feet of the black uniform and the man wearing it. He was a tall and emotionless human with shaggy silver hair and piercing gold eyes.

"The realm of existence." Xemnas murmured. "My return will not be marred."

**

* * *

**

---Holaska---

After assisting in the renovations for the village, Slifer traversed the harsh environment to the hidden temple. He stepped over the carcass of the fallen Bahrag, which remained unmoved, and leaned against the temple with a tired expression. After everything he had been through in the centuries, nothing could compare to the war he had only just survived.

"The end has finally come at last." Slifer sighed happily. "Now I can put this whole nightmare behind me."

"_Oh, but the nightmare has only begun!_" A cold voice echoed.

Without warning, a sharp pain stabbed at the Toa's head, creating a burning sensation within his mind. He tried desperately to push back the pain, but the strength behind it was too much for him to handle. In his last moments, Slifer believed he could seen his fallen brethren before the world went black. The silver Toa dropped to his knees as his mask fractured off his face, being replaced by a new shell. The mask was entirely made of black steel with red beetle-like eyes shining through.

"The shadows have arrived!" Teridax cackled.

**

* * *

**

---Shamar---

Out in the farthest reaches of the sandy dunes, the Professor's assistant had once again return to the former Arbiter's Grounds. When finishing his research within the wall of the prison, he decided to take one last look at statue of Ganondorf. While he took notes within his journal, he was oblivious to the small movement of its hands until one of them grabbed him by his neck. The cemented surface around the man's body slowly chipped away, his true appearance became more whole. The Gerudo's skin was darker than humanly possible with flaming orange hair nestled by a golden crown. In addition to his black armor and bloody cape, he holstered a pure white sword strapped to his side.

"An ugly creature, am I?" Ganondorf grinned menacingly.

"I-I mean that in the nicest way possible." The assistance excused feebly.

"You would have been a great slave." Ganondorf chuckled, pulling back his fist. "Unfortunately, your tongue is too loose."

Before the man could draw a scream, the dark king's fist stabbed through his throat.

**

* * *

**

---South Island

---

As the sick and injured warriors tended to their wounds, the inhabitants of the island rallied a party for their protectors. Despite the protests from the soldiers, no one wished to believe that Damien and Nightshade played the largest role in their salvation. But he did not expect anything less. If he was going to gain their recognition, he was could to do it the proper way: though hard work and determination. Even now, the golden hound nonchalantly took a stroll across the beach, staring at the cloud formations as they passed by.

"**I still say they should be punished.**" Nightshade sneered within his prison.

"So I'm not the hero of the day, big deal." Damien shrugged. "One day, they'll be worshiping the ground I walk on."

"**Or we could just enslave them.**" Nightshade suggested.

"That's good, too." Damien nodded; his ears twitched. "Did you hear...?"

Next thing he knew, the golden hound was sent flying by a sphere of dark energy. The amount of power behind the blast would have killed any normal person, but Nightshade's influence managed to reduce it into a mere tackle. As Damien slowly slipped from reality, he could faintly see the dark outline of his attack before Dark Samus moved on.

**

* * *

**

---Apotos---

Once the transfer was complete, Nagato allowed himself to fall over as far and the machine would allow him. The Six Paths of Pain suddenly lost all power and toppled over in random directions, unnoticed by their controller. As Nagato panted in exhaustion, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth, a whirlwind of paper appeared before him. Konan resumed her identity and desperately held Nagato's arm as if he were about to die.

"Nagato, are you all right?" Konan asked worried.

"I am fine, Konan." Nagato grunted meekly. "The ritual is complete. All the chosen warriors have been successfully revived."

"You were careless with your new power!" Konan screamed shrilly. "You could have died! You could have..."

"Konan...I can finally see it." Nagato stated weakly; a smile crossed his face.

"See what?" Konan asked fearfully.

"I can see peace." Nagato answered.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

This story will continue to Sonic Heroes: Series

**Please, read and review**


End file.
